Nocturne
by Psychodrome
Summary: A young pianist comes to ponyville and finds a friend in a certain shy animal whisperer. However soon something stirs within the Everfree forest that could change it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo there ****and ****welcome ****to ****this ****fic ****(which ****i'm ****not ****sure ****why ****i'm ****writing)****for ****some ****wierd ****reason ****i ****decided ****to ****write ****this ****fic ****after ****getting ****trapped ****by ****this ****series ****like ****so ****many ****others ****but ****i ****can't ****stop ****so ****why ****fight ****it ****this ****is ****my ****first ****mlp ****fanfic ****and ****the ****first ****time ****i've ****ever ****written ****in ****this ****genre ****too ****so ****any ****advice ****you ****can ****give ****would ****be ****great I don't own my little pony in any way shape or form (trust me) ****and ****without ****further ****ado ****i ****present**

**Nocturne**

**Chapter****1: The Onyx Pianist**

"I really wish Rainbow would stop managing to crash into other pony's houses so much." Twilight sighed as her and the others followed Rainbow Dash's trail of destruction to a quiet house on the edge of a forest.

"Honestly only she could make this much of a mess chasing down a bird." Rarity exclamied as she stepped over braches and other odds and ends strewn around from Rainbow Dash's fly by.

"But that's what makes her so much fun at parties!" Pinkie Pie blurted out in joy in her usual cheery mood.

"Well sugar cube as much fun as she is i'm not really sure any pony would want her crashin' inta their house and destroyin most of their things." Applejack said in Pinkie's direction

"i-I'm sorry guys if I hadn't brought all of you along to help with getting the birds out of that old tree none of this would have happened." said Fluttershy with downcast eyes.

"No it's fine you don't have to apologize so much." Twilight said with a smile "By the way i didn't know you had any neighbors I've been to your house and never seen this house before." she said looking in the direction of the house Rainbow Dash crashed into.

"Well um they moved in a little while ago but I've been to nervous to go visit I'm not that good with meeting new people." Fluttershy said in her usual quiet voice.

"Well I guess we'll be meetin' this neighbor of yours soon." Applejack said in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh Oh i wonder who its gonna be I haven't heard of a new pony lately so if we just met then I'll be able to throw a big welcome party!" Pinkie Pie said happily as she bounced up and down.

Twilight laughed "Pinkie you have such a one-track mind."

As the group neared the house Rarity scanned the house intently. "Not bad not the exact color scheme I would pick but at least their sense for patterns isn't completely tasteless."

Applejack rolled her eyes "Is that all you think about?"

"Why heavens no! I look at architecture too not just color." Rarity said very seriously.

"Will you two shush we're here so lets make a good impression." Twilight said in lecturing voice.

As the group neared the house they heard the sound of a piano through the window Rainbow dash most likely crashed through, they all looked at each other curiously before Twilight knocked at the door. Strangely enough it was Rainbow Dash who answered the door." Oh hey guys whats up?"

"Rainbow! what are you doing did you get the bird?" Twilight asked incredulously

"Ohhh that don't worry Dusk is taking care of that." Rainbow said in a nochalant manner.

"who?" The group asked unusion as they walked into the house.

Rainbow pointed in the direction of a colt playing a piano in the middle of the room "Him."

The room was in a state of chaos due to Rainbow's "flying troubles" there were books and sheet music everywhere but the colt simply played his piano and hummed to the tune and strangely enough the missing bird was whistling along with him. His glossy coat was jet black and he had glasses perched on his nose with a portion of his stark white mane covering one of his eyes. As his tail swung to the tune of his playing you could see the symbol of a grand piano on his flank.

"Uh hello?" said Twilight uncertainly

Suprisingly enough it was Fluttershy who stopped her "Don't, let him play." she walked up to his side and started singing along to the colt's humming, the bird's singing and the sound of the piano.

And as soon as it began it was over and the strang musical group held one last note and then there was silence.

As the group started clapping the colt named Dusk turned around a bit startled "Oh um hello I'm sorry i didn't notice you all come in before i get pretty caught up when i start playing but I guess i should have clued in when someone started singing next to me." He laughed nervously.

"It's alright it was very nice to listen to you play." Twilight said "Well I guess we should introduce ourselves I'm Twilight,the pony with cowboy hat is Applejack, the pink one is well... Pinkie Pie, my oh so fashion concious friend here is Rarity, I'm guessing you've met rainbow dash already, and the one who sang with you was none other than Fluttershy." Rarity was a little huffy at the comment and Fluttershy just looked down at the ground blushing.

Dusk turned toward Fluttershy "You really do have a nice voice" he said with a small smile, the comment only made Fluttershy more flustered, this only made Dusk smile more. He looked up at the group "Oh I forgot, my name is Dusk Desolstice nice to meet you all."

Rarity looked around the room "We're very sorry about our friend's... intrusion we can help clean up it's the least we can do." Rarity said with an apologetic smile. "By the way what was that song that you were playing before?" she asked

"Oh that it was _Piano Man _by Billy Foal, one of my favorites the bird seemed to like it as well." he said with a smile

Fluttershy looked up from her feet and said "Um T-thank you for your um help sorry about this."

Dusk merely smiled "I should be thanking you this was the best preformance I've had in a while it was fun too." a small smile made its way onto fluttershy.

Twilight looked around the room "Wow we should probably start sorry about Rainbow dash."

"Hey it isn't that messy." Rainbow said in a huff.

Applejack gestured to the room "Sugar cube if this ain't a mess then I don't want to know what a mess is."

Everypony had a laugh before the cleaning began

**Well there it is hope it started well (still can't believe I'm writing this) anywho tips advice reviews all that** **Psychodrome awaaaaaaayyyyyyyy**

**P.S To any who got the song reference Kudos to you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoorah! ****Inspiration ****hath ****struck! ****This ****story ****has ****been ****stuck ****in ****my ****head ****all ****day ****and ****I've ****already ****managed ****to ****crank ****out ****another ****chapter ****so ****yipee ****skipee****(Still ****not ****sure ****why ****I ****cant ****stop ****writing ****this) ****thank ****you ****to ****any ****who ****are ****reading ****this ****and ****i ****know ****your ****reading ****it ****because ****if ****your ****reading ****this ****then ****your ****reading ****this ****story...****ok ****now ****I'm ****just ****confusing ****myself ****so ****lets ****get ****this ****show ****on ****the ****road! ****Oh ****and ****before ****i ****forget ,****I ****DON'T ****OWN ****THIS ****SERIES! ****ya ****know ****just ****saying ****:3**

**Nocturne**

**Chapter ****2: ****The****Antique**

With the large mess caused by a certain rainbow haired mare finally cleaned up everypony got a well deserved rest.

It was of course Pinkie Pie who was the one to break the silence. "Oh Oh now that we're done cleaning I can finally start planning Dusk's welcome party, so what kind of cupcakes do you like how about chocolate, caramel? Strawberry definitely strawberry oh wait maybe vanilla you know I always thought vanilla was a funny word see vannnnillllllaaaaaaa I mean I've never really thought abou-"Twilight had finally clamped her hoof over Pinkie Pie's mouth.

"Sorry Pinkie Pie is just being… well Pinkie Pie, there's not much of a way to explain it." Twilight laughed all the while keeping Pinkie pie quiet.

Dusk raised his eyebrows "Is she always like this?"

"Sugar cube the better question is if'n there be a time when she isn't like this." Said Applejack chuckling a bit at the sight of the silenced Pinkie Pie, arms flailing Until Twilight finally took her hoof off of Pinkie Pie's mouth who proceeded to take a huge gasp of air.

Dusk just stared down at the floor "You really don't have to throw me a party it's fine." He said sincerely hoping they wouldn't.

"Okey dokey loki if you say so." said Pinkie Pie who waited until Dusk turned around to pick up a stray piece of sheet music before she turned to her friend and gave them a large obvious wink.

Twilight face-hoofed before turning towards the currently preoccupied Dusk "So why don't you live closer to town instead of so far out here?" Twilight asked curiously.

A sad look passed over Dusk's face "Let's just say I've never been the most social pony, I decided to move to Ponyville for some peace and quiet, I guess I would have made it to town eventually but I've been to nervous to go. Thanks to you guys though I've finally gotten some company out here, I have a neighbor but I haven't been able to work up the nerve to say hello." He said letting out a sigh.

Twilight gave a knowing smile to Fluttershy who had stayed silent throughout the conversation merely watching the bird they had chased down flutter about. Twilight gestured toward Dusk giving a questioning look to Fluttershy who finally started talking "Um... I'm your n-neighbor I had the same problem I saw your house but I was too scared to welcome you... sorry." she looked up at him apologetically blushing slightly.

A small smile made its way on to Dusk's face "Well I guess we're both a bit nervous around new people." he said with a laugh

Fluttershy giggled sounding like the chimes of a bell to Dusk who's face was starting to go red.

Twilight started to stand up "Well girls we still need to move all the birds so let's get going."

Farewells were said and the group waved as the walked away from the house bird in tow, Dusk waved in return and then went back into his home making a note of finding a window repair pony soon.

**The ****next ****day**

Dusk awoke to the sound of beating wings and due to yesterday's events his first instinct was to duck for cover, however instead of a crash Dusk heard a tapping sound on his window. Dusk then crawled out from under his bed to see none other than Rainbow Dash flying there with a sheepish grin on her face, she pointed downwards before floating down to ground level herself Dusk got the message and proceeded to walk down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Dusk we're having some more bird troubles in town and Fluttershy is busy so mind helping us out a little?" Asked Rainbow Dash who was leaning on the inside of the doorway.

Dusk merely nodded groggily before following Rainbow Dash to tired to sense he was falling into a trap.

As the two got farther into town Dusk was finally noticing enough of his surroundings to wonder why the streets were empty. "Hey where is everypony?" he asked with a yawn.

"Um... they're uh, sleeping! yeah sleeping it's pretty early sorry for waking you up." Rainbow Dash lied, she assumed that she would be caught since it was obviously noon time, however even though Dusk was awake enough to notice the usually crowded streets were empty he wasn't alert enough to notice the obvious lie.

The two finally had made their way to the destination which just happened to be sugar cube corner. Dusk looked at Rainbow Dash questioningly "You guys are having bird troubles in a bakery?" Rainbow Dash just nodded and Dusk just shrugged and opened the door.

"SUPRISE!" Dusk's eyes practically popped out of his head despite the fact that it wasn't physically possible almost every pony in Ponyville was inside and the party was of course headed by Pinkie Pie. "So were you suprised huh huh huh were ya? I bet you were!" Said Pinkie Pie jumping along to the music that was playing and soon she made her way back into the crownd of ponies. The room was filled with ponies, decorations, and pastries as far as the eye can see, alon the wall the was a banner with the words _Welcome __to __Ponyville __Dusk._

Rainbow Dash flew into the room and began to mingle while Dusk just stood ther stunned. As soon as he regained his composure he did the first thing that came to mind, bolt to a table at the farthest corner of the room and hide under it. For a while he just sat under there cursing his bad luck of managing to get dragged to a party until his brooding was interrupted by a quiet voice he could barely hear over the music. "i-I guess we have the same taste in h-hiding spots too." Dusk turned to see the owner of the voice who was none other than Fluttershy. "Why aren't you out in the party?" she asked in her usual quiet whisper which still was barely understandable with the music on but Dusk made due.

"I could ask you the same thing." said Dusk with a sad smile on his face.

Fluttershy looked at him with a light blush on her face "t-This is where I hid during Pinkie Pie's first welcome party for me, I went looking for you once I saw you run off, i-it's not so bad if you have somepony to talk to." she said with a small smile.

This at least cheered Dusk up a little "Um thanks for that." he said a blush starting to appear on his face as well.

Fluttershy looked at him questioningly "w-Why are you so nervous, I mean you seemed fine when Rainbow Dash crashed into your house i would have p-passed out from something like that."

Dusk sighed "I practically did after she crashed through my window and she asked for help with the bird that gave me a reason to play my piano it's the only thing that calms me down i get lost in the music and it's what makes me feel safe."

"Um... if you don't mind me asking how did you become so good at piano?" Asked Fluttershy a note of curiosity in her voice.

Dusk smiled a far off look entering his eyes "Well it all started when i was a foal, you see my dad owned an antique store back in Canterlot..."

**Flashback**

Pawnson Desolstice (named for his ability to sell anything to anypony) had always tried to get his son intrested in the family business but no matter how hard he tried his son just didn't have the knack, he wasn't assertive enough to sell anything like his sister could, he wasn't strong enough to move the heavier merchandise like his brother. After finding out Dusk wasn't any good at running the store Pawnson tried anything he just wanted his son to have a talent he could be proud of.

As a foal Dusk was quiet an wasn't very adventurous his mother, father, and siblings all tried to help him find something he was good at but he simply couldn't put his heart into anything and eventually his family just let him be, but one day that all changed.

Dusk's father had just been given an antique piano to sell in his shop but hadn't gotten any offers yet so it stood on display in the foyer. One morning young Dusk had seen the towering antique grand piano in the foyer and was completely entranced by it. Everyday Dusk kept gathering his courage until one day he went into the foyer and hoisted himself onto the seat, he looked at the massive instrument and gingerly pressed a key, it made a light chime that echoed throughout the foyer and he beamed at this. Soon he was experimenting with the keys and as soon he had a feel for the instrument he made a simple little tune, however he kept working on it and eventualy he made his own completely original piece that could make a trained pianist jealous. Dusk was worn out and was going to take a break but as he turn around he saw his father just standing there gaping with a customer next to him. The young foal braced himself expecting to be punished but instead was embraced by his father, "You did it son! That was the single most amazing thing I've ever heard I'm so proud of you!"

Dusk was shocked his father was never proud he always said he should be more like his siblings but here he was hugging him complementing him, he hugged his father back tears of joy coming to his eyes. The customer that came in with his father cleared his throat, both father and son looked at him "Well I would be a fool to take a piano away from such a promising young musician, allow me to introduce myself I am Ebony Keys I give Piano lessons at a musical arts school a few blocks away. Mr. Desolstice I would be honored to teach a prodigy like your son if you would give me the privilege."

Dusk became bettter and better at playing the piano he finally realized his talent at his first recital, where he was then swamped with offers to do shows everywhere gaining renown fame and became a star in the musical world, even getting chances to do private shows for royalty.

**End ****of ****Flashback**

"After that I was asked to play more and more shows until I finally decided to get away from it all and move out here." Dusk was happy he finally had somepony to talk to about all this.

Fluttershy smiled it was nice to see Dusk finally lighten up and look truely happy "That was a really nice story and it's nice to see you really smile." she said a blush crossing her face.

Dusk looked back at her blushing as well thinking how cute she was before shaking his head there was no way she could like somepony like him he thought before putting it out of his mind. "So um if your ok with it do you want to get out from under this table and go to the party with me?"

Fluttershy blushed harder "Um s-sure i-I'd love to." she said almost inaudibly before her and Dusk walked around together always staying close to each other throughout the party.

A few hours later the party was dying down and it was getting late, the mess left over was being cleaned up. Pinkie Pie waved off all the guests and was somehow still full of energy even as she waved off Dusk and Fluttershy who were one of the last to go, after that the two ponies talked all the way to their homes until the road forked. It was Fluttershy who spoke up "Um it's g-getting dark do you mind w-walking me home?" asked Fluttershy who was still blushing.

"Uh sure... n-no problem." said Dusk a little flustered and sharing Fluttershy's embarrasment.

As the two ponies neared Fluttershy's door they stopped Dusk spoke first "Uh well... sleep well alright." he said still blushing.

Fluttershy turned to him was about to say something when a clap of thunder sounded from a incoming storm started by some pegasus working late interrupted her. Fluttershy squealed and grabbed onto Dusk out of fear, he was startled at first but soon started stroking her mane whispering reasurances "shhh it's ok it's only some thunder everything will be just fine nothing will hurt you." He kept stroking her mane till she had calmed down.

Fluttershy had finally calmed down enough to let go of Dusk, she was blushing redder than a tomato at this point and was mumbling something.

Dusk started to say "Uh i can't hear you could you mi-"

Dusk was stopped mid sentence when she gave him a warm hug and whispered "Thank you." in Dusk's ear, but before he could even reply Fluttershy had rushed into her house.

As he walked home all Dusk could think about was that last hug he had gotten from her and even as he tried to sleep she was all he could think about.

Fluttershy walked up to her room thinking about Dusk how nice and sweet he was but she shook her head dispelling the thought, thinking to herself there was no way he could like somepony like her but the thoughts persisted.

Both ponies fell asleep thinking of one another.

**Yipee! Chapter 2 is done and i'd like to think i'm doing ok but i'm still shooting in the dark here so feedback always welcome... ALWAYS! anywho welp i has sleep to do so Psychodrome awaaaaaaayyyyyyy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome ****back ****did ****ya ****miss ****me? ****Anyway ****this ****chapter ****was ****a ****bit ****harder ****to ****write ****than ****the ****others ****just ****because ****i ****know ****what ****I'm ****going ****to ****do ****later ****but ****I ****need ****something ****to ****take ****up ****space ****for ****now ****so ****let's ****do ****this! ****Oh ****yea ****before ****i ****forget ****still ****don't ****own ****this.**

**Nocturne**

**Chapter ****3: ****Showtime**

It was just a normal day in Ponyville well not counting the currently frazzled mayor who was pacing in front of the town concert hall her mane messy and sticking out in all directions as she mumbled incoherently to herself. She finally looked up when Pinkie Pie came bouncing in her direction.

"Hiya Ms. Mayor watcha doin?" Pinkie Pie asked with her usual grin.

The Mayor twitched a little before looking at Pinkie Pie hysterically "It's terrible! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are coming tomorrow! I promised the a concert in the but the musician has gotten sick and I don't have a replacement what am I going to DO!" she screamed at Pinkie Pie as she was starting to twitch.

Pinkie Pie was completely unfazed by the Mayor's crazed display "Oh I know a guy who plays a mean piano." she said nonchalantly.

The Mayor put her face in her hooves "It's not that easy though the musician that I sent for was a professional he played in Trottingham. I can't just pick any musician off the streets." She was practically in tears at this point.

Pinkie Pie was brought down a little by the Mayor's current mood "Don't worry about it so much Ms. Mayor the guy I know he's a big star he's played in Canterlot!" she exclaimed trying her best to cheer up the Mayor and it worked.

The Mayor exhaled a huge sigh of relief before getting right back to business "Where can I find him!" she started shaking Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie just laughed "C'mon follow me and I'll show ya." bouncing down the trail to Dusk's house.

It was an average morning for Dusk, he walked down stairs yawning from another sleepless night, as he walked by he picked his glasses of the table blinking as his eyes came into focus and went to cook breakfast. As he was going through his fridge he heard a knock at the door, Dusk looked up curiously wondering who it could be. Dusk sighed and stood up and opened the door not expecting that doing so would make his day a lot harder. Just as the door opened the Mayor attacked Dusk and started shaking him before he could even get a word in.

"You're Dusk right?...RIGHT!" shouted the Mayor puncuating her every word by shaking Dusk harder, he merely nodded dumbly his eyes the size of dinner plates. At this the Mayor gave a relieved smile and calmed down a little "Thank goodness I'm sorry about bursting in here but I'm very stressed right now. So Pinkie Pie tells me you were a big star in Canterlot..." said the mayor as she smoothed her frizzy mane down.

Dusk glared daggers at Pinkie Pie who just smiled back at him "Pinkie Pie how exactly do you know that?" He asked with a strain in his voice.

"Oh that I heard you talking to Fluttershy under that table, by the way you should talk louder I could barely hear you." said Pinkie Pie completely oblivious to the fact that Dusk was about to start banging his head on the nearest wall.

The Mayor ran up to Dusk on her knees "Please you have to help me! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are coming tonight expecting a show at the concert hall and I don't have a musician to play for them, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" the Mayor had once again became hysterical.

Dusk looked down at the floor "Um i-I'd really rather not I mean-" he was taken aback by the mayor's teary eyes.

"Please?" said the Mayor on the verge of crying.

Dusk finally gave in "Alright." he said sighing sadly.

The Mayor beamed "Thank you so much I promise you'll be paid handsomely. The show will be tonight at 8 p.m I will give you anything you need, we will provide you with a piano." The Mayor turned to leave but stopped for one last thing "Thank you again." she smiled but Dusk merely nodded and sat down in front of his piano and began to go through a nearby stack of sheet music, his eyes unreadable.

The mayor left Dusk's house leaving only Dusk and Pinkie Pie, you can geuss who was the first to speak " So aren't ya excited your fisrt show in Ponyville isn't that great!" she asked with her usual enthusiasm, but Dusk said nothing and just stared blankly at his paper trembling a little. Pinkie Pie just stared at him in confusion "But your a musician don't you want to have a big show?" she asked wondering why Dusk wasn't happy or thanking her, but Dusk just frowned as a look pain flitted across his face.

"Just... just leave me alone I need some time to think." Dusk exclaimed as he walked out the door with no destination in mind.

Pinkie Pie just watched as Dusk walked away her usual cheery smile gone, out of no where there was a sound like a balloon deflating and Pinkie Pie's hair straightened by itself and she walked out of the house as well towards Ponyville looking at her hooves dejectedly.

It was a slow day and Applejack was having a hard time selling her apples since it was a little early for anypony to be outside, but this didn't stop Applejack from trying to sell her wares. She looked back and forth across the road to see if anypony would come by and it was just her luck that Dusk would come by with far off look and a frown on his face. " Oh hey there Dusk you cravin' any apples they're atta good price." she asked giving him a smile.

Dusk gave a bitter sigh " Sure why not." he said putting some bits on the table. Applejack handed Dusk a shiny red apple with a smile, Dusk just looked at his reflection on the apple blankly. "Uh you all right sugar cube? you seem a little out of it." Applejack asked confused.

Dusk just frowned "nothing." he said quietly " nothing at all."

Applejack frowned "Just how stupid do ya think I am, it's pretty obvious somethin' happened so just tell me about it you might as well get it off your chest." she said with sincerity in her voice.

Dusk looked at her wondering why she was so easy to trust but at this point he didn't care, all he knew was that Applejack was right and holding it in wouldn't do any good so he relayed what happened to Applejack.

Applejack stared at Dusk a look of dread starting to cross her face "Please don't tell me that ya managed to offend Pinkie Pie." she said a panic rising in her voice.

"Uh is that bad?" asked Dusk a little worried if something could get the southern pony scared.

Applejack looked down " Well ya see let's just say that she get's a lil' bit ... unpredictable." she said wincing.

"You're telling me I made the craziest pony in Ponyville maybe even Equestria crazier?" Dusk said shivering at the thought of it.

Applejack looked at him cringing "Pretty mu-" however she was interrupted by maniacal laughter coming from the top of Sugarcube Corner. Applejack just closed her eyes and shook her head " It's Pinkie Pie isn't it." she said with a exasperated look on her face.

Dusk just nodded as he looked up in horror. Pinkie Pie was laughing and crying all at the same time talking to asorted thing she found around the bakery as if they were real, pounding on pots and pans with a wooden spoon, singing horribly off-key next to a baby alligator staring into space, she also had a habit of pulling cupcakes out of nowhere and throwing them at anypony who happened to walk by. In short utter chaos, chaos that Dusk had caused.

Applejack looked at Dusk expectantly " You know what you have to do don't you?" she said with a knowing look.

"Uh... run and pray?" Dusk asked hopefully, Applejack just glared at him, Dusk sighed " Didn't think so." he muttered to himself as he ran into sugarcube corner dodging cupcakes before he managed to get into the bakery. Inside there was a large mess probably where Pinkie Pie baked all of the cupcakes she was throwing and there was also Mr and Mrs Cake hiding behind a table. " Oh hello uh i-I'm Dusk nice to meet you both." Both of them just shivered. Dusk just shook his head " I thought you were going to say that. Shortly after Dusk opened the door to the roof but was almost hit by a flying wooden spoon that Pinkie Pie was using earlier.

Pinkie Pie glared at Dusk "What do you want you big mean, mean... MEANY!" screamed Pinkie Pie as she looked away from Dusk crying a little. Dusk winced feeling horrible for hurting her apparently fragile feelings.

"l-look I'm sorry I know you were just trying to help me well it's just that... I'm not good with other ponies and when I started performing back in Canterlot that never made it any better it jut distanced me from others." Dusk kept venting unable to stop the pouring of words. " and no matter how hard I tried people only cared that I was there just because I was famous and I could never actually get to know anypony. So I moved here to get away from all that and I was afraid that it would happen again and I just wanted to say I'm sorry I kno-" Dusk was interrupted as Pinkie Pie hugged him.

"Thanks that means alot." Pinkie Pie said with a calm smile which was extremely rare in her case. Dusk was a little embarrassed but dismissed it and hugged her back, Pinkie Pie stepped back and gave her usual blinding smile, suddenly her straightened mane poofed back to the usual frizzy clump it was. Pinkie Pie looked back at the chaos she caused "Did I do that?" she asked, Dusk merely nodded looking at the mess. Pinkie pie suddenly in a frenzy of motion had cleaned all of it up, Dusk just blinked and was going to say something about what had just happened but he decided against it. Pinkie Pie looked at the baby alligator next to her "Oh I almost forgot this is Gummy, say hi Gummy!" Gummy just stared blankly at Dusk, and he just stared back. There was only silence, suddenly Gummy lunged at Dusk jaws outstretched.

"AHHHHHHH!" Dusk screamed expecting pain, but after a few seconds he gingerly opened his eyes gummy gnawed on his leg but Dusk didn't feel anything " Uh I think there's something wrong with you pet."

Pinkie Pie just stared at him questioningly "Ooooooooh that, Gummy doesn't have any teeth." she said with a smile completely oblivious to the fact that Gummy was now gnawing on her hoof. "Hey let's get off the roof don't ya need to get ready for the show tonight?"

"Yeah fantastic." said Dusk with a roll of his eyes before proceeding downstairs with Pinkie Pie. As the two walked downstairs Mr and Mrs Cake noticed that Pinkie Pie was back to normal and breathed a sigh of relief and started the clean-up. Dusk looked at them and then back at Pinkie Pie "Aren't you going to help the-." Mr. Cake waved his hooves shaking his head side to side vigorously. Dusk understood and didn't finish his sentence and kept walking alongside Pinkie Pie, the two ponies walked up to Applejack Pinkie Pie had her usual bright smile on Applejack looked at her questioningly.

"Well aren't you two just thicker then thieves." Applejack said with a smirk on her face, she whispered to Dusk "Your'e just some kinda ladies man, makin' Fluttershy open up and keepin' Pinkie Pie sane. maybe I should let ya help me one of these days." She said with a wink, at this Dusk's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, Applejack burst out laughing "Hahahaha you should see your face, I'm just messin' with ya sugar cube." Dusk was stunned for a moment before joining in the laughter.

After that release of tension Pinkie Pie was the first to speak "hey if your having so much trouble with your self-esteem why don't me and Applejack help you out." Dusk was suprised at Pinkie Pie's use of logic.

"Well she does have a point there I wouldn't mind helpin' ya out." Applejack said thoughtfully.

Dusk thought about it a little "Sure i-I mean if it's okay with you guys." he said a little nervously

Pinkie Pie gave a gleaming smile "Okey dokey loki let's goooooooo!"

**One ****intense ****training ****session ****later**

"*huff* *huff* what does *huff* carrying an extra *huff* large barrel of apples have to do with*huff* self-esteem?" Dusk asked out of breath.

Pinkie Pie looked at him curiously "Self-esteem? I thought we were training for the Foalympics." She said with and oblivious smile.

Applejack facehoofed "I leave you two for 5 minutes and you tellin' me that Pinkie Pie has managed to get this confused for Foalympics trainin'?" she asked incredulously. Pinkie Pie nodded as Dusk heaved the huge barrel off of his back. "Never mind that well I think your ready, but you probably should be gettin' home it's startin' ta get late."Dusk looked up and noticiced Applejack was right before galloping off into the direction of his house.

Pinkie Pie turned towards Applejack "hey you wanna help me get Fluttershy to go to the show." she said with a gleam in her eyes "what are you plannin'?" Applejack asked suspiciously. Pinkie Pie whispered to Applejack about what had happened at the party and Applejack nodded as she got the idea.

Dusk finally made it to his house and walked up the stairs, he walked into his room opened his closet and there hung in the very back was his old pianist coat with the twin tails at the end he dusted it off and put in on, picked up some nearby sheet music, satisfied with his choice he began the walk to town.

There was only another 10 minutes till the the start of the show and Dusk peeked out from the curtains looking out as pretty much everypony in Ponyville was out in the audience he looked up at one of the viewing boxes and there stood the two Princess's. He shivered a little but reminded himself what Pinkie Pie and Applejack taught him today, speeaking of those two he saw them and Fluttershy at the front row, Pinkie Pie waving enthusiastically Dusk waved back a little before shrinking back into the curtains. Dusk sighed before setting his sheet music on the stand attached to the piano and sat down getting ready. He looked the one of the wings of the stage the Mayor was there giving Dusk an encouraging smile and Dusk just smiled back before looking over his piece one more time. The curtains opened, Dusk gave a beggining bow before sitting down and starting to play Nocturne in E-flat Major. Dusk flourished over the keys losing himself in the music as he played, the concert hall was silent except for beautiful tones of the piano. Ponies stared in awe at Dusk as he played but he didn't notice all he did was fall deeper and deeper into the trance as he played, and as soon as it started the beautiful melody came to a close. Applause rang across the concert hall, Dusk made a final bow before the curtain closed in front of him. After the show there was a party, as usual the Princess and her sister had to leave, since there was apparently always important buisness at the castle, but that didn't stop the rest of the ponies from having a good time. Dusk greeted many different ponies all of which were warm and friendly.

"I told ya you could do it sugar cube." said Applejack cheerfully.

Pinkie Pie cheered and gave Dusk a bone crushing hug, however just then Fluttershy walked up and saw Pinkie Pie hugging Dusk, she wasn't sure why this made her cry nor was she sure why she flew away but she did and she didn't look back.

Dusk turned and saw Fluttershy flying away and galloped after her leaving the other two ponies in the dust, Dusk screamed "FLUTTERSHY WAIT!" but she didn't look back she merely kept flying with tears in her eyes.

**Dun Dun Duuuuun. That's right cliffhanger! you thought this was just filler but that was a lie I am truly an evil mastermind MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. but no i came up with this bout halfway through but anywho you know the drill please give me feedback i crave it I NEED IT!...I can beg. well you've all been a wonderful audience but alas I must depart Psychodrome awaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy**

**P.S Please review**

**P.P.S PLEASE!**

**P.P.P.S Please... again**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm heeeerrreeeeeee. That's right I'm back once again thanx u for your nice reviews it feeds me but I crave more so let's do this thang. Still don't own MLP but I would like the oodles of money that goes with it but I digress and without further ado**

**Chapter 4: Misunderstandings **

Dusk had finally managed to gallop all the way to Fluttershy's house out of breath, he gave a sigh before he knocked on the door"f-Fluttershy I want to talk it's jus-" Dusk was interrupted as the door opened, he gave a sigh of relief "Thank goodness I know tha-" *WACK* a carrot smacked Dusk directly in the face at top speeds he rubbed his forehead "ouch" he said with a wince, looking down he noticed a severely unhappy white bunny carrying a bundle of carrots behind him. The rabbit scowled before once again picking up another carrot to throw in Dusk's direction. Dusk couldn't even react as the small mammal pelted him with vegetables leaving him stunned, after Dusk had shaken it off, he motioned to say something else but the white rabbit slammed the door in his face. As the rabbit walked back he wiped his paws on his fur with a satisfied smirk, there was a crash as Dusk burst through the door "You can't stop me." said Dusk with a determined look. The rabbit took a flying leap at Dusk in effect trying to strangle him but what ended up happening was Dusk holding the flailing rabbit away from him the two combatants suddenly stopped when they heard steps down the stairs, it was Fluttershy standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let go of Angel please." said Fluttershy averting her eyes which were puffy and red from crying.

Dusk dropped angel immediately "Thank goodness Fluttershy we need to tal-"

"Please don't just... don't say anything else I want to be alone right now." said Fluttershy all the while not looking at Dusk.

"Please just listen to me!" pleaded Dusk, he winced once Fluttershy turned her eyes to him trying to hold back the tears.

"Go... please just go." Fluttershy said tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

Dusk gritted his teeth practically screaming knowing he caused this, he started backing away and as he walked towards the door he looked back at Fluttershy one more time and as he did he saw Fluttershy curled up in the stairwell tears streaming down her face, his heart practically broke right there and then, so he ran, faster than he tought he could. Dusk didn't think of anything and he didn't want to all he wanted to do was get away to stop the pain he felt so he ran and kept running.

Pinkie Pie and Applejack galloped down the road to Fluttershy and Dusk's home's as they got closer they saw Dusk running of Fluttershy's house. Applejack noticed this and turned to Pinkie Pie "You go check on Fluttershy I'll go see Dusk an' try ta' calm him down." Pinkie Pie nodded before the two of them split up.

Dusk walked into his home slamming the door behind him for a moment he just stood there trembling before letting out a wail. He screamed and scattered a nearby stack of sheet music tearing some of the sheets apart beforE punching a nearby wall. He sat down in front of the piano slamming his hooves on the keys turning the horrible cacophony of sounds he was making into some kind of twisted discordant melody.

Applejack heard the sounds before she saw the house and from how it sounded she was worried. She knocked on the door but Dusk didn't answer so she just opened it herself "Uh Dusk I think wee need ta' talk." Dusk stopped in the middle of playing before looking at Applejack, a hollow look in his eyes

"What do you want." asked Dusk with a hint of bitterness in his voice

Applejack looked at him oddly "shouldn't you be with Fluttershy?"

A look of pain crossed Dusk's features "She doesn't want me anymore and I let it happen what else is there to do." he said all determination gone.

"And your just gonna give up!" asked Applejack incredulously.

Dusk gave a looked up at her hollowly "So what do i do then? Hurt her more than I already have! All I've done is made her suffer and I don't think I can do anything about it, I've been resigned to others for years it's not like I could do anything anywa-" Applejack gave Dusk a stinging blow right across the face sending his glasses clattering across the floor.

"Don't even think about finishin' that sentence." hissed Applejack "All your doin' is makin' excuses for yourself, if it didn't work the first time try again!" she said raising her voice.

Dusk looked away from Applejack with sorrow in his eyes "y-you don't have the right to judge me." he said not able to look her in the eye.

"your right I don't but I do have the right to look after my friends and that means you and Fluttershy." Applejack exclaimed with a hint of sadness in her voice as she walked to the door "That girl loves ya more than you'll ever know and you'll be hurtin' her more by doing nothing than messing up when your with her, but thats your choice, you can either stay here or go after her but remember if you let her go now you may never get her back." she said looking at Dusk as she stood in the doorway.

Dusk said nothing and turned to pick up his glasses and sat in front of the piano in silence. Applejack scowled before walking off, Dusk stared silently at his his reflection on the glossy black surface of the piano he remembered that day when he first saw Fluttershy, her reflection next to his a glimmer in her eyes as she sang with him, and it was then that he realized it, he could never live without her.

Applejack muttered to herself as she walked down the path "that no good dirty two timin' li-" she was interrupted as a black blur streaked past her, Apple jack just stared as Dusk galloped in the direction of Fluttershy's with a fire in his eyes. Applejack just smiled "and there he goes, I just hope Pinkie Pie managed with Fluttershy." she said with hope in her voice.

Fluttershy just lay in the stairwell staring up at the ceiling with her puffy red eyes, she was brought out of her musings by a knock at the door. As she opened it she was taken aback since it was Pinkie Pie standing there with a sheepish smile on her face. A look of sadness and bitterness crossed Fluttershy's face "w-what do y-you want." she said hiccuping from her recent crying.

"I just wanna talk if thats okay with you." said Pinkie Pie wih a small smile on her face.

"I don't want to talk with you." said Fluttershy starting to cry again "I-I d-don't want to t-talk w-with anypony." the tears beginning to flow freely.

"You know you shouldn't lie right?" said Pinkie Pie with a knowing smile on her face. Fluttershy finally started sobbing uncontrollably and ran into Pinkie Pie's arms, Pinkie Pie didn't say anything she merely stroked Fluttershy's mane and led her back into the house and sat her on the couch. Pinkie Pie got up and handed Fluttershy a hankerchief before sitting back down again "So do you wanna tell me what's on your mind?" asked Pinkie Pie as she stroked Fluttershy's back keeping her calm.

"Why?" asked Fluttershy quietly.

Pinkie Pie looked at Fluttershy curiously "Why what?"

"Why would you lead me on like this?" Fluttershy asked her voice starting to rise beyond it's usual whisper "You knew I liked Dusk you knew from the beggining more than the others, it was you who told me about the concert and you who encouraged me to go so why? If you wanted him why didn't you say so?" sobbed Fluttershy as she started crying once again.

Pinkie Pie started snickering and soon that turned into full blown laughter, Fluttershy just stared at her in shock. Pinkie Pie wiped a tear from her eye because she laughed so hard "Oh Fluttershy your so silly, it was just a hug, and he's just a friend, he may be a nice guy but not the kind of party colt I'm looking for." said Pinkie Pie with a wink "Besides even if I liked him that way I wouldn't have a chance not with how crazy he is about you." said Pinkie Pie her usual bright grin, Fluttershy wiped her eyes as she blushed.

"Theres no way he could like me especially after what I said to him earlier." Fluttershy whispered as she blushed, Pinkie Pie looked at Fluttershy incredulously.

"Are you crazy!" asked Pinkie Pie loudly making Fluttershy jump "That guy is crazy about you I don't think anything could stop him, you know now that I think about it he's probably gonna burst in here any second." Pinkie Pie said with certainty. As if on cue Dusk burst through the door determination in his eyes he was followed by Applejack but at this point he didn't notice or care.

Fluttershy looked up at him a nervous smile on her face as she walked up to dusk and looked into his eyes she started babbling apologies "I-I'm really r-really sorry Dusk I know that I o-over reacted and after what I said I-" Fluttershy was suddenly cut off as Dusk leaned in and kissed her, at first she was shocked but soon she kissed him back with equal intensity a blush spreading across both of their faces.

The two finally separated both blushing deep red, Dusk was the first to speak "Uh Fluttershy I'm not going to hold it back any longer." Dusk said nervously at Fluttershy who was standing there in anticipation "I-I love you, more than anything in the world with every part of me, heart and soul I love you." Dusk said with every word turning redder. Fluttershy just stood there for a moment before embracing Dusk tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

"I-I love you... so much." Fluttershy said pulling out of there hug as she looked deep into Dusk's eyes. Pinkie Pie and Applejack just stood there a moment before Applejack quietly motioned for her and Pinkie Pie to leave letting the two have their privacy. Both Fluttershy and Dusk just lied down on the couch sharing a blanket every once in a while kissing and just enjoying being together.

It grew later and later, Dusk stroked Fluttershy's mane humming a soft warm tune to her and soon Fluttershy fell asleep "Together at last." Dusk thought right before he too fell asleep. The two lovers slept with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts.

**Yaaayyyyyyy two chapters one day woot. yes I'm aware it was sappy and frankly i didn't expect to get so emotional this chapter but I think it went well. BUT! that doesn't mean I don't need your reviews so keep them coming or i will die of starvation, By tha way one more thing before i go that last part was love not "something else" you know what i mean and remember I'm watching you =_=. well anyway gud night Psychodrome awaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy.**

**P.S REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ****once ****again ****readers , ****please ****step ****into ****my ****lair ****MUHAHAHAHAH-*cough* *****cough*. ****Anyway ****but ****once ****again ****thanks ****for ****all ****the ****awesome ****reviews ****but ****I ****need ****more! ****As ****you ****all ****know ****this ****week ****is ****thanksgiving ****and ****I ****got ****a ****week ****off ****of ****my ****busy ****schedule, ****usually ****that ****would ****be ****a ****good ****thing ****letting ****tons ****of ****chapters ****floweth ****forth ****but ****alas ****I ****have ****to ****go ****visit ****my ****dear ****father's ****house ****and ****since ****I ****can't ****lug ****the ****huge ****hunk ****of ****metal ****that is ****my ****computer ****all ****the ****way ****over ****there ****and ****since ****my ****father ****doesn't ****even ****let ****me ****look ****at ****his ****computer ****funny ****I ****probably ****won't ****be ****posting ****anything ****til ****tuesday ****at ****the ****latest, ****please ****don't ****kill ****me! ****But ****on ****a ****happier ****note ****I've ****made ****it ****to ****Chapter ****5! ****(insert ****fan fare ****here) ****all that aside ****I ****don't ****own ****MLP ****in ****any ****way ****shape ****or ****form, ****I ****do ****however ****own ****this ****fic, ****and ****now ****with ****my ****blatherings ****done ****I ****proudly ****present**

**Nocturne **

**Chapter ****5: ****Relationships**

Fluttershy's eyes slowly opened to the morning sunlight streaming through her window, she gave out a quiet yawn before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As she stretched Fluttershy noticed something strange, the pleasant smell of cooking wafted through the air of the house. Curiously Fluttershy got up untangling herself from the blankets and walking into the kitchen, as she did it was Dusk who she saw, humming a tune to himslef as he cooked some eggs on the stove he stopped when he noticed Fluttershy.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" he asked with and apologetic smile, Fluttershy shook her head giving him a smile full of warmth that made Dusk melt on the inside.

Fluttershy looked down at her feet a light pink blush on her face "Um you didn't have to cook for me i-I could have cooked for us." she said in her quiet voice but Dusk just smiled before pulling her into a hug. Fluttershy giggled before nuzzling him, both happy just to share a moment together.

The two finally separated both smiling at eachother, Dusk looked at the pan with a wince "Oh sorry, I forgot to ask you what kind of eggs you liked." Fluttershy looked at the stove the scrambled eggs sizzling in the pan as Dusk periodically shifted them.

Fluttershy laughed the beautiful sound ringing in Dusk's ears "It's so nice of you to cook for me and I love scrambled eggs just so you know, and even if I didn't like them I would eat them because you cooked them." she said smiling all the while, Dusk smiled back a blush spreading across his face.

The two looked deeply into each other's eyes before Dusk moved the eggs onto two separate plates and set the table for two. They both sit down at the table chatting for a while and just enjoying each other's company, as they finished their eggs Fluttershy took the two plates and set them in the sink. Dusk got out of his and picked his discarded pianist coat that was still lying on the floor from last night before putting it on and going to the door, "Well sorry but I have to go, but this was great we should spend some more time together." he said giving Fluttershy a warm smile.

Fluttershy followed Dusk to the door smiling as they walked "D-Do you mind if we spend more time together in town later today." said fluttershy looking down with a blush, Dusk blushed lightly as well.

"I-I'd love to." said Dusk with a little bit of a nervous tone in his voice. Fluttershy beamed at this and gave Dusk a quick kiss be fore he left in the direction of his home waving at Fluttershy as he walked off.

Later that day Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were waiting in the square for Pinkie Pie and Rarity, Twilight saw Fluttershy at the front of a shop humming a tune to herself with a smile on her face. "Hey Fluttershy have you seen Pinkie Pie and Rarity around?" asked Twilight curiously.

"Oh no I'm sorry I haven't seen them I've been busy today, I'm really sorry." Fluttershy said apologetically.

Twilight sighed "You really need to stop apologizing so much." she said with a smile "By the way what are you doing around here?" asked Twilight curiously.

A blush appeared on Fluttershy's face "Oh that I-I'm um g-going on a *mumble*."

"A what?" Twilight asked.

"i-I said I'm g-going on a *mumble*." said Fluttershy inaudibly.

"Still can't hear you, could you speak up?" Twilight asked again.

Fluttershy had an intake of breath "I'm going on... a date."

Twilight looked a little surprised at this "Wow really? Who i-" Twilight was interrupted by Rarity who rushed past her.

"Darling I heard everything! You just must tell me all about him, is he handsome? Is he smart? Is he rich!" Rarity puncuated her words by shaking Fluttershy who was stunned into silence at this point.

"Oh Rarity just leave tha poor girl alone your scarin' her." said Applejack defensively.

Rarity rolled her eyes "Oh please I'm just making small talk, I mean really don't you want to know?"

Applejack stammered "Uh... I'm not interested at all I-I mean it's not like I know or anythin'."

Rarity turned towards Applejack with a predatory look in her eyes "You know don't you! You have to tell me!"

"Why do you want to know so much?" said Twilight curiously.

Rarity sighed "Oh Twilight you don't understand, I make it my business to know all the couples in Ponyville."

"Why do you need to know that?" Rainbow Dash asked finally chiming into the conversation after just staring at some clouds for a few minutes.

Rarity looked appalled "Am I really the only one who want's to know!" the group nodded all except for Fluttershy who was trying to inch away.

"Hey guys!" said Pikie Pie after she had bounced her way towards them.

Rarity gave a sigh of relief "Oh thank goodness Pinkie Pie you can understand wanting to know who Fluttershy is dating right?"

Pinkie Pie looked at her curiously "Why would I want to know who Fluttershy is dating, I already do."

Applejack facehoofed and Fluttershy just put her head in her hooves, Rarity practically tackled Pinkie Pie "WHO!" as she started to shake Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie just laughed "Silly it's only Dusk why do you wanna know so bad?"

Fluttershy turned beet red at this, Applejack just shook her head, "Wait the Pianist we met a while back?" asked Twilight, Fluttershy just nodded still blushing.

Rarity just gushed "That's so cuuuuuuuuuute!" this just made Fluttershy blushed an even deeper shade.

Dusk walked to the square humming a tune to himself as he walked looking forward to the time he was going to spend with Fluttershy, and as if on cue Fluttershy zipped behind him using Dusk as a shield, he raised an eyebrow at this before pulling her into a hug stroking her mane whispering soothingly until she calmed down. "You alright?" asked Dusk with a hint of concern, Fluttershy nodded before giving Dusk a small smile.

"Awwwwwww." said Rarity still gushing sending a blush across the couple's faces.

Applejack chuckled "Aw Rarity leave em' alone." Fluttershy just blushed as she buried he face in Dusk's chest, Dusk just stroked her mane and looked down at her lovingly, not even Twilight could help smiling at the two ponies display of affection, as expected Rarity kept gushing.

Applejack waved the two ponies off "Alright you two have fun, I'll make sure to keep Rarity off your case." Rarity huffed looking a little offended.

As the group talked Rainbow Dash pulled Dusk off to the side and glared at him "I know Fluttershy likes you alot, but remember if you hurt her, I hurt you understand?" Dusk nodded dumbly before Rainbow Dash flew over to the group and Dusk walked behind here. After a few short minutes Fluttershy walked off with Dusk.

The two ponies explored the town Fluttershy introduced Dusk to some passing ponies and stopped off at a nearby resturaunt for something to eat. The waitress noticed the two sitting together obviously on a date and a smile made it's way on to her face. "Here is a smoothie on the house." said the waiter as she put one smoothie on the table with two straws, the two ponies blushed, at this the waitress just smiled more and skipping off to bring the rest of their food. After they ate they kept walking through town, however it was starting to get late the sun setting in a beautiful orange-red hue, so Dusk and Fluttershy stopped at a nearby tree and sat against the tree trunk. Fluttershy curled up next to Dusk with a peaceful smile on her face. Dusk smiled down at her slowly stroking her soft pink mane, Fluttershy looked up at Dusk before he slowly leaned in to kiss her and Fluttershy kissed him back long and sweet. The two ponies pulled apart with blushes on their faces and love in their eyes.

Dusk smiled sheepishly "Sorry I'm new to the whole... dating thing." looking into Fluttershy's eyes.

Fluttershy just smiled back at him "Y-yeah me too." she said in her quiet melodious voice.

There was a moment of silence before Flutttershy let out a giggle and then soon full blown laughter and Dusk just laughed along with her. The two looked up at the sky the moon was beginning to rise and so the two ponies began their walk home. Dusk walked Fluttershy all the way to her house "Same time tomorrow?" asked Dusk expectantly.

Fluttershy blushed giving Dusk a small smile "I'd love to." she said before leaned in giving her a long kiss Fluttershy blushed and kissed him back.

Dusk looked into her eyes compassionately "I love you, more than anything."

Fluttershy nuzzled Dusk "I'd never forget." she said before turning to go inside.

Dusk walked home that night with a spring in his step and hope for he future.

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Chapter 5 done and I'm dead tired but I wanted to give u guys one last chapter before I'm carted off to the many many MANY horrible (not to mention aquward) Thanksgiving parties but whatever. To those who have reviewed Happy Thanksgiving to those who have not... Happy Thanksgiving to you to but REVIEW ANYWAY! I will be gone but don't worry I'll be with you in spirit... and mobile internet, mostly the second one but kinda the first. thanx u for reading :3 Psychodrome awaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**P.P.S Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome! That's right I'm back and raring to go, now I know some of you are wondering how I managed to get back... well frankly that's a lot of writing that I don't wanna do, so let's do this! Oh yeah before I forget I don't own MLP in any way shape or form, I do however own this fic so keep you grubby mitts off it =_=. All that aside I proudly present.**

**Nocturne**

**Chapter 6: Home**

It was an beautiful fall morning and the vibrant red and orange hued leaves floated through the air around the forest, at Dusk's house beautiful music streamed out of the windows, an amazing voice mixing the rich deep tones of a piano. Dusk flourished on his piano as Fluttershy sang along the melody Dusk had created, Dusk smiled as he played, it had been about a week since they had started going out on dates and it felt like it was the first one every time, at this Dusk laughed a little on the inside thinking how corny he would have sounded but it was true. Fluttershy sang along with the beautiful tones of Dusk's piano smiling as she did thinking to herself how much she loved him and how she never wanted this moment to end. As the music picked up its pace the two ponies prepared for the final harmony and so it came the last note they shared ringing in each other's ears. The two ponies looked deep into each other's eyes before Dusk leaned over and shared a long kiss with Fluttershy blushes spreading across their faces, as they split Fluttershy giggled and Dusk smiled back looking deep into her eyes. However the two ponies moment were cut short due to a knock at the door, they looked a the door wondering who it could be, Dusk was the one to stand up and answer the door, the pony behind the door was none other than Ditzy Doo the friendly mail mare of Ponyville. "Hiya Dusk I got a letter here, it's from the princess, you must be really popular!" Dusk looked a little shocked at this but shook it off and thanked Ditzy for getting him the mail "Just doin' my job." said Ditzy Doo cheerfully before looking behind Dusk "Hi Fluttershy!" she said with a wave, Fluttershy waved back with a small smile, and then Ditzy was gone having flown off to deliver her mail.

Fluttershy looked at Dusk questioningly "What does it say." she said with her usual soft voice that Dusk had grown to love. Dusk walked beside Fluttershy and showed her the letter he had gotten.

_Dear, Mr. Desolstice_

_I would like to request your presence at the Canterlot_

_Fall Ball that shall take place in a few days,_

_after seeing your performance for my sister and my own arrival_

_at Ponyville a month ago I would be very grateful if you would play_

_at the ball and you would be of course allowed to participate in the_

_festivities after such and I've included two tickets if you_

_desire to bring an acquaintance with you. If you choose to accept I will_

_have sent some guards with a chariot over to your residence by tomorrow._

_Sincerely, Princess Celestia_

"Are you planning on going?" asked Fluttershy with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Dusk smiled shyly "O-only if you would go with me." Fluttershy blushed in return before giving Dusk a nuzzle.

"I would love to." Fluttershy said with a smile before looking outside noticing the setting sun. "U-um would it be okay if you could walk me home?" she said with an apologetic smile.

Dusk chuckled "You know I can never say no to you." he said with a warm smile.

Fluttershy rested her head on Dusk's shoulder before looking up at him lovingly "I could say the same thing to you." she said before giggling, the sound chiming in Dusk's ears like a bell. The two talked and laughed together as they walked, the sun finally setting as they made their way to Fluttershy's house and they shared one last embrace before they parted for the night.

**The Next Day**

Dusk dusted off his pianist coat and set it inside his suitcase getting ready for the trip, he wasn't exactly thrilled with the prospect of heading back to Canterlot but he knew he would be happy with Fluttershy there, now that he thought about it Fluttershy could make anything enjoyable. Dusk chuckled at this wondering when he had become such a romantic, Dusk's musings were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door he was easily able to guess who it would be but he opened the door anyway, and as he predicted it was Fluttershy was at the door with a saddle on wearing her usual soft smile, he returned her smile never happier to be right. After packing was done Dusk spoke up "Well we have a decent hour left, do you want something to eat?" he asked Fluttershy nodded before following Dusk into the kitchen to help him cook. After they finished cooking they sat at the table eating leisurely and just enjoying each other's company, however the peaceful silence of the morning was interrupted by the sound of flapping wings and the sound of chariot wheels hitting the ground. Both of them understood what that meant and gathered their things before heading out the door, as the two walked outside they noticed the ornate golden carriage tethered to two pegasi guards wearing golden armor, as Fluttershy and Dusk neared the carriage Dusk waved "Good morning." The guards merely stared forward stoically, Dusk just sighed "I guess the guards didn't get any more talkative since I left."

Fluttershy looked at the guards curiously "Do you know why they never speak?" she asked as Dusk put their bags in the carriage.

"I only wish I knew it's been killing me since I was a foal." Dusk said with a shake of his head before he helped Fluttershy onto the carriage and the guards took off into the air towing the two ponies behind them.

Soon the ground was far behind them and clouds were the only thing at eye level, Dusk nervously looked down before automatically turning back and closing his eyes starting to breathe erratically but he was brought out of his fear by a warm embrace, Dusk looked to his left and found Fluttershy with her arms wrapped around him, she looked up at Dusk and nuzzled him "I know it's a lot to take in at first but don't worry I'm here with you." said Fluttershy looking up at Dusk with an encouraging smile, Dusk blushed. Fluttershy giggled while Dusk just smiled at her warmly thinking how lucky he was to find somepony like her. Soon Fluttershy had managed to put Dusk at ease and pointed out the wonders of the sky as the two enjoyed the quiet peaceful mood of the sky. After about an hour of travel the guards touched down not in front of the castle or a hotel but in front of an antique store Fluttershy was questioning why they were dropped off here but Dusk looked was far from pleased.

Dusk turned to the guards with a strain in his voice "Why exactly have we been dropped off here?" he asked obviously unhappy about the arrangements, strangely enough the guards responded.

"We were informed by the Princess that you had relations in the city and we were told to bring you here after this point it is your choice whether or not to stay sir." one of the guards said curtly before he and his partner flew off in the direction of the castle. Dusk sighed before turning to the shop and taking Fluttershy's bag.

As the two walked to the door Fluttershy looked at Dusk with concern "Are you alright?" she asked looking into his eyes.

Dusk sighed and smiled never able to stay mad when Fluttershy was around "Well it's jus-" Dusk was interrupted by the shop door opening in front of them.

The pony who came out was a slight figured unicorn who gave a calm smile when she saw Dusk and and pulled him into an embrace, Dusk just smiled and hugged her back. "Well it's nice to finally have my son visit, shame on you barely managing to send letters to your own mother." said the unicorn with a smile and a gleam in her eyes, Dusk smiled sheepishly and was going to say something but stopped when he noticed his mother staring curiously over his shoulder he looked back and saw Fluttershy standing there shyly looking at her feet. Dusk's mother looked at him expectantly and he got the idea.

"Oh mom this is f-Fluttershy she is my m-marefriend." A blush spreading across both of the ponies faces, Dusk's mother just gave a knowing smile.

She walked up to Fluttershy "Hello dear my name is Aria it's a pleasure to meet you." said Aria happily.

"Hello Ms. Aria very nice to meet you as well." said Fluttershy with a polite smile before noticing Aria's vibrant red mane, Aria was a small unicorn but she held an air of elegance, her coat was a creamy white but what really stood out was her bright red mane that flowed with the wind.

Aria waved her hoof "No dear please just call me Aria it's quite alright." she said to Fluttershy before looking at the two ponies "It's good to see my son finally having a nice mare to be with." she said smiling while the couple blushed before leading the two of them inside. As the group entered the store there was an older stallion with a few grey streaks in his brown mane, his coat a deep mahogany.

The stallion looked up from the antique he was examining and smiled when he saw Dusk "Dusk come here and give your old dad a hug!" said the older stallion before pulling Dusk into an embrace which Dusk gladly returned. The stallion looked toward Fluttershy curiously "And who might this be?" he asked.

It was Aria who was the first to speak "This dear, is Fluttershy, she is Dusk's marefriend." She said with a smile as the two ponies looked down at their feet, blushes spreading across their cheeks.

The stallion let out a hearty laugh and started to pat Dusk on the back "I didn't know ya had it in ya good job finding a nice mare for yourself."he said smiling before turning to Fluttershy "Welcome to my store Ms. Fluttershy it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Dusk's father Pawnson. he said with a grin.

Fluttershy blushed a little before speaking "Um it's very nice to meet you both." in her usual whisper. Dusk smiled as she said this before pulling her into a hug, Fluttershy smiled before returning his embrace, Dusk's parent's just looked at each other with a pride. After the couple separated Dusk relayed the story about the Fall Ball and as he talked of a place to stay Pawnson stopped him there.

"Up up up don't say another word you're staying here no objections." said Pawnson sternly, Dusk looked down sheepishly.

"No it's okay I wouldn't want to impose." said Dusk avoiding eye contact while his father just looked at him incredulously.

"Impose! I haven't seen my son in months, you coming here is a sign, a sign that means you're staying here no questions asked." said Pawnson half jokingly, Dusk laughed a little happy to be home, however that feeling disappeared the second he heard a low whistle a scowl appearing on Dusk's face.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my little bro." said a large pony who ruffled Dusk's mane, the colt looked towards Fluttershy with a smirk "and look you even brought me a cute mare." he said with a wink, Fluttershy merely inched closer to Dusk. The colt was about to say something else but Pawnson came up behind him and smacked him upside the head. "Ow dad what was that for!" said the colt as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For being obnoxious boy!" said Pawnson angrily, Pawnson sighed and looked apologetically at Fluttershy "Sorry about that Fluttershy, this here is Dusk's older brother, Noon, they may be brothers but Dusk got the manners for both of them!" he said in Noon's direction. Noon scowled and looked away.

Aria looked at Noon sternly "Apologize to Fluttershy this instant." Noon just mumbled while Pawnson glared at him.

"I'm sorry." said Noon with an exasperated sigh before walking off obviously bored.

Aria smiled at Fluttershy apologetically "I'm sorry about that Noon isn't the best with first introductions, let me at least lead you two to the guest room." said Aria as she led the couple up the stairs. The group soon made it to the room and Dusk set their bags on the ground as Aria opened the door Fluttershy blushed.

"T-there's only o-one bed." said Fluttershy turning beet red, the blush spreading onto Dusk as well.

"Well it's your choice but I thought it would be nice for you to get to know the family." said Aria starting to look a little downcast.

Fluttershy waved her hooves a little flustered "Oh no I would love to stay that's fine I'm just a little... embarrassed." she said still blushing, Dusk smiled sharing her embarrassment.

Aria smiled at their affection before speaking up "Well you two can set up the room, by the way the family will be going out for dinner and you two more than welcome to join us." she said cheerily before walking down the stairs, so Dusk and Fluttershy set up their bags. After the preparation was finished the two went down stairs to work out what they were going to do for the day. As the couple and the other ponies talked they were interrupted by the front door opening and there stood another unicorn bearing a strong resemblance to Aria.

"Oh, Dusk it has been quite a while since I've seen you, are you doing well?" asked the new comer, Dusk gave a small smile.

"It's nice to see you to Dawn." said Dusk cheerfully, Fluttershy looked at the unicorn curiously before Dusk turned to her "Oh I almost forgot, Fluttershy this is Dawn she's my sister."

Fluttershy gave a small smile "Um it's nice to meet you." she said shyly. Dawn looked at her and then back at Dusk analytically.

"I'm assuming that your my brothers marefriend due to body language and the feelings of affection being relayed through your eyes." said Dawn, Fluttershy's eyes went wide, while Dusk just facehoofed.

"Dawn has a habit of being very... analytical, since she had gotten into the magical academy." said Aria with a smile before pulling her daughter into a hug. "Welcome home sweetie."

Dawn smiled a little "It is nice to see you as well mother."

Pawnson cleared his throat well we're all going out for dinner I'll go get Noon, Dusk, Fluttershy your more than welcome to come along." he said before turning to find Noon.

"Um if y-you're alright with it I would like to go, I-I mean if that's okay." Fluttershy said apologetically to Dusk.

"Anything you want." said Dusk with a smile, Fluttershy smiled a nuzzled Dusk before she noticed Dawn staring at her, Fluttershy proceed to blush. A few moments later Pawnson came in Noon in tow.

"Well let's go I know a great place a few blocks from here." Said Pawnson with a smile before the group headed out to a nearby restaurant.

As the group walked Fluttershy was pulled to the side by Dawn "Fluttershy... we need to talk." she said looking at her feet. Fluttershy looked at her curiously.

"Um what do you want to talk about?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

Dawn looked down in thought "Do... do you truly care for my brother?" she said looking Fluttershy in the eyes.

"Yes." Fluttershy blushing a little "He really understands me and accepts me for who I am, he's cute, talented, kind, and I love him more than anything." said Fluttershy a twinkle in her eyes.

"That is good; it's nice to see him happy." Dawn smiled softly "He never smiled like this; it's good for him to have somepony that can really understand him." she paused thoughtfully before turning to Fluttershy "Thank you." Dawn finally said before smiling.

Fluttershy smiled back before the two of them caught up with the group and continued walking. They finally made it to the restaurant Aria walked forward "Good day sirs we would like to have a table." The waiters bowed and moved to the side and let the group pass.

As they got to their table Fluttershy looked at Dusk curiously "The waiters seem to really respect your mother."

"Oh that before my mom married my dad her family was very wealthy my grandparents never really approved of her choice, but the towns people still hold her in pretty high regard." Dusk said sinking back into the chair.

The waiter took the order, Pawnson kept insisting that money was no object and to order anything they wanted, Fluttershy couldn't help ordering something inexpensive, always trying to be kind, while Dusk just ordered the usual dish he got when his family came here. After the ordering was done the group just enjoyed a nice relaxing meal before heading out and enjoying the sights of Canterlot, Fluttershy always amazed at the wonders of the royal city with Dusk just happy to be with her as she experienced them, however soon the sun began to set, the city aglow with the last light of day before the pale white moon rose into the heavens, however the white glow of the moon was soon blocked by an incoming bank of storm clouds, and so the group began to make their way back to the store. Dusk and Fluttershy bid the others good night before heading upstairs to rest for the day ahead.

Now with the day done Fluttershy and Dusk both curled up in the blankets, "U-um I'm r-really sorry that I'm t-taking up m-most of the bed." said Fluttershy a blush spreading across her features. Dusk was flustered as well his face starting to redden but before he could say anything was interrupted by a boom of thunder from outside. Fluttershy let out a squeak before rushing into Dusk's arms; Dusk just smiled and nuzzled her.

"Shh it'll be alright, you'll be fine, I'm right here." said Dusk soothingly, Fluttershy merely buried her face in Dusk's chest, soon Dusk began to chuckle.

Fluttershy looked at him huffily "W-what?" she said blushing a little.

A smile grew on Dusk's face "Nothing, this just reminds me of the first time this happened." he said, the grin unable to leave his face. Fluttershy smiled before putting her head on Dusk's shoulder and enjoying the warmth of his embrace, and so the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The Day of the Ball**

Dusk woke to a warm feeling surrounding him, he opened his eyes to see Fluttershy sleeping peacefully her arms still around him, he smiled warmly before he slowly slipped out of her embrace and set the blankets over her, after he did he quietly picked his glasses up off of the nightstand and put them on, blinking a few times so his vision could come into focus, at last he gingerly closed the door before heading downstairs.

Fluttershy yawned a little as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she thought back to last night with a smile on her face, she was jostled out of her musings by the melodious tones of a piano downstairs, she smiled knowing who it would be before she made her way downstairs. As she expected it was none other than Dusk sitting in front of an old antique piano playing a happy tune, singing along as he played. Fluttershy was surprised she didn't know that her coltfriend could sing, she blushed at the fact that she had just referred to him as her coltfriend even thinking it was embarrassing, she soon dismissed the thought and walked up behind Dusk "What song is that?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

Dusk turned to Fluttershy "Oh your awake, this song is _Haven't met you yet, _it always manages to calm my nerves, and I'm probably going to need it." he said with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry I know you'll do great." said Fluttershy with a smile, Dusk just smiled back warmly, "Um do you mind teaching me it, the song sounds nice, Oh but you don't have to if you don't want to." she said apologetically.

"I couldn't say no to you if I wanted to." Dusk said smiling softly, Fluttershy just blushed before giving Dusk a hug, a hug that Dusk gladly returned, and so Dusk began to teach Fluttershy the song word by word as he played along with her. Once the two finally finished the whole song they heard clapping and turned to see Aria standing there, The couple blushed before Dusk spoke up "Mom how long were you there." he asked still blushing.

"The whole time." said Aria with a smile before walking off "Breakfast will be ready soon, so don't lose track of time." she said back to the blushing couple before walking to the kitchen.

After a relaxing breakfast and just enjoying the day, soon the time for the ball drew near and the two were getting ready, Aria had decided to help Fluttershy get ready while Dusk just donned his pianist coat and played the piano to pass the time.

As Aria helped Fluttershy she stopped while putting a clip in Fluttershy's hair "... Thank you."

Fluttershy looked at Aria curiously "W-what for?" she asked.

A sad smile made its way onto Aria's face "Dusk was never a social child, it didn't improve as he grew older, oh he could act happy put on a smile for other but it was rare to ever see him really smile, the times when he did were mostly when he played the piano. However when you two came here he was really smiling, I knew the moment I saw him that it was you who made him so happy, the reason Dawn was able to tell so easily that you two were together was because of that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you managed what I could not, you made Dusk truly happy and for that I want to say... thank you." Aria said beaming.

Fluttershy blushed "I could say the same for him he's amazing and I never want to leave him." she said with a warm smile on her face.

Aria smiled back before continuing to help Fluttershy get ready. Dusk stopped his playing when he heard steps down the stairs, as he turned he had to resist the urge to gape, there on the stairs stood Fluttershy in a beautiful summer green dress that made Dusk's heart pound. "y-you look b-beautiful." said Dusk in awe, Fluttershy turned beet red and mumbled a thank you before she continued down the stairs, Aria walked close behind Fluttershy with a smile on her face. Soon after Pawnson came through a door with a smile on his face ready to see his son off. As the couple walked out the door a royal chariot touched down in front of the shop.

"You two have fun alright." said Aria with a beaming smile as she waved with her husband, Dusk and Fluttershy waved back smiling before they boarded the chariot and were whisked off to the ball. Soon they landed in front of the castle and Fluttershy looked around in awe, no matter how many times she came here the sheer immensity of it amazed her, Dusk marveled for a moment as well before the two of them proceeded into the castle.

As the two walked in the castle and up the stairs, there stood Princess Celestia "Welcome Dusk it is nice to see that you could make it." the princess said with a smile before looking curiously at Fluttershy "Oh so I see you gave the extra ticket to Ms. Fluttershy that is very kind of you, I hope you both have a wonderful time." the Princess said before continuing to greet guests. Soon Dusk and Fluttershy made their way to the large ballroom covered in regal fall themed decorations.

"Well hello there Dusk." said a haughty voice behind the two ponies, Dusk visibly cringed at this.

"Hello Metronome." said Dusk with obvious disdain in his voice.

Metronome was a mauve colored pony with a stark black mane, she also happened to be wearing a very satisfied expression "So I hear your playing here tonight, I suggest you don't mess up." she said with a malicious smile before melting back into the crowd.

"Who is she? She doesn't seem to be very nice" said Fluttershy unhappily.

Dusk sighed "That is Metronome, she went to the same school for musical arts I did, let's just say her and I never saw eye to eye on things." he said a little unhappily. After the Princess greeted all of the guests she proceeded to go to one of the two miniature thrones in the ballroom. As Dusk and Fluttershy mingled in the party, surprisingly enjoying themselves, they were waved over by Princess Celestia.

The two ponies gave a respectful bow "Formalities aren't necessary." said the Princess with a smile before turning to Dusk "Dusk I have a favor to ask of you, since you're going to be the primary source of musical entertainment would you be so kind as to find a way to... lighten the mood." she said with a wink. Dusk was surprised at this but agreed to the terms before saying goodbye to the Princess and heading back out to enjoy the festivities with Fluttershy.

"wow I never expected the Princess to be like that." said Dusk still a little puzzled.

Fluttershy nodded "I've met the Princess a few times, she likes it when these royal parties get spiced up a little." said Fluttershy quietly, Dusk just looked at her incredulously "W-what?" asked Fluttershy with a blush.

Dusk chuckled "Nothing just thinking to myself how my marefriend is famous." he said with a pink tinge in his cheeks, Fluttershy smiled at him blushing as well. As the couple enjoyed the party, Dusk noticed a pony signal him from the side of the stage and so Fluttershy and Dusk made their way to the stage where a pony briefed Dusk.

"Okay your on in about five minutes so get ready." said the stage pony before he walked off. Dusk looked up thoughtfully and suddenly a glimmer came to his eyes before he turned to Fluttershy.

"I have an idea." said Dusk with a grin on his face.

Fluttershy looked at him curiously "What?" Dusk told Fluttershy in a hushed whisper, she looked at Dusk a little shocked with a stammer in her voice "Um a-are you s-sure that's the b-best idea?" she asked nervously.

"O-only if you're willing to do it with me." said Dusk smiling warmly, blushing a little, a small smile made its way to Fluttershy and she nodded before walking with Dusk to center stage to sit in front of the piano. As the curtain started to open Fluttershy started to get nervous, but she then felt a hoof on hers she looked to Dusk who was smiling at reassuringly, Fluttershy smiled before sitting alongside Dusk. The audience looked up at the stage a few murmurs going through the crowd wondering why there were two ponies onstage but Dusk and Fluttershy didn't notice they just waited for the room to fall silent before beginning. The audience expected a slow classic song but that's not what they got, Dusk began playing a happy upbeat tune, Fluttershy began to sing the words from memory thinking back to that morning when Dusk had taught her. The two ponies sang to the song as Dusk continued to play, Metronome was practically giddy as she looked around expecting Dusk to fail, the high-class guest were shocked at the change in music from the classical orchestra that was playing before, in the orchestra one of the musicians couldn't help cracking a smile before joining in with his violin. That one musician's actions started a chain reaction and soon the whole orchestra had joined in the music echoing throughout the ball room. Soon the song had infected the audience as well some ponies started moving along to the music and soon everypony was dancing. All things come to an end and so did the song as it did applause rang out across the room while Fluttershy and Dusk waved back at the audience before the curtains finally closed.

Dusk and Fluttershy walked off the side of the stage greeted by many happy guests, Dusk suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder he looked to his right and saw Metronome "I'm not going to lie that was... impressive." she said begrudgingly.

"well that's strange to hear that, from you of all ponies." said Dusk a little surprised.

"J-just don't get used to it." Metronome said huffily before walking off, Dusk could swear that just for a second that he saw a blush on her face but dismissed it and walked through the party with Fluttershy.

"That was fun." said Fluttershy smiling, Dusk smiled back before nuzzling her.

"I couldn't have done it without you." said Dusk blushing a little, Fluttershy turned a shade of pink before she sidled up next to Dusk with a smile looking deep into his eyes lovingly, Dusk looked back losing himself in the ocean blue of her eyes.

The two were brought out of their tender moment by somepony clearing their throat behind them, the pony behind them was none other than Princess Celestia "Well you did manage to add some excitement to this party." she said with a smile.

From behind Princess Celestia came another pony, there stood Princess Luna her ethereal mane flowing in an invisible wind, "It was an... interesting performance." said the smaller of the two alicorns quietly "Your quite talented and are worthy of having a name reflecting the spirit of the night." said Princess Luna a little awkwardly, Dusk smiled and bowed.

"It's an honor to receive such praise your majesties, but I can't take all of the credit, I could never have done it without Fluttershy." said Dusk smiling at Fluttershy lovingly, Fluttershy blushed looking at her feet.

Princess Celestia smiled "You value the one you love, that's a noble trait, well my sister and I must be going there is transport for you outside when you are ready to leave and there will be one that will take you back to Ponyville tomorrow, is that alright?" asked the Princess.

"That's more than alright, t-thank you v-very much your m-majesty." said Fluttershy quietly bowing her head, The Princess smiled before her and her sister walked through the crowd.

As the party continued Dusk and Fluttershy had made their way to an empty balcony finally having a moment just to them, the two ponies looked at the beautiful rising moon, its pale light making the castle practically glow. Fluttershy rested her head on Dusk's shoulder "The moon looks so beautiful tonight." she said her eyes reflecting the moonlight.

Dusk smiled at her "I love you, more than anything." he said blushing, Fluttershy giggled her face red as well, she soon began to stare deeply into Dusk's eyes. Dusk leaned forward, his lips met hers, and they stayed that way for a few moments wishing that moment they shared would never end. Eventually the two separated panting since they hadn't breathed throughout the exchange, Fluttershy let out a giggle which soon turned into the ringing laughter that Dusk loved so dearly, the laughter was infectious a smile made its way onto Dusk's face before he to started too laugh. Soon the two made their way back to the party always staying close to each other, the couple enjoyed the later festivities happy to be together before they finally took the chariot back to the store for a well deserved rest. Once they got back Aria pressed the two hard for what happened at the ball, after the two finally finished their tale they walked upstairs and proceeded to change out of their outfits and went to the bedroom. Fluttershy sat on the bed with Dusk the two just talking, Dusk pulled Fluttershy into a hug but one of his hooves nudged Fluttershy's rib which made her squeal from the tickling sensation. Dusk snickered before just full out laughing while Fluttershy just sat there in a huff but soon a smile made its way onto her face, while Dusk wasn't paying attention Fluttershy snuck up behind him and started to tickle him. Dusk fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably before getting up and retaliating, the two ponies rolled across the bed laughing as they did, finally Dusk managed to pin Fluttershy under him, Fluttershy turned redder than a tomato. Dusk looked down noticing the position they were in he practically leaped back and blushed furiously as he stammered apologies but he was stopped by Fluttershy who suddenly kissed him, she looked into his eyes and smiled still blushing.

"I-I love you n-never forget that o-okay?" said Fluttershy still a bit flustered about what happened, Dusk smiled nervously still tinged pink before he lay down with her. As she nestled herself in Dusk's arms Fluttershy's heart pounded, she swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to dismiss the fluttery feelings she felt inside and slept.

**The Next Day**

It was Fluttershy who woke first looking at Dusk who slept peacefully; she smiled thinking how much he meant to her before she woke him up with a soft kiss. "Wakey wakey sleepy head." she said sweetly before giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Dusk smiled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What I would do to wake up like this every day." said Dusk with a grin, Fluttershy smiled back at him before giving Dusk a nuzzle. The two ponies organized all their things before heading down stairs talking to each other happily; as they walked downstairs they noticed the pleasant smell of breakfast making its way through the air. As they made their way to the kitchen there stood Aria setting the table and Pawnson sipping some coffee and reading the paper, while Noon and Dawn were off somewhere attending to other matters, the couple looked around curiously usually they were up before breakfast was being made.

Aria looked at them knowingly "You two were so tired from last night you were still sleeping when I checked up on you, I didn't have the heart to wake you so I let you sleep in, not to mention you two look so cute sleeping!" gushed Aria, Dusk and Fluttershy just blushed. After that little bit of an embarrassing moment the four ponies had a nice breakfast before Dusk and Fluttershy went upstairs and gathered their things. As they got ready to leave there was an exchange of farewells before the couple walked out of the door to the waiting chariot.

Pawnson waved "Don't be strangers come and visit again." He shouted with a grin.

"And next time make sure it isn't an accident." shouted Aria with a smile. The couple waved back happily before boarding the chariot and the peagasus guards took off.

As the city faded into the distance Fluttershy turned to Dusk "I've been wondering why you were so unhappy when we first got there?" asked Fluttershy.

Dusk sighed "There were a lot of bad memories there, not all of my time there was bad but that's not to say most of it was good either." But a smile soon started to grace Dusk's face "But being here with you has made all the difference in the world, you've made a lot of new memories for me, ones I'll never forget." he said beaming.

Fluttershy smiled brightly back at Dusk, he just smiled back before leaning in and kissing Fluttershy, she blushed before leaning against Dusk and nuzzled him. The two ponies enjoyed just sharing a moment together. The two lovers just stared forward as the chariot followed the rising sun.

**Woop Ch 6 done, hoped you liked this chapter as much as I did. I made this chapter longer than the others to make up for all the time I've been gone sorry bout that. Plz review, seriously review I am horribly insecure I crave your reviews I NEED THEM! Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz so yea review you better review my logic is that the more z's I add the better chance I have of making people review so if you don't I WILL DROWN THIS SITE IN AN ARMY OF Z'S! anyway now that I'm done with my psychopathic (or should I say Psychodromeic HAHAHAHAHAHA... yes I know that was horrible) babbling I must depart, Thank you for reading. Psychodrome awaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.**

**P.S REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! Yay for Chapter 7, a quick note bout last chapter sorry if I wasn't very clear when I described some OC's, that was the most OC's I've ever put in a chapter and I sorta got lazy :P, I'm not sure If anyone actually cares I don't know since a lot of people AREN'T REVIEWING! That's right I can see the difference there are a lot more people reading this than there are reviewing so remember I'm watching... always O_O. All that aside I don't own MLP blah bla blah you know the drill... well I mean I do he's a very nice drill :D, well with the bad jokes done I proudly present **

**Nocturne**

**Chapter 7: Rest**

It was a bright morning without a cloud in the sky, Fluttershy hummed as she skipped her way down the path to Dusk's house with a smile on her face. Fluttershy beamed when Dusk's house had come into view, she had been dating Dusk for the past few weeks and those few weeks had been the best one's of her life, as she made her way to the door she knocked quietly but there was no answer, she knocked on the door a little harder but the door just slowly swung open. Fluttershy looked in the house curiously as she did she saw Dusk with his head resting on the keys, she smiled warmly before walking up to him and gently tried to wake him "Dusk w-wake up." she said quietly a little guilty about what she was doing. Dusk shifted and Fluttershy got a glimpse of him, Dusk's face was red and he was breathing heavily, Fluttershy put her hoof on his forehead he was burning up, Fluttershy gasped before flying as fast as she could in the direction of Ponyville. It was just an uneventful day at the town clinic and Nurse Redheart was just sitting behind her desk reading a magazine, suddenly the door slammed open and Nurse Redheart practically jumped out of her skin before looking up and seeing Fluttershy, the usually quiet mild-mannered pony was out of breath and panicky "Nurse I need your help!" said Fluttershy starting to get a bit hysterical.

"Shhh dear calm down now tell what's going." said Nurse Redheart adopting a motherly tone trying to calm Fluttershy down, Fluttershy slowed her breathing swallowing the lump in her throat before explaining.

"M-my coltfriend, he's sick please he n-needs your help." said Fluttershy trying to gain her composure but still trembling a little.

"Show me the way." said Nurse Redheart concern in her voice as she gathered her medical supplies, Fluttershy nodded before she led the nurse in the direction of Dusk's house. After they got to Dusk's house and managed to move him to his bed Nurse Redheart began to examine him. A few minutes later Nurse Redeheart finished up and started to pack up the supplies "Don't worry it's only a bit of a fever and some other symptoms, nothing fatal but he will need to stay in bed he shouldn't do anything to strenuous alright?"

Fluttershy smiled "Thank you so much." she said relieved, Nurse Redheart smiled back before walking downstairs and heading in the direction of Ponyville, Fluttershy sat at Dusk's bedside and just stroked his mane as he slept worry still present in her mind.

Dusk groaned a little before his eyes fluttered open his vision swam for a moment before everything came into focus, well as much focus he could get without his glasses. The first thing that Dusk saw was the relief on Fluttershy's face he smiled back weakly "H-hey F-Fluttershy." he said with fatigue in his voice, Fluttershy smiled and pulled Dusk into a hug.

"Thank goodness you're safe, I was so worried." said Fluttershy looking a little concerned "How do you feel?" she asked still hugging Dusk.

"Ugh pretty bad but at least I have my guardian pegasus with me." Dusk said with a wobbly smile Fluttershy blushed as she smiled at him, suddenly a worried look crossed Dusk's face "Are you sure you should be this close to me?" he asked with concern "I would hate to get you sick." Fluttershy shook her head.

"Don't worry Nurse Redheart said you're not contagious and even if you were I would still take care of you." said Fluttershy beaming at Dusk.

Dusk smiled warmly "I'm the luckiest colt in Equestria to have somepony like you." Fluttershy just blushed before giving Dusk a quick kiss.

Fluttershy picked up Dusk's glasses of the nightstand and handed them to him before she began to walk downstairs "I'm going to make you some soup okay?" said Fluttershy, Dusk nodded and smiled at her Fluttershy smiled back her cheeks tinged pink.

Dusk looked up at the ceiling "I am truly blessed." he said to himself smiling.

As few minutes later Fluttershy walked back up the stairs with a warm bowl of soup, Dusk beamed at her Fluttershy smiled warmly before sitting at his bedside and started to feed him "Does it taste okay?" she asked, Dusk savored every spoonful.

"Nothing better." Dusk said smiling all the while; Fluttershy blushed before she continued feeding Dusk. After Dusk finished eating the two ponies sat there and enjoyed each other's company. "Ugh I wished I had noticed this yesterday I did feel a bit strange but I just kept trying to finish the piece I was working on, I really need to take better care of myself." said Dusk a little angry at himself.

Fluttershy looked down at her feet apologetically "I-I'm sorry I s-should have stayed with you or I should h-have noticed, it was m-my fault." she said tears coming to her eyes.

Dusk looked at her before struggling to get up and finally managing to get up and pulled her into a hug "Never think it's your fault there was nothing you could have done, not to mention your here now and that's more than I deserve." he said softly as he stroked Fluttershy's mane. Fluttershy wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled before returning Dusk's hug. Dusk grimaced as he eased himself down "Shame on you making a horribly sick person like me get up." he said jokingly, Fluttershy just giggled before playfully shoving him Dusk laughed along with her before smiling softly and pushed a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes "Never stop smiling alright?" he said happily. Fluttershy blushed before kissing him and looking into his eyes lovingly.

"I love you." said Fluttershy quietly smiling; those three simple words brought such joy to Dusk's face.

Dusk sighed "Ugh I hate making you take care of me like this, sorry to be such a burden" he said a tinge of sadness in his voice, Fluttershy just smiled gently and kissed him softly.

"I don't mind, not to mention I would take care of you whether or not you wanted me to." Fluttershy said taking up a mock motherly voice, she started giggling Dusk smiled and laughed. After that moment Fluttershy looked at Dusk curiously "Um I h-have a q-question." she said with a blush.

Dusk looked at her eyebrow raised "What is it?" he asked.

"Why did you pick me?" asked Fluttershy obviously embarrassed about asking this.

Dusk smiled softly "I remember back to that day playing the piano still trying to get my bearing after some crazy pegasus just crashed into my house I thought things couldn't get any stranger an then I heard the most amazing voice behind me singing to the melody, I opened my eyes and then I saw your reflection you were beautiful the early morning light framing your face in a halo, as time went on I found out you were kind, amazing, you were perfect I guess... I couldn't help falling in love with you." Dusk said his face red but not from fever. Fluttershy was shocked before a few tears of joy rolled down her cheeks and she pulled Dusk into an embrace smiling as she did. Dusk returned Fluttershy's embrace with a smile before wiping the tears off of her cheeks and kissing her forehead.

Fluttershy hiccuped a little before looking up at Dusk "T-thank you." she said blushing, Dusk smiled back, suddenly a strange look crossed Dusk's face Fluttershy looked at him questioningly.

"Well now I want to know too." said Dusk with a sheepish grin.

"Know what?" asked Fluttershy not understanding.

Dusk blushed a little "Why would somepony like you pick me?" he asked hesitantly looking away from her.

Fluttershy giggled a little before giving him a warm smile "The first time I met you you were kind, sweet, and your music was beautiful you seemed so calm and collected I liked you from the beginning but it felt like somepony like you would never even pay attention to me... but then I saw you at the party and then I saw you were like me, you were alone and needed a friend. After that all I wanted to do was help you and the more I talked with you the happier you made me and then that day at the performance it hurt so much to see you with somepony else and then I ran. After I turned you away I thought you would hate me but instead you came back and then you told me that you loved me and that was it I knew I could never live without you." she said blushing with a smile, Dusk nuzzled Fluttershy lovingly and lay down in the bed still smiling at her.

"So who's turn is it to tell a story now do we have a system?" Dusk said with a joking smile Fluttershy giggled, her laughter making the sound of chiming bells. Dusk laughed as well but that laugh soon turned into a racking cough.

"A-are you alright?" asked Fluttershy as she patted Dusk on the back with a look of concern on her face.

"Could I have some water?" Dusk asked with a cough, Fluttershy nodded before heading downstairs looking at him with worry before she went downstairs. Fluttershy rushed back upstairs with a glass of water and put it to Dusk's lips, he drank greedily before giving a sigh of relief. The two ponies looked at each other their faces close Fluttershy blushed a little before Dusk leaned in and kissed her, their eyes closed just enjoying the moment before they separated blushes plastering their faces. "I-I love you, so much." said Dusk smiling his face a shade of pink. Fluttershy smiled back shyly her face beet red before she nuzzled Dusk with her arms around him.

"I never want to leave you." she said with a small smile, Dusk smiled back warmly before he hugged her back and eased himself back into bed, as they talked Dusk kept getting more and more restless until he finally tried to haul himself out of the bed. "Y-you shouldn't be g-getting out of bed." said Fluttershy as she tried to persuade Dusk to get back in bed.

"Please just one song?" asked Dusk hopefully.

Fluttershy sighed "Alright but only one." she said in a motherly tone before helping Dusk down the stairs. As the two made their way to the piano Dusk sat down gingerly in the seat before leafing through a nearby stack of sheet music before he stopped and picked a particular piece labeled _Power Hungry Fool_ the sheet was old and well used the paper wrinkled but Dusk didn't care_, _he sat down and began playing, it was a mournful tune that carried on the wind. As Dusk played a slow smile made it's way onto his face a far off look entering his eyes and as he flourished across the piano tears started to roll down his cheeks, he made no motion to wipe them away he just kept smiling as he played. Eventually as the last notes of the song came and went there was on last echo throughout the home before silence filled the air. Suddenly Dusk felt arms around him he turned and saw Fluttershy looking up at him with worry before she wiped the tears off of his face "What's wrong." asked Fluttershy her voice filled in concern.

Dusk shook his head "nothing this song just... brings back memories." he said quietly.

Fluttershy looked down at her feet "Do you want to talk about it?... Oh no it's okay if you don't want to though." she said apologetically

Dusk just gave Fluttershy a small smile "I learned that song from my mentor, he was truly inspiring he was the best pianist I had ever heard. His name was Ebony Keys he was the one that taught me how to become the pianist I am today, I was only ever second to him in skill." he said thinking back to those times.

"Why does that make you sad though?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

A look of pain flitted across Dusk's features "He died it's been about six years since then and this is the second time I've played this song after he died, the first was at his funeral." he said with a sigh.

Fluttershy looked shocked "I-I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought it u-" she was cut off as Dusk pulled her into a hug.

"Just stay here... please." Dusk said quietly, Fluttershy just returned his embrace stroking his back suddenly a low grumble came out of nowhere, Dusk looked down it was Fluttershy's stomach. Fluttershy turned beet red while Dusk started to snicker which soon turned into full blown laughter, Fluttershy just gave Dusk a shove and looked away still blushing, Dusk smiled warmly at her she gave Dusk a small smile in return. "You know if you want I could make you some food..." Dusk said hopefully.

"You said one song and you played one so go back upstairs." she said looking at him sternly as she went to get something to eat, Dusk smiled a little before he headed back upstairs soon after Fluttershy made her way upstairs after she had eaten.

Dusk smiled warmly at her "You're amazing you know that?" he said happily, Fluttershy blushed before kissing him softly.

"W-well I wouldn't say t-that." said Fluttershy still blushing, Dusk looked at her lovingly his cheeks starting to turn pink. As the day went on the two just talked and enjoyed each other's company, soon the blazing sun began to set and the pale moon began to rise.

Dusk groaned "Ugh I can't sleep." he said tossing and turning.

Fluttershy looked at him thoughtfully before smiling "I have an idea." she said before beginning to sing a soft melody. Dusk sighed softly as he began to relax his mind going fuzzy from the need to sleep, soon his eyes began to close and before he drifted to sleep he saw Fluttershy and smiled.

**The Next Day**

Dusk opened his eyes to see daylight stream through the window he got up and stretched feeling like a new colt he looked down and saw Fluttershy sleeping at the side of his bed and smiled softly. He walked over to her, picked her up and set her on the bed gently before pulling the covers over her, he stroked her soft mane for a few moments before heading downstairs.

Fluttershy woke up with a yawn before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and sitting up, she looked around noticing she was in Dusk's bed and he was gone, soon she noticed the pleasant aroma of cooking in the air. She slowly walked downstairs to see Dusk cooking breakfast humming as he did, Fluttershy smiled before walking behind him and giving him a quick kiss before looking at him, a little concerned "Are you feeling better?" she asked wondering if it was okay for him to be out of bed.

"Don't worry I feel fine now." Dusk said with a cheerful nod "How couldn't I be with taking care of me yesterday." he said beaming Fluttershy smiled a blush across her face, after Dusk finished cooking he set the food on the table and the two talked and laughed together enjoying the morning they were sharing. Once they had finished eating Dusk sat at the piano and slowly began playing, it was a cheerful tune and he smiled as Fluttershy sang with him. The two lovers shared that moment the music they made echoing through each other's ears.

**Yay Chapter7! Sorry bout not posting anything yesterday tried to but stuff came up anyway all that aside those who have never heard power hungry fool look it up right now was a cool song from one of the old Fire emblem games. So yeah apparently limits how many z's I can put in so now I have to use plan B I really didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice. To those of you who have never reviewed this story, gotten this far and don't plan on reviewing a tomahawk will come out of the screen.  
>Disclaimer: Psychodrome is not responsible for any tomahawk related injuries that might occur from reading this.<br>****To those of you who dodged that tomahawk I commend you for your reflexes to those who didn't well... you should probably get medical attention. Anyway with all that done I must depart Psychodrome awaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**P.P.S sorry bout the tomahawk no hard feelings?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to my parlor said the drome to the reader. That's right I'm back and welcome to another exciting chapter of Nocturne! So yeah with Thanksgiving over and me being back to the usual monotony that is my life I've realized something... Weekdays suck and now that I have imparted unto you my words of wisdom I have this to say, I do not in any way shape or form own My little pony and with all the legal stuff done back to the plot!**

**Nocturne**

**Chapter 8: Winter Wonderland**

It was a crisp cool winter morning in Ponyville and ponies frolicked in the light blanket of snow covering the town. At a nearby diner two ponies sat and enjoyed warm cups of hot coco, Dusk gave a contented sigh after warming himself with the delicious beverage "Ah nothing better on a day like this." he said with a smile before wrapping his white scarf, cleverly decorated with a sheet music pattern, around himself.

Fluttershy smiled before taking a small sip of her coco "Yes it's really nice isn't it." she said marveling at the white expanse of snow covering the streets, as the two ponies enjoyed the frosty peace another pony walked by.

"Oh hello Fluttershy, Dusk how are you two doing today?" Asked Rarity decked out in an expensive looking scarf with glittering blue sapphires attached on the ends.

Fluttershy smiled back at her "We're just enjoying the snow. Isn't it nice out?" she said in her delicate voice, her breathing making a misty cloud.

Rarity glanced around "Yes it's alright I suppose it does give me an excuse to show off the new winter wear I have made." she said flourishing her scarf extravagantly.

Dusk gazed around in wonder "I still can't believe there's so much snow in one place." he said still a little shocked as a stray snowflake landed on his hoof.

Rarity glanced at him curiously "Doesn't it snow in Canterlot?" she asked Dusk.

"Yes but nothing even close to this... it's breathtaking." Dusk said looking around in awe at the floating white particles surrounding them.

Rarity turned to Fluttershy "So do you two have any plans?" she asked before looking at Dusk peculiarly as he hesitantly nudged a large pile of snow.

Fluttershy giggled at the spectacle before looking back at Rarity "Well I'm going to show Dusk around Ponyville, it really is nice just to spend the day together." Fluttershy said with a small smile, Dusk looked at Fluttershy with a warm smile before nuzzling her.

"That is positively adorable!" Rarity gushed while the couple just looked down faces red.

Fluttershy began to stammer pushing her hooves together "Well... um... I just..." she tried to say something but kept tripping over the words looking quite flustered.

Rarity laughed brushing a few stray snowflakes off of her coat "Oh dear I'm only teasing you." she said with a smile before turning to leave "Well you two have fun I must be off." said the snow white pony, her coat blending into the surroundings.

Dusk stared at the departing pony before turning towards Fluttershy "So where are we going to go first?" he asked with a childlike grin. Fluttershy laughed never seeing this side of Dusk before, she got up and motioned for Dusk to follow her before the two ponies headed off to enjoy winter. As the two walked through Ponyville the whole town was alive was filled with a happy feeling as ponies frolicked in the snow others just sat by enjoying this wonderful time of year. As the two ponies turned a corner they came across Sugarcube Corner, with the bakery covered in snow it almost looked like the cupcake shaped roof had an extra-large helping of vanilla frosting, coincidentally there also happened to be a table covered with pastry that had such a theme.

"Get your extra-large cupcakes with snowflakes!" shouted a bundled up Pinkie Pie looked up thoughtfully before smiling "Hey that rhymes!" she said with a giggle before turning to Dusk and Fluttershy who were making their way to the bakery. Pinkie Pie hopped towards them her vibrant pink scarf flopping in the wind "Hi guy's do you wanna try a cupcake?" the pink pony asked before seemingly pulling one out of nowhere. The cupcake was four times larger than a regular one it was also covered in white icing topped with light blue snowflake shaped sprinkles.

Dusk looked at the cupcake eyes wide "You can actually make a cupcake that size?" he asked incredulously wondering how anypony could eat something like that.

Pinkie Pie nodded "Yup but they are super awesome delicious so try one." she said with a grin before once again offering the monstrous cupcake in Dusk's direction.

Dusk looked down at the cupcake then back up at Pinkie Pie who just smiled, Dusk sighed "Fine." he said knowing that she wouldn't take no for an answer before handing Pinkie Pie some bits and took the cupcake. Dusk looked down at the cupcake and took a hesitant bite and his eyes shot open in surprise "Wow... this is actually pretty good." he said before taking another bite out of it.

"Well duh of course they're good what did you think they were poisoned?" asked Pinkie Pie, Dusk looked down in horror while Pinkie Pie just grinned. When Pinkie Pie turned towards Fluttershy Dusk chucked the cupcake as hard as he could in another direction, he didn't know what it was but after that incident with Pinkie Pie he never felt quite safe around her or cupcakes for some reason he could never put his hoof on it, Dusk shook his head and turned his attention back to the conversation trying to look inconspicuous. "So Fluttershy watcha guys up to?" asked Pinkie Pie happily.

Fluttershy smiled back gently "Well I was planning to show Dusk things to do during winter since it doesn't snow very much in Canterlot." she said in her usual calming voice.

Pinkie Pie rubbed her forehead seemingly deep in thought before her eyes lit up "Oh I have an idea!" she said bouncing up and down "Okay follow me you guys." she exclaimed before hopping down the street with a large grin.

Dusk looked at Pinkie Pie then just shook his head "I will never understand that pony." he said while Fluttershy gave a small laugh before walking after Pinkie Pie with Dusk close behind as they walked down the snow covered streets. After a few minutes of walking they had finally reached their destination, a large frozen lake that Pinkie Pie was ice skating on with a considerable amount of skill. Dusk looked around in wonder "Wow this is beautiful." he said staring at the large sheet of ice before him.

Pinkie Pie looked at him curiously "You haven't seen a frozen lake either?" she asked wondering if it was really that warm in Canterlot.

"No it's not that the thing is in Canterlot there are only small ponds nothing really this big and it isn't cold enough there to make really thick sheets of ice, they are too thin to skate on." said Dusk still a little distracted by the lake, he was brought out of his trance by a set of ice skates flying in his direction luckily he ducked. "Hey watch where you throw those!" shouted Dusk he didn't exactly want his forehead acquainted with the blades on the bottom of the skates.

"C'mon try them out." said Pinkie Pie before she once again started gliding over the ice cutting patterns into it as she did.

Dusk put on the skates before looking at Fluttershy nervously "Um I haven't skated before i don't think I should do this." he said starting to back away but suddenly Fluttershy walked up to Dusk and kissed him after a few moments the two separated blushes plastered on their faces "Um... what was that for? Not that I'm complaining please don't think that!" said Dusk red-faced.

Fluttershy looked down at her hooves still blushing "I t-thought it w-would give you s-some confidence." she quietly stuttered Dusk smiled softly before pulling the yellow mare into a hug and stroked her mane.

"I love you." said Dusk simply before pulling back and giving her a warm smile still blushing a little, Fluttershy smiled back at him lovingly before turning to look at the frozen lake.

"If you want I can come with you." she said before looking down shyly again "B-but only if y-you want to." she said her face starting to go pink.

Dusk gave Fluttershy a nuzzle "That would be nice." he said quietly with a smile, the two ponies stood there fr a moment just enjoying their time together suddenly Pinkie Pie came to a halt shaving off a bit of ice from the top of the lake.

"You two can be all lovey dovey later time to ice skate!" said Pinkie Pie striking a pose, the couple blushed for a moment before Dusk hesitantly put a skate on the ice suddenly he realized something and looked in Fluttershy's direction.

"Wait how are you going to get on the ice?" asked Dusk curiously, Fluttershy answered his question by spreading her wings soon she began to flap making small puffs of snow on the ground before she started to fly in place. Dusk practically facehoofed not being able to put the two facts together before once again turning his attention to the task at hand, Dusk gingerly put another skate on the ice and slowly moved forward till he finally managed to get all four legs on the ice and for a moment he just stood there suddenly he felt a hoof on his shoulder he turned his head and saw Fluttershy who proceeded to give him a reassuring smile he gave her a small smile in return before he started to move.

Pinkie Pie stopped next to Dusk and started to tell him how skating worked and after a bit of trial and error Dusk was finally able to skate pretty well, he glided across the ice a smile on his face taking a few sharp turns with Fluttershy flying along with him she turned to him and smiled "You're really good at this." she said with a bit of surprise at seeing how fast Dusk picked up the skill and as Dusk began to reply he lost his concentration and crashed into a nearby snow pile.

Pinkie Pie burst out in a fit of giggles "Silly you're supposed to move out of the way not crash into snow." she said as Dusk burst out of the snow shaking off the snow before laughing a little himself. After a few more minutes of skating Dusk and Fluttershy said goodbye to Pinkie Pie before heading in the direction of Ponyville, as the two continued walking they noticed three fillies jumping around in the snow they turned when they saw Fluttershy and Dusk.

"Good morning Fluttershy." they all said unanimously soon enough they noticed Dusk red-headed one with an accent resembling Applejack's spoke up first "Uh Fluttershy who is he?" she asked curiously.

Fluttershy smiled "Oh this is Dusk." she said before pointing at the fillies "Dusk these ponies are Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle." said Fluttershy happily Dusk gave a hesitant wave and for a moment there was silence suddenly he was bombarded with questions. The fillies bounced around him asking question after question however Dusk just sat there staring at the fillies blankly but before anything else could be asked Fluttershy said one word "Girls." the group immediately stopped and zipped over looking up at her obediently. Fluttershy smiled gently "One at a time alright?" she said sweetly.

The fillies nodded and Sweetie Belle was the first to speak "Are you two on a date?" she asked curiously, Fluttershy looked down blushing and Dusk looked in the other direction his face pink as well. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom giggled while Scootaloo just made a gagging face.

"Ugh that's so boring I'm going to keep building my snowpony!" she said loudly before heading over to a deformed sculpture that slightly resembled a pony.

Dusk looked at the construct of snow curiously "Uh is that supposed to be a pony?" asked Dusk hesitantly before he walked over to it his hooves crunching over the snow covered ground.

Scootaloo glared at Dusk "Yeah it is and it looks awesome." she said proudly, Dusk stared at the filly for a moment before lightly prodding the snowpony and as soon as he did it collapsed into a heap of white on the ground. The two other cutie mark crusaders burst into a fit of giggles while Scootaloo just scowled suddenly a sly grin made its way onto her features before she scooped up some snow and threw it, the projectile hitting Applebloom head on.

Scootaloo burst out laughing while Applebloom wiped the snow off of her face scowling "Oh that's how ya want ta play it then." she said before returning fire soon a snowball fight had started between the crusaders the compacted balls of snow flying in all directions. Suddenly one snowball had flown off course and hit Dusk square in the face the fillies stopped all staring and for a moment there was silence then Dusk grinned and jumped into the fray himself smiling all the while. Fluttershy smiled thinking to herself how this season just brought out his childlike side in Dusk as she watched him throw snowballs around with glee stifling a giggle when one of the powdery missiles hit him in a puff of white his mane filled with it but he kept going. Eventually the ponies had tired themselves out the cutie mark crusaders and Dusk lying on the snow covered ground their breath making puffs of mist in the air, Dusk was the first to pry himself off of the ground his glasses askew and his coat covered in snow but he was happy nonetheless.

"That was fun!" said Dusk cheerily before shaking the snow off, he turned to the fillies as they smilled back at him their coats covered in the white flakes as well.

Applebloom grinned "Well shucks it was better than lookin' at Scootaloo's snowpony." she said with a smile Sweetie Belle giggled at her friend's remark while Scootaloo looked away in a huff.

"Yeah I guess it was okay." Scootaloo said begrudgingly looking down before she went back to the pile of snow that was formerly her snowpony and trying to mold it into something resembling its old shape.

Fluttershy smiled at the group of fillies "Well girls I hope you all have fun." she said cheerily before helping Dusk get some snow out of his coat, Dusk smiled sheepishly as she did before they finally set off again.

The couple waved back as they walked away, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom grinned at each other before shouting "You two have a nice date!" they said loudly before once again going into a fit of giggles while Scootaloo was still preoccupied with her snow sculpture, Fluttershy blushed and Dusk snickered a little Fluttershy then proceeded him a playful shove the two laughed and then once again set off. As the two ponies walked down a road they soon came up to Sweet Apple Acres the usual vibrant greens and reds that usually defined the farm were gone replaced by whites and a muted browns.

Applejack had soon come into view standing around the farm chatting with Big Mac as she noticed the couple she waved "Howdy you two!" she shouted with a smile while Big mac only stood there peacefully looking at the scenery around him.

Fluttershy smiled softly "Hi Applejack how are you today?" she asked quietly gazing at the snow covered grove of apple trees their leaves long gone.

"Ah nothin' much." Applejack said "Since we're still waitin' fer a new shipment of seeds me and Big Macintosh have jus' been havin' some well deserved relaxation." she said with a contented sigh.

"Eeyup." said Big Mac as usual a Pony of few words, Dusk looked up at Big Mac the pony obviously being much taller than him.

"Uh hello I'm Dusk nice to meet you." said Dusk awkwardly offering Big Mac his hoof The large red colt looked down for a moment before firmly shaking Dusk's hoof.

"Name's Big Mac." he said stoically, Dusk smiled a little Big Mac didn't say much and he had this air of calm around him he was something special in this town that was for sure.

"So what you two been up to today." asked Applejack with a smile wiggling her muzzle a bit when a stray snowflake landed on her nose.

"Oh nothing really." said Fluttershy softly "Dusk and I have just been enjoying winter." she gave Dusk a small smile while Dusk just smiled back at her warmly.

Applejack chuckled a little seeing how close the two were before turning towards the house "We got some warm apple cider if'n you wanna try some." she said happily, Fluttershy and Dusk looked at each other for a moment before nodding, Applejack grinned before going inside to get the cider. After everypony had been given a glass they all sat together and talked enjoying this moment of peace "So what do ya think of winter in Ponyville now eh much better than ol' Canterlot right?" asked Applejack.

"It's amazing." said Dusk looking around at all of the trees blanketed in snow "This is such a wonderful season I can't get enough of it." he said happily before taking another sip of the warm cider enjoying the spreading feeling of comfort.

"It is beautiful." said Fluttershy marveling at their surroundings the snow shining in the light of the setting sun. After they had finished their cider and talked some more the sun had dipped behind the horizon the darkness of night taking over.

Applejack looked up at the starry sky and turned to the couple "You two should get goin' it's already dark." Dusk and Fluttershy noticed this as well before heading home waving as they left. As the two ponies walked down the path towards their home Fluttershy stopped and looked at Dusk.

"Follow me." she said with a smile before heading over to a small hill Dusk close behind, at the top they overlooked a large field covered in snow where there was once grass. Dusk could barely make it out the field only being lit by stars, he was about to ask what it was but suddenly a stray gust of wind moved the clouds that had obscured the moon and it was then where he understood what Fluttershy had wanted to show him. The once dimly lit field was now a glittering plain of the purest white as the moonlight flowed through the mist that hovered just above the ground.

Dusk looked out in awe at the breathtaking sight before him "It's... beautiful." he said still shocked by the majesty of what he was looking at, Fluttershy smiled at him before giving him a nuzzle.

"I saw this place my first winter in Ponyville." Fluttershy said quietly as she turned to the field "I come out here when I want to think or just to look at something this amazing." she said gazing out at the beautiful scene before her.

Dusk looked at her lovingly before pulling her into a hug "Thank you." he said quietly smiling softly before kissing Fluttershy's forehead "I couldn't have asked for a better winter day." he said warmly Fluttershy smiled back at him affectionately the two sharing their embrace a while longer before once again heading home leaving the astonishing sight behind them. After a few more minutes of walking they had reached Fluttershy's home "Well h-have a great n-night." said Dusk trembling from the late night cold, Fluttershy stopped him before he could leave.

"You shouldn't go out when it's this cold you should stay here." said Fluttershy a light blush starting to grace her features.

Dusk looked down at his hooves "I really wouldn't want to impose." he said reluctantly but he didn't have a choice in the matter Fluttershy fussed over him and pulled him inside. After a few minutes inside they had a fire going and Fluttershy had brought over a blanket "Um I'm sorry this is the only g-good blanket left right n-now so we'll h-have to share." she stuttered blushing crimson, Dusk blushed as well before he motioned for her to sit beside him in front of the fireplace. Fluttershy gently snuggled up next to Dusk wrapping the blanket around the two of them, Dusk looked down at Fluttershy lovingly and she returned it before they leaned forward and kissed and for a moment they were linked with an intimate connection one that they knew would never fade and soon they slept wrapped in each other's arms warmed by the fire in front of them and from the love inside of them.

**Woot finally done with chapter 8! Sorry I've been gone so long but I had a bad case of writers block I need to plan ahead better but hey I'm just happy I got my inspiration hooray for really cold weather! You know with all that time to think I have realized something I don't think anything short of me bending the fabric of the universe and getting Fluttershy here to ask you people nicely is to give me reviews so you know what I don't care any more I'm tired of coming up with all these witty phrases to get me reviews so whatever I'm done **

**(No he isn't) **

**Who said that! **

**(It's me your subconscious)**

**And you're here because?**

**(Because you want reviews)**

**Nuh uh!**

**(Yes huh!)**

**Well you... I... shut up!**

**(No you shut up I'm your subconscious you can't say that to me!)**

**I just did so ha!**

**(You wanna go!)**

**Oh yeah bring it on!**

***one intense death battle later***

**Ha *huff* I won take that you*huff* stupid subconscious. Anyway no more witty comments for you people! But nonetheless I thanx you for your support and now I must go treat my wounds friggen subconscious packed one heck of a punch Psychodrome awaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy.**

**P.S review... if you want it's not like I care humph**

**P.P.S (Psh stupid thought he could kill his subconscious anyway he really does want reviews so yeah thank you for reading!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome once again! Hi it's me Psychodrome back once more to bring you the ninth chapter of Nocturne so yeah! Once again sorry for chapter 8 taking so long frigging writers block anyway all that aside let's get started and before I forget I don't own MLP in any way done let's go!**

**Nocturne**

**Chapter 9: Easy to Read**

It was a cool winter morning and it was silent throughout the forest, well almost silent a cacophony of sound rang out from Dusk's cottage the noises echoing through the icy cold air. Dusk's mane was far from pristine its usual shine gone and ends sticking out in all directions and his glasses askew, as he rushed back and forth shaking his head and mumbling incoherently. Dusk practically jumped when he heard a knock at his door he tried to hold in the fear welling up inside of him before hesitantly opening the door expecting the worst, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Fluttershy standing there her light green scarf wrapped around her neck "Oh h-hey Fluttershy how a-are you." Dusk said with a nervous smile twitching a bit.

Fluttershy looked at her coltfriend with concern "Um Dusk are you all right." she said with a look of worry "You seem a little... stressed." Fluttershy glanced inside the usually clean foyer had books littering the ground and sheet music strewn everywhere. Dusk shook his head before going back inside and rummaging through a pile of paper then suddenly popping back out a letter in hoof and handing it to Fluttershy before he went back to searching through the clutter, Fluttershy wondered why he was acting like this before looking down at the letter.

_To, Dusk Desolstice_

_I've heard many great things about your music Mr. Desolstice_  
><em>and I wanted to see for myself just how talented you are. Ponies<em>  
><em>have readily accepted your playing but frankly I can't see how a<em>  
><em>musician have gotten this much fame without ever being judged by a<em>  
><em>professional I will be by tomorrow to judge your abilities please<br>have a piece ready by then._

_Sincerely, Alabaster Crescendo_

Fluttershy looked up at Dusk who was still rushing around in a panic around the room his steps echoing in the silence "Um what's wrong you've played before." she said quietly Dusk turned to her fear in his eyes as he shuddered.

"Alabaster Crescendo is the most famous music critic in all of Equestria he can crush an artist's career under his hoof with a word." Dusk said panic rising in his voice "I got that letter yesterday and I'm stressed beyond belief my hooves are shaking so much I can't even play to calm my nerves and I can't think of the right song!" Dusk was on edge his eyes darting around the room before he finally just threw himself on his couch and started rocking back and forth almost hyperventilating at this point. Fluttershy felt terrible seeing him like this, she sat down beside Dusk and pulled him into an embrace whispering reassurances in his ears and stroking his mane, after a few moment Dusk rapid breathing had finally slowed down and he sighed before giving Fluttershy a small smile "Thanks Fluttershy I needed that." a light blush on his face, Fluttershy only smiled back before giving him a quick kiss.

"Um do you want some help cleaning up?" Fluttershy asked her face tinged with pink, Dusk nodded before he began to chuckle a little the first laugh he had all day before the two ponies got to work on cleaning house. After about half an hour's worth of cleaning Fluttershy looked out the window gazing at the clear blue sky "Maybe a walk will clear your mind." she said in Dusk's direction "If you want to look good for when you play we can go to Rarity's boutique... I mean if you want to." she said looking down at her feet shyly, Dusk smiled softly before giving a small nod and grabbing his scarf and opening the door for Fluttershy with a large bow Fluttershy giggled before the two headed to town. As they neared Ponyville Dusk looked around today there wasn't a cloud in the sky however some snow from the past few days still covered the ground in a sheet of white, after a few more minutes of walking they finally neared Rarity's boutique and headed inside. Rarity was standing in front of a dress rack storing some of the fabrics before noticing the two ponies at her door.

"Oh hello dears." Rarity said cheerfully before turning to Dusk curiously "I can understand Fluttershy but why are you here Dusk? And I'm guessing from your appearance that you're not here for a simple chat." Dusk was surprised at how well Rarity had assessed the situation before clearing his head of all his questions and told her what happened. Rarity looked down deep in thought before her face lit up "Aha I have the perfect thing but I'll have to take some measurements." she said before rushing into her studio and after a few moments walking back out measuring tape and some scraps of fabric in hoof. Rarity stretched the tape over Dusk's limbs and looked down at the fabrics then back at Dusk and nodded "Alright I have a good idea of what I'm doing but it will take a couple of hours so go out and relax you seem to need it. Oh and Dusk ... you really should clean up that mane of yours." she said wrinkling her nose before heading into her studio prepared for quite a bit of work ahead of her. Dusk looked at a nearby mirror and noticed Rarity was right his mane wasn't in pristine condition to say the least, Dusk went to a table and grabbed a brush and started combing down the rebellious stray hairs that were sticking out.

Fluttershy stood next to Dusk and began to help him style his mane back to its former state suddenly a low rumble came from Fluttershy's stomach and her face turned beet red "Um can we go eat?" she said shyly her face still crimson. Dusk smiled before standing up and heading outside into the cool air, soon enough the two had found their way to a small family run diner and after they had ordered something the couple talked, Dusk sighed feeling the stress melt away "It's nice to see you so relaxed." said Fluttershy happily.

Dusk looked up at the clear blue sky worry etched into his features "Well I wouldn't say I'm out of the woods yet." a frown forming on his face, Fluttershy's smile faded she worried when he became like this before standing up and pulling Dusk out of his chair.

Fluttershy looked at Dusk sternly "You should be more positive." she said in a motherly tone, Dusk couldn't help but smile and pulled Fluttershy into a hug and nuzzled her. Fluttershy blushed for a moment but gladly returned Dusk's embrace, after that tender moment the two once again set off trying to take the focus off of the upcoming deadline. After a few more minutes of walking they made their way to the town square suddenly Rainbow Dash zipped by before coming to a halt and greeting the couple.

"Oh hey guys what's up." said Rainbow Dash nonchalantly Fluttershy greeted her friend warmly and the two pegasi began to talk, for a moment Dusk just stood there soon he just walked aimlessly around the square as he was turning around he bumped into a chestnut colored pony that wore a bowtie and had the symbol of an hourglass on his flank.

"Oh hello." The new pony said cheerfully while Dusk just looked at him curiously and then at his bow tie, the new pony noticed where Dusk was looking before flashing a grin "Like it? Bow ties are cool." he said matter-of-factly.

Dusk smiled he didn't quite know why but it was something about this pony that he found interesting, he offered a hoof "Nice to meet you my name's Dusk." The pony stared for a moment before hesitantly shaking Dusk's hoof.

"That is what I'm supposed to do right?" the pony asked curiously, Dusk looked at him strangely before nodding "Oh thank goodness the last time I messed up greetings I almost caused a interplanetary war." Dusk eyes widened and the pony just smiled back "I suppose I should introduce myself then my name is the Doctor."

"Doctor... who?" asked Dusk thinking this was probably the strangest resident of Ponyville even stranger than Pinkie Pie and that was saying something.

"Just the Doctor." said the Doctor happily, Dusk smiled back he couldn't help it the strange pony's mood was infectious. Dusk looked up into the sky tracking the sun as it floated higher he winced knowing that the time would only get closer, the Doctor noticed what Dusk was looking at "You seem to be worried about something, a due date of some sort can I help? I've always had a knack with time." said the Doctor with an eager look in his eyes, Dusk didn't know what it was but he felt he could trust this pony so he relayed what had happened that day.

"And if I don't do well I could lose my entire career." Dusk said with a sigh a little happy he was able to vent some more, the Doctor stroked his chin deep in thought suddenly he looked back up and sighed.

"Well I'm usually better with the whole saving the world thing but I'll give this one a shot." said the Doctor before he smiled knowingly "The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa the bad things don't always spoil the good things and make them unimportant." he said profoundly, Dusk looked at the Doctor in shock it was something about him that look in his eyes that made him seem almost ancient but Dusk pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

"Wow um... thanks that was what I needed to hear." said Dusk still shocked at how wise this pony seemed, the Doctor merely smiled.

A faraway look entered the Doctor's eyes "You know I said the same thing once to an artist before." he said a with a sad smile "I hope you find what you're looking for you never know it could be anywhere, well it was a pleasure meeting you but I must be going." said the Doctor before heading off into an alley. Dusk stared as the Doctor walked away then Dusk thought about what had happened for a moment, that was a dead end alley there was no way out Dusk slowly walked towards the alley and heard a strange and deep sighing noise and turned the corner. For a moment Dusk swore he saw a large blue box only for a moment and then it was gone the strange noise disappearing along with it, Dusk shook his head that was interesting to say the least. Soon he had made his way back to the square Fluttershy was there waiting for him with a smile on her face.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Fluttershy a gentle breeze periodically shifting her mane.

Dusk thought about telling her what had happened before shaking his head "Nothing, nothing at all." he said with a smile, Fluttershy looked at him strangely for a moment before smiling and continuing their walk through town. Soon enough the couple had made their way back to Rarity's as the two went inside there stood Rarity beaming as she held a new coat.

"Dusk dear I have a new coat for you." said Rarity beaming before she presented her creation for Dusk to see, the new coat was mostly a glossy black but the edges were lined with silver fabric and each cuff-link was decorated with a large onyx gemstone which gleamed as the sunlight hit them.

Dusk gazed at it in wonder "It's beautiful." he said a smile growing on his face as he looked down at the new coat before he looked back at Rarity "I can't thank you enough." Dusk said a gleam in his eyes.

Rarity smiled back "Well Dusk I'm glad you like it but it isn't free."

Dusk chuckled "I knew I wasn't that lucky." he said jokingly before pulling out a large amount of bits and gave them to Rarity.

Rarity looked down at the currency surprised 'This is more than enough I can give you some back." she said wondering why Dusk had given her such a large amount of bits.

Dusk only shook his head "It's worth that much." he said simply while Rarity beamed before handing him the coat.

"Ah an artist's greatest pleasure is when someone appreciates their work." Rarity said happily before heading towards a nearby dress rack while Dusk and Fluttershy headed towards the door suddenly Rarity turned to look at the couple "Dusk I wish you luck and Fluttershy... make sure to keep him from getting to hysterical." she said with a wink Fluttershy giggled while Dusk only grinned before the couple left in the direction of Dusk's home. As they got closer to Dusk's home Fluttershy noticed that Dusk kept spacing out as he looked around the snow blanketed area near his home.

"Are you alright?" asked Fluttershy starting to worry that Dusk was once again starting to drift into depression but then a smile made its way onto Dusk's face.

"No I'm just thinking that after how bad this morning was and yet I everything out here can still be so tranquil, I... I just can't explain it." Dusk said a peaceful smile forming on his face as he saw the sun set its deep orange light making the covering of frost surrounding them glow. Fluttershy smiled before pulling Dusk into an embrace Dusk smiled and returned it.

"You need some time to think don't you?" asked Fluttershy even though she knew the answer, Dusk gave a small nod before giving Fluttershy one last hug and headed home. Once Dusk had headed home he stopped in front of the door and turned around gazing at the silent forest near his home, draped in snow the Everfree forest had a calm beauty about it and it was then that Dusk realized that even though things could look bleak there would always be a silver lining no matter what happened he smiled wondering how a pessimist like him could think of something like this Dusk laughed at how absurd it seemed before he headed into his home. Soon Dusk had donned his new coat the onyx cuff-links gleaming in the last rays of the sun before it finally dipped below the horizon and the night claimed the land, Dusk searched through the organized piles of sheet music before finally settling on a certain piece, happy with his choice Dusk sat down in front of his piano waiting for his visitor. A sudden knock disrupted the silence that once permeated the house for a moment Dusk hesitated but he dismissed that feeling and opened the door.

"Good evening Mr. Crescendo." Dusk said with a slight bow, Alabaster Crescendo was an older stallion his mane was an oily black color most likely dyed and he peered down at Dusk his eyes looking over his half-moon spectacles the outdated glasses seemed even older compared to the sleek frame-less glasses that Dusk wore. Alabaster walked pass Dusk without a word he sat down in a chair his deep gray coat contrasting with the rich red color of the couch, Alabaster an expensive looking black suit the only speck of color on him was the symbol of golden scales most likely symbolizing his ability to weigh something's worth very fitting for a critic.

Alabaster shifted on the couch getting comfortable "I am ready when you are Mr. Desolstice." he said curtly looking at Dusk expectantly. Dusk calmly sat in front of his piano picking up a nearby sheet of music and starting the familiar tune of _What a Wonderful world _Dusk smiled as he mouthed the words to the song. As he played Dusk didn't notice the slight curve of Alabaster's mouth as he watched the critic smiled his tail sawing to the tune, a few more minutes passed before the song ended Dusk smiled throughout his fear that was there before had gone only a feeling of satisfaction was left. Alabaster stood up and shook Dusk's hoof "I can see why you have such acclaim you are quite talented." said the critic before smiling for a moment "What usually happens when I critique a musician is they end up a nervous wreck that is barely able to play." he said with a sigh "due to my influence over the music world most musicians fear me but you have such an air of calm about you. Not to mention whenever a musician actually manages to play for something for me it's always a large and complicated piece and that's alright but what you played it had certain simplicity about it and it was like you stopped knowing I was there. Alabaster smiled happily.

Dusk almost sighed with relief "I would be lying If I said I wasn't nervous." he smiled sheepishly while Alabaster only laughed.

"Well you know how to hide it well." The critic said with a chuckle before he cleared his throat a little "Ugh night air was dry mind if I have a drink?" Alabaster asked with almost none of the formal attitude he had when he first had gotten there.

As Dusk got the older stallion a drink he looked at Alabaster questioningly "You seem... different from before." he said hesitantly hoping not to offend him.

Alabaster laughed "Yeah sorry about that since most musicians are scared out of their wits I keep myself pretty distant but now that I'm here I've decided to unwind a little... That alright?" he asked eyebrow raised, Dusk started to chuckle before that soon turned into full blown laughter while Alabaster just looked at him blankly.

"Ha sorry about that it's just that I never expected you to be like this." Dusk said still grinning, Alabaster answered Dusk with a smile.

"Most ponies don't." Alabaster said before the two ponies laughed and began to talk, soon enough the topic drifted back to the performance from earlier. "Sooo... I'm going to guess it was a mare?" Alabaster asked curiously.

Dusk raised an eyebrow "huh?" wondering what the critic meant.

Alabaster had a knowing smile on his face "I can tell you got that gleam in your eye there's nothing else it could be." for a moment the stallion thought about what he said and burst into laughter "HAHA! Listen to me talking like some kind of romantic old man." wiping a tear from his eyes since he was laughing so hard.

Dusk rolled his eyes "Am I really that easy to read, three different ponies have today happen to know what was happening today." he said huffily.

Alabaster merely grinned some more "Hey some people say being an open book is a talent." he said with a joking tone in his voice before standing up and heading to the door "Well it's been fun but I better be heading out see you later kid, I'll be sure to give you a good review." Alabaster said with a wink before heading out the door waving as he left.

**One Week Later**

It was another chill winter day Fluttershy and Dusk sat around the house enjoying one another's company suddenly a knock interrupted the peace of the morning, it was Ditzy at the door with a newspaper in hoof "Hi there Dusk I got your newspaper right here." she said with an eager smile.

Dusk nodded and smiled back "Thanks Ditzy." the mailmare gave a mock salute before laughing and handing him the paper and flying off.

Fluttershy sidled up beside Dusk "Well you shouldn't keep us in suspense." she said with a small smile Dusk gave a nervous smile back before hesitantly looking down at the article.

_A week ago I had the pleasure of hearing a piece by the famed pianist  
>Dusk Desolstice, I am not going to lie that colt is truly a protege. He<br>__has a certain quality about him one that exudes an air of calm and  
>love for what he does I can think of no better pianist then that young<br>colt. My recommendation to you my readers is that if you have never heard his  
>music you are truly missing something that could possibly change your life<br>__and if you are reading this Dusk an I have no doubt that you are keep  
>doing what you love and let nopony tell you otherwise.<em>

Dusk was shocked as he finished reading "Wow... I did not expect that." he said a bit of disbelief in his voice while Fluttershy smiled and nuzzled him.

"I didn't expect anything less." Fluttershy said smiling softly Dusk pulled her into an embrace smiling all the while the sunlight streaming through the window filing the room with the glorious light of day.

**Hi thar sorry bout being gone and all that anywho onto other business. I'M SORRY! I couldn't help it had to do a doctor who reference I needed to do it was necessary, on another note I have heard your pleas! or should I say plea... never mind sorry bout the lack of drama in the story it's just I mean come on its Fluttershy she so easy to have adorable moments with so yeah I was half way through the chapter when I saw this but maybe I'll add some... certain situations to the story MUHAHAAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA *COUGH* *COUGH* ugh really need to stop with the maniacal laughter anyway It's been a blast and by now you probably are all assuming that I'll be asking for reviews... well that's true. I am so easy to read**

**P.S I don't own Doctor Who**

**P.P.S REVIEW! (Ha thought I forgot didn't you)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Gollum voice) Welcome back our precious'. I'm back once more it's nice to see you all again. Sorry about being gone so long life's been... hectic but that doesn't matter now. If you're reading this I thank you if not... well then you're not going to read this so there is no point in me typing this anyway on to business. *ahem* YAY! Chapter 10 (fanfare here) this is officially the longest story I've ever written well it was technically that when I got to chapter 2… that's not the point! Thank you all for reading and frankly I would not have been able to get anywhere near here without your support and I couldn't live without my viewers and I thank you all for that all of that aside chapter 10 or not I still don't own MLP and now with all of that done I proudly present.**

**Nocturne**

**Chapter 10: Cracks**

Dusk hummed to himself as he walked down the path to Fluttershy's house, it was a warm spring day it had been a few days since winter wrap-up Dusk's new-found ice skating ability gave him a place in the team that freed the lakes from their icy state. Dusk looked around the landscape a verdant green and he smiled as fun as winter was he couldn't help but feel so alive when spring came around. Suddenly a small white shape came bouncing down the path Dusk squinted to verify what he was seeing and sure enough it was Fluttershy's pet rabbit Angel. Dusk frowned he and the rabbit had never exactly been on good standing but today Angel seemed very panicky for some reason and even though Dusk didn't exactly get along with Angel he could tell something was wrong, very wrong. Soon he ran after the rabbit who was hopping in the direction of the Everfree forest as fast as his legs could carry him. As the odd duo made their way deeper into the forest the trees obscured more sunlight making the atmosphere all the darker until Angel finally came to a halt in front of a fallen tree covered in claw marks. Once Dusk had caught up he gazed at the tree wondering what could have put it in such a condition before turning towards Angel "Is this what you were trying to show me?" Dusk asked wondering why this had caused Angel to panic so much but Angel hopped on top of the fallen tree and pointed to something not visible that was being blocked by the tree. Dusk walked over to the tree and peered over it and the sight that met his eyes horrified him as he let out a wail, behind the fallen tree there was a steep ditch and at the bottom lay Fluttershy sprawled on the ground with blood streaming down her face and cuts on her body and one of her wings seemed to be bent in the wrong way. Dusk responded to his first instinct and he ran down the ditch ignoring the brambles that scarred his coat on the way down until he made it to the bottom, he brushed Fluttershy's mane out of her face a gash on the side of her head was the source of blood he grimaced before hefting her unconscious dirt covered body onto his back and ran back up the side of the ditch galloping as fast as he could towards Ponyville. As Dusk ran through town in the direction of the hospital many ponies turned their heads as he ran by looks of shock and horror decorating their faces, Nurse Redheart once again was just sitting at her desk when Dusk burst through the door cut up and carrying an injured Fluttershy on his back he said nothing and only looked at Nurse Redheart with pain in his eyes.

Nurse Redheart looked at Dusk grimly before pulling up a stretcher "Lay her down here I'll start treating her and one of the other nurses can patch you up." she said curtly before wheeling Fluttershy to an operation room. Dusk stood there staring blankly before he was pulled to the side by a nurse and led to another room to be treated. Twilight and the rest of her friends had rushed into the hospital once the news had spread around town; they rushed down the white halls of the hospital before slowly entering Fluttershy's room what they saw was shocking. Fluttershy was in a pale white bed that melted into the wall she had bandages wrapped around her head and her wing was in a splint her other injuries were covered by the sheets, Dusk was also covered in bandaged cuts but physical pain didn't seem to be his problem his eyes were dull and he only sat there looking at Fluttershy. As the five mares entered the room he turned towards them and merely nodded acknowledging their presence before he once again started gazing at Fluttershy blankly.

Twilight was the first to speak 'What happened?" she asked concern in her voice but Dusk only sat there in silence, Twilight was going to ask again but Nurse Redheart entered the room.

She looked towards the five and sighed "Fluttershy has broken a wing has quite a few lacerations on her body she also sustained an injury to her head." she said grimly before she continued to explain "I managed to get Dusk to tell me what happened, he doesn't know the exact details but he told me that Angel led him to a ditch where Fluttershy lay at the bottom injured after that he brought her here." she said sadly before turning towards Dusk "Dusk you haven't eaten in hours I'm going to get you some food alright?" Nurse Redheart said with a hint of worry in her voice, Dusk said nothing he gave a small nod but that was all.

As Nurse Redheart left Applejack put a hoof on Dusk's back "Everything is gonna be all right sugar cube." she said as she gave him a hug but Dusk still made no move to respond four mares looked at him in worry but Rainbow Dash stood at the doorway gritting her teeth before she rushed up to Dusk and grabbed him by the shoulders,

"Why didn't you find her earlier you could have done something or moved faster!" Applejack pulled Rainbow Dash back as she shouted, Dusk's impassive mask finally broke a twisted look of pain on his face."

"You don't think I blame myself?" Dusk said as he clutched his chest "Every second I've sat here I've been thinking of every single way this could of gone different but no matter how much I do things won't change what happened already happened the least i can do is stay with her." he said sorrowfully before once again turning towards Fluttershy, as he did Applejack dragged Rainbow Dash out of the room and glared at her.

"Just what do ya think yer doin!" Applejack hissed anger in her voice, Rainbow Dash was taken aback before looking away shame and anger in her eyes.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." she said unhappily while Applejack continued to look at her incredulously."

"Actually ya do without Dusk there was no telling what could have happened to Fluttershy!" Applejack said punctuating her words with a stomp of her hoof "I know yer Fluttershy's friend but do ya really think blamin' the colt she loves will make her feel any better?" she said her voice lowering Rainbow Dash scowled but she knew that Applejack was right suddenly Nurse Redheart walked by a tray with food on it.

Nurse Redheart looked at the two mares with a small smile "Would you two please lower your voices?" she said quietly "Don't worry Fluttershy will be okay." with compassion in her voice giving the two a reassuring look before heading inside. Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked at each other for a moment before heading back inside the room. Once Nurse Redheart had given Dusk something to eat he slowly consumed his food not even bothering to try and taste he merely ate so he could keep staying with Fluttershy. Soon the day was coming to a close Dusk was the only pony left in the room with Fluttershy he had refused to go, the last light of day painted the white washed room a brilliant orange. Suddenly Fluttershy's eyes opened her sea green eyes shining.

Dusk almost leaped out of his chair "Fluttershy thank goodness, are you all right?"

Fluttershy smiled at Dusk before wincing "I hurt but I think I'll be fine." she said before looking around the room "How... did I get here?"

Dusk breathed a sigh of relief "Angel led me to the Everfree forest and found you in a ditch and brought you back here." he explained before sitting back down in his chair the cuts on his coat stinging as he did.

Fluttershy concentrated a bit as she tried to think back on what happened "I remember now, I was looking for a herb to help some sick animals but it was in the Everfree forest but I couldn't just let the poor things suffer so I went anyway. After I walked for a while I saw the plant on the other side of that ditch and when I tried to fly over a tree must have fell behind me because a huge crash startled me. I lost my concentration and fell after that I must have hit my head because after that I woke up here." she said cringing as she put her hoof on her head "But... I would have been in even more trouble if it wasn't for you." she said with a smile and tried to sit up before she grimaced and was lowered back down by Dusk.

Dusk stroked her mane "You shouldn't move yet just rest for now." he said relieved that Fluttershy seemed to be alright. Soon the moon had risen into the sky its pale light made the room glow, Fluttershy let out a yawn and snuggled deeper into the bed but still being mindful of her injured wing. Dusk smiled before humming a tune, Fluttershy's eyes began to droop as she drifted deeper into sleep she smiled as the last thing she saw was the relieved look in Dusk's eyes.

**The Next Day**

Fluttershy awoke to an ache in her shoulder she cringed as she shifted to a more comfortable position. When Fluttershy moved she noticed the sleeping form of Dusk he still sat in the same chair he did last night. Fluttershy smiled watching Dusk as he dozed, then once again she tried to sit up. It wasn't exactly comfortable but Fluttershy had managed it, soon she was trying to get onto her hooves. She stood for a moment trying to keep her balance before she almost toppled over and made her way back to the bed and sat down with a sigh. Suddenly somepony cleared their throat and Fluttershy looked at the doorway only to see Nurse Redheart standing there with a stern look in her eyes as she carried a platter with food and some medicine.

"What may I ask are you doing out of bed?" Nurse Redheart asked in a motherly tone.

Fluttershy shrank back "I-I'm sorry I just w-wanted to see if I c-could walk again." she stuttered quietly. Nurse Redheart sighed before laughing and setting down the tray she held on the nearby nightstand next to Dusk's glasses which rested on the same piece of furniture.

"It's alright Fluttershy I'm just worried about your well-being." the ivory coated nurse said before looking in Dusk's direction. "Mind you nopony else was more worried than that colt was." she said with a wink while Fluttershy blushed a little.

"Did he stay here all night?" Fluttershy asked while she gazed in the direction of Dusk.

Nurse Redheart sighed before getting up and retrieving a blanket from a nearby storage closet and setting it on top of Dusk "I tried to get him to go back to his house or at least sleep in one of the empty rooms but he wouldn't listen. That colt refused my every offer and insisted to be right by your side." a smile made its way onto her face "Ah, young love." Nurse Redheart said with a far off look in her eyes while Fluttershy just turned beet-red.

After Fluttershy had gotten over her embarrassment she looked over her shoulder and looked at her injured wing sorrowfully. "Am... am I going to be alright?" she asked Nurse Redheart fear in her voice.

The nurse looked at Fluttershy for a moment before giving her a reassuring smile "It's true you have taken a bit of damage but give it some time and you'll be fine." she said still smiling before gently putting a hoof on Fluttershy's uninjured shoulder "I'll be here to help," she then turned towards Dusk "and I have no doubt so will he." Nurse Redheart smiled at Fluttershy before picking up one of the two plates with an assortment of food on it off of the tray that sat on the night stand. The nurse offered it to Fluttershy "You should have something to eat." she said happily before picking a fork off of the nightstand as well and handed it to Fluttershy. Fluttershy smiled back before she began to eat quickly she had not realized how hungry she was until now "Now don't eat to fast it's not good for you." said Nurse Redheart once again taking up her motherly tone, Fluttershy blushed before once again eating but this time slower. After Fluttershy had finished eating she and Nurse Redheart had begun to talk finding they had a lot in common.

Dusk awoke to the sound of laughter, his eyes slowly fluttered open as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He slowly picked his glasses up off of the nightstand blinking as his eyes came into focus. As he sat up and yawned Fluttershy and Nurse Red heart turned and looked in his direction, Dusk smiled "Morning guys." He said trying to stifle another yawn before he was brought out of his groggy state once he saw Fluttershy sitting up. He looked at Fluttershy with worry in his eyes "Fluttershy should you be up?"

Fluttershy smiled at him before gently stepping down and walked over as she pulled him into a hug. Dusk smiled warmly before gently hugging her back but still mindful of her injuries. Nurse Redheart thought fondly back to the days when she had that same kind of affection but she pushed out those memories out of her head "Don't worry Dusk Fluttershy can stand but she shouldn't strain herself to much." she said the last part looking towards Fluttershy sternly. Fluttershy blushed and nodded a little while Dusk got up setting his blanket down on the chair, suddenly Dusk's stomach rumbled and he smiled sheepishly. Nurse Redheart sighed in exasperation before smiling "I thought as much I brought you some food as well." she said gesturing towards the tray on the nightstand. Dusk looked at it in surprise wondering how he could have missed it before he grinned and began to dig in. After Dusk had eaten the three ponies sat around until Nurse Redheart was called away by one of the other nurses. As she left she turned towards the couple "Fluttershy you're allowed to take a few short walks," she said emphasizing short "Dusk keep an eye on her alright?" Nurse Redheart asked Dusk, he nodded back. Soon it was only Dusk and Fluttershy and for a while they only talked.

Suddenly Dusk paused "Fluttershy... did anything strange happen before the tree fell yesterday?" he asked his eyebrows furrowed as he was deep in thought. Fluttershy thought about it herself for a moment before shaking her head.

"I... I can't remember." Fluttershy said flinching as she put a hoof to her head. Dusk looked at her in worry before he pulled her hoof away from her injury. Fluttershy sighed sadly "I just feel so useless." she said looking down.

Dusk embraced Fluttershy "Don't say that." he said quietly before looking her in the eyes "You are the farthest thing from useless." Fluttershy smiled before kissing him and the two shared that contact for a few moments before they were interrupted by a cough. The couple turned towards the door and saw Twilight standing there sheepishly.

Twilight looked at the couple blushing lightly "Um I hope I'm not interrupting anything." she said awkwardly. Fluttershy turned as red as a tomato and Dusk rubbed the back of his head flustered as well. Twilight shook her head before smiling "Well it is nice to see you up Fluttershy." she said with relief in her voice. Fluttershy smiled back before getting up and giving her friend a hug. Twilight gladly returned Fluttershy's embrace once the two separated Fluttershy began to lose her balance, Dusk rushed over and with the help of Twilight the two managed to get Fluttershy back to the bed. Dusk look at her worry dominating his features once more, Twilight put a hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him before looking at Fluttershy. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked concern in her eyes as well.

Fluttershy just smiled at the two albeit weakly "Don't worry I just lost my balance." she said before yawning quietly. "But I do feel a little... sleepy." Fluttershy said her eyes drooping before she drifted off into sleep. Dusk smiled as he listened to her slow and steady breathing before he turned to look at Twilight.

"Listen I'm worried that what happened at the forest wasn't an accident." Dusk said the smile he was wearing before had faded into a grim frown.

Twilight looked at Dusk in shock "Are you saying something attacked her?" she asked wondering what could have led Dusk to this conclusion.

Dusk shook his head "I'm not sure but when I found Fluttershy the tree that had fallen behind her was covered in claw marks," he said pausing as he thought back to it "I can't say for sure, it's just... I have a bad feeling." he said looking at Fluttershy's sleeping form.

Twilight wasn't exactly sure about his feeling but those claw marks might warrant some investigation "Do you think we should go and check it out?" asked Twilight, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Dusk thought about it for a moment before he shook his head "If I'm right you could get hurt strength in numbers would be best." Twilight sighed she had to admit though that Dusk was right.

"But what if your wrong?" Twilight asked always trying to see every angle of a situation.

Dusk looked up at the ceiling deep in thought "I say be prepared for the worst, some might call it being a pessimist but I'd like to think of it as being a realist." he said chuckling a little at his statement. Twilight smiled a little at what Dusk had said, it was smart and it was true that there was never any telling what was in the Everfree forest. The two ponies chatted for a while before Twilight eventually got up to leave.

Before she left Twilight turned towards Dusk "Aren't you going to head home soon?" she asked Dusk curiously. Dusk merely shook his head before looking at Fluttershy fondly.

"I could never leave her." Dusk said with a loving smile.

Twilight felt a surge of happiness in her when she saw this "Thank you." she said with a smile, Dusk looked at her curiously. "It's just that Fluttershy was our friend but we couldn't have given her the happiness you have." she said cheerily before giving Dusk one last wave and then she was gone. Dusk turned back towards Fluttershy and smiled stroking her mane as she slept.

Hours passed before Fluttershy woke again this time as she did Dusk had gone. She looked to her left and saw that Dusk was gone. Fluttershy sat up in curiosity looking around the room and noticed a note on the night stand.

_Went to get us some  
><em>_lunch be back soon.  
><em>

_Dusk_

Fluttershy heard her stomach rumble. It must have been some time since she had fallen asleep if it was already time for lunch. She looked towards the window the sun was high in the sky and it was a warm and sunny afternoon not the early morning it had been before she had fallen asleep. She looked around the room waiting for a few moments before she finally got up and walked out into the hall. Fluttershy slowly walked down the hall waving as she passed a few other patients in the halls. Due to the small size of Ponyville the hospital wasn't very large and usually did not have many occupants so it wasn't very hard to navigate the halls. Soon enough Fluttershy had made her way outside and basked in the warm sun. She smiled as the warm light hit her coat she looked around the beautiful landscape of Ponyville. Fluttershy sighed as she looked back at her injured wing and felt the bandage wrapped around her head. She thought to herself of how she could be taking care of all the new animals if it wasn't for all of her injuries. As she turned to go back inside trying to get her mind off of her situation she heard some hoofsteps behind her. Fluttershy turned around before smiling as she saw Dusk walking down the road a bag in hand.

Dusk smiled "Well you didn't waste any time getting out of bed." he said with a grin. Fluttershy smiled back before she smelt that delicious aroma in the air. She looked at the bag in Dusk's hooves. Suddenly Fluttershy's stomach rumbled and she blushed. Dusk looked at her with a warm smile before gesturing to a nearby picnic table that was in on a hill close by. "Do you want to eat outside?" he asked looking out at the large expanse of greenery that was before the two ponies. Fluttershy only nodded as she smiled softly before she and Dusk walked off in the direction of the hill their hooves crunching in the grass. Soon the two ponies had made it to the top of the hill Dusk and Fluttershy sat down next to each other. Dusk opened the bag and handed Fluttershy a simple daisy sandwich. She took the sandwich happily as Dusk pulled out a second sandwich and began to eat as he sat with Fluttershy. Soon the two had finished their food and they had gotten up to but suddenly leave a blue blur had rushed past them. It was none other than Rainbow Dash who had turned around before flying to a halt in front of them. The rainbow haired mare smiled at her old friend "Hey Fluttershy! It's good to see you up." Rainbow Dash said with a grin. As she turned towards Dusk her large grin faded into a small apologetic smile "Oh... hey Dusk." Said Rainbow Dash quietly a bit of regret in her voice about what had happened the day before.

Dusk looked at the blue pegasus disbelief in his eyes never expecting the usually outspoken pony to be so quiet. For a moment there was only silence and then Dusk smiled and put out a hoof "Nice to see you again Rainbow Dash." he said cheerily. Rainbow Dash stared at him for a moment before grinning and bumping his hoof with hers. Fluttershy looked at the two and smiled happy to see them getting along. The three ponies headed towards the hospital in silence just quietly looking at the warm spring day around them. Even Rainbow Dash felt the tranquility enjoying the peace before her. After a few more minutes of walking the group had made it back to Fluttershy's room.

Rainbow Dash turned towards Fluttershy with a sad smile. "So how long did they say you're gonna be out of commission?" She asked glumly still not happy to see her friend in this condition.

Fluttershy smiled softly "Don't worry Nurse Redheart said my wing should have healed in two weeks but I'll have to stay out of the air for a week after that." She said before looking back at her one working wing hoping that both could be in that condition soon. She walked towards her bed and sat down pulling the covers around her to keep the chill of the hospital away and frowned as she looked outside.

Rainbow Dash floated in the air for a moment before smiling "Ah don't look so sad once your all healed up I get you back in tip top shape." she said her usual grin back in its place. Fluttershy giggled and gave Rainbow Dash a hug. The loud pegasus was surprised at Fluttershy's action before smiling and returning the embrace. As the two separated Dusk sat in his chair lost in thought his eyes unfocused. Suddenly he noticed the two pegasi staring at him curiously.

Dusk smiled back sheepishly "Sorry just thinking." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"About what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Dusk's smile disappeared "Nothing just... a new song." he said a smile once again making its way back onto his features. Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes at him before shaking her head and continuing to speak with Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash told Fluttershy about all the events going on in Ponyville and how she would be able to see it all again soon. As the two mares spoke Dusk was still deep in thought. He was thinking not of a song but once again back to the events that had transpired in the forest. No matter what he did he kept going back to that tree, there was that feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach every time it came up. Dusk sighed and tried to clear his head before joining the conversation "So Rainbow Dash how goes training for the Wonderbolts?" He said trying to get his mind off of the thoughts that lingered in his mind. At the mention of her idols Rainbow Dash beamed before going off in a tangent about the new trick she was working on. Dusk and Fluttershy grinned as the cyan pegasus zipped around the room demonstrating the complicated maneuvers and yet still not managing to mess up the room around them. After she had finished preforming Rainbow Dash gave a mock bow while Dusk and Fluttershy clapped, smiles on their faces.

Fluttershy sighed as she looked around the pale white room "I wish the room could be a little more colorful." she said sadly as she looked out of the nearby window. Dusk smiled before he walked to the window and pulled it open letting a warm breeze stream throughout the room.

"There is that better?" Dusk asked smiling warmly at Fluttershy. Fluttershy smiled back at him before getting up and nuzzling her coltfriend. Dusk smiled back at her lovingly and kissed her forehead.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and made a gagging noise "Ugh can you two save the mushy stuff for later. You know when I'm not here." she said with disdain. Fluttershy and Dusk blushed before they sat back down once again. As time went on the sun began to set. Rainbow Dash looked outside "Well sorry guys gotta fly." she said before gliding out the open window not even bothering to go out of the door.

Dusk shook his head smiling "Honestly I don't know how you keep up with your friends." he said looking at Fluttershy. She giggled in reply before looking out at the setting sun.

"It's beautiful." Fluttershy said as she gazed at the orange hued orb while it dipped below the horizon. Dusk only nodded as he sat next to her finally having pushed away his suspicion of what had happened a few days ago.

**A Few Weeks Later**

It had been weeks since the incident, Fluttershy had been released from the hospital and Rainbow Dash had kept her promise and had been helping Fluttershy regain her flying ability. The other bearers of the elements of Elements of Harmony were also there, well most of them at least. However the two ponies that were missing happened to be Dusk and Twilight, the two ponies were making their way throughout the Everfree forest at the time. "Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Twilight as they ventured deeper into the forest.

Dusk nodded "Positive." he said before frowning "I couldn't forget if I wanted to." the colt said grimly. Twilight looked at him in worry before they continued onwards deeper into the dark depths of the forest. Soon enough they arrived at their destination but it was different then Dusk had remembered it. The fallen tree was surrounded by dead grass. The tree seemed to be rotting and the rot was spreading from the gashes on its side. Twilight looked at the tree curiously before using a quick sensory spell. She fell backwards with the force of the feedback grimacing at what she had felt. "Are you alright!" Dusk asked rushing over to her.

Twilight only nodded still a bit stunned "That tree it's infected by magic." she said looking at it cautiously "Not just regular magic either it is something... older, darker." Twilight felt foreboding air of darkness in the forest "We should leave." she said turning to go.

Dusk followed her worry in his eyes "How bad is it?" he asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Twilight didn't look back at the tree "Well you were right about needing strength in numbers. We're going to have to get the others because whatever's in there is worth worrying about." she said hurrying out of the forest. Once they were out in the sunlight again the two ponies felt a bit of their courage come back to them. Soon the two headed back to Fluttershy's house and relayed what they found to the others.

Applejack looked at them with questioningly "If'n what yer sayin is true then are we gonna need the elements?" she asked.

Twilight nodded "Yes whatever is out there it's powerful. I can teleport the elements to us when we need them."

The group nodded and began to prepare for the journey ahead. Fluttershy trembled a little as she headed out of the door. Suddenly she felt a hoof on her shoulder she turned back to see Dusk giving her a reassuring look "Don't worry I'll be right here with you." he said with determination. A small smile made its way onto Fluttershy's face.

Rainbow Dash scoffed "No offense but you should leave this to the professionals." she said looking at Dusk "and I don't think you could handle the stuff we fight." Twilight glared at Rainbow Dash "What?" asked the pegasus.

Twilight sighed "He has loyalty you of all people should appreciate that.' she said matter-of-factly. Rainbow Dash looked away in a huff before continuing to head towards the forest with the others.

However unbeknownst to the group sinister forces were watching their progress in the dark recesses of the woods.

**Well there ya go that's chapter 10. I know this is a big change from what usually happens and frankly i have no idea where this came from no idea at all. If you don't like that I'm doing this then please tell me I will stop it if you guy aren't okay with it. I would hate to ruin a story people like so much :(. Anyway well hope you liked it and if you have any tips, problems, or praise then review, good night!**

**P.S Sorry for being gone so long!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(navi voice) Hey listen! Do I have your attention now? Well here we are again and welcome to Nocturne! I've realized something due to the reviews that have been coming in, my quality has been a bit lacking same with updating. Sorry about that I hope that this chapter will be better and I hope you'll all like it. I don't own Mlp blah blah blah let's do this!**

**Nocturne**

**Chapter 11: Delve into Darkness**

The seven pones made their way deeper into the forest, the shadows grew in length as the sun began to set behind them. Rarity shuddered as she stepped over a puddle of brown stagnant water "Ugh must we really walk through all of this filth?" she said with disdain before looking at Rainbow Dash who merely floated above the ground her wings making small breezes of their own. "Oh Rainbow Dash dear would you mind carrying me?" she asked flashing a smile.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes "Yeah sure that'll happen." she said sarcastically. Rarity huffed before continuing to daintily step over the forest floor. The forest was filled with mist and large foreboding trees twisted into many different shapes and as the six bearers of the elements looked around they felt this place hadn't changed since the last time they had walked through it.

Applejack looked at the group's surroundings cautiously "Uh Twilight didn't ya say there was some kinda dark magic or somethin' cause from what I can tell this place doesn't seem that much different." she said a bit of nervousness creeping into the earth pony's voice.

Twilight shook her head "Just because something magical is here doesn't mean it will be easy to find, especially if it doesn't want to be found." she said grimly as they continued to walk through the ever darkening woods. Twilight frowned as she continued to follow the trail of that putrid magic, something about it was just plain vile. At the very end of the procession walked Dusk and Fluttershy the two constantly stayed by each other's side never once straying from one another.

Dusk cringed as he looked around them the trees seemed like they were closing in constantly getting closer. Dusk felt a hoof on his shoulder and saw Fluttershy there giving him a reassuring smile "Don't worry I'll be with you right here always." Dusk smiled back before giving her a quick nuzzle that Fluttershy gladly returned and then once again they continued to follow the group.

As the group continued on Pinkie Pie began to get restless "Twilight how long does that magic tracky thingy take to work?" she asked bouncing up and down as she spoke. Twilight looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Pinkie Pie these things take time not to mention I'm not sure we want to meet whatever's out there." Twilight said faltering a little, fear in her voice for a moment before she shook her head clearing those thoughts from her mind "But whatever it is we're going to have to stop it." she said with determination. The rest of them all nodded sharing that same determination. As time went on the group had made it to a clearing and soon the full moon had risen in the sky basking its pale light across the cursed forest. Twilight stopped as they entered the clearing and looked around.

Fluttershy looked at Twilight curiously "Um... why did we stop here?" she asked quietly.

"That's strange the spell did led us to this spot but I don't see-" Twilight stopped mid-sentence as she saw a marker in the middle of the clearing. However before anypony could look at it a bestial cry rang out through the forest. The ponies looked around tense and ready for battle.

Suddenly a deep and cold voice echoed in the trees around them "My my it has been quite a while since I've seen a pony." the voice said cruelly. "Oh but I remember you my little animal whisperer, strange I could have sworn you'd have died from those injuries." it said with a dark chuckle. "Next time I'll be sure to drop the tree on you instead of behind you." the voice let out another laugh at one of its own twisted jokes.

Fluttershy cowered behind Dusk while he only scowled "Come out and show yourself." he snarled with venom in his voice. The others looked at Dusk shocked by the dramatic change in him. However Dusk couldn't help himself, whatever was in those trees had hurt Fluttershy and that was something he could never forgive.

"Oh my, you're bold aren't you? Pretty big words coming from such a insignificant little ant. You don't even bear one of those pitiful little Elements of Harmony and you dare to threaten me?" the voice asked in a mocking tone. "So here you all are, oh you little ponies are so brave defeating Nightmare Moon and Discord such strength you have." it said with sarcasm.

Twilight stepped forward "We're ready and whatever you are we'll beat you!" she said with fire in her eyes the others sharing that same look.

The voice once again laughed "Ah you know I would come out there but frankly it's so fun to toy with you ponies I can see why Discord enjoyed it so much. But remember I won't underestimate you like he did because unlike him I have nothing to fear from your little trinkets."

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth "Come on out here and I'll make you eat those words!" she shouted looking around for signs of movement.

"Ah, such fire and determination I can't wait to see it bleed out of you." it said maliciously. "Remember this Nightmare Moon merely wanted night and Discord was a mere jester but I'll make sure to render everything you hold dear into ashes." It said ominously "Well I must be off. I really hope you put up a decent fight this might be a little entertaining." and with that the clearing once again became silent.

Applejack looked around still ready for battle "Twilight is it still here?" she asked her eyes darting back and forth.

Twilight shook her head "No it's gone." she said her horn glowed briefly before the light faded. Everypony was still shaken by the words of that dark force.

Pinkie Pie's usual grin was replaced by one of fear "Um that w-was really really s-super scary." her once happy voice was instead a trembling whisper.

The rest agreed on it while Dusk comforted Fluttershy pulling her trembling body into his arms and whispering reassurances. Soon Fluttershy had calmed down and gave Dusk a small smile of relief. The group was still rattled but it was Dusk who remembered the marker in the middle of the clearing. He couldn't help but wonder before heading over to it. The marker was covered in foliage but he tore the vines and leaves off of it so he could read the inscription on the stone. It was worn but Dusk could still make it out "_Dirge Alverei_." he murmured the name on the marker before slowly putting his hoof on the cool stone.

A scream echoed through the clearing and the six ponies turned around to see Dusk clutching his head and wailing in agony. Fluttershy and the others rushed over to him and tried to see what was wrong. Physically he was fine but for some reason he seemed to be in an extreme amount of pain as he continued to wail. Fluttershy was panicking wondering what was wrong; tears came to her eyes as Dusk continued to writhe on the ground. Suddenly as soon as it began it ended, Dusk fell unconscious the echoes of his screams bounced through the trees before finally dying out silence once more consuming the woods. "W-what's wrong with h-him is he g-going to be all right?" she asked Twilight in between sobs.

Twilight was at a loss for words "I-I don't know I've never seen anything like this before." she said quietly. Suddenly the sounds of hoof-beats were coming from the distance. Out of the trees came the black and white form of Zecora with worry in her eyes.

"I heard a great commotion so I put my legs in motion. Do any of you have ails? For I was able to hear the wails." Zecora said in her usual rhyming tones.

Fluttershy turned towards Zecora "Please y-you have to help h-him." she said tears streaming down her face. Zecora looked at Dusk before nodding and with the help of the other ponies began the journey to her hut.

Once the group arrived at Zecora's Dusk was set down on a mat and Zecora went through some cupboards looking for something to help with. Fluttershy merely sat at Dusk's side with the others her eyes red from crying. "I-it's all my f-fault." she said hiccupping. Rarity sat by her and gave the pegasus a hug.

"No dear it's not your fault he wanted to be with you no matter what. He stayed by his beliefs and I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be sad, so don't worry dear Ms. Zecora will help us you'll see.' she said as she stroked Fluttershy's mane. Fluttershy sniffled before wiping her eyes on her arm before giving Rarity a sad smile.

Soon Zecora had a bottle in her hooves "To fall asleep like a rock he must have received a great shock." she said before uncorking the bottle. "Do not fear this will-" suddenly Dusk bolted up.

Fluttershy sighed with relief and smiled, however her smiled disappeared the second Dusk opened his eyes. Something was wrong, the usual warm brown of Dusk's eyes were gone replaced by a dull glowing red a color reminiscent of dying coals. A twisted smirk made its way onto Dusk face before he stood up.

"_Ah it's been so long since I've been in a state like this."_ Dusk said. The others shivered Dusk usual voice was layered like Dusk talking but with many whispers speaking the same words simultaneously.

Fluttershy's eyes narrowed "Who are you and what have you done with Dusk!" she said panicking and her voice rising.

The thing that looked at her and the other five through Dusk's eyes was something far different. "_Oh my the Elements of Harmony what a pleasant surprise." _said Dusk still smirking before taking the glasses off of his face and letting them drop to the floor.

Applejack stood up angrily "You better start talkin' before I start buckin'." she said glaring at those luminous red eyes.

"_Ah ah ah remember if you hurt me you hurt your precious friend as well."_ Dusk said happily with a grin like it was some kind of game. "_You really should listen to what I have to say." _he said looking at her slyly.

Applejack gritted her teeth before sitting back down. Twilight looked at Dusk "Fine we're listening." she said looking at the former figure of Dusk suspiciously.

The thing that occupied Dusk slicked his mane back and smiled "_Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dirge Alverei."_

**Well there you have it chapter 11 done! Well this is only the beginning, still a little reluctant about this so if you have problems, tips, or advice please don't refrain from telling me. Well I bid you all good night. Psychodrome Awaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**P.P.S Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there again whats up! Well it's nice to see people like the way this story is going and I plan to keep all of you guessing MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! For this chapter when Dirge is in control he's referred to as Dirge same thing when Dusk is in control. Anyway before I start I would just like to give a shout-out to BlackSpire (Has a great story going you should read it!) It was thanks to him that I was able to pull off the last few chapters so yeah check that out. Well with everything done and done let's get started. I don't own MLP seriously why would I be writing this if I did. With that finished I proudly present **

**Nocturne **

**Chapter 12: Secrets**

_"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dirge Alverei." _Said Dirge with a mock bow.

Fluttershy only looked at the warped version of Dusk standing before, tears streaming down her face "Why would you do this? What do you want from us?" she asked quietly with sorrow in her eyes.

Dirge was taken aback for a moment before he began to shake his head _"No... No stop looking at me like that. STOP IT!" _he screamed clawing at his face _"I can hear them! The voices make them stop!" _He rambled incoherently his speech broken and his eyes frantic. _"Make it stop... make it stop... make it stop. Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop. . . MAKE IT STOP!" _He screeched the ponies all flinched and backed away as Dirge writhed. Soon Dirge was merely in a heap on the floor his dull red eyes closing.

Despite the other's warnings Fluttershy ran towards Dusk's body. A groan escaped his mouth before his eyes opened once more. Fluttershy sighed with relief, Dusk eyes were once again their soft brown color and a weak smile was on his face. "H-hey Fluttershy." he said with weariness in his voice.

Fluttershy pulled Dusk into a hug "Thank g-goodness you're s-safe." she said hiccupping. Dusk smiled and returned her embrace happy to see her smiling again. Fluttershy picked Dusk's glasses off of the floor and put them on him. Dusk adjusted them and blinked as his eyes came into focus.

As they separated Dusk's smile faded "I'm going to have let him back out you know." he said grimly as he looked at the others.

Applejack looked at Dusk incredulously "Have ya gone crazy?" she asked in shock before she narrowed her eyes and looking at the rest of the group "Now wait just a minute just how can we be sure that's Dusk?" she asked. The others squirmed where they sat not sure what to believe.

Twilight stood up and walked towards Dusk, her horn casting a purple glow throughout the room. She turned around once her aura had washed over Dusk "It's him." she said with a hint of relief in her voice. The tension in the room vanished and the ponies breathed sighs of relief.

"But why in the world would you want to let out that... thing?" said Rarity shocked by Dusk's choice.

Dusk sighed "What he has to say is important. It could save our lives." he said quietly. The group just stared at him in disbelief.

Suddenly Zecora broke the silence "Your friend you must believe even if he plans to give that creature reprieve." she said while looking at Twilight and the others. The group was doubtful, their eyes shifted around the room.

Fluttershy stood up "I trust Dusk." she said quietly before walking up to him and pulling him into an embrace. Dusk smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Twilight sighed "Zecora and Fluttershy are right we have to trust Dusk." she said before nodding in Dusk's direction "Are you sure about this? We don't want to lose you." she and the others looked at him in concern. Dusk only nodded before letting go of Fluttershy and giving her a reassuring smile. Fluttershy stepped back and then Dusk closed his eyes.

Once he opened his eyes they were a cold hard red. _"Well it's nice to see you all again."_ said Dirge with a smirk. _"I'm sorry that I lost my composure earlier." _he said while clearing a few stray hairs out of his eyes.

Pinkie Pie just stared "You went all shouty." she said with a grin almost as if she was proud of her observation.

Twilight looked at her curiously "Well... that's a way to put it." she said shaking her head before turning towards Dirge "So what it is that you need to say?" she said giving him a glare.

Rarity scoffed "I don't know why he has to say this now he could have, hmm I don't know. Said it when he was threatening us!" the usually calm and elegant pony was not exactly pleased with the situation.

Dirge was stunned and then he began to chuckle and soon that turned into full blown laughter. Applejack scowled "You mind tellin' us what's so funny?" she hissed.

Dirge's laughter ended abruptly and was replaced with a sneer _"You honestly thought I would possess your friend if I could speak to all of you directly?"_ he spat with venom in his voice. The group was shocked at his rapid change in behavior_. _Dirge looked up thoughtfully _"Oh that was anger wasn't it? Ugh I'm starting to fall apart aren't I?" _he said with disdain.

Rainbow Dash facehoofed "Great we have to deal with this psychopath even more." she sighed with exasperation.

Dirge scowled at her _"Wow you can use three syllable words."_ he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Rainbow Dash walked over to him angrily but Twilight stopped her.

"Look can we get back on topic?" Twilight asked looking at Dirge expectantly.

Dirge shrugged _"Fine you make a point." _he said before a sinister smile formed on his face _"However it wasn't me who was speaking to you in the clearing. That thing that's roaming the forest right now is far beyond me. Trust me I don't hold a candle to that pariah." _the layered whisper that was his voice only made the statement more chilling. They all shivered at what Dirge said.

Rainbow Dash pushed away her fears "So we've fought alot of things before what does that change? I still don't see why we need your help" she said boldly trying to show her bravery.

Dirge chuckled darkly _"Yes but with the help of your precious elements and trust me he wasn't bluffing when he said they can't stop him."_ he said a twisted smile still plastered on his face _"To answer your question I'm the only one still alive who knows how to stop him. Oh... I can't exactly say alive now can I?" _Dirge cackled his already unstable personality once again showing evidence of deteriorating.

Twilight cringed but then realized something "You seem to know a lot about this... just who exactly are you?" she asked looking at Dirge with curiosity and yet still not sure if she wanted to know.

Dirge smiled serenely that moment of instability gone _"To explain that would be a long story." _he said with a far off look in his eyes.

Twilight sat down "Well we have time." she said simply.

_"It began many centuries ago."_ Dirge said quietly as he began to relay his story.

**Flashback**

Deep in the depths of the Everfree forest lay the magical research outpost. It was a cold stone building a few miles from the ancestral castle of the royal family. The instillation's objective was to investigate the peculiar source of magic that flowed throughout the forest. However despite the task given to them by the Princesses the researchers had other plans to use the magic in the ground below them.

The director of this project was a cold and calculating stallion. He had a warped idea of trying to harness this magic and obtain its power to usurp the throne and take over all of Equestria. Soon the director made his way to the central chambers of the outpost and began speaking to one of the researchers "So how long till the final preparations are made?" he asked calmly.

The researcher fidgeted "I-I'm sorry sir there's been s-some complications we'll be set back a few hours." the researcher covered his eyes expecting the directors full fury. However the director said nothing.

"Make sure everything is to my specifications." the director said simply before walking away to check on other groups.

Suddenly the director heard hoofsteps behind him. He turned to see his assistant, the directors assistant was a brilliant young unicorn who had won his position by his wit and ambition alone. However the director trusted no one his assistant was merely a tool for his purposes "Well sir you seem to be taking this delay quite well." the assistant said with a smile.

The director looked at him coldly "I've been at this project for years a few more hours mean nothing to me at this point." he said aloofly. His assistant merely smiled back cheerfully.

"Well nopony can you aren't dedicated." the assistant said with a grin. The director was silent before he went back to his study to wait for the final steps to be completed.

Hours later it was complete and the entire team was present at the channeling circle. Five mages surrounded the circle and used a complicated set of incantations that years of research went into conceiving so they could control the forest's might. The Director stood at an altar and spoke his voice booming throughout the chambers "Gentlemen we stand the precipice of true unyielding power today. Each and every one of you have contributed to the realization of our goal and so we will now gaze upon what we have created." he said before signaling the mages to begin. They murmured the words of power and soon rune after rune began to light up each casting their blue glow on the chamber. Tendrils of abyssal black curled out of the ground, they gathered together at the center of the circle becoming a pulsating orb of darkness. A smile made its way onto the director and soon that smile turned into a maniacal grin. "My work, my life's work is finally complete!" he shouted a grin plastered on his face.

Suddenly one of the five mages collapsed. Behind him stood the assistant smirking as he wiped the blood off of the pipe in his hooves. With the death of one of the mages the soft blue light of the runes became an eerie red. "Well director it seems your great work has gone to hell." the assistant said still smiling, but the look in his eyes was far from friendly. Researchers and mages alike fled as the magical field began to dissipate and the ancient magic had begun to go rampant pulses of energy shaking the foundation of the building.

It was then that the calm air of the director broke his eyes were filled with rage "Explain yourself." he growled.

"It's quite simple really I want power. That's all it is." The assistant said the seemingly kind grin never left his face. It was then that he stepped in the circle, his horn lit up as he tried to wrap his aura around the sphere. "Over the years I've looked over your notes but I improved on them soon you will be a relic from the past and I will gain the power you covet!" he shouted as he strained to take control of the magic.

Suddenly the director's look of rage dissipated and a grim satisfaction took its place. "Ah I see so you took the bait then?" he said a small smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?" the assistant asked suspiciously.

The director looked at him smugly "You assumed those were real didn't you?"

The assistant looked at him in disbelief "That's impossible I checked everywhere your hidden vaults the vaults inside those and you're telling me none of them were real!" he asked incredulously.

The director laughed "Fool you honestly thought I wouldn't protect my findings nothing that was fact was ever written down. You've stumbled into my trap and now you will pay the price." he said with a satisfied air about him. The assistant looked at him in disbelief as rubble fell around them and the magic continued to grow more and more unstable.

The assistant screamed as the energy became more and more violent and his magic failed to contain it. Then it overwhelmed him flesh was torn from bone and in an instant he was gone no trace of his physical form but instead the ancient magic melded with the remnants of his consciousness and it bore a monstrosity from that union.

It was an amorphous mass of shadows that kept changing form legs, arms, claws, hooves, wings, an assortment of body parts burst forth. It was as if the creature could not decide what shape to take and it merely kept shifting. The director gazed upon whatever this creature was "It's horrific." he said quietly before he grinned and began to laugh "It's beautifully horrifying! A creature so monstrous it could truly achieve destruction it is astounding utterly magnificent!" but then all of that wonderment faded and the director ran upstairs hoping to get to ground level. As he ran he heard resounding booms that followed him. He cursed under his breath the creature must have finally managed to become stable. As he reached the top of the stairs he proceeded to the main chamber of the instillation he saw what he was looking for. Despite the fact that the roof had caved in from the shock waves the back up conduit for the ancient magic was still intact. As he ran up to he looked back at the stair case and saw the creature that was chasing him. For now it had settled on the form of a large pitch-black griffon its luminous green eyes bored holes into the director. He grinned "Well well we meet again my little assistant. I guess I can't call you by your old name anymore, in this state you most likely don't even remember so what should I refer to you as?" The director said with a grin as he got closer and closer to the conduit trying to buy time.

The beast merely muttered one word over and over its curved beak opening and closing. "Taslos...Taslos...Taslos...Taslos." it said over and over as it continued to glare at the director.

"Taslos it is." The director said before letting the magic flow through the conduit "May it be the last word you hear TASLOS!" he shouted with reckless abandon as the runes on the conduit began to glow. Tendrils of the ancient magic burst out of the ground and begin to wrap themselves around the newly named Taslos. However in a last ditch effort the creature rushed forward and clawed at the director sending him sliding across the floor. Taslos was dragged deep beneath the earth letting out one bestial cry before it was sealed within the core of the forest. The director chuckled and then began to laugh before he started to cough up blood. The director dragged himself out of the ruins and just kept going in one direction not looking back at the fate of the research outpost. Finally he couldn't even pull himself any farther he collapsed in the middle of clearing and looked up at the starry sky. "Well never thought this was how I would die." he said quietly and then his eyes closed for the last time.

**End of Flashback**

_"After that the director's body was most likely buried by some of the survivors of the incident." _Dirge said with finality after his tale had ended.

Rainbow dash looked at him peculiarly "Well that totally told me who you were." she said sarcastically.

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash "Don't you get it?" she asked before turning towards Dirge "You were the director weren't you?" she asked looking at him sadly.

Dirge smirked _"And give her a prize! I am the one solely responsible for the creation of Taslos. So let's just say this is my punishment, spending eternity guarding this place." _He said with a sigh.

"That's horrible." said Twilight with pity.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes "I say he deserves what he got." she said angrily. Twilight glared at her but Rainbow Dash just sat there in a huff.

Dirge began to chuckle before laughing and laughing his dull red eyes highlighting the crazed grin on his face _"Oh but what fun its been! I truly satiated my lust for knowledge I'm able to see the ancient magic so clearly it has led me to whole new plane of existence!" _he cackled as he said this._ T_he others looked at the sight before them with pity in their eyes as they watched the deranged shadow of a stallion that once was. The only thing that could be heard throughout the hut was Dirge's laughter as it echoed through the air.

**Well there ya have it folks chapter 12. Yeah this chapter was pretty dark but hey I mean this is Dirge as you can see he isn't exactly the most stable pony so I couldn't just give him a regular back story. It does fit him though anyway as you can see something worse that a psychotic ghost awaits our heroes so stay tuned. You guys have fun trying to guess what will happen next MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, tehee well you know comments advice concerns. Still not super confident bout this I'm still comparing this chapter to earlier ones I've gone from that to this so you can see why I'm insecure and now I must be off Psychodrome awaaayyyyyyyyyyyy**

**P.S REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Why hello there and welcome back to nocturne! That's right last chapter blew your minds didn't it? Yay for twists anyway with the plot thickening I've realized something... I think I'm an alright writer. OH GOD DON'T STRIKE ME DOWN! I think I'm okay and I use that sparingly so yeah thanks for reading this! Anyway now that I've finished rambling lets get on with it. Once again I Psychodrome solemnly swear that I don't own MLP. **

**Nocturne**

**Chapter 13: Relic**

Dirge sat in the corner of the hut toying with the mane he now had still marveling at the feeling of the new body he occupied. As the others got ready Applejack turned to look at Dirge as he sat idly by "Oi why aren't ya getting ready? We're goin' soon." she asked.

Dirge looked at her strangely _"Who said I was going with you?"_ he said curiously while the group just stared at him incredulously.

Rainbow Dash shouted at him "So what you're just gonna stay here and use our friends body!" she seethed in anger as she said this, her flapping wings starting to jostle some nearby bottles.

_"That sums it up." _Dirge said with a twisted grin highlighting his face as he leaned back on a wall.

"Didn't you say you were going to help us?" asked Pinkie Pie her usual grin gone replaced by a look of disappointment as she looked down at her hooves.

Dirge looked at all of them and chuckled _"Telling you what you're going against and helping you are two different things. I did you a favor by at least warning you."_ he said with a sneer the happiness in his voice gone.

Fluttershy stepped forward "We need your help... please." she asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

Dirge scowled _"And why exactly should I hmm? What do you have that I want?" _he said with disdain his layered voice only accented his displeasure.

Twilight stepped forward "Because without us things will spiral out of control and from what you said I'm guessing ghost or not that Taslos creature can still hurt you." she said assessing the situation quickly. Dirge gritted his teeth as rage flitted across his features for a moment before it faded being replaced with a calm smile. Soon he got up off of the wooden floor and stood at the doorway waiting for the rest of the group still smiling his rage having vanished.

Once the group had finished gathering their things they headed out, as they left the hut Zecora waved "I wish you luck on your quest and I hope for the best." the group waved back before once again heading into the forest the shadows swallowing their surroundings.

As they walked through the dimly lit forest Twilight realized something "Dirge... You said something about a conduit for the ancient magic, what exactly was it?" she asked hesitantly.

Dirge turned his head to look at her and chuckled_ "Well that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?" _He said with a grin spreading from ear to ear letting out a cackle that echoed between the trees.

As they walked Dirge grinned and began humming an eerie tune, the only sound among the silence of the forest. Rarity inched closer to Twilight "Is this really the best course of action?" she whispered looking fearfully at Dusk.

Twilight cringed as she saw Dusk only hum his grin framed by his vacant glowing eyes "As much as I don't trust him what he said is true. That thing that's out here has an air of ancient magic that can only be stopped by the same force. Not to mention we have no other way of finding the place he spoke of no matter how unstable he may be." she said under her breath.

Dirge turned back at them his eyes casting a dim red light _"It's not polite to talk behind somepony's back." _he said simply no emotion reflected in his voice before turning back to face the path ahead. The two unicorns shuddered involuntarily at the sound of his voice and the cold dead look in those eyes.

Fluttershy was at the back of the procession occasionally looking at Dirge. She frowned before looking away once more; suddenly she felt a hoof on her shoulder. She turned and saw Rainbow Dash "You doing all right?" the cyan pegasus asked with worry.

Fluttershy looked down and sighed "It's just... seeing him like that it scares me." she said sadly as she watched Dirge stare forward blankly.

Rainbow Dash frowned before pulling her friend into a hug "Don't worry Dusk will come out of there soon enough trust me." she gave Fluttershy an encouraging smile. The yellow pegasus gave her a small smile in return before once again walking forward.

Dirge heard the voices, he wasn't sure if they were real but at this point he didn't care. He led the group towards the instillation but his mind was somewhere else faraway as he unconsciously continued to hum.

**Deep Within Dusk's Mind**

Dusk had been walking around this place for hours. He wasn't exactly sure what this place was but if he could take a guess it would be that he was walking within the recesses of his mind. He once again looked at the many twisting halls; each one was highlighted by the plush red carpets on the floor that stretched far as the eye could see as they branched off into different directions. The hallways each had glowing orbs along the sides of them and next to each orb there was a door, in each hall there were more doors than he could count each a different kind. He had already tried opening a few, what he saw didn't exactly thrill him. Each door contained scenes from his life, some fond memories others were things he'd rather forget. Worst of all was that some doors led into dreams and where there were dreams there were nightmares.

As he continued to walk he noticed a door that caught his attention, it was simple but there was something he couldn't put his hoof on. As he walked up to it he noticed sunlight stream under the door curiously he turned the handle and pushed it open. A smile formed on his face as he looked into the room. It was the first day he had met Fluttershy the tune of _Piano __Man _echoed through the air paired up with Fluttershy's beautiful voice. Dusk sighed "When did things stop being so simple." he said to himself thinking back to everything that had been happening and the shade that was currently occupying his body. He had Dirge's voice or thoughts echo through the halls but never once had he met the actual pony. For a moment Dusk wondered if that was even possible before he shook his head wondering why he would even consider it. As he closed the door he noticed something strange in the corner of his eye there was a single dimly lit hallway that ended at a large ornate door. As he walked up to it he saw red paint flaking off of the door and the wood was rotting, his ears perked up when he heard something. On the other side of the door he heard the sound of humming, it was a dark melancholy tune. Finally Dusk's curiosity won him over and he pushed the door open the loud creaking of rusty hinges echoing throughout the hall.

The room Dusk walked into was a large study it might have been impressive at one point but now it was only a shell, books were strewn across the floor and various other things lay on the floor gathering dust. The only source of the light in the room was a single fireplace, however due to the size of the room pools of shadow lay in the corners of the room. Two large chairs sat in front of the fire their backs to the door, the red fabric of the chair was peeling off and it was a dull red. The source of the tune was sitting in that chair but Dusk still couldn't get a glimpse, he couldn't help himself and finally walked around to see who the occupant of this dismal place was.

The pony that sat in the chair was a gaunt stallion that wore a faded suit, it might have been black at one point but now it was merely a muted gray. The stallion's coat was a dull white and looked like it hadn't been washed in years, this was most likely true. The only bit of color on stallion was the glowing red of his eyes that peered at Dusk through long curtains of black greasy hair. A grin spread across the stallion's face _"Well it seems my generous host has arrived." _he said before gesturing to the room extravagantly. _"So what do you think of my marvelous abode?" _he chuckled at his remark.

Dusk stared at the pony strangely "I'm going to take a wild guess that you're Dirge." he said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes before taking a seat in the chair next to the lunatic that dwelt in this decrepit room.

_"Sarcasm doesn't become you." _said Dirge simply. Suddenly Dirge clapped his hooves and a bottle of wine and two glasses appeared out of thin air. _"Wine? It's vintage." _he asked offering Dusk a glass, his twisted grin merely grew wider.

Dusk looked at him in shock "How... how did you do that?" he asked staring at the bottle of wine with suspicion.

Dirge shook his head _"I'll take that as a no."_ he said before chucking one of the glasses over his shoulder where it proceeded to shatter against a bookshelf. Dusk winced at the sound but Dirge didn't register it _"The answer to your question is simple. The sane have their memories while the mad have only their delusions to comfort them." _he said calmly before pouring himself a glass of wine. Once he took a sip he sighed _"Ah finally got the taste just right."_ he said savoring the high class drink.

Dusk sighed in exasperation "So can you explain how you're talking to me here and still being in control?" he asked curiously as he tried to get comfortable in the ancient chair.

Dirge shrugged _"One of the few advantages of a fragmented mind such as mine you can be in a few places at once." _he said his grin gone replaced by a sad smile as if he had a moment of clarity. However that disappeared and was replaced by a cruel smirk _"So how are you enjoying this little slice of hell?"_ gesturing to the open door down the twisting hallways.

Dusk frowned "Well I can't say sifting through old memories is exactly pleasant but..." he began to smile, a twinkle in his eyes "I can't help but be happy when I find the good ones." he said with a happy grin.

Dirge sneered_ "Well isn't that nice." _he spat with venom in his voice. He shuddered _"Just feeling all of that warmth coming off of you makes me sick." _he said with a look of disgust.

Dusk shook his head and sighed "Haven't you cared for a single pony at least one?" he asked with a bit of pity in his voice.

Dirge's look of contempt and his charisma vanished and he just stared at Dusk blankly dropping the wine glass he held as a red stain spread across the ground. He put a hoof to his head _"Have I?"_ he asked himself quietly._ "So many, many years."_ Dirge got up stumbling a bit before righting himself and picking up a book off of the floor. _"So many stories. It's been such a long time hasn't it?" _he said with a frown before sitting down on the floor.

Dusk looked at the disheveled pony sitting on the floor before curiosity took him over and he picked up a book as well. As he opened the cover a picture was wedged in the front of the book. It was a dusty black and white photo, it showed a happy couple holding a small filly and there were a few words written on the bottom.

_I just wanted you to have a picture of us together come home soon honey._

_Love, Serenity._

Dirge turned and saw Dusk looking down at the photo and got up with a look of shock on his face, Dusk gingerly handed the photo to the shade. It was then that a smile appeared on Dirge's face, there was no mocking look in his eyes or any contempt just an honest smile on his face. As Dirge turned over the picture tears streamed down his face. Dusk caught a glimpse of what it was; a simple drawing of three ponies was on the back two larger than one. At the bottom was a simple message written in crayon.

_I love you daddy._

Tears began to stain the picture; Dirge dropped it letting it slowly float to the floor before clearing his long hair out of his face. As Dusk saw this he gritted his teeth "Why?' he asked with a strain in his voice. Dirge merely stared at him questioningly, Dusk glowered "You had them didn't you? Then what could possibly convince you to try and pull off a stunt like the one you did!" he shouted pulling Dirge up by his collar. "There aren't a lot of things that get me angry but that's high on the list!" he seethed.

There was no laughter or spite coming from Dirge; he only stood there a sad smile on his face. _"It's coming back to me now." _he said quietly with a grimace _"I had a wife... a daughter but they're gone now. I was involved in the magical research post before their death but back then i was merely fascinated with the concept of the ancient magic flowing in the ground. There were no plots to take over the kingdom then only curiosity." _Dirge said before Dusk let go of him and the shade sank to the ground. Dirge picked up the book where the picture had been held, it was an old photo album, pictures of Dirge's past scattered throughout the inside. _"The two of them were murdered by an invading army. It was a chaotic time then, war brewed and death was widespread. The point of our research was to create a weapon to end the war, my hope was to keep my family safe but when I wasn't there they were killed in cold blood."_ A deranged smile appeared on Dirge's face _"Ironic isn't it?" _he gathered the pictures and the album and began to walk towards the fireplace._ "I blamed the kingdom for the deaths of my loved ones and grew bitter, oh so very bitter. Yet I failed to carry out my revenge and died. After my death I was trapped here but even then something made me want to seek the ancient magic so maybe I could be with my family but now I am content with wallowing in my lunacy." _he said quietly before dangling the collection of pictures above the fire.

Dusk looked at him shaking his head "What are you doing?" he asked before the realization hit him. "Don't." he said quietly a look of sadness in his eyes.

A grin spread across Dirge's face before he dropped the pictures into the roaring fire_ "IGNORANCE IS BLISS ISN'T IT!"_ he shouted laughing psychotically as the fire consumed the last shreds of his past. Dusk looked at Dirge with pity while the shade continues to cackle and tore at his hair his shadow framed by the firelight.

Dusk had an almost pained look in his eyes "Are you really this far gone?" he asked disbelievingly.

Dirge looked at Dusk, his red eyes hollow and his crazed grin ever-present_ "I like to call it evolution. Who knows maybe one day you'll fall into this madness I have."_ he said his figure casting a shadow along the walls. Dirge walked back to his chair before summoning another wine glass and pouring himself some more from the bottle that had been resting on the table. As he drank the wine dribbled down his chin staining his coat red, this only added to his demented visage_ "Well it's been interesting... or has it? I can't remember it all very well."_ He said before chuckling and soon his hysterical laugh echoed through the ruined shell they occupied.

Dusk cringed at the sound but suddenly the room disappeared and he stood in an empty expanse of black nothing.

**Outside**

Dusk opened his eyes with a start, as he looked around he registered his surroundings. He was sitting down his back to the base of a tree on the side of a path that led through the forest, the rest of the group sat on the other side not having noticed Dusk yet. Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts _"Just wanted to give you a reward for helping me find tinder for my fireplace."_ Dirge's voice said in his mind followed by a bone-chilling laugh.

Dusk sighed "I can't even get away from you outside can I?" he said to himself a frown on his face. Fluttershy turned once she heard the sound of a voice, a smile grew on her face at the sight of Dusk's brown eyes.

Fluttershy ran forward and pulled Dusk into a hug tears staining her face. Dusk smiled softly before returning her embrace and slowly stroking her mane. "I-I was s-so worried." Fluttershy said hiccuping.

Dusk pulled back and gave her a reassuring smile "I'll never leave you remember that." he said kissing her forehead. Fluttershy gave a small smile before giving Dusk a nuzzle. Soon the other ponies noticed that Dusk had returned at began to circle him relief in their voices, Dusk smiled as he was finally free and talking to the others again. However Dirge's words kept repeating in his head "_Who knows maybe one day you'll fall into this madness I have_." no matter what he did those words simply lingered.

Deep within the forest lay the creature known as Taslos, he chuckled "Yes that's right travel deeper little ones, entertain me before your deaths." he said darkly as he waited for the final confrontation to begin.

**And there ya have it folks Chapter 13. This chapter i just wanted Dusk and Dirge to meet (Hooray for having Dirge being mental state be helpful for the story!) Yes I'm aware I've been gone long combination of work and writers block hey not my fault the powers that be felt like screwing with me since it's getting close to the holidays. Yeah I use that excuse a lot... well it's true ._. Well I hoped you liked the chapter by tha way review. Any advice you wanna give is welcome thanks for reading! Psychodrome awaaayyyyyyyyyyy.**

**P.S REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enter my audience. Well I'm writing chapter 14 it's noon, I just ate an egg burrito and I'm ready to write the hell outta this! (Insert shadow boxing here) Well with that done I would like to say for about the 5th or 6th time can't live without you my readers and thanks for reading. Alright let's do this! And now my epic ending isn't as cool cause of the disclaimer =_= ... ****I don't own MLP.**

**Nocturne **

**Chapter 14: Fear**

The ponies rest had come to an end and preparations had begun for the journey ahead. The only two who weren't up were Dusk and Fluttershy who sat in front of one of the many trees bordering the path. "Do we really h-have to g-go?" asked Fluttershy quietly clinging to Dusk as she looked at the others while they continued to prepare.

Twilight sighed sadly "We don't have much of a choice." she said before looking apologetically at Dusk "I'm sorry but... you'll have to let him out." she said not able to look Dusk in the eye.

Dusk nodded somberly, he turned to Fluttershy and pulled her into one last hug before standing up and shutting his eyes. However when they opened the telltale red glow that confirmed Dirge's presence wasn't there, Dusk was taken aback "He... he says no." Dusk said with surprise.

Applejack stopped and turned to look at Dusk "What do ya mean no?" she asked suspiciously still never the pony to trust the shade that occupied Dusk.

Dusk just shrugged "I'm not sure he's just flat out refusing to take control. He's telling me what path to take but he won't give me a reason why he's doing this." Dusk said with a nervous edge to his voice as a cool breeze blew through the forest causing trees to sway, creaking sounds broke through the silence.

Rainbow Dash scoffed "I say good riddance if he doesn't want to come out let him, he's creepy anyway." she said with defiance in her voice and her wings spread wide. Some of the others nodded their heads feeling relieved that Dirge would continue to be confined.

Dusk shook his head "No it's not that simple. Dirge has had no physical form for ages trust me he wouldn't pass a chance like this up." Dusk's brow was furrowed in concentration trying to communicate with Dirge but there was only silence.

Rarity gave Dusk a smile "Oh dear don't think too hard about it we know where to go and you're still here so it's alright no need to worry." she said reassuringly putting a hoof on his shoulder.

Dusk was about to say something else before Fluttershy embraced him "P-please just s-stay." she said in a whisper as she trembled. Dusk's eyes softened and he returned the embrace and pulled her for a kiss. It had felt like an eternity since the two had connected like this and for a moment it felt like there was nopony but them. However the moment was interrupted when a certain pink pony popped up between them.

"Come on guys let's go!" Pinkie Pie shouted with exuberance interrupting the two lovers as they blushed. Pinkie Pie just giggled some more before bouncing in place eager to once again start moving.

Rainbow Dash facehoofed "Pinkie Pie why are you so excited?" she asked incredulously while the pink pony just grinned.

"Cause we're gonna have an adventure!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully, however the others didn't share her enthusiasm.

Twilight frowned "Pinkie Pie this isn't just a stroll in the woods we have a job to do alright?" the lavender unicorn said with seriousness. The happiness drained out of Pinkie Pie her smile vanished and was replaced by a dejected look. Twilight sighed "I'm sorry Pinkie Pie I'm just... stressed." she said apologetically giving the earth pony a meaningful look. Pinkie Pie gave a small smile and nodded before once again adopting her cheery personality.

Soon the group was once again heading off into the recesses of the Everfree forest the only source of light was the pale moon that was suspended high in the sky. Rainbow Dash groaned "Ugh how long are we going to keep at this?' she asked in exasperation.

Twilight gave the cyan pegasus a stern look "There's no point in rushing this just be patient." she said with a shake of her head before glancing at Dusk "Are we still on the right path?" she asked.

Dusk looked at their surroundings, the overbearing trees occasionally causing shadows to create flowing patterns across the ground "We should be there soon it'll only take a fe-" Dusk was cut off as a piercing shriek tore through the air.

"HELP!" an urgent voice shouted, the ponies turned to look at the source of the noise which was centered deep within a cluster of trees on the side of the path. Without hesitation they rushed into the copse following the shouting. Soon they entered a small clearing where a single mare was draped over a tree stump shaking like a leaf.

Applejack was the pony to step forward "Uh are ya alright?" the second the pony turned towards her she practically jumped backwards. The pony's eyes were pools of black with no hint of awareness besides the twisted grin on her face. Nopony made a motion and for a moment the only sound was the rustling of leaves, it was then that the chanting began. At first it was only the mare saying words under her breath over and over but soon more whispers joined until the clearing was filled with the deafening sound of chanting.

_Harmony is harmony is harmony is not with us - harmony is not with_

_us living hell is coming Harmony is harmony is harmony is not with us -_

_harmony is not with us living hell is coming misery is waiting at the gates of_

_Armageddon misery is waiting at the gates of Armageddon raging fires will_

_burn the very souls of dead and dying mortal is the hope of anyone who's even_

_trying._

The trees around the group shifted and groaned as movement surrounded them; the seven ponies gathered close looking at all sides prepared for what was to come. Soon ponies in blood red cloaks came streaming out of all directions quickly surrounding the ponies each one shared the same cold black eyes. One particular member of the group stepped forward the visible parts of his coat were covered in tattoos and a calm smile graced his face. It might have even been reassuring if it weren't for the fact that he shared the same soulless eyes as the others of his group. He gave a bow "Welcome bearers of the elements." his said, his deep melodious voice echoed.

Rainbow Dash glared at him "Who are you and what do you want? Talk fast I'm not that patient." she said menacingly.

The cloaked figure merely smiled "You may call us the acolytes we serve our god lord Taslos. To answer your second question our purpose is to test if you're worthy enough to be sacrificed to the great one." the leader said charismatically. As he looked at the group his eyes narrowed once he saw Dusk "He's the vessel of that shadow that sealed our master. He's not even a bearer of one of the elements." the moment he had finished the rest of the acolytes hissed in anger and began to advance.

Dusk clutched his head and groaned, Fluttershy looked at him in worry "Oh no are you alright?" she said panic starting to register in her voice. Dusk began to chuckle darkly before opening his eyes once again having adopted a fiery red color.

Dirge smirked _"Who are you calling a shadow." _he grinned before standing up. Fluttershy cringed before she and the others stepped back while the leader of the acolytes glowered.

"What business do you have shade?" the leader spat the last word with venom and loathing. The other acolytes felt the same; each one wore looks of contempt and anger.

Dirge cackled _"Aw don't my old assistant's lackeys want to see me?" _he asked in mock offense.

The leader slammed his hoof on the ground "Continue mocking us and you will pay." the lead acolyte said furiously.

Dirge's grin disappeared _"Be careful who you threaten whelp! I doubt your master would be pleased if you attacked me or those who accompany me. Remember you yourself said you're here to test us nothing more." _Dirge said seriously abandoning all pretenses of joking. The leader gritted his teeth and if his eyes weren't pits of black they would have been filled with anger. With a scowl he turned and left the rest of his group in tow.

As the last of them disappeared one whisper came out of the forest "Be prepared for the trail ahead." it said before silence once again overtook the forest. The group continued to look at the tree line for signs of movement before finally relaxing.

Twilight looked at Dirge "Why did you decide to surface now?" she asked with curiosity and suspicion.

A twisted grin appeared on Dirge's face _"Dusk is my host as long as I need him I can't let him very well fall into disrepair now can I?" _he said, his dull red eyes regarded Twilight coldly and the moonlight only made it seem more haunting. Dirge was about to say something else before Fluttershy interrupted him.

"Give him back." Fluttershy said her voice having an undertone of anger in it. Dirge looked at Fluttershy moderately surprised before smirking.

_"My my that's new, from what I saw in Dusk's memories you always seemed so soft spoken." _Dirge said with a mocking grin.

Fluttershy narrowed her eyes "I said give him back!" she shouted. Despite the fact that Fluttershy rarely got angry when she did it was not something anypony wanted to on the receiving end of. The others were surprised at Fluttershy while Dirge merely stood there.

Dirge sighed _"Fine so be it, I must be getting sentimental in my old age." _he said with a look of disgust before his eyes closed. Once they opened Dusk slumped over and Fluttershy rushed to his side.

"Are y-you alright?" Fluttershy asked with worry. Dusk nodded and gave a weak smile before pulling her into a hug, Fluttershy smiled and happily nuzzled him.

"Well that's strange." said Dusk under his breath still shocked at the actions of Dirge as Fluttershy helped him up off of the grassy floor of the clearing.

Twilight looked around with concern "As nice as this is I'm still worried about what they said." the others shared Twilight's fears still thinking back to the words of the cloaked followers of Taslos.

Soon the group once again set off still looking for signs of somepony following them but still not aware of the many eyes watching them. As they walked Dusk kept thinking back to the events Dirge was acting strange and with him this didn't bode well. Suddenly something interrupted his thoughts _"Don't think too hard." _Dirge said sarcastically deep within his mind.

Dusk smiled "You're right you are going soft." he thought with a hint of gloating, Dirge scoffed. "So what's with the sudden change of heart?" Dusk thought questioningly but after that silence was his only answer. Dusk was brought out of his musings by Fluttershy who sidled up next to him.

Fluttershy looked down at her hooves "This is my fault... i-if I hadn't b-brought you into a-all of thi-" she was cut off when Dusk tilted her head up.

"You should smile some more." Dusk said before giving her a quick kiss. Fluttershy blushed before kissing him back smiling all the while. As they separated the moment they shared was broken by a loud thud the sound was caused by Applejack who had tripped over a root that grew on the path.

Applejack winced "Ouch this is gettin' ridiculous." she said hauling herself up. However as she did a vine whipped out of the trees and wrapped itself around her hoof. Rainbow Dash leaped into action and tried to pull Applejack out of its grasp. "Just let me go sugar cube it's alright." Applejack said straining against the pull of the vine.

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth "That's not happening!" she shouted flapping her wings in an effort to pull Applejack out. The rest of the group rushed over and tried the help out but by then it was to late and the ponies had been dragged into the underbrush, for a moment nopony moved and then they bolted in after their friends.

Rarity turned to look at Twilight "What are we going to do?" she asked with worry.

Twilight shook her head "Something out here is after us, I'm still trying to track Applejack and Rainbow Dash down but they keep getting farther and I'm not sure how long I can keep this up." she said with urgency. Suddenly a flash of magical energy lit up the forest the air crackling with the force of the blast. Once the ponies had regained their sight both Twilight and Rarity had vanished into thin air, the three remaining ponies skidded to a halt and looked around panic registering in their faces.

Pinkie Pie began to back away her usual tangle of a mane having drooped into a straight form "W-what's going on?" she asked with a slight tremble in her voice. As she continued to step backwards it was if the trees actually began to move and soon they had separated Dusk and Fluttershy from Pinkie Pie. Then there were two Fluttershy trembled and her eyes darted around the many trees Dusk was right beside her trying to keep himself and Fluttershy calm.

Fluttershy continued to shake "What a-are we g-going do?" she asked in a panicked whisper. Dusk wrapped his arms around her and whispered reassurances. However soon the sound of flapping wings could be heard and the two ponies turned to find the source of the sound. Soon a large raven twice the size of a pony ascended and landed on top of a dead tree that jutted out of the ground, the bird just stared at the two with luminous green eyes.

Dusk practically doubled over at the sight of it. Fluttershy looked at him in horror "What's wrong?" she asked with extreme worry in her voice. The raven began to make a hacking cough like sound that Fluttershy soon realized was laughter.

Dusk pushed himself of off the ground "Right now Dirge is screaming in my head run, so due to that I'm going to assume that you're Taslos." he said looking at the overbearing raven.

Taslos chuckled "Well he knows what to fear I'll give him that." he said in the same smooth voice that had spoken to the seven ponies in the clearing where this had all began.

Fluttershy winced once the bird turned his eyes on her before taking a deep breath "What have you done with our friends?" she asked trying to quell the fear within her.

Taslos once again laughed "Oh don't worry about them for now concentrate on your own situation." the shape-shifter said before once again flapping his wing and landing on the ground then folding them once more. Dusk stood in front of Fluttershy and glared at Taslos "Still so defiant after all that has happened? I seem to have underestimated you." Taslos said looking at Dusk with his piercing green eyes.

Dusk gritted his teeth "Just tell us what you want." he said with fire in his eyes still shielding Fluttershy.

"What I desire is quite simple I want you to abandon your friends." Taslos said coldly.

Fluttershy was taken aback "W-what?"

Taslos stared at Fluttershy and Dusk dully "I will let the both of you go if you let go of your friends. Give them to me and you two will be free to leave this place and continue your life." he turned to look at Dusk "You have no part of this you only met these ponies recently why should you care take the mare you love and flee." he said in a silky voice before turning his luminous gaze to Fluttershy "You my dear you've found love and is that not more important than those you call friends shouldn't you be more concerned with his safety?" he asked feigning sympathy.

The two ponies looked at each other for a moment before turning back to look at Taslos with determination "No." they said simultaneously. They braced themselves for an assault from the monstrous creature but all Taslos did was laugh.

"Ah you ponies never cease to be amusing. Well now that you've done what I hoped it'll be a pleasure to crush you all." Taslos said cheerily the happiness in his voice sending chills down the two ponies spines. "It's been a pleasure goodbye." Taslos said and before the ponies could speculate what he meant his black feathered wings opened and the world went dark.

Fluttershy groaned and slowly opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Dusk sprawled on the ground next to her. Fluttershy gasped and ran to him trying to wake him up. Dusk opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of Fluttershy before he remembered what had happened and bolted up. Dusk gave a sigh of relief once he saw the other five ponies near them and soon one by one they to woke up as well. As the group got there bearing the familiar cloaked figures of the acolytes streamed out of the forest and surrounded the ponies. Twilight stood up "What do you want from us?" she asked with a glare.

Once again the leader of the acolytes stepped forward "You have passed the test our master has set and now our objective is to welcome you to the home of lord Taslos." he said with a sweeping bow and the crowd of red cloaks parted to reveal the decaying ruins of the magical research outpost.

**There you have it folks chapter 14 is done and chapter 15 will be on the way. Yes I'm aware that Fluttershy got angry and that might be a bit out of character but hey if she can talk down a dragon when it roars at her friend I think she can be angry now. Oh and by the way with the acolytes chanting don't think I'm that creative (psh I wish) i got it from one of the themes of the anime bleach there I gave credit. Yeah the Everfree forest arc is coming to a close and next chapter will be the end but I will still be going with this story. It was pretty fun though to be able to do a part of the story like this but I'm gonna be going to go back to the romantic side of the story again. If you think I should either do something like this again in this story or try my hand at an action story that would be nice. Oh and before I forget (Insert witty comment to get reviews here) to lazy to think of anything. Well now that I've left you with a nice cliffhanger i'm going to bed goodnight all Psychodrome awaaaayyyyyyyyy.**

**P.S Happy Holidays!**

**P.P.S I want a review or two for Christmas please :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**(scorpion) Get over here! Well audience the time has come we are at the end of the Everfree forest arc and it actually turned out well and that makes me pretty happy. After all of this I'll be going back to romance I don't think I could come up with another action arc so yeah this was still fun though. by the way this chapter has a big action scene a bit of blood involved nothing big. Well all of that aside let's get this show on the road and remember I don't own MLP.**

**Nocturne**

**Chapter 15: Endgame**

Soon the seven ponies had dragged themselves off of the ground and looked warily at the large crowd of acolytes that surrounded them. Twilight continued to glare at the lead acolyte "What was all of that in the forest?" she asked her voice strained and fire in her eyes.

The leader looked to the ruins with a beaming smile the black abyss of his eyes were wide open "We in the service of our master tested you and your friends. Our master not only spoke to you but all of your companions and he has deemed you worthy to be his sacrifices!" he shouted reverently and the other acolytes joined in cheering with their hooves held to the night sky while the seven ponies stared at the worshipers in horror.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack stepped forward "You'll have to take us down first if you want us to be some kinda sacrifice!" said the cyan pegasus baring her teeth. Applejack merely glared at the acolytes standing beside Rainbow Dash tense and ready for a fight.

The leader began to chuckle "Oh you assume we want to stop you? No go right ahead you are more than welcome to try and defeat our master. That is just what he wants." he said happily looking over the group with his void like eyes.

Rarity looked at him incredulously "Well that was short lived devotion." she said staring at the group peculiarly.

Once again the leader laughed "Oh but all we have is our devotion, it is not lack of faith but obedience. Our master wants some sport before moving on to the rest of the kingdom." he said with a grin that each of the other acolytes shared before they parted to make a path to the doorway. The seven ponies never took their eyes off of the cultists before finally entering the ruins.

As the group walked down the twisting hallway that led to the center of the instillation there was only the sound of hooves clopping across the cold stone floor. As Dusk walked next to Fluttershy his eyes were unfocused and he was deep in thought _"Well here we are, you ready for what's going to happen?" _Dirge said with resolve.

Dusk sighed "Look we need to work together. You know how to use the conduit and I have the body to use it with so truce?" he thought hopefully. For a moment there was no reply from Dirge.

Dirge chuckled _"So we work together eh? Fine why not, but remember once this is over we're done."_ he said the laughter in his voice gone. Dusk frowned feeling a bit pity for the shade _"Look feeling bad for me isn't a luxury you have right now so stop it and get prepared." _Dirge said somberly before once again fading into Dusk's mind

Dusk shook his head and frowned, Fluttershy looked at him sadly and nuzzled him "Everything will be alright." she said before giving Dusk a small smile and Dusk couldn't help but smile back at her. Despite all that had been happening it still gave him comfort that Fluttershy was around.

Suddenly Pinkie Pie bounced beside the two ponies "Don't worry guys we'll beat that big meany and be home in time for cake!" she said happily licking her lips at the thought of the pastry. Dusk and Fluttershy couldn't help but laugh a little the other ponies joined in and the tension drained away giving the group a happy moment before once again heading deeper into the instillation.

Soon the group made their way to the center of the outpost. The ceiling had long ago caved in letting the pale light of the moon stream in highlighting the only object that was in the room besides rubble. At the far side of the chamber lay the conduit a large church organ covered in runes. Applejack just stared at the instrument "Well isn't that just fittin." she said looking back at Dusk who only shrugged.

However as the seven ponies walked across the room a substance as black as night began to drip down the walls before rushing to the center of the room and condensing. Soon the liquid shadow had taken shape as silhouette of a pony that had no other features beside a large grin. "Welcome to my humble abode my dear ponies." said the smooth voice of Taslos. The group tensed up and got ready for the battle ahead but suddenly Dusk took a step forward and closed his eyes.

Once his eyes opened the harsh red that represented Dirge was present _"Well it's been quite a while my little assistant, oh wait I should call you Taslos now shouldn't I?"_ Dirge said with a sneer.

Two luminous green eyes appeared on the shadowy form of Taslos both of which glared at Dirge "Well director it has been quite a while still as parasitic as ever I see." he said with disdain. Soon he turned to look at the other six ponies as well "Do you honestly think you can stop me even with their help do you _really _think you can stop me?" Taslos asked with a chuckle.

Dirge gave Taslos a smug look _"Well I can't say I can do it alone."_ he said before closing his eyes. Once they opened one was a fierce red the other a warm brown but both were filled with determination _"But together we can!" _shouted Dusk and Dirge simultaneously.

Booming laughter echoed throughout the chamber "So be it!" shouted Taslos in return before once again shifting his form. Sinew and muscle replaced shadow and then the transformation was complete and Taslos took the form of a sleek ebony scaled dragon, not large enough to overshadow the building but still able to dwarf a pony. For a moment no party moved, then Taslos let out a bestial roar and the battle began. Dusk and Dirge ran in the direction of the organ while the others kept Taslos busy.

As Taslos saw Dusk and Dirge heading in the direction of the conduit he snarled and leaped towards them but before he could make contact a decent sized boulder smashed into the side of his skull sending him skidding across the stone floor. Taslos turned to glare at the direction where the boulder came from and there stood Twilight horn aglow "If you want our friend you'll have to go through us." she said with others at her back and fire in their eyes, even Fluttershy was ready to fight the creature before them.

Taslos unfurled his wings and sucked in air before releasing a jet of flames, the six ponies moved out of the way just in time for the flames to singe the area of the floor they had been standing on. Taslos growled "Come and entertain me more worms." he said menacingly with flames still streaming between his curved fangs. As that was going on Dusk and Dirge had made it to the conduit and rapidly began to work the keys and the tones of O Fortuna began to permeate the air.

Taslos turned once he heard the sound of the organ filling the air, but before he could do anything Rainbow Dash zipped into his field of vision and landed a swift kick to his forehead. Taslos clawed through the air but thanks to Rainbow Dash's quick movements his talons only made gouges in a stone wall missing the pegasus completely. Soon Fluttershy took to the air as well swallowing her fear and helping Rainbow Dash distract the beast while the others worked at ground level. As Taslos swatted at the air trying to hit the two pegasi he swung his tail in the direction of Pinkie pie but the pink earth pony showed a great amount of acrobatic skill and flipped over it landing on all four hooves with a grin.

While that went on Applejack ran over to an ancient pillar and turned to look at Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash "Girls ya better get outta the way!" she shouted before giving the pillar a solid buck sending the already crumbling piece of masonry toppling over. The two pegasi flew out of the way immediately leaving Taslos to be crushed by the tower of rock. However the shape-shifter only glanced over his shoulder before once again changing form to the smaller shape of a panther and nimbly side-stepping the pillar before it smashed into the ground. In his new feline form Taslos let out a rumbling growl and then lunged at Rarity, but before he could make contact Twilight had already pulled Rarity back with a spell ensuring the white unicorn's safety.

Soon the conduit was beginning to activate and the runes had started to dimly glow as Dusk and Dirge continued to play. Taslos looked at the organ and took a flying leap, as he jumped Taslos once again started changing form wings sprouted from his back and soon he had become a large griffon gliding through the air. However when Taslos was flying rubble began to towards him propelled by Twilight and Rarity's magic, he quickly descended to the ground and swatted one of the projectiles out of the air. As this went on the music was reaching a critical point and the runes had become blinding and bathed the room in light. As it happened so many years ago once again tendrils of the ancient magic burst forth from the ground and coiled themselves around the legs of Taslos. For a moment Taslos just stood there but suddenly he began to chuckle and soon his laughter echoed across the room.

The group just stared at him incredulously "Just what are you laughing at!" asked Rainbow Dash angrily.

Suddenly the tendrils of magic were dragged inside Taslos and he seemed to become even stronger "Fools I'm far beyond your power not even the magic resides in this forest can stop me now. I have truly ascended to the plane of the gods!" he laughed maniacally before taking to the air, the moon framing his jet black form.

All seven ponies just stared at him in disbelief and for a moment it seemed like the situation was hopeless. It was then that Twilight's eyes brightened, she turned to look at the others "Alright girls get ready." she said with a smile before her horn glowed bright purple. A flash of light brightened the room for an instant and once it faded there stood the six mares each wearing their respective elements.

Taslos just continued to flap his wings staying suspended in the air "Ah so you plan to destroy me with the elements?" he asked before turning his luminous green eyes on Twilight "You yourself said that the only thing that could stop me was the ancient magic and that failed so what hope do you have?" he said in a mocking tone. Twilight didn't pay attention and merely turned to face the church organ, she nodded at Dusk and Dirge who stepped away from the conduit. Taslos looked at the ponies curiously "What exactly do you plan on doing?" he asked in suspicion. Twilight paid him no mind and closed her eyes before opening them once more a radiant white light pouring out. The six ponies floated in the air arranging themselves in the familiar pattern of the elements before firing, the blast of rainbow colored light made contact with the conduit creating a small explosion of white light. Once the light faded the organ glowed charged with power and reacting with the ancient magic that resided in Taslos. "Was that all?" asked the shape-shifter nonchalantly, but he was met only with silence. "Well if there's noth-" suddenly a spear of golden light burst from inside Taslos who went on to screech in pain before spiraling toward the ground making an audible crunch when he hit the stone floor. Soon more and more lances of light kept bursting outward followed by another wail of pain from the shape-shifter's beak.

All seven ponies gathered around Taslos and Dusk and Dirge stood in front of the slumped form of the griffon. Soon Taslos began to fade wisps of shadow rising off of him as his body started to unravel. "_Well here we are again and this time you won't be coming back. The element made the conduit strong enough to purify the magic inside you and is tearing you apart. So how does it feel to be defeated by arrogance again?_" asked both Dusk and Dirge.

Taslos turned his burning emerald eyes up to look at the pony and snarled "I could ask you the SAME!" he roared before using his last reserve of strength and lashed out at Dusk with a claw sending him flying before he hit a wall with a groan of pain. Taslos let out one last laugh "May death meet us both!" he screeched before finally falling apart all together and fading completely.

The six ponies rushed over to Dusk in panic, Fluttershy was in tears and ran to Dusk's side. "No n-no you're going to be alright!" she said hysterically between sobs. Dusk slowly opened his eyes they were dull and unfocused but both were brown and Dirge's presence had vanished. The other five stood behind Fluttershy shocked by what had happened, Fluttershy turned to Twilight tears streaming down her face "Y-you have to h-help him!" she cried looking at the lavender unicorn with pleading eyes.

Twilight looked away from her "I-I'm sorry I don't have a good enough understanding of healing magic to treat wounds like these." she said sadly looking at Dusk who had three large gashes running across his chest. Fluttershy just looked at her for a moment before bursting into tears next to Dusk.

Suddenly Fluttershy felt a hoof on hers she looked down to Dusk giving her a weak smile "Don't cry." he said softly with a wince. Fluttershy just put her head in her hooves trying to muffle her sobs. Dusk put a hoof to his chest and felt the sticky warmth of his blood before taking a look at his red stained coat "I don't want to go." he said with sorrow in his eyes.

_"Giving up already?"_ a voice said behind them all. The ponies whirled around to see the ethereal form of Dirge the moonlight streaming through him.

"How are you here?" asked Dusk in shock at the appearance of the shade.

Dirge looked around the ruins _"Now that Taslos is gone the ancient magic doesn't have very much influence anymore so I can take shape out here."_ he said matter-of-factly. Dirge gave Dusk a cheerless look_"We just beat Taslos and yet you still plan on throwing it all away?" _he asked sadly.

Dusk grimaced "I'm dying there's not much I can do." he said with sorrow. Tears once again welled up in Fluttershy's eyes and Dusk gave her a meaningful look before grasping her hoof with his.

Dirge looked at Dusk thoughtfully _"That's not necessarily true."_ Dirge said quietly

Dusk's eyes widened "What are you talking about?" he asked curiously. Suddenly Dirge began to glow gold and as Dusk was bathed in the light and his wounds started healing rapidly. "How are you doing this?" asked Dusk in awe of the fact that the lethal injuries he had only moments ago were already closing up.

Dirge smirked "Call it an exchange, my existence for your life."

"Why?" asked Dusk with wide eyes. "What happened to once this is over we're done? You said that yourself." Dusk said as he began to stand up and looked Dirge in the eye.

Dirge chuckled _"Well technically I did say that but who knows maybe you have rubbed off on me a little. Not to mention this forest has been getting pretty boring lately."_ he said jokingly.

Dusk shook his head "I can't just let you sacrifice yourself for me."

Dirge only stared at Dusk for a moment before he burst out laughing. Dusk looked at the shade with disbelief _"Ah still to nice for your own good eh?"_ Dirge said with a sigh. _"If it makes you feel any better think of it as my free ticket out of here."_ Dirge said before he began to fade.

Dusk cringed "But what's going to happen to you?" he asked still not sure if he wanted to know.

Dirge shrugged and gave a crooked grin _"No idea whatsoever, but I can't say it wasn't interesting."_ he said his grin only growing wider. _"Well it was fun but this is it I guess."_ Dirge said with one last laugh before he finally vanished altogether.

For a moment Dusk just stood there but suddenly he felt Fluttershy wrap her arms around him "I w-was so worried." Fluttershy hiccupped staining Dusk's shoulder. Dusk gave her a soft smile and returned her embrace.

Applejack motioned to the exit "We should probably get goin." the others agreed before heading out of the ruins. Outside the ground was littered with red cloaks and ash but nopony wanted to think about what that meant and they all continued to leave the forest.

**The Next Night**

All seven ponies were at Fluttershy's enjoying a relaxing night after all that had happened the day before, all but one. Dusk breathed in the cool night air and sighed, suddenly he heard hoofsteps in the wet grass. Dusk turned around to see Fluttershy standing behind him "Mind if I stay out here with you...if that's okay?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

Dusk smiled "Of course." he said happily. Fluttershy gave Dusk a smile and sidled up next to him, Dusk looked at the full moon "So I'm guessing you're worried about me?" he asked expectantly.

Fluttershy gave a small nod "I... I wanted to know if you're feeling alright. After what happened in the forest I still feel terrible." she said sadly her eyes once again started filling with tears.

Dusk pulled her into a hug "Never blame yourself if something had happened to you I wouldn't forgive myself. I'm just happy I was the one that got hurt and not you." He said while slowly stroking her mane.

Once the two separated Dusk once again gazed at the moon hanging in the sky, Fluttershy looked at him in concern "What are you thinking about?"

Dusk sighed "I'm still not sure what to think about Dirge even in the end I couldn't understand him. I'm still not sure if I even want to." he said sadly.

Fluttershy smiled softly "I didn't see him much and when I did you weren't there and that made me sad, but in the end he saved you. This may be selfish but I couldn't live without you here no matter what and if he saved you I can't help but be grateful. In the end you're the pony who knew him the best out of anypony today and it's up to you to see how he is remembered." she said giving Dusk a smile. Dusk just looked at her in shock, Fluttershy blushed "Oh did I say something wrong?" she asked quietly.

Dusk chuckled and soon his voice bubbled with laughter before pulling Fluttershy into a hug "No you told me just what I needed to hear." he said softly. Fluttershy beamed before nuzzling Dusk, soon the two ponies stood up. Fluttershy looked towards the house seeing the others beckon them to come inside.

"Um... do you feel like coming inside with me?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

Dusk nodded slowly "I will but give me a minute." he said before walking to the edge of the forest. Dusk looked down to see a stray rose on the ground as he picked it up he couldn't helped but be reminded of the fading eyes of Dirge. Dusk smiled slightly "I'm not sure if you can hear me but if you can I just wanted to say thank you." he said to the night sky before tossing the rose to the wind. As Dusk watched the flower fly away in the breeze he smiled "If we ever meet again I hope you can teach me a couple of other songs." he said with a grin before walking back towards Fluttershy and heading back inside.

**Well that's all folks, this chapter was fun to write and I think it turned out well. Sorry about being gone so long holiday things and computer troubles but I hope this chapter made up for it. That's about I've got so I'll be signing off Psychodrome awayyyyyyyyyyy**

**P.S Thanks for reading and happy holidays ;)**

**P.P.S I want reviews for Christmahanakwanzikah!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we are again my audience and welcome to Nocturne! Hope you enjoyed the miscellaneous holiday you've celebrated and the last chapter I posted. However as the title suggests this chapter will have me unwinding still don't think I could make another action arc if I tried but I digress. Hope you like this chapter and now I proudly write for your enjoyment.**

**Nocturne **

**Chapter 16: Unwinding**

It was a calm spring morning and the sun had already risen well above the horizon bathing the land in its golden light. On the edge of the Everfree forest lay the home of Dusk Desolstice and all was peaceful but suddenly a scream pierced the silence. Dusk awoke his heart beating rapidly and in a cold sweat. He clawed at his chest before sighing in relief once he discovered he was unharmed. He groaned before hauling himself out of bed and started walking downstairs not even bothering to pick up his glasses off of the nightstand. It had only been a couple of days since the incident in the forest and despite the fact that it was all over Dusk still couldn't help but thin back to how much that night changed everything. Even when he slept he couldn't get away and nightmares had been plaguing him since. Once Dusk had made it downstairs he took a seat in front of the piano and stared at the alternating pattern of the black and white keys.

Then a knock pierced the calm air of the house. Dusk looked curiously at the door before shrugging and walking over to answer it. As the door opened Dusk smiled at the sight of Fluttershy "Oh good morning." he said quietly before yawning.

Fluttershy smiled but after noticing Dusk's appearance the happiness in her eyes turned into concern. Dusk's mane was tangled and his usual cheer had vanished replaced by exhaustion. "Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked softly once again concerned for Dusk's well-being. "Have you gotten sick again?" she said already thinking of what kind of soup she could make.

Dusk shook his head and gave her a weak smile "No just haven't been sleeping well." he said while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Fluttershy merely continued to stare at him with concern, Dusk sighed "Its fine you don't have to-" he stopped when he noticed Fluttershy raise an eyebrow. Dusk chuckled "I can't get anything past you can I?"

Fluttershy giggled before giving Dusk a hug, Dusk beamed before hugging her back. Once they separated Fluttershy motioned towards the stairs "You should probably get your glasses." she said with a small laugh. Dusk put a hoof to his face and noticed the familiar metal frame wasn't perched on his nose.

"Huh guess I must have forgotten." Dusk said with a shrug before heading upstairs. Once he had gotten his glasses and fixed his mane he noticed the smell of cooking in the air. As he walked back down he saw Fluttershy in the kitchen making eggs and toast for the both of them. He sighed "You don't have to cook I don't want to be any trouble." he said giving her a meaningful look.

Fluttershy shook her head "No you're tired and I wanted to make something to help you feel better. Remember breakfast is the most important meal of the day." she said jokingly in a motherly tone. Fluttershy laughed and soon Dusk joined in the tension draining out of him. As Fluttershy continued to cook she glanced at Dusk "So why are you having trouble sleeping?" she asked quietly. "Oh b-but if you don't want to t-tell me that's alright to." she said not wanting to ask Dusk too many questions.

Dusk smiled "No it's fine... I've just been having some nightmares nothing too bad." he said quietly while putting a hoof to his chest.

Fluttershy frowned "Are they about the forest?" she asked, sadness creeping into her eyes.

Dusk grimaced and clutched harder at his chest "Yeah I keep getting flashes of everything" he said with a pained look on his face. Fluttershy stopped cooking and wrapped her arms around Dusk and gave him a reassuring look.

Dusk smiled at her and nuzzled her, Fluttershy smiled in return "Well the eggs are done so let's eat." she said trying to cheer Dusk up. Dusk grinned before setting the table and sitting down with Fluttershy, as Dusk ate he gave a contented sigh.

"Ah delicious." Dusk said simply before once again digging in with renewed vigor. Fluttershy giggled before she began to eat as well, once the two finished eating they washed the dishes together.

"So do you want to take a walk with me?" asked Fluttershy before she looked at the sunlight streaming through the window "It's beautiful outside." she said with a smile.

Dusk nodded "Sure, but where are we going?" he asked curiously.

Fluttershy shook her head "Nowhere really, I just want to spend some time with you it feels like its been so long since we have." she said with a far off look in her eyes.

Dusk chuckled "Well you're right about that it does feel like a long time doesn't it?" he sad wistfully. After a few minutes of just relaxing the two finally headed out the door. Dusk breathed in the warm morning air and smiled "You were right it's amazing outside today." he said as he looked around them his smile only growing wider.

Fluttershy smiled "I told you." she said gleefully as she watched Dusk. Dusk grinned back at her before they continued to walk down the path to Ponyville, the breeze occasionally passing by. After walking for a bit they made their way into town where they were greeted by some familiar faces, it still made Dusk happy that the ponies that lived in this town always managed to be so friendly. As they walked along Dusk's mood slowly began to grow brighter and soon he had a spring in his step and beaming smile on his face. Fluttershy was trying to hold back her laughter once Dusk had started to practically jump as he continued down the road earning a few peculiar looks from other ponies. Fluttershy giggled "You almost look like Pinkie Pie when you do that." she said before once again unsuccessfully trying to hold back her laughter.

Dusk merely grinned back at her "You're right I kinda do." he said thoughtfully. Dusk laughed "Can't help it though it's just something about today it just makes me feel so energetic. If I had known I would have gone outside sooner." he said happily.

Fluttershy smiled softly "Well I'm glad." she said cheerily, Dusk chuckled before he suddenly stopped with a thoughtful look. Fluttershy looked at him quizzically "What is it?" she asked.

A grin spread across Dusk's face "I feel like playing a song." he said with glee before turning a corner.

Fluttershy's eyes widened before she walked after him "Oh do you want to go home then?" she said quietly, a little sad that Dusk was already planning to leave. Dusk stopped and looked back at Fluttershy giving her a warm smile.

"Don't worry I'm not planning on going just yet I have a better idea." Dusk said with enthusiasm before scanning the street. Dusk's eyes lit up once he saw what he was looking for, a small antique store resting on the side of the road. He looked back at Fluttershy with an almost childlike giddiness "Come on follow me." he said happily. Fluttershy was still shocked at how rapidly Dusk had changed in the little while they had been walking but it still brought a smile to her face seeing him once again filled with joy. Dusk strolled into the antique shop with Fluttershy in tow, Dusk turned to look at the shopkeeper "Hey do you have a piano anywhere?" he asked out of the blue. For a moment the shop keeper just stared at Dusk before slowly nodding and pointing to the corner of the store where a dust covered piano lay undisturbed.

The shop keeper looked at the old piano then back to Dusk "So... do you want to buy it?" he asked hopefully.

Dusk gave him a sheepish grin "Oh no sorry I just wanted to see if I could play it for a little while." he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

The shopkeeper sighed "Didn't think so, fine it's not like I could sell the thing anyway so be my guest." he said apathetically before fiddling with a vase on his counter. Dusk nodded thankfully before heading over to the untouched piano eagerly with Fluttershy right behind him. Dusk looked at the curtains beside the instrument and pulled them open before lifting the windowsill and letting the gentle breeze flow through the shop. Dusk breathed in the fresh air before taking a seat in front of the piano, he turned to look at Fluttershy and gave her another smile before setting his hooves to the keys. Soon the sounds of the minute waltz could be heard throughout the shop and flowing out the open window. Dusk smiled serenely as he continued to play the light tone of the song fitting the atmosphere and soon a sizable crowd had gathered outside the window following the sound of the piano. Once the short song came to a close Dusk sighed with contentment but suddenly the sound of clapping could be heard.

Dusk jumped at the sudden noise before looking out the window with curiosity only to see the crowd that had gathered outside, the sounds of clapping and the word encore along with them. Dusk stammered "Uh n-no I'm r-really uh..." he continued to trip over his words not expecting to have had an audience.

Suddenly Dusk felt a hoof on his shoulder, Fluttershy gave him a smile "Don't worry I'll be here." she said softly before sitting right beside him and putting her head on his shoulder. Dusk smiled back at her before taking a deep breath and thinking about another song he could play.

Dusk's eyes lit up "Well can never go wrong with the classics." he said with a shrug before once again letting his hooves glide along the keys. The slower tone of Fantasie Impromptu began to fill the air and not a single pony moved as the music weaved its way through the crowd. Dusk and Fluttershy both hummed along with the piano slowly becoming less and less aware of the crowd outside. Once again the song came to a close its last note ringing through the shop and out of the window. Dusk looked at Fluttershy fondly before turning to look at the crowd outside once more clapping a few cheers thrown in.

Fluttershy smiled at Dusk "See you did it." she said giving him a nuzzle.

Dusk smiled back at her "Couldn't have done it without you." he said before lightly kissing her forehead, Fluttershy smiled back a light blush highlighting her cheeks. As they got up the shop keeper just continued to stare at Dusk his mouth hanging open while some of the onlookers streamed into the store commenting on Dusk's performance and talking to the shopkeeper seeing if he had any other things up for sale.

As the couple left the store the shopkeeper waved at Dusk "Thanks for the business!" he shouted with a large grin on his face before turning his attention back to his new customers.

As the two walked a low rumble came from Dusk, Fluttershy and Dusk shared a laugh before walking towards a nearby cafe. After eating the two ponies once again set off walking through town and enjoying this peaceful day not a care in the world. As the day went on the couple spoke to many different ponies shared a meal or two and just spent the day relaxing. However everything must end and soon the sun had begun to set casting it's last rays of deep orange on the town before it to passed under the horizon. Soon the two ponies began their trek home the pale moonlight bathing the path in front of them in white. Fluttershy looked down at her hooves "Um... since it's getting dark out here do you mind if I stay at your house tonight?" she asked quietly.

Dusk smiled at her "Do you even have to ask?" he said with a chuckle. Fluttershy smiled back at him before they once again started walking. As they did Dusk looked out at a field to their right the large plain of grass had a sort of ghost like appeal to it as the uninterrupted moonlight lit it up. Fluttershy watched as Dusk just stopped and stared at the field, she smiled before walking next to him. It's beautiful isn't it?" she said marveling at the scene before them.

Dusk nodded "Yeah," he said quietly before turning to look at Fluttershy "Thanks for being out here with me today." he said happily.

Fluttershy blushed "It was no problem I had fun." she said looking up at Dusk with a loving eyes.

Dusk leaned over and kissed her the moonlight framing the two connected ponies, once they separated the two had blushes plastering their faces. They shared a moment just basking in the night air before once again going down the path towards home. Once the two had made it to Dusk's house they took a seat on the couch resting their legs after a long day of walking. Fluttershy let out a yawn before leaning on Dusk and soon she had fallen fast asleep. Dusk smiled fondly before pulling a blanket off a nearby chair and setting it over the two of them not having the heart to leave Fluttershy. Soon Dusk's eyes began to droop before he too fell asleep. That night Dusk's only dreams were ones of home and the mare he loved.

**Ah writing this brings such a sappy feeling to my heart. Well there it is folks chapter 16, yes I know there wasn't much of a plot but I feel nostalgic. Both the songs i used in this chapter were from Chopin eh feeling like classical today. Soon enough there'll be an actual connected set of events but it won't be action-y. Anyway on to other news updating might get a little slower since I'm currently working on another story, once again mlp (can't stop!) so yeah if you like my writing style or an adventure story you could check that out. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all again soon!**

**P.S Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey folks and welcome back to Nocturne! That's right guys I'm not dead! Well this is my first post since 2011 and it has been a while but I'll touch on that later for now let's get to the story at hand. Can't think of anything witty to say so I'll just get started, I don't own MLP in any way. Alright let's do this LEEEEEYYYYROYYYYYYY JENKINNNNSSSSSSS! (Oh never mind there was a bad joke sprinkled in there.)**

**Nocturne **

**Chapter 17: Visitors**

It was an average day in Ponyville the sky was overcast and gray, light showers were scheduled that day and ponies rushed trying to finish any business they had. However on the edge of the Everfree forest all was peaceful, at Fluttershy's house the creamy yellow pegasus flitted around her home tending to some animals. A few stray creatures had been injured over the past few day's scrapes and bruises but nothing serious and since Fluttershy had been running low on bandages Dusk had left to bring her some more.

Fluttershy waited patiently occasionally petting a stray cat, one of the few injured animals which purred contently. However Fluttershy was interrupted by a knock at the door, she assumed Dusk would be there but when she opened it she was met with a different pony. The mare had a bright gold coat and her mane was a vibrant red, on her flank she bore the mark of a bird surrounded by musical notes. The mare gave Fluttershy a smile while Fluttershy only stared back a little shocked at this turn of events "Mom?"

Fluttershy's mother was a mare by the name of Canary Skyloft she made her career as a singer and was quite renowned for her talent. Canary gave Fluttershy a beaming smile before pulling her daughter into a hug "It's nice to see you again honey." she said softly. Fluttershy smiled back before returning her mother's embrace glad to see her after so long.

Once the two separated Fluttershy looked at her mother curiously "What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

Canary grinned "Well I just wanted to see my little filly." she said jokingly before ruffling Fluttershy's pink mane.

Fluttershy blushed trying to straighten her mane "Mom I'm not a filly anymore." she said with a huff. Canary just continued to grin before strolling into the house while Fluttershy closed the door behind her.

Canary looked at the scene before her a few injured animals curled up in different spots around the house. She turned towards Fluttershy "Still taking care of the animals I see." she said gazing at the small creatures. Fluttershy nodded before looking at an injured bird with concern walking over to it and trying to keep it as comfortable as possible. Canary looked at Fluttershy curiously "Shouldn't you patch it up?" she asked.

Fluttershy shook her head "I ran out of bandages." she said stroking the bird while still being mindful of it's injury, a scar running up it's back.

Canary sighed "Sorry I should have brought some or at least told your father, he's actually in town bringing us back something to eat." she said cheerily.

"Oh no it's fine he doesn't have to I could have cooked something. It's alright about the bandages a... um friend of mine is getting it." said Fluttershy quickly, hesitating a little on the last part of the sentence.

Canary grinned "Oooh is this _friend _of yours a cute colt?" she asked jokingly before laughing. Fluttershy turned beet red and began to stammer averting her eyes, Canary looked at her daughter curiously before a cat-like grin spread across her face "Oh it seems I hit some truth." she said suggestively raising her eyebrows. Fluttershy just kept blushing her long pink mane obscuring her eyes, Canary was brimming with curiosity "Oh come on I'm your mother you can tell me _anything."_ she said hopefully stressing the last word. Fluttershy just continued to stammer and avoid her mother's questions but Canary wouldn't give up any time soon.

**Ponyville**

Dusk hummed a tune as he continued to walk through town with a bag of bandages balanced on his back. It was nice to have a peaceful walk and with the incoming rain the streets were quickly getting quieter as his humming became the solitary sound. Suddenly Dusk was cut short as he bumped into one of the few ponies left on the streets. The pony Dusk had ran into was a pale gray pegasus, his coat a good comparison to the stormy cover above them. However his mane was a light blue the same color as the blue sky that those storm clouds obscured.

The pegasus flinched and dropped a paper bag before turning to look at Dusk seeming jittery. The pegasus stuttered "Oh... I'm q-quite s-s-sorry." he managed to choke out shrinking back.

Dusk chuckled before holding out a hoof "My name's Dusk what's yours?" he asked with a smile hoping to get the strange pony's trust.

The pegasus said nothing before finally taking a breath and shaking Dusk's hoof "Mine is Zephyr." he said quietly.

Dusk smiled at him "Nice to meet you." he said with sincerity before turning to look at the fallen paper bag. Dusk looked at Zephyr apologetically "Sorry about that." he said before picking it up and handing it to the pegasus.

Zephyr gave Dusk a small smile "Thank you." he said gratefully with a small nod.

Soon the two ponies began to walk down the road together, Dusk glanced at Zephyr "So I'm guessing you're not from here." he said knowingly.

Zephyr nodded with a small chuckle "Not too hard to tell is it?" he said jokingly, finally beginning to warm up. "Yes I'm visiting my daughter; her house is a bit farther outside town."

However Dusk didn't pay attention to the last part of the sentence he merely looked at Zephyr incredulously "You have a daughter old enough to live on her own?" he asked disbelievingly.

Zephyr laughed "I know I do look young." he said while Dusk continued to shake his head.

"I could understand your daughter only being a filly but you only look a couple of years older than me and she can live on her own!" Dusk said still in disbelief. Zephyr just shrugged while Dusk sighed in exasperation "I really need to stop questioning ponies." he said shaking his head while Zephyr chuckled at his remark. As the two continued down the path the town had already gone far behind him he looked to his left to see Zephyr still walking beside him. Something in Dusk's mind clicked there was only one pony that lived out this far besides himself. Dusk swallowed the lump in his throat "Um... so what's your daughter's name?" he asked sincerely hoping his theory was wrong.

Zephyr didn't hear the nervousness in Dusk's voice and just smiled "Oh her name's Fluttershy I haven't visited in a while. Oh do you know her?" he asked cheerily, Zephyr couldn't help but smile when he spoke of his daughter.

Dusk forced a smile "Yeah... you could say that. Actually these bandages for her she needed some extras for the animals." he said trying to change the subject quickly.

Zephyr smiled "Ah still doing what she loves eh?" he said happily, Dusk smiled and nodded but behind the mask he was getting frantic about how this would turn out. Soon the two ponies had reached the door of Fluttershy's cottage and Zephyr knocked twice.

However what happened next caught Dusk off guard completely, the door opened to reveal a pegasus he hadn't seen in years. Dusk just stared at the newly arrived Canary "Ms. Skyloft?" he asked incredulously.

Canary stared back at Dusk in equal shock "Dusk why are you..?" she stopped before turning to look at Fluttershy then back at Dusk. A look of realization hit Canary "You're dating my daughter!" She asked disbelievingly.

Zephyr gawked while Dusk turned pale thinking that this probably the worst thing that could happen yet. Eventually all four ponies got settled in the house both Zephyr and Canary taking a chair while Dusk and Fluttershy sat on the plush sofa. For a few moments silence permeated the air, Canary was the first to speak "So two have been dating and didn't even tell us?" she asked in a quietly. The two young ponies looked at each other before looking back and nodding both a little nervous about the situation. Canary took a deep breath both Dusk and Fluttershy braced themselves, however Canary just broke out with a whine "Awwwww why am I always out of the loop." she said crossing her arm with a pouting look all seriousness gone in her voice. The couple looked at Canary in surprise, the golden pegasus just looked at them curiously "What did you think I would be mad?" she asked with a laugh.

Zephyr spoke up at this point "But who is he?" he asked still a little new to the idea that a pony he met only a half an hour ago was dating his daughter.

Dusk was about to say something but Canary interjected "Well it was a few years back I needed a pianist for my latest gig and I had heard talk of a colt who had just started but all people said was how amazing his piano playing was. My manager said I shouldn't gamble on just anypony but I've always been fond of gambling." she said jokingly with a giggle before once again continuing "In the end it turned out fantastic the show sold out gave Dusk here a huge publicity boost and helped me as well. In the end we became pretty good friends and I became sort of a mentor. It's been quite a while since we've seen each other but... well I didn't expect this to happen." she said with a little chuckle as she looked at the couple sitting in front of her.

Zephyr sighed and was going to say something but to the surprise of everypony in the room Fluttershy stood up with defiance in her eyes "Dad I know that you're protective but I'm staying with Dusk whether you like it or not." she said seriously. Zephyr just blinked a little shocked that his soft spoken daughter had just talked him down, Fluttershy realized what had just happened and frowned "Oh I'm s-sorry." she said looking down at her hooves.

Zephyr closed his eyes and Fluttershy braced herself but strangely enough Zephyr just laughed. Fluttershy blinked in confusion while Zephyr kept laughing, the grey pegasus smiled at his daughter softly "Well who am I to object if you feel so strongly about it." he said regarding Fluttershy warmly, Fluttershy smiled back at her father. Zephyr turned to look at Dusk "Well Dusk I can't say I was exactly thrilled to find out a pony I met only a little while ago is supposedly dating my daughter but since she likes you this much it wouldn't be right for me to stop that." he said with a shrug. Dusk smiled and gave him a nod but then Zephyr rose to his full height "However if you hurt my daughter in any shape way or form I will fly you up to the highest point I can and drop you, understood?" he said with a glare, Dusk shuddered at the formerly shy pegasi's behavior before once again nodding.

Fluttershy huffed "Dad." she said giving him a stern look.

Zephyr couldn't help but laugh "I couldn't help it I've never had the chance to do it before." he said chuckling all the while. Once the atmosphere had lightened Fluttershy had already begun to patch up the animals, Zephyr stood up and had also begun to help Fluttershy with the bandaging.

Fluttershy looked towards her father "Dad could you help me get them outside?" she asked while already starting to coax the animals to the door. Zephyr nodded cheerfully and proceeded to do the same walking out the door with Fluttershy animals in tow.

Soon the house was empty save both Dusk and Canary, the golden pegasus gave Dusk a grin before jumping to sit beside him "Now that they're gone tell me everything!" she said with glee.

Dusk chuckled "Still the same Ms. Skyloft?" he asked jokingly happy to meet an old friend after so long.

Canary sighed before flopping back on the sofa "Ugh and neither do you, as usual you still never stopped calling me Ms. Skyloft how many times do I have to say Canary is just fine?" she said looking at Dusk, eyebrow raised. Dusk laughed and soon Canary herself joined in, soon her face softened "I've never seen her act like that before, she really does feel strongly about you." she said smiling at Dusk.

Dusk blushed thinking back to how Fluttershy had stood up for him "She really is amazing." he said with a soft smile.

Canary gushed "Awwww that's so adorable!" she said squirming while Dusk's blush deepened. Canary continued to grin "So how have you two been doing, nothing too extreme I hope?" She said giving him a suggestive look.

Dusk turned a dark crimson "WHAT! No n-nothing like t-that." he said waving his hooves back and forth frantically.

Canary burst out laughing almost falling out of her seat while Dusk glared at her, Canary smiled back at him "Oh I couldn't resist." she said in between her laughter.

Dusk just grumbled while Canary sat herself back down in the chair with a smile, Dusk chuckled "I still can't believe Fluttershy is your daughter." he said comparing the two even now.

Canary nodded "She's so much like her father, he was so quiet but he was sweet." she said quietly a far-off look in her eyes. "I met him when I was only a filly some other colts were picking on him; I was the one to stand up for him." Canary continued to speak thinking back to that faraway day on the clouds. "After that we slowly became friends, back then I was never sure what I wanted to do with my life but he was always the one to encourage me in whatever stunts I tried to pull off." she giggled as memories of her youth flashed in her mind before her expression softened "One night I was just sitting on the outskirts of Cloudsdale it hadn't been the best day in my latest attempt to find out my talent had failed and I was feeling terrible. Once I had left Zephyr looked all over for me just to help me feel better, he was so sweet trying to comfort me like that and that's what made him so dear to me. Once he had found me we talked just sitting in the moonlight together and then out of the blue he began to hum this simple little tune. It was so simplistic but something about it just charmed me and I couldn't help but sing along with it. He told me how beautiful my voice was and couldn't stop talking about it, I got embarrassed so I did the first thing I could think of to stop him."

Dusk was pulled in by the story and for some reason couldn't help but be curious "What?" he asked with anticipation in his voice.

Canary was oddly embarrassed at the telling of the story "Well... I kissed him after that we began to date and well... now we're married." she said with reluctance and a bit of a blush. Dusk couldn't help but laugh seeing Canary embarrased while she glared at him. Canary huffed "Oh I see how it is." she said crossing her arms.

Dusk chuckled "Call it payback for earlier." he said jokingly, the two shared a laugh before Dusk let out a sigh "He sounds like a nice pony wish I had at least made a good impression." he said sadly.

Canary smiled at him "I think you're the one who got the wrong impression." as she said this Dusk looked at her with curiosity. Canary giggled "He's almost never this quick to warm up to somepony. It's only because Fluttershy has never taken a liking to a colt before that he's so new to the situation, he's only being protective." she said happily but soon her happy expression disappeared. "He's always been the better parent out of the two of us. Once my singing career took off I wasn't at home often and I can't help but feel that for all of that time I was gone my daughter could have resented Me." she said sadly looking down at her hooves.

Dusk looked at his friend her usual care-free attitude and exuberance having left her. Dusk smiled and put a hoof on her shoulder "Trust me Fluttershy would never resent you, she's kind and loving and will always try and find the good in a pony no matter what. Above all she cares for those close to her and I don't think for a second that you're not one of them." he said softly.

Canary smiled back at him before laughing "You_ really_ like her don't you?" she said with amusement.

Dusk facehoofed "I really need to stop trying to comfort you." he said grudgingly with a sigh.

Canary giggled "Yeah but you won't." she teased before Dusk himself joined in the laughter. Soon enough the door opened and both Fluttershy and Zephyr walked inside with animals in tow. Fluttershy looked at Dusk and waved with a small smile, Dusk smiled and waved back at her.

Soon the ponies unpacked the food Zephyr brought back from town, a total of three grilled tulip sandwiches still warm too. Fluttershy picked up a sandwich and cut it down the middle with a knife from the kitchen before handing half of it to Dusk "Here you should eat to." she said with an encouraging smile.

Dusk shook his head "No it's alright you can have it." he said with a smile.

"You haven't eaten all day its not good for you so will you please take half?" Fluttershy asked with pleading eyes .

Dusk's heart pounded from the look she gave him, every time she looked at him like that she made him love her all the more. Dusk looked at Fluttershy tenderly before taking the food from her hoof "Thank you." he said gratefully giving her a meaningful look before taking a bite out of the sandwich. As the ponies finished eating they kicked back and relaxed enjoying the peaceful air of the house.

Zephyr looked at his wife and daughter before he smiled "You two should take a walk, it has been a while since you two have spent some time together." he said thoughtfully.

Canary looked out the window seeing the gray clouds in the sky before turning to look at Fluttershy "Well what do you want to do?" she asked unsure of whether or not he daughter would want to come with her.

Fluttershy looked at her mother with a small smile "Sure that would be nice." she said quietly. Canary grinned before walking out the door with Fluttershy leaving the Dusk in the house with Zephyr.

An awkward silence permeated the air as the two ponies stayed quiet neither one saying anything to the other. Zephyr cleared his throat "So Fluttershy told me about the two of you. I... I just wanted to apologize." he said bowing his head.

Dusk was surprised "For what?" he asked curiously.

Zephyr sighed "Fluttershy cares about you and all you've done is be supportive and have been there for her, it was wrong of me to act like I did." he said with a hint of sadness.

Dusk shook his head and smiled "You have nothing to apologize for, I understand that you were being protective of her and that makes me happy to see that you would do that for her." he said happily.

Zephyr smiled before his eyes were filled with thought "I have a question." he said glancing at Dusk.

"Ask away." said Dusk cheerfully.

Zephyr looked towards the window at the overcast sky "When I was outside with her she told me about things that happened between you two. When she spoke I could hear it in her voice. Fluttershy loves you from the bottom of her heart, I just want to know do you feel the same way?" he asked quietly.

Dusk was taken aback by the question but looked back at Zephyr with a growing gleam in his eyes "Yes, she's amazing beautiful talented and caring I love her in every sense of the word." he said with a wide smile and light in his eyes. Dusk stopped and blushed just realizing he said all of that out loud.

Zephyr smiled "Well then that's all I needed to hear." he said with a chuckle his laughter infecting Dusk as well. Soon the two ponies began to chat finding that they had things in common with one another and losing track of time the air filled with stories and laughter. Soon they heard the sound of rain hitting the roof and rapid hoofsteps. The two ponies looked at one another before opening the door of the house right as Fluttershy and Canary made their way to the door. Both mare's had been soaked by the time they got inside but both were giggling at the situation their laughter soon spreading to both Zephyr and Dusk. Zephyr stoked the fire while Dusk went to get some towels and blankets for the storm. That night the four ponies sat on the floor by the fire enjoying time together and growing a little closer as they waited out the weather. Soon the clouds were moved by some pegasi taking the night shift and once more the moon was able to cast its light on the cottage by the forest.

Canary looked outside seeing the moon rise above the horizon and looked towards Zephyr "Well we should be going." she said with a sigh as she stood up. Zephyr nodded and stood as well walking behind Canary as they headed to the door.

Zephyr looked towards Dusk and put out a hoof and smiled "It was nice to meet you." he said with happily.

Dusk grasped Zephyr's hoof and smiled back "Likewise."

Zephyr turned to Fluttershy and pulled her into a hug "It was nice seeing you honey." he said tenderly.

Fluttershy smiled back before returning her father's embrace gladly. Once they separated Canary gave a slight wave to her daughter but then Fluttershy walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her mother "I love you mama." she said quietly.

Canary's eyes widened, Fluttershy hadn't called her that since she was a filly. Canary smiled softly before hugging her daughter back her heart filled with love. Canary looked at Dusk and pulled him into a hug ruffling his mane while she was at it. "Take care of my daughter, alright?" Canary said with a grin.

Dusk blushed before he gave Canary a smile and nodded. Soon both Canary and Zephyr had taken off leaving Dusk and Fluttershy on the ground as they waved. Dusk looked at Fluttershy before kissing her softly and she kissed him back enjoying the moment. Once they separated Fluttershy was still blushing "W-what was t-that for?" she asked with a hint of embarrassment not sure if her parents could have seen it from this distance.

Dusk chuckled "Not sure myself but I just felt like saying I love you." he said with a grin. Fluttershy giggled before smiling back and heading inside with Dusk.

High in the night sky Zephyr and Canary flitted above the clouds as they headed towards Cloudsdale. Canary smiled "All of that reminded me of what we were like back then." she said smiling as the wind flowed between the two of them.

Zephyr nodded "It does bring back memories." he said with a smile as he looked at Canary he wings beating in the night air.

Canary smiled at her husband before drifting to his side "So do you think they'll turn out alright?" she asked with a bit of curiosity.

Zephyr looked back at Fluttershy's home as it shrank in the distance, he smiled knowingly "I don't have a doubt in my mind." he said happily as they flew into the distance.

**Well there you have it after vanishing off the face of the earth for days chapter 17 is finally here! Now onto other business, I just wanted to apologize for being gone so long and tell you that I'll try to not let it happen again. For the next week I'll be having exams so updates won't be immediate but I'll try to be consistent. Well once again I just wanted to apologize but it's good to be able to write again and I hope you liked the chapter. I know that I already did a parent chapter but this'll have its purpose soon enough. As usual I thank you all for reading and I sincerely hope you review well I must be off Psychodrome awaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**P.S Just wanted to thank you all again for reading it makes it all the better to write this so thank you and may we meet again! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hallo! Here we are again my audience my face is numb from anesthetic I'm failing at eating some Cheetos and it's once again time for Nocturne. I apologize for being gone so long... again. Just finished exams and had a dentist appointment so yeah but we're here now so whatever. Well that's beside the point and now on to the story at hand, I don't own MLP but I do own the bag of Cheetos I'm still not able to eat so with that out of the way let's a go!**

**Nocturne**

**Chapter 18: Ashes **

Dusk took a deep breath and smiled as his hooves clopped down the stairs. It was a nice morning so far, nothing had been going on really he had just been relaxing at his house for the day enjoying the peace filled hours of the morning. Dusk strolled into the kitchen and began to start up the stove and began to get eggs for breakfast but as he did he noticed the stove just made an eerie grating sound. Dusk frowned and decided that it was not the best idea to cook today before switching off the stove, stopping the source of the noise and packing the ingredients back into the fridge. Dusk gathered a small sack of bits and his saddlebag before heading outside and towards town for a quick breakfast.

**A couple of hours later**

Dusk hummed as he walked home down the dirt path leading away from town. However despite his good mood Dusk couldn't help but feel that something was off it was as if there was something in the air. Once Dusk smelled the breeze he realized it was the air, on the border of the forest there was a growing plume of smoke and the sound of many ponies shouting. Dusk paled, that was in the direction of his house. He wasted no time running as fast as his legs could carry him getting ever closer the cloud of black. Once Dusk made it down the small pathway to his home he just stood there with horror and flame reflected in his eyes. There in front of Dusk was the flaming shell of his house that was already being hosed down by fire fighters a mixture of earth ponies with buckets pegasi using rain clouds and unicorns magically diverting water. A single pony noticed Dusk gawking at the spectacle in front of him, that pony slowly walked up to Dusk the firelight reflecting off of the red hat on his head.

The large earth pony cleared his throat "Is this your house?" he asked seriously, Dusk just nodded slowly still gazing at the blaze. The earth pony sighed "You should probably take a seat somewhere leave it to us alright?" he said before heading back to the roaring fire directing others. Dusk just stumbled backwards before leaning on a tree and slowly sliding to the ground. Despite the efforts of the fire fighters it was useless and in minutes the roof collapsed in on itself and the fire dimmed soon leaving only a smoldering pile of burnt timber. Dusk put his head in his hooves and tried to shut everything out but suddenly his ears perked up at the sound of rapid hoofs steps coming his way. Before Dusk could even react he felt arms wrap around him the pony next to him trembling, he turned his dejected gaze on to the pony holding on to him. Dusk's features visibly softened a the sight of Fluttershy before he hugged her back.

Fluttershy sobbed quietly "I w-w-was so w-worried." she hiccuped as she tightened her hold on Dusk. Dusk just held her close and said nothing while Twilight and the others soon walked down the path as well. Fluttershy pulled away and looked at Dusk with concern her eyes red from the tears "Are you alright?" she asked looking over Dusk for any injuries.

Dusk nodded before giving Fluttershy a sad smile "I'm alright." he said before cringing as he looked at the charred ruin. The six mares consoled him saying words of reassurance but Dusk just sat on the ground with a pained expression. Dusk stood up and began to proceed towards the house, nopony motioned to follow him knowing he needed some space. Dusk stooped at the front of his house as the fire fighter he spoke to earlier walked up beside him "Any idea what caused it?" he asked quietly not even looking at the pony.

The fire fighter sighed "From what we can tell it seemed to be a kitchen based fire."

Dusk chuckled before letting out a bitter laugh "Well isn't that great." he said with a sneer his usual quiet demeanor gone replaced by bitterness. Before anypony could say anything Dusk began to walk into the wreckage, the fire fighter shouted a warning but Dusk didn't care and he just kept wading through charred wood gaining more than a few cuts and splinters. As he made his way to the middle Dusk shoved aside a large plank of wood and grimaced at the sight before him. Under the debris lay his prized grand piano burnt and warped from the heat of the flames. Dusk just stood there his face contorted in grief, suddenly a particularly strong gust of wind blew past sending up flurries of ash. Dusk looked at the scene before him and held out his hoof letting a single scrap of paper land on it, Dusk slowly looked down seeing musical notes flow across the paper before getting cut off by the scorched black edges of the paper. In that moment all the songs he had played here the memories he had here and all of the good times flashed in his mind, tears rolled down Dusk's cheeks. Dusk let out a wail before finally losing all sense of composure as he fell into pure sorrow filled rage. His hooves crashed down the on the wreckage, wood splintered under him and he began to throw the singed remains of his home aside trying to retrieve something... anything.

The fire fighter looked at Dusk with alarm before calling some pegasi to haul Dusk out and to make sure he didn't injure himself even further. Dusk struggled as he was dragged out before being held by two pegasi in front of the fire fighter from before but Dusk wouldn't stop writhing. The fire fighter frowned before landing a blow on Dusk's face which quickly stopped him "Get a hold of yourself." he said glaring at Dusk. The two pegasi let go of Dusk and walked off somberly to clear away the rain clouds still present in the air while Dusk slumped to the ground his eyes filled with pain. The fire fighters stare softened "Look if you kept going you would have just gotten yourself hurt keep in mind that your alive and above all else that's what's important." he said putting a hoof on Dusk's shoulder "Go talk to your friends they're worried about you." he said quietly before once again directing the other fire fighters and walking off.

Dusk slowly made his way to the six mares with downcast eyes "I-I'm sorry I acted like that." he said barely above a whisper ashamed of how he lost his control. However the others didn't care about that and rushed forward to comfort him. Dusk felt embraces and pats on the back coupled with reassuring words, and a sad smile had worked its way onto his face. Soon five ponies had left each giving Dusk their condolences before heading back to town leaving only Dusk and Fluttershy surveying the many ponies that worked on clearing the area of leftover debris. Dusk sighed averting his eyes from the scene, he looked at Fluttershy "I'm going for walk... I'd really appreciate you're company." he asked his voice wavering. Fluttershy nodded giving Dusk a reassuring smile which he returned before the two of them walked off heading in no particular direction.

Eventually the couple made it over the crest of a grassy hill overlooking a large field that the wind ran its invisible touch over. Fluttershy looked over at Dusk who had taken a seat on the grassy surface of the hill setting his saddlebag beside him and silently looking over the expanse of vibrant green brooding over his situation. Fluttershy took a seat next to Dusk before giving him a meaningful look "Everything's going to be alright." she said putting her hoof on top of his.

Dusk visibly stiffened "No... it won't." he said quietly only worrying Fluttershy more. Dusk however didn't notice beyond the tears already starting to blur his vision "I left home trying to run from my problems like I always did and you know I never expected to find friends or even love." he said his tone already beginning to grow frantic. Dusk had started to tremble as he looked at his shaking hooves "Then I met you and everything before felt so much more gray it was like once I got here a fog lifted. But when I saw the burnt wood my piano crushed a simple little bar from a song we played together it all came crashing down on me that everything can disappear in an instant and life is so fleeting. If that can vanish so quickly what'll happen to the rest of my life?" Dusk's effort to hold back tears finally failed and as they rolled down his cheeks he let out a cry, his face turned towards the sky the sun bathing his tear-stained face in its light "I-I don't want t-to lose it all, I d-don't want to be a-alone again." he sobbed letting his arms fall to his side.

Fluttershy's heart ached at seeing Dusk like this, she looked deep into Dusk's eyes as she began to speak "I've always been shy around other ponies even as a filly and I never thought I would make friends. But when I met Rainbow dash and then the others I couldn't help but be happy and for a while I was. Then after we became the elements of harmony I started to worry. What if one of us got hurt? What would happen if we lost? I started to doubt us and I thought that life was so short and I didn't want to risk anything. But one thing changed it all, I met you." she said happily smiling at the memory "When we met you were so nice to me and the more we talked together the more I began to like you. But every time I thought of about telling you I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same. So I thought I was okay with just being friends and then when I saw you with Pinkie Pie I thought I never had a chance. After all that though you still came to find me and told me you loved me. It was then that I wasn't afraid to take a chance and I could say I loved you back." she said with a beaming smile before she wrapped her arms around him humming a soft tune all the while. For a moment Dusk just sat still while Fluttershy continued to hold onto him, he turned his teary eyes towards her and she smiled back at him "You'll never be alone because as long as there are those that love you there will be somepony beside you, and I'm one of them so never forget that." she said her oceanic blue eyes looking into Dusk's. Tears flowed even more freely as Dusk rested his head on Fluttershy's shoulder, the pink haired pegasus being the one to hold Dusk close this time. For a time the two ponies sat intertwined Fluttershy still humming softly before Dusk finally drew back, his brown eyes slowly regaining their former light.

Dusk slowly dried his eyes and looked towards the sun that warmed the land "In the end fate will be a mystery and life will go on, won't it?" he said thoughtfully with small hint of hope in his voice.

Fluttershy nodded before giving Dusk a smile "But in the end we'll still be together through it all." she said happily. Dusk looked back at her a bit of surprise and light blush registering on his face before smiling softly as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Fluttershy's lips. Fluttershy was a bit flustered at the sudden action but quickly returned the display of affection the two relishing the feel of the intimate connection.

Once the couple separated Dusk gave Fluttershy an appreciative smile "Thank you... for everything." he said giving her a nuzzle. Fluttershy nuzzled him back before resting her head on his shoulder watching the sky before them. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew past sending the two ponies toppling over in a heap. Dusk and Fluttershy looked at each other still in a daze from the fall but they couldn't help but laugh at the situation the sound echoing across the empty field giving them both a sense of peace. After they once again resumed sitting Dusk looked off into the distance wistfully "So what now?" he asked quietly to nopony in particular.

"You can stay with me until everything gets sorted out. I-I mean if you want to." said Fluttershy timidly.

Dusk smiled "That would be great." he said with a grin finally coming back full circle the house being the farthest thing on his mind at the moment. Fluttershy brightened at his answer a smile growing on her face as she sat next to him. Soon Dusk got up and grabbed his fallen saddlebag hefting it onto his back. He looked towards Fluttershy and offered her a hoof helping her off of the grassy ground. Once they got to the crossroads to their homes, well now only one home Dusk began to walk to the ruins of his house. As they walked Dusk had gone silent and Fluttershy once again started to look at him with concern. Dusk noticed this quickly and gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry I'll be fine I just have to take care of one last piece of business." he said with a sigh before they continued down the path. Once they made it to the pile of scorched timber the fire fighters had almost finished up and most if not all the wreckage had been moved. Dusk scanned the group of ponies until he finally found the one pony he was looking for. Dusk slowly walked up to the earth pony he had met earlier that day and cleared his throat to get his attention.

The pony turned to look at Dusk and winced "Oh hey... listen I'm sorry about earl-" he was cut off when Dusk put up a hoof.

Dusk smiled and put that hoof forward "No hard feelings, my name's Dusk nice to meet you." he said with a smile while the fire fighter just stared at him in confusion.

The earth pony shook Dusk's hoof slowly "Mine's Downpour, look I still feel like I have to apologize." he said bowing his head.

Dusk just chuckled "It's alright you told me what I needed to hear albeit a bit painfully." he said rubbing his face. Downpour laughed nervously but Dusk still didn't mind. "Don't worry I wanted to say thanks it could have ended badly if I had kept going." Dusk winced at the memory before continuing. "But I need to go there for one last thing." he said glancing at the remaining debris.

Downpour looked at him with a bit of skepticism but then just sighed "Alright you can just be careful." he said before stepping to the side. Dusk gave him a nod before pushing on, he gingerly stepped over the large pieces of housing material left over but now seeing it all once again still filled him with sorrow. However he pushed on until he once again came to the center the broken piano still not having been moved.

Dusk sighed "Well this is it then." he said with a sad smile. Dusk lay a hoof on the shattered instrument "You did well my friend you won't be forgotten." he said quietly before snapping off a piece of wood from the fallen piano that was pierced with a single nail. Dusk slowly pulled out the nail leaving a neat hole in the center of the blackened piece of wood. Once he did he set the last piece in his saddle bag before weaving his way out of the wreckage. Once he was out he turned to look at Downpour "Thank you." before Downpour could say anything else Dusk had already walked off with Fluttershy.

After the couple had walked for a few minutes they had made it to Fluttershy's home and walked inside as the sun began to set. Fluttershy gave Dusk a meaningful look "How are you feeling?" she asked as Dusk once again set down his saddlebag now one of his few possessions.

Dusk smiled at Fluttershy softly "Don't worry I'm fine but I need your help with something." he said reaching into his saddlebag.

Fluttershy nodded "What do you need?" she asked happy to help.

Dusk kept rummaging "Just some thread something that won't break easy." he said finally grasping the piece off wood from earlier and drew it out slowly toying with it. Fluttershy thought for a moment before going to get some sewing thread she usually used for stitches. Once she had come back with the thread Dusk smiled and took it gratefully before threading it through the hole made by the nail.

Fluttershy looked at Dusk with curiosity "What is that?" she asked with interest.

Dusk looked at the charred wood "I've always believed a musician and their instrument are connected, I bought that piano years back when I first moved into my own house in Canterlot. It became a source of comfort and now with it gone I just wanted something to remember it by." he said looking over the last shard of his instrument. Dusk chuckled "You must think that's pretty weird huh?"he said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Fluttershy shook her head "No you treasured something enough to want to keep part of it with you that's not weird." she said in her usual gentle tone. Dusk stared at her before breaking into a smile and tying the fragment around his neck. Dusk's smile soon dimmed "Thank you." he said simply but the feelings carried by those words were clear. Fluttershy wrapped her arms around Dusk and soon he returned the embrace as well his eyes full not only of thought but warmth as well. And so the night went on the tension slowly draining out of Dusk the longer he stayed with Fluttershy.

Soon the moon had risen to its apex shrouding the surrounding landscape in night, Fluttershy let out a small yawn. Dusk smiled at the sound before standing up and holding out a hoof "It's getting late we should probably get to bed." he said while helping Fluttershy up and they headed upstairs. Once the two ponies had curled up under the covers Dusk looked up at the ceiling. Dusk cleared his throat "Fluttershy..." he began reluctantly.

Fluttershy opened her eyes slowly "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Dusk sighed "I was thinking that I could maybe stay here longer." he said uncertainly while Fluttershy just blinked in confusion. Dusk continued "What I mean is that I want to... move in with you." he said with reluctance unsure of what Fluttershy would say.

Fluttershy stayed silent in a moment before breaking into a large smile "Of course I would love that." she said with enthusiasm before she wrapped her arms around Dusk as she nuzzled him.

Dusk blushed heavily "R-really I mean i-if you're s-sure." he stuttered. Fluttershy nodded back at Dusk and noticing how this looked also began to blush a little herself before just burying her face in his chest. Dusk couldn't help but smile as he pulled Fluttershy into an embrace which she gladly accepted before the two fell asleep. As Dusk's mind was overcome by sleep he knew that there was nothing that could make him happier right now and so the two ponies slept through the night intertwined just as their fates were.

**Well there ya go chapter 18 for the win. *Ahem* THAT'S RIGHT I CAN BURN DOWN HOUSES WITH MY MIND, FEAR THE GOD OF FIRE! Well my new found divinity aside once again apologize for why I was gone had exams, a dentist appointment today hence the fact I can't feel the lower half of my face (TT^TT) but once again sorry bout that. Yeah I know this chapter was a bit emotional but felt like doing it after all my exam stress nice to have something that at least changes the story a bit. Anyway thanks for reading folks now I must be off Psychodrome awaayyyyyyyyyy.**

**P.S THE GOD OF FIRE DEMANDS TRIBUTE, REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey thar folks and welcome back to nocturne sick addition. Yup that's right horribly sick and feel like crap but good news is at least it takes a huge chunk out of my schedule so that I can write. That aside I've heard my last chapter title was to revealing so now I'm going to make them ridiculously obscure ARE YOU HAPPY NOW ARE YOU! Nah just kidding the small things are important and you guys telling me my faults are what help me improve as a writer. In other news woo 40 review mark and over! Thank you to all that read my story and to those who haven't reviewed it's only a click away. Well on to the legal jargon I don't own MLP in any way shape or form, do a barrel roll!**

**Nocturne**

**Chapter 19: Pieces**

It was a cool morning and the soothing breeze flowed across the landscape making the grass sway back and forth. On the edge of the Everfree forest lay a small cottage, the home of both Fluttershy and Dusk who at the moment were tending to the many animals housed outside. It had already been a couple days since Dusk's house had burnt down but his sadness had slowly begun to fade just due to the fact that he had been here with Fluttershy and that was enough for him. Soon enough the animals had been fed and taken care of and the two ponies made their way back inside the house.

While Fluttershy had gone to the kitchen to get a snack for herself she spared a glance at Dusk who had taken a seat in one of the living room chairs. Ever since the fire Dusk had constantly been losing focus, his eyes would gaze to a far off place and hoof tapped a melody on a surface near him each time a different tune. Fluttershy soon came up to Dusk and offered him a drink giving him a small smile "Are you doing alright?" she asked softly.

Dusk fidgeted before his eyes came back into focus and he stopped tapping, he took the glass from Fluttershy gratefully and looked down at his shaking hoof "Yeah... I'm fine." he said slowly grasping the shard of charcoal hanging from his neck. Fluttershy noticed this and put her arms around Dusk giving him a meaningful look, Dusk smiled at her before returning the embrace "It's okay you don't have to worry so much." he said moving Fluttershy's bangs aside.

Fluttershy couldn't help but continue to worry but she pushed it aside and gave Dusk a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the door "Do you want to take a walk to town with me? It'll take your mind off of things." she asked hopefully. Dusk thought about it for a moment before standing up grabbing his saddle bag that lay against the wall and heading out the door with Fluttershy. As the two continued down the dirt road Dusk stared wistfully at the sky above him and as he watched the clouds his mind kept wandering. Ever since that day all he could think of was music, all the melodies he had learned over the years kept coming back to him. Suddenly Dusk was once again brought out of his trance like state by Fluttershy "Do you feel like eating?" she asked as the soft breeze continued to shift her mane. Dusk nodded as they continued to walk but remained relatively silent. While the couple walked Fluttershy began to hum, it was a simple tune but cheery as it flit through the air around her. As she went on Dusk looked at Fluttershy warmly and sidled up beside her and nuzzled her fondly. The creamy yellow pegasus looked at Dusk with an expression of delight before nuzzling him back once again their worries drifting away in the wind behind them.

As they got into town Dusk spoke up "So do you have a certain place in mind?" he asked with a hint of curiosity.

Fluttershy shook her head "No but I'm happy to just spend some time with you while we look." she said happily. Dusk beamed as his troubles faded into insignificance at the prospect of spending time with Fluttershy. On their way through town Dusk and Fluttershy passed by the Carousel Boutique its white walls given a glow from the rays of the morning sun. The front door of the boutique opened and Rarity strolled outside wearing her saddle back and began to walk down the road only to see Fluttershy and Dusk.

Rarity walked up to the two ponies with a smile "Oh just the two ponies I was looking for." She said happily before reaching into her saddlebag while Dusk and Fluttershy just stared at her with a measure of curiosity. Rarity soon pulled out a newly made coat, the pianist coat resembled the last one she had made for Dusk but had an air of even greater quality. The fabric was a higher caliber than the last one and the sun shone off of its glossy black surface.

Dusk just stared at the impressively crafted outfit "Wow... Who's that for?" he asked still a little shocked at the sight of it.

Rarity looked at him with a raised eyebrow and let out a sigh "Well who else but you dear?" she said before offering it to Dusk. Dusk began to rummage through his saddlebag seeing if he had enough bits for this but Rarity raised a hoof "Ah ah ah no this piece is free of charge." she said pleasantly.

Dusk looked at the coat then back at her quite a few times "Look I would feel terrible if I didn't do something for it so let me ju-" Dusk stopped when he noticed the piercing glare coming from Rarity.

"Dear you've been through enough in the past few days besides even when you paid for the first one you gave me more than I asked so here as an apology and a gift." Rarity said sincerely before once again pushing the coat forward. Dusk knew Rarity would not take no for an answer so he took the coat graciously before folding it with care and gently put it inside his saddlebag.

Dusk smiled "Thank you." he said softly before giving a bow of his head.

Rarity was always pleased when somepony enjoyed her work, soon the white unicorn turned to look at Fluttershy "It's so nice that you're letting him stay at your house until he finds a new place that's so sweet." she gushed. "So how long do you think it will take to have a new house constructed?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy blushed a little "Well... um you see we decided to um... move in together." she said hesitantly. Rarity instantly began to fawn over the couple stating how adorable that was and wishing them luck before once again heading back to her boutique waving as she did.

Dusk looked at Fluttershy with a chuckle "Well I can't say this town will ever be average." he said his laughter still bubbling forth. Fluttershy looked at Dusk happy to see him laugh her giggles soon joining the sounds of mirth. Soon the two were once again on their way making their way through town enjoying the day. Later on the topic drifted to where the couple could find some food and as the two ponies turned the corner the answer presented itself in the form of Sugarcube Corner.

As they turned a corner Pinkie Pie launched forward scaring the wits out of both Dusk and Fluttershy who leaped backwards. The pink earth pony bounced up and down rapidly "Hey guys!" she said with enthusiasm before turning her sights on Dusk and tackling him "Yay! You're feeling better now! That's so good I was all worried so I was gonna bring you a cake but Twilight said i should give you some space and I was all like Awww. But now you're here and that's awesome!" Pinkie Pie said all of this while still crushing Dusk in a hug.

Dusk put up a hoof "That's great... but you're kinda crushing my spine." he said with a great strain.

"Oh" said Pinkie Pie simply before letting Dusk go who promptly breathed in a lung-full of air. Soon Pinkie Pie began to speak to Fluttershy as well "So I hear Dusk moved in with you." she said happily "That's so cool it's like you guys can party all the time!"

Dusk was still busy recovering from the bone crushing embrace from earlier so it was Fluttershy who just looked at Pinkie Pie incredulously "How.. do you know that?" she asked never sure of the pink pony's antics.

Pinkie Pie just cocked her head to the side "What do you mean? I just talked to Rarity." she said as if it was obvious.

Fluttershy continued to just stare at Pinkie Pie in confusion "We only told her a few minutes ago how did you speak to her and still get here ahead of us?"

Pinkie Pie looked at Fluttershy with amusement "Psh how else I_ walked_ silly." she said oblivious to the two blank stares she was receiving. Pinkie Pie paid the couple no mind and once again began to speak "You guys hungry? I just finished baking you can have some if you want." she suggested obviously wanting Dusk and Fluttershy to accept. The couple had been looking for a place to eat at so they decided why not and followed Pinkie Pie into the bakery. Dusk and Fluttershy sat at a table while Pinkie Pie skipped into the kitchen getting food for three. Once she came back the pink pony strangely brought three buttered muffins instead of her usual sweets, it also seemed to be the same case with her mood having become much quieter and less exuberant. She set down the plate of muffins before taking a seat herself with a small smile which was unusual for her. "So how are you guys doing?" she asked quietly which only continued to worry Dusk and Fluttershy.

"We're doing okay... are you feeling alright?" asked Fluttershy the concern in her voice beginning to show.

Pinkie Pie looked down her face softening "I'm just happy you guys are okay." She said slowly taking a bite out of her muffin. Soon Pinkie Pie looked out the window of the shop wistfully "I know I act silly a lot but I really do care about you two." she said giving the couple a warm look. At the sound of Pinkie Pie's kind words both Dusk and Fluttershy reached over the table and pulled the pink pony into a hug which she gladly returned. As if a switch had been flipped Pinkie Pie regained her usual energetic demeanor and began to bounce up and down "Oh! Oh! I almost forgot!" she said with excitement before rushing upstairs.

Dusk just shook his head as he watched Pinkie Pie "One second she's emotional the next she's back to bouncing off the walls." he chuckled.

Fluttershy nodded "Yes but Pinkie Pie will be Pinkie Pie." she said with a small giggle.

Dusk nodded in agreement but before he could say anything else Pinkie Pie Hopped down the stairs holding a wrapped object that she then proceeded to drop on the table. Pinkie Pie nudged it towards Dusk with an eager look "C'mon open it!" she said barely able to hold in her excitement.

Dusk just looked at the wrapped package with curiosity "Um... what's the occasion?" he asked still wondering why he was bothering to question Pinkie Pie.

"Oh well since you were all sad I decided a present could cheer you up, Twilight helped me pick it out." Pinkie Pie said cheerily before once again indicating the present.

Dusk just shrugged before ripping away the paper surrounding the object. Soon it revealed a large leather bound book the Dusk went on to open. As Dusk flipped through the pages his smile only proceeded to grow, hundreds of pages filled with songs the musical notes already forming a symphony in his mind. He gave Pinkie Pie a grin "Thank you so much." he said before pulling the brightly colored mare into a hug.

Pinkie Pie beamed "Yay! You're happy again!" she cheered before returning the embrace. After Dusk stowed the book in his saddlebag the three ponies once again started eating and having some friendly conversation as they did. Once the group had finished up both Fluttershy and Dusk took their leave waving to Pinkie Pie as they left.

As they continued walking down the road Fluttershy turned and smiled at Dusk "So are you feeling any better?" she asked.

Dusk nodded happily before turning his gaze towards the wide open sky "It still baffles me that when I came here it was to seclude myself and yet I gotten so far from my old life. I have friends who care enough about me to try and make me feel better not just for their own gain. I've learned what it's like to truly feel alive." he said before flashing Fluttershy a grin. "And I really do owe it all to you." Dusk said warmly before nuzzling the yellow pegasus.

Fluttershy blushed "Um w-well I can't say that." she said obviously flustered a the sudden attention.

Dusk just smiled softly "But it's true You showed me a world I might have never been able to experience if I stayed the way I was." he said giving Fluttershy a light kiss. Fluttershy kissed him back her eyes filled with love and bliss.

Once the two separated Fluttershy looked towards the sun seeing it just begin to ascend from its central point in the sky as it started its journey towards the horizon. Fluttershy paled "Uh... we should probably head back I think Angel might get lonely." she said nervously. Dusk gave Fluttershy a questioning look but felt it would be rude of him to refuse her so he agreed and the couple once again proceeded down the same dirt road that linked their home with town. Soon enough the couple had settled back in, while Fluttershy was feeding a small blue jay Dusk had already hung his new coat with care marveling at the skill that had gone into it before taking a seat by the window. Once Fluttershy finished with the small bird she noticed Dusk in a chair next to the window slowly flipping through the book of songs he had received but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Fluttershy frowned "What's wrong don't you like it?" she asked a bit sad that Dusk had once again begun to brood.

Dusk looked up at Fluttershy and shook his head "No I do like it just wish I had something to play it on." he said before letting out a sigh. Fluttershy looked down at her hooves and was about say something but was interrupted by a knock. Dusk decided to open the door only to be completely caught off guard by the pony behind it "Dad?" he asked with shock.

Pawnson Desolstice ruffled his son's mane and grinned "Well hello to you to." he said cheerily.

Dusk merely looked at his father incredulously "What are you doing here?" he asked before noticing a large van driven by some pegasi behind his father and the questions in his mind only growing.

Pawnson rubbed the back of his head "Well you see me and your mother were just minding our own business at home when we got some mail from Ms. Fluttershy here telling us that your house had um... well bit the dust to put it lightly. In short your mother was in hysterics but she couldn't make it here herself so now I'm here, but I brought you a house warming present." he said the last part with a wink before signaling the van which proceeded to open the large back door. As the door let the sunlight in Dusk saw what his father meant, in the van sat the antique piano from his father's shop its surface dusted and having a shine to it. Soon two movers began to hoist the large instrument and what baffled Dusk even more was that his brother Noon was one of them. Pawnson just laughed at his son's confusion "Ms. Fluttershy also told us that you two moved in together congratulations." he said giving the couple a warm smile.

The two smiled back before Fluttershy turned her attention to Dusk "I know its sudden but you seemed so sad about the piano and I wanted to help you. So I sent a letter to your parents wondering if there was a way to cheer you up I... I'm sorry." she said sadly looking down at her hooves.

However Dusk pulled Fluttershy into a hug "Thank you." he said softly while Fluttershy squeezed him back. Pawnson just smiled, Dusk looked back at his father "But are you really sure you want to give the piano to me?" he asked with reluctance.

Pawnson chuckled "Ever since you first played it I never once thought of selling the thing. I don't think there would be a better time for you to have it than now." he said while watching both Noon and the other moving pony angle the piano so it could fit through the door.

Dusk and Fluttershy watched a little worried about the door but in the end it worked out and the piano was safely set in the living room. As Pawnson spoke to one mover Noon had made his way over to Dusk privately and for a moment there was silence.

The brothers' relationship had always been complicated at one time Dusk had looked up to his brother and Noon had taken care of him. However over time they grew apart but what really distanced them was when Dusk's career had started. In the beginning Noon had been happy for him but that turned into jealousy how their parents fawned over Dusk and how successful he had become. Noon became cruel and vindictive he tore apart what bonds they had left acting obnoxious and rejecting anything to do with his younger brother.

Dusk looked at Noon with disdain "Why are you here?" he asked dully already expecting the taunts and jeers. However neither of those came Noon locked eyes with Dusk and bowed his head, his eyes filled with remorse.

Noon took a deep breath "How have you been holding up?" he asked sincerely much to the surprise of Dusk.

"I'm getting better, but why are you here?" Dusk asked with suspicion and a hint of anger still unsure of his brother's actions.

Noon sighed "I volunteered to come here, the reason is I want to apologize... for everything." he said his head hung in shame.

Dusk looked at his brother in a mixture of shock and disbelief "Since when have you cared?" he asked his voice already starting to take a bitter tone.

Noon just shook his head sadly "I was bitter, mom and dad thought better of you than they did me so I was cruel towards you. But you've grown I can't act like that anymore and I've seen that I was a miserable excuse for a brother all these years. I'd like to think have changed but I never said you have to forgive me. I put you through a lot and I pretty much deserve whatever opinion you have of me." he said before turning to leave.

"Wait." said Dusk stopping Noon in his tracks who looked back moderately surprised that his brother was even speaking to him. Dusk started to speak never once did he stop looking at Noon "Frankly it's been years since you've spoken to me like that and I still don't trust you. But I do believe a pony can change, tell me what is it that did it." he said with a shred of hope that maybe his brother really had turned for the better.

Noon could help but think back fondly "Well pretty much the same way you did." he said with a grin.

For a moment Dusk didn't understand but suddenly the realization hit him "Wait you..." he began while Noon just nodded. Dusk looked at his brother in disbelief "But who! Who would possibly date you?" he asked.

Noon just rolled his eyes "Yes I know I'm a horrible pony we've been over this." He said with a shake of his head but began to grin "She's smart, beautiful and more importantly she knows how to keep me in line." he chuckled at a memory before continuing "Once she found out that dad was coming here to bring you something she already knew about our... situation. So she told me to go and apologize and believe it or not I truly wanted to. I feel she really has changed me for the better." he said happily.

Dusk looked at him questioningly "Is it somepony I know?" he asked curious on just what kind of mare could change his brother this much.

Noon nodded "Yeah her name is Metronome she said she knew you from the musical arts school." he said but Dusk only gawked.

"You're dating Metronome?" Dusk asked and just thinking of it made him confused. "I'm not quite sure why she would want you to help me, she and I were never on the best standing." he said with a small hint of remorse.

Noon shook his head "That's not how I see it she saw you more as a rival than anything you have to admit where your music is concerned it's hard not to fall in your shadow." he said quietly. But Soon a smile grew on Noon's face "But she's taken a shine to you and once she found out about the fire she told me I was going with dad to see you whether I wanted to or not." he laughed. Dusk could help but laugh along with his brother things almost seemed like the old days. Noon felt happy like a burden was lifted from him "I know I've acted terribly but I'm happy we can at least laugh together once in a while." he said giving his younger brother an appreciative look.

Dusk's face softened before he put out a hoof "I guess I was wrong. You really have changed and in the end we're still family aren't we?" he said truthfully. Noon looked back at his brother a little surprised but that was soon replaced with a smile as he grasped Dusk's hoof. Soon the two walked back to the van chatting already trying to renew an old brotherly tie.

Once they got back to the van Noon walked up to Fluttershy who merely averted her eyes from the stallion her memories going back to the last visit. However to Fluttershy's surprise Noon lowered his head "I want to apologize properly for my horrible behavior the last time we met." he said with humility.

Fluttershy blinked in surprise "Um its o-okay you d-don't have t-to tell me that." she said shyly.

Noon shook his head "No I do it was horrible how I acted." Fluttershy looked at him with curiosity as if he was a completely different pony from the one she saw but Noon continued to speak "I do have to thank you though. I know I haven't acted like it but you've truly made all of us happy by being with my brother." Noon said before beaming at her.

Everypony looked at Noon with a mixture of shock and confusion, Pawnson sighed "I should have found you a mare years ago." he said with a shake of his head before chuckling. Noon laughed a little himself before heading to the van as the pegasi began to walk to the front in preparation for the journey back to Canterlot. Pawnson looked at both Fluttershy and Dusk "It really has been a pleasure seeing you two again." he said with exuberance which the couple shared. As Pawnson was heading to the van he turned around one last time "Oh and before I forget just cause you two moved in together doesn't mean I want grandchildren just yet." he said with a wink before bursting into laughter.

Both Fluttershy and Dusk turned beet red, and while Fluttershy stammered Dusk only face-hoofed before glaring at his father "You just had to do that didn't you?" he asked in embarrassment.

Pawnson grinned at Dusk "Couldn't resist." he said honestly before finally hopping on the moving van himself. As the van departed both Pawnson and Noon waved at the couple before it vanished in the distance.

Dusk shook his head "I have the weirdest family." he said before breaking into a grin "But I still wouldn't change it for the world." a smile ever present on his face. Fluttershy giggled before walking inside with dusk the door closing behind them. As Dusk sat in front his new piano he set the book above the keys and began flipping through pages with joy registering in his eyes.

Fluttershy looked at Dusk with delight happy to see him so full of life "Ready to play it already?" she asked with quizzically.

Dusk nodded before turning to look at Fluttershy "You really have made my life so much better, you know that?" he said brushing his lips across her cheek. Fluttershy's face turned pink but she snuggled next to him affectionately taking a seat next to him in front of the piano.

Finally Dusk stopped at a page recognizing the song and set his hooves on the keys his eyes twinkling. Soon the familiar tones of the first piano Dusk had played filled the air like an old friend strolling through a door. As the song continued Dusk began to hum along with the song and as it went on his voice joined the song as well.

_Where is the moment we needed the most_  
><em>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<em>  
><em>They tell me your blue skies fade to gray<em>  
><em>They tell me your passion's gone away<em>  
><em>And I don't need no carryin' on<em>

It began as a sad tune and while it went on Fluttershy looked at Dusk in confusion wondering why his choice would be this song as Dusk continued to sing.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_  
><em>You're faking a smile with the coffee you go<em>  
><em>You tell me your life's been way off line<em>  
><em>You're falling to pieces every time<em>  
><em>And I don't need no carryin' on<em>

However as Dusk kept going the tone became more and more upbeat his mouth curving into a smile and gave Fluttershy a warm look. Fluttershy returned the same loving look before she too joined in the song her vibrant melodious voice matching his.

_Because you had a bad day_  
><em>You're taking one down<em>  
><em>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<em>  
><em>You say you don't know<em>  
><em>You tell me don't lie<em>  
><em>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<em>  
><em>You had a bad day<em>  
><em>The camera don't lie<em>  
><em>You're coming back down and you really don't mind<em>  
><em>You had a bad day<em>  
><em>You had a bad day<em>

Both Fluttershy and Dusk's clear voices rang throughout the house and the sounds of their joyous union of song brought both of them both feelings of love and affection. On that warm sunny day the sun's light basked the two ponies and framed this lovely moment forever in their memories.

**Well here we go and that my friend was chapter 19. You see that authors note at the top? I made that a few days back long story short underestimated how sick I was, got sent to the hospital and I just got back yesterday, sorry DX. Still feel like crap but I did like writing this chapter and hope you liked reading it. The song I used this time was "B_ad day" _by Daniel Powter it was a good song and I dunno it does feel like it fits the mood in my opinion. Yeah I know I don't usually use lyrics but I feel like working outside the box. Gotta thank bob for the song suggestion (yup real username dunno how it wasn't taken ._.) but that aside thanks for reading. Before I forget don't get me wrong I love suggestions but I can't take every song just depends how I feel sure you're welcome to suggest just can't take all of them, sorry :( Also on another note I'll be making references back to some other OC's I've scattered in the story so yeah. Once again sorry for taking so long, stupid immune system! Well sniffle and tummy ache filled hugs all around and now I must depart Psychodrome awaaaayyyyyyyyyyy **

**P.S Reviews are the best medicine please help me TT^TT *sniff***


	20. Chapter 20 Redone

**Well hello there my friends! To those very few of you who have read this chapter you're wondering why I re-did it and why it's shorter this time around. Well I've realized not many people have that much time on their hands to read a chapter that size so I've split it up into three different chapters this time. I apologize to any of my readers who weren't able to find the time to read this and I hope you don't leave this story altogether I really like having you guys around ^^. More apologies to those who have already read the full chapter and were expecting two new chapters but fear not I don't plan on pulling off another disappearing act and the newest chapter will be out soon. Well that aside I don't own MLP and let's go!**

**Nocturne**

**Chapter 20: Hunt**

It had nearly been a week since Dusk had moved in with Fluttershy and as much as Dusk loved it something kept gnawing at him. It was early that morning, Dusk had already woken up half an hour ago and while Fluttershy was still fast asleep the first rays of dawn broke over the horizon. Dusk took in a deep breath at the sight before him he was almost never up this early so it was special seeing a morning like this. Eventually Dusk took a seat at his new piano fondly running his hooves across the keys as light filtered through the window behind him. Dusk had to admit despite what he had been thinking it still made him happy to play this and spend so much time here. Soon his hooves had starting dancing across the keys producing a light airy tune that drifted through the air a slight smile gracing Dusk's face. However Dusk stopped once he heard light hoofsteps down the stairs and getting up to greet the pony he knew was descending those steps.

Fluttershy slowly stepped down from the bottom step letting out a soft yawn that melted Dusk's heart as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around the creamy yellow pegasus. "Good morning." he whispered to her softly.

Fluttershy giggled before giving him a nuzzle and resting her head on his chest "Morning to you too." she said drowsily her soft voice a bit slurred from her current state.

Dusk looked down at her with a hint of amusement "You shouldn't be up it's early and you were taking care of those fruit bats pretty late last night. I'll help you back upstairs." he said about to take Fluttershy up the stairs but was stopped when she just clung to him.

Fluttershy shook her head a blush highlighting her face "I... I want to sleep with you I-I mean if that's okay." she exclaimed quietly her eyes meeting with his.

Dusk's face softened and he nodded "Sure." he said cheerily. Fluttershy soon pulled Dusk over to the sofa not even attempting to go up the stairs and snuggled up next to Dusk her eyelids slowly drooping. Dusk felt truly content as he rested his head on hers and as the warmth of Fluttershy's body spread through his form he too let sleep take him.

Fluttershy awoke a few hours later with a content sigh as she rested next to Dusk listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing. Fluttershy slowly slid out of his embrace and walked over to the kitchen. As Fluttershy got to the entrance she heard the distinct sound of something getting off the couch and turned around giving the newly awoken Dusk a quick peck on the cheek. Dusk returned the expression and walked into the kitchen with her. Fluttershy made her way to the pantry and started grabbing ingredients for breakfast. However as she rooted through she realized they would have to go shopping at some point. Usually Fluttershy would harvest vegetables from the garden or eggs from the chicken coop outside but now that her and Dusk were in the same house it was not the case. The few times Fluttershy had needed to buy things in town she would usually get bits she required from when she watched Opal and other animals or sold off a pet. Fluttershy glanced at Dusk who was already starting the stove "Oh Dusk I might have to go shopping later do you want to come?" she asked.

Dusk sighed before looking at her "Listen I want to talk to you about something." he said giving her a meaningful look. An expression of concern made its way onto Fluttershy's face but she nodded as Dusk began to speak "I really am happy that we moved in together but I feel as if I haven't been contributing." he said staring down at his hooves.

Fluttershy frowned "Oh no that's not true you've been really helpful around the house." she said sincerely locking eyes with Dusk. Fluttershy never liked seeing Dusk in one of these moods, ever since the fire he had always been around her more and had been there with her always ready to help if she asked.

Dusk looked at her warmly "I'm really happy you think about me like that." he said lovingly. However as Dusk went on that warm look faded and turned to disappointment "But since I've been here I feel like I've taken advantage of your hospitality and since I eat more than your animals we have to keep going out more and more I feel terrible." he said sadly.

Fluttershy looked Dusk directly in the eye "Now don't you say something like that you don't need to compare yourself to the animals you are important and just because you live here does not mean you have to make yourself feel like this." she said sternly.

"But I want to help you out, please?" Dusk asked with dedication in his eyes.

Fluttershy hesitated but eventually she nodded "Okay but what do you want to do?" she asked with a hint of curiosity.

Dusk gave a small blush "I'm never sure of the next show I'll get and all my savings were in my house. Um... I wanted to get a job but I'm not exactly sure how to go about that. Can you help me?" he asked with embarrassment.

Fluttershy gazed at Dusk in surprise before letting out another giggle and nuzzled him "I'd love too." she said giving him a soft kiss. Dusk chuckled and began to kiss her back the two savoring the taste of each other staying locked for a long moment and then pulled back their faces hued red. Fluttershy gazed at Dusk bashfully and soon she started laughing the melodious sound ringing through the kitchen.

Dusk looked at Fluttershy quizzically with a roll of his eyes "Oh what's so funny?" he teased regaining his former glow.

Fluttershy's amusement faded to a lingering curve at the corner of her mouth "I don't know you always seem so... calm and collected I don't why you'd need my help." she said quietly showing how unsure she was.

Dusk shook his head "Not even close, between my musical career and how shut in I was I have no idea how I can get a job to be honest." he said with a nervous chuckle. Suddenly Dusk broke out into a grin "But there's nopony I'd rather have with me to find out than you." he said happily.

Fluttershy was filled with warmth at the statement standing next to Dusk and resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you." she said softly. Dusk nuzzled the mare planting a light kiss on her forehead his eyes filled with reverence. Fluttershy smiled while gathering her saddlebag "Do you feel like leaving now?" she asked expectantly.

"Sure." Dusk said with cheer and in a moment he was out the door with Fluttershy and the sun a witness to their departure. After their walk they made it to town moving through the bustling streets which were as busy as always during the middle of the day. As they passed different stores Dusk was constantly scanning for some place that would work for his purposes.

Fluttershy watched as Dusk's eyes flitted from store to store reading signs and looking at stalls with anticipation. However as time went on Dusk kept getting more and more discouraged each store was something he knew nothing about. He didn't know about economics so the bank was out of the question nor was he quick enough on his hooves to be a mail pony, the more Dusk thought the less sure of himself he became. Fluttershy stared at Dusk anxiously "You really don't have to do this." she said worried that Dusk would only become more dejected.

Dusk frowned "No I want to it's just I'm not sure what I'm good at besides playing music." he said with a sigh.

Fluttershy gave Dusk an encouraging look "Then try to find a job like that. If that's what you think you can do then you should do it I'm sure you can." she said with confidence.

Dusk took Fluttershy's words to heart and pulled the mare into a hug "Thank you." he said softly. Fluttershy hugged him back. However the two separated quite quickly from the many eyes that looked at them. Some giggled at the couple's adorable action while a few stallions looked at Dusk with jealousy. Both Dusk and Fluttershy lowered their heads as Dusk began to whisper "Um... maybe we should go." he suggested. Fluttershy nodded meekly as the two took another road through town.

Soon enough the couple entered town square and at that moment something in Fluttershy's mind clicked "Oh my I forgot to go shopping!" she said with urgency a she began to fret.

Dusk put a hoof on her shoulder trying to reassure her "It's alright you can go get the groceries now."

That stopped Fluttershy distress immediately which was replaced by concern "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone." she said with a hint of guilt in her voice.

Dusk denied it "Don't worry I'll be fine on my own we can meet back here in an hour." he said once again smiling at Fluttershy. The pegasus returned Dusk's expression giving him a quick kiss and heading off to the market waving to him all the while.

Once Fluttershy was gone Dusk let out a sigh "Alright now what?" he asked himself before finally taking the first path he could see. As time dragged on Dusk was growing less and less patient, Dusk had found a music shop or two but he had learned his lesson years ago that he was no salespony he shivered at the memory of trying to run his father's store. Finally frustration and disappointment won Dusk over as he finally decided to take a break from the search and entered a nearby cafe that went by the name _The_ _Skylight, _for a moment Dusk was curious about the name but his bad mood was more prevalent to him as he entered the door. Once Dusk walked inside he could see the reason for the cafe's name, in the center of the ceiling there was an imposingly large skylight that let the sun's warmth flow inside. Dusk ignored the skylight and just took a seat at the front counter leaning his head on one of his hooves.

However Dusk was brought out of his moping by a coffee mug and blueberry muffin being pushed towards him. Dusk looked up to see a solitary pony sitting behind the counter with a good-natured smile on his face. "You looked a bit down." the pony said knowingly. The pony that stood behind the counter had a deep chocolate brown coat a sharp contrast to his light blond mane and on his flank lie the symbol of a steaming coffee cup.

Dusk looked down at the food before looking back up at the pony and sighed "I don't have any bits to pay you wi-" Dusk was cut off by the pony.

"No it's fine first one is on the house." the pony said happily. Dusk frankly didn't feel like turning away an offer like this and began to bite into the muffin. Dusk eyes lit up at the warm taste filling his mouth as he dug into the treat with renewed vigor savoring the muffin. Once Dusk had finished devouring the muffin he smiled taking a few sips of the coffee in front of him. The pony put out a hoof "I love it when a customer enjoys my food, the name's Bistro and this is my cafe." he said gesturing to the rest of the eatery.

Dusk gladly shook Bistro's hoof, Dusk couldn't help but like the older stallion he held such a jovial air around him "Nice to meet you my name is-" Dusk was however cut off by an exuberant voice behind him.

"Hiya Dusk!" said a chipper voice coming from behind the black earth pony. Dusk turned around to see none other than the local mail mare Ditzy Doo.

Bistro grinned at the arrival of the gray pegasus while Dusk merely looked at her peculiarly "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Ditzy grinned with one of her eyes focusing on Dusk "This place has the best muffins, Oh hi Mr. Bistro!" she said cheerily sitting down next to Dusk in front of the counter.

Bistro acknowledged Ditzy with a nod before fetching a warm banana muffin and handed it to the mail mare "One muffin for my best customer." he said giving Ditzy a wink. Ditzy beamed at Bistro practically swallowing the muffin whole. While Ditzy was licking the crumbs off her lips she smiled and handed Bistro some bits for the delicious pastry. After exchanging some pleasantries Ditzy turned her attention to Dusk "I've never seen you here, what bring you here?" she asked her voice full of curiosity.

Dusk let out a sigh "Well a few hours back I was looking around town for a-" for the third time Dusk was cut off and at this point he was beginning to lose his patience. The sound that interrupted Dusk was an off key tune being played on a piano, Dusk turned around and finally got a full view of the cafe he had been in. There were a large assortment of chairs and tables dotting the room and most were actually occupied. However the main centerpiece of the room lay under the large skylight. In the center of the cafe there was a stage which was currently lit up by the sun and could house quite a few ponies but for the moment there were only two. One of these ponies was a unicorn and was sitting in front of a large grand piano; his coat was a royal blue while his black mane matched the sleek sunglasses he wore. He was the one playing the piano albeit quite badly and next to him stood a vibrant green earth pony her chestnut brown mane shiny under the light of the midday sun as she tried to make the unicorn continue playing. Finally the unicorn stood up from the instrument and walked toward the counter the green earth pony trying to drag him back to the stage and failing.

A few ponies chuckled at the spectacle but the unicorn merely kept moving until he made it to the counter and sat down shaking off the green mare in the process. the green pony began to whine "Az come onnnnnnnnn!" she wailed loudly as she latched on to the unicorn.

The unicorn sighed in exasperation "How many times do I have to tell you I can't play piano it still confuses me that you were even able to convince Me." he said calmly not showing an indication of his waning patience.

The green pony however didn't listen and kept whining while Azure kept giving her retorts, as Dusk stared at the strange duo Bistro just rolled his eyes and slammed a mug onto the counter. Both ponies stopped arguing automatically and looked at Bistro expectantly. Bistro glared at the mare and for some reason didn't even bother turning the fearsome glare at the unicorn "What is it this time?" he asked authoritatively.

The green pony spoke first pointing a hoof at the "I really want to use that old piano but Az can't play at all." she groaned with a huff. The unicorn opened his mouth and was about to give a retort but Bistro cleared his throat and the unicorn once again went silent.

As Bistro lectured the two ponies Dusk looked at the two with interest and turned to look at Ditzy "Do you know who they are?" he whispered.

Ditzy giggled at the spectacle in front of her before answering Dusk "Oh that's Azure and Poppy they play music here." she said still finding the tongue lashing Bistro was giving the two musicians funny.

Bistro exhaled as he finally finished "And with that done at least say hello to our newest customer." he sighed while gesturing towards Dusk.

Azure gave Dusk a nod which he returned, Dusk liked the unicorn he was calm, collected, and quiet. Poppy on the other hand was very different "Oh hi nice to meet you!" she said ecstatically shaking Dusk's hoof. Azure chuckled at the display and the laughter was infectious soon spreading to all three ponies. Dusk really was having a good time despite the circumstances it had been a while since he talked to fellow musicians. However for some reason Poppy gave Dusk a peculiar look before her eyes lit up.

Poppy latched onto Dusk "I know who you are! Come on we need talk." she said beginning to drag Dusk over to a separate table not even waiting for an answer. While Ditzy only waved at Dusk Azure had decided to follow the two out of curiosity and boredom. Poppy sat down at an empty table bouncing with anticipation and Azure took a seat at the table beside her.

Dusk eyes Poppy curiously and slowly took a seat "So what did you mean by you know who I am?" he asked wondering exactly what Poppy knew.

"Yeah I'm a little curious myself." said Azure his eyes unreadable behind the black lenses perched on his nose.

Poppy grinned "He's the guy who did that really big piano solo for the princesses a couple months back, but that's not all he's Dusk Desolstice remember from Canterlot?"

An eyebrow rose above Azure's black sunglasses "As in the famous pianist?" he asked. Poppy nodded while Dusk on the other hoof had begun to panic, it was true that most ponies knew he did a show in Ponyville but almost nopony actually knew he was a big name in Canterlot. Dusk really did hate it when things like this happened.

Poppy turned towards Dusk beaming as she did "You see we need a pianist here and with your reputation I know you can help us so what do you say, friends?" she said putting out a hoof.

Dusk glowered he had been wrong they were just like the others, how many times had he heard those words when he was in Canterlot? For a moment a sour look crossed Dusk's features but he soon forced a smile "I'll need some time to think about it." he said before getting up and walking away without a word his expression becoming bitter once his back was turned.

Poppy was surprised at Dusk's reaction but soon she became downcast "Az... Did I say something wrong?" she asked although pretty sure she knew the answer.

Azure sighed leaning back in his chair "Now that I think about it he probably moved from Canterlot to Ponyville for the same reason you did. I wasn't able to catch what he was feeling when we first started talking about it but now he's far from happy. Don't blame yourself I should have been paying more attention." he said quietly. Poppy merely looked down at her hooves the sadness she felt coming off her in waves. Azure frowned pulling the green mare into a hug and for a while he only held her there.

Dusk walked towards the door of the cafe and stepped outside his eyes filled with a storm of emotion, Ditzy watched as Dusk left and looked at Bistro her eyes filled with concern which Bistro himself shared. Dusk walked through the streets his mind clouded with a multitude of thoughts but the most prevalent thing in his mind was him justifying his reasons for leaving. "They would have used me like the others; nothing would have come out of it." Dusk muttered to himself but part of him wanted to go back he just didn't know why.

Dusk walked where his legs took him until he finally leaned against a wall and slid to the ground his unfathomable eyes turned towards the sky. "Dusk are you alright?" a voice asked piercing the fog of Dusk's mind. Dusk looked up to see a concerned Fluttershy looking down at him with a bag of groceries balanced on her back. Dusk looked around only to notice that he was in town square having unconsciously taken the route here, with the midday rush over it was mostly empty save the two ponies. However Dusk still couldn't help but smile when Fluttershy was around but the pink maned pegasus easily saw the disheartened look in Dusk's eyes. Fluttershy offered Dusk a hoof and gave Dusk a sympathetic look "How about we sit on a bench?" she suggested.

Dusk nodded gratefully before the couple walked over to an empty park bench and took a seat. Fluttershy gave Dusk a nuzzle and gave him a meaningful look "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked knowing when Dusk was in a bad mood.

Dusk chuckled, no matter what Fluttershy was always able to read him like a book. However Dusk's mirth was short lived and his laughter faded "Well I found an open position for a pianist at a nearby cafe." he said with a lack of enthusiasm.

Fluttershy frowned "But that's what you wanted wasn't it? Did I give bad advice?" she asked dejectedly.

Dusk shook his head before grasping Fluttershy's hoof "No it's not you, I... I'm just afraid. There were two other musicians and both of them know about my career in Canterlot and... I don't want to be used all over again." he said while cringing as old memories surfaced.

It broke Fluttershy's heart seeing Dusk like this "What do you mean?" she asked reluctantly hoping that Dusk would at least talk to her.

Dusk looked down and sighed "Remember how I told you that in Canterlot I never made any real friends? Well it was true, after I became more renowned ponies were nicer to me and I was gaining a bit of self-confidence. Soon ponies offered to be my friends and that had never happened to me before, I gladly accepted not knowing what I was doing but for a while I was happy. Sure they had asked me for a lot of things and I rarely spent the money I got from shows on myself but I thought that was what friends were supposed to do, I was young and naive back then." he said bitterly. "Soon I was getting in over my head I was so wrapped up in showing my music back then, I wasn't nervous I was proud of myself. But I kept taking on too many shows I was working myself ragged and yet all my so called friends did was sit on the sidelines and leeched off me. In the end I broke down I fell apart into a nervous wreck backstage. They were all with me, they watched when I collapsed and do you know what they did?" he asked gritting his teeth and his eyes filled with rage as he smashed a hoof into the bench. Fluttershy's eyes were starting to fill with fear; Dusk was never like this never once had she seen him get this filled with pain and anger. "Those... those... THOSE LEECHES THOSE INSUFFERABLE, REVOLTING PARASITES!" Dusk screeched with vehemence still pounding the wood over and over "THEY LEFT ME ALONE! THE PONIES I THOUGHT WERE MY FRIENDS, THE ONES I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST USED ME AND THREW ME AWAY LIKE I WAS NOTHING!" he howled his eyes filled with a beast-like loathing which Fluttershy gazed at in sorrow tears rolling down her cheeks as Dusk went on "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE! NEVER HAD I FELT SO VIOLATED I OPENED MY HEART TO OTHER PONIES BESIDES MY FAMILY AND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED IT WAS UTTERLY-" Dusk finally stopped when he felt arms around him and tears staining his coat. He looked down to see Fluttershy sobbing and holding herself against him his anger and screams had made him deaf to the mare beside him. Dusk was in shock but then pulled Fluttershy closer constantly murmuring apologies his eyes wide and hollow hating himself for letting his anger consume him as the fire in his eyes died.

For a while they sat like that the two ponies each feeling a flurry of emotions and once they finally let go of one another they sat in silence. Fluttershy looked at Dusk with a sniffle "I'm so sorry... I never knew you've been feeling like that." she said sadly.

Dusk began to shake "T-that was the first t-time I've t-told another p-pony about i-it. I-I-I've never gotten t-that angry before not even after the fire, it... it's d-disgusting." he said looking down at the ground his eyes empty and dead while he continued to rock back and forth. Fluttershy responded by once again pulling Dusk into a hug, Dusk felt the warmth of her embrace at his core and hugged her tightly closing his eyes. Dusk kept stammering apologies "P-please f-forgive me, p-please." he asked desperately his voice racked with sobs.

Fluttershy stroked his back softly assuring him "It's alright you don't have to be sorry everything will be fine I'm right here." she said soothingly. Dusk just lay in Fluttershy's embrace for a time as his breathing began to slow. Fluttershy looked at Dusk with compassion "I know it hurts but you don't have to be afraid anymore this town is different it's filled with good ponies and I promise you won't ever have to feel like that ever again. I just wish I hadn't kept pushing you I'm so sorry." she said crestfallen.

Dusk looked up at Fluttershy while her arms still encircled him "I told you something I've never told anypony and I let myself fall into a rage but you stayed right here with me and brought me back. In the end you finally gave me what I've wanted, what I've needed somepony that will stay by my side you never have to apologize for that." he said giving Fluttershy a nuzzle his face still wet from tears. Fluttershy held Dusk tightly and the two sat intertwined like that for a while reminding them so much of this morning. Soon Dusk had sat up to his full height drying his face and turning his gaze to the sky before putting a hoof on Fluttershy's and bowing his head "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart thank you for everything." he said adoringly the spark in his eyes once again present.

Fluttershy was happy, no overjoyed at the fact that she had helped Dusk through this and that in the end he would always be who he was "I love you." she said simply as she rested her head on Dusk's shoulder. Dusk felt at peace and did the same enjoying the contact briefly but soon got up once more.

"I have somewhere I want to go would you mind coming with me?" Dusk asked with determination in his eyes.

Fluttershy nodded cheerily "I would love to, what do you have in mind?"

Dusk looked at Fluttershy nervously that determination from earlier wavering "Well I'm planning to back to the cafe I want to talk to those ponies from the cafe." he said trying to sound confident but it was easy to tell that he wasn't very sure of himself.

A look of worry entered Fluttershy's eyes "Will you be alright?" she asked with concern.

Dusk smiled at her "I feel like I should be more trusting and I can't stay like this. You should always be kind to others give a pony a chance and they can really surprise you, you taught me that. Not to mention as long as I have you there's nothing I can't do" he said affectionately. Fluttershy couldn't help but be delighted that Dusk felt this way and gave him a light kiss while getting the bag of groceries and following Dusk closely with a spring in her step. Soon enough the couple had found _The Skylight _and walked through the doors Fluttershy stayed close to Dusk all the while. As the two entered the cafe the warm atmosphere of the eatery and the murmur of chatting ponies met them and the couple could not help but feel relaxed and at peace.

Bistro was still sitting behind the counter chatting to Ditzy when he noticed Dusk and Fluttershy come in, the older stallion waved with a grin glad to see the pianist once again in good spirits. Ditzy noticed Bistro's actions and gasped once she saw both Fluttershy and Dusk there and rushed over to them with glee. "Hi guys! It's nice to see you two, want a muffin?" she asked offering a platter of the delectable treats to them.

Fluttershy stifled a giggle at the quirky mare's antics "Let's take a seat first." she suggested, Ditzy was happy to agree as the three ponies headed to the counter.

As the ponies sat down Bistro gave Dusk a friendly nod "Nice to see you again." he said with a wink. Dusk chuckled while Bistro looked at Fluttershy and smiled "And good afternoon to you miss my name is Bistro and I am the owner of this fine establishment." he said proudly.

Fluttershy was true to her namesake and at first was reluctant to say anything; however Dusk gave her an encouraging look and grasped her hoof with his. Fluttershy did feel much more confident at the action and gave Dusk an appreciative look and introduced herself "Hello Mr. Bistro I'm Fluttershy n-nice to meet you to." she said still a bit timid but she felt much more comfortable with Dusk beside her.

Bistro's face softened for a moment but soon he was back to his usual self "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Fluttershy, oh and don't call me mister it makes me feel old." he said with a huff eliciting some laughter from the three ponies on the other side of the counter.

Both Fluttershy and Dusk ordered some drinks and while Bistro went to prepare them Ditzy chimed in "I'm happy you're feeling better." she told Dusk with cheer once again holding out the platter of muffins "You want a muffin? You can have one to Fluttershy." Ditzy said inching the pastries closer always being the first thing on her mind. Both ponies took one and as he did Dusk remembered the taste this time he reminded himself to at least not devour it like the last one. Fluttershy however took one bite of the muffin before scarfing it down with enthusiasm much faster pace than she would usually go.

Once Fluttershy had realized what she did she blushed heavily as Dusk started chuckling and grabbed a napkin "Here you have some crumbs on your face let me get it." he said gently wiping the remnants of the muffin off Fluttershy's face. The lightly colored pegasus squirmed in her seat adorably at the action invoking only more sounds of amusement from Dusk.

Dusk finally pulled back giving Fluttershy a whimsical grin and she just gave him a playful shove the two ponies laughing as they messed round with one another. Once again Bistro returned handing both Fluttershy and Dusk their drinks which they accepted gratefully as the group chatted peacefully. Once the couple had finished Dusk's mood had become somber as he looked towards Bistro "Hey... do you know where Azure and Poppy are? I need to talk to them." he asked hesitantly.

Bistro sighed "I was wondering if you would, Poppy is off somewhere I'm not sure but Azure it at that table over there." he said pointing to one of the tables on the far side of the cafe. "You should talk to him give Poppy some time and she should show up soon enough." he said as he grabbed a cup to polish.

Dusk looked at Fluttershy expectantly and she nodded giving him a supportive look. The two ponies stepped down from their seats and giving both Bistro and Ditzy a wave and then they began to weave through the throng of ponies that occupied the cafe. Eventually they had finally made it to Azure's table, his back was turned to them but before Dusk could even say anything Azure waved to them not even turning his head "Well it's nice to see you've come back and you've brought a friend."

Dusk was stunned wondering how in the world the blue unicorn had done that "How in the... how did you know we were here?" he asked in bafflement Fluttershy sharing his confusion.

Azure turned to look at them and laughed both ponies face's reflected in his sunglasses "Call it a lucky guess." he said gesturing to some empty chairs "Hey you might as well sit down." he said. Fluttershy and Dusk both took a seat and for a few moments it was silent at the table, Azure leaned back in his chair "So what brings you here again?" he asked but somehow Dusk could tell that Azure already knew.

Dusk looked away from the black lenses that seemed to gaze back at him as he started to speak "I came to talk to you and Poppy I was a little judgmental earlier, there aren't many ponies here in town who know what I did when I was in Canterlot. I only wanted to apologize if I offended you or Poppy." he said with shame feeling remorse now that he reflected back on it.

Dusk was still unsure of Azure's reaction the tinted surface of his shades still obscuring his eyes suddenly Azure cracked a smile "Well I guess I was right after all huh?" he said with satisfaction. While both Dusk and Fluttershy stared at the unicorn peculiarly Azure merely kept talking to himself "No he's not as bubbly as she is not by a long shot..." he said still going on.

Fluttershy was the one to finally snap Azure out of it "Um excuse me but what do you mean?" she asked quietly her voice barely above a whisper making it very hard to make out what she was saying among the other noises of the cafe.

Yet despite Fluttershy's inaudible voice Azure spoke as if he had heard the pegasus perfectly "I'm only thinking about how Dusk here reminds me of Poppy is all." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice still wondering when his friend would make it back. Soon after Azure face-hoofed "Oh where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself, I am Azure Ravensweep IV but you can call me Azure it's a pleasure to meet you." he said in a formal tone giving a slight bow towards Fluttershy.

Fluttershy blinked in confusion "Oh... um I'm F-Fluttershy it... is um nice t-to meet you too." she said slightly embarrassed at the display Azure had given while Dusk stared at Azure wondering just what kind of pony Azure was.

Azure looked at the two ponies giving them a crooked grin "Sorry about that old habit." he said with a laugh. Both Fluttershy and Dusk did find the situation funny themselves and joined in on the laughter the tension draining out of the air.

Once again the topic drifted back to the events from earlier and Dusk spoke up "So what did you mean when you said I reminded you of Poppy?" he asked.

Azure shook his head "That's something for her to tell you not me. But you won't have to wait long actually she'll be back in about five, four, three, two..." as if on cue Poppy had walked up behind Azure with a sheepish look on her face a bit nervous about once again speaking with the pianist, Azure on the other hoof had a smirk plastered on his face "One." he said simply.

Both Dusk and Fluttershy were still hopelessly confused about how Azure kept doing that, at first Poppy didn't understand but then she narrowed her eyes and turned her glare on Azure "You really have to do that every time we meet new ponies don't you?" she asked with a hiss of her breath.

Azure ignored the remark "It's good to know you're back." he said softly the relief and happiness in his voice evident. Poppy's mood improved a little when Azure said this and returned his expression as she took a deep breath and sat down. The first thing Poppy noticed was Fluttershy who sat directly across from her at the table. Azure noticed this and promptly introduced them "Poppy this is Fluttershy, Fluttershy this is Poppy." he said.

Poppy and Fluttershy looked at each other for a moment silently before Poppy offered a hoof "Hello." she said quietly with a small smile. Fluttershy was still for a moment but returned the gesture shaking the hoof slightly while sharing the same expression Poppy did. Poppy couldn't look Dusk in the eyes for a moment but soon she overcame it and finally spoke up while looking at him directly "Listen... I'm sorry if I said something that hurt you I guess it sounded like I wanted to use you and I'm sorry I don't want anypony to feel like that, ever." she said her eyes filled with sadness. Dusk finally understood what Azure had said earlier, Dusk could tell that Poppy had meant what she and that she knew what it was like. Poppy continued to speak "I feel like you deserve to know something about me it's fair that way."

Dusk frowned "You don't have to do that." he said feeling bad himself knowing that this pony felt something along the lines that he had.

Poppy's eyebrows furrowed "No it's what I want to do." she said with conviction. Dusk was a bit surprised but nodded letting the green mare continue "Have you ever heard of the name Cedargreen?" she asked quietly.

**Well there's part one of the newly split chapter 20 and soon 21 and 22, hope this was easier to read for most of you and that I could make it a good chapter. To those of you who already read the last (And if I may add extremely long) last chapter do you guys think that this chapter was split apart well? To those who haven't what did you think about the chapter? Hated it, liked it, or craved a ham sandwich? Either way it's all your opinion but I'd still like to hear it. Well hoped you liked it and now I must be going I'll see you all in whatever amount of time it'll take for you to read the next chapter which will be out tomorrow morning buh bye!**

**P.S Even if you all hate me forever don't you at least wanna review one last time, even a little? TT^TT**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey there folks I'm back with part 2 of the newly fragmented chapter 20. Hmmm not much else to say really but I'm happy the new format has givens some of you guys a chance to read this ^^. I dunno I wrote this hoping to at least make my horribly long chapter nicer to read. As always leave your thoughts and let's get on with this story already. And before I forget no I don't own MLP!**

**Nocturne**

**Chapter 21: Stories of the Past**

Poppy sighed "Have you ever heard the name Cedargreen?" she asked.

Dusk thought about it hard and for a while nothing came to mind but finally it hit him "Now I remember, Cedargreen Shipping it's one of the most powerful lumber shipping companies in Equestria, what about it?" he asked wondering about the relevance it had with Poppy's story.

Poppy sighed "My full name is Poppy Cedargreen and my father is the CEO Cedargreen Shipping, three years ago I ran away from home." she said sadly. Both Fluttershy and Dusk stared at Poppy with a mixture of pity and confusion. Poppy took a moment to gather her thoughts before she once again spoke "My mother died giving birth to me and most of my memories of nannies and maids that took care of me over time on our house. Well it was more of a mansion most fillies would love to have that feeling like a princess everyday but I resented it. My father was never a loving stallion he was cold and blunt and he told me outright that we were only related by blood and he was not to be bothered by my affection towards him. I always tried hard to get my dad to love me but it didn't do anything no matter how well I did with the tutors no matter how proper I acted at any social gathering I went to with him. So I tried another approach I rebelled I dyed my hair tore apart the old dresses I had, everything really but still it did nothing he simply did not care." she said quietly her thinking back to those days far gone with regret "In the end I gave up I just did what he asked and he gave me room to breathe. I occasionally left the house but not much I felt empty that but one day that changed. I met a colt he was a charmer that was for sure. His name was Charcoal and he was a novice mage nothing special but I used to think he was so amazing. I thought I had found somepony that liked me for who I was but... I was wrong." she said with sadness her breath hitching but Azure put an arm around the green earth pony the gesture itself conveying his feelings.

Dusk and Fluttershy both looked at Poppy with concern "You really don't have to go on if you don't want to." Dusk said with guilt at the fact that somepony was revealing something this personal to both him and Fluttershy on his account.

Poppy sighed "No I do want to tell you it's just been a while... but I feel obligated." she said determined to go on. However Poppy was still comforted by Azure's embrace and felt warm as she once again started speaking "He always told me about how pretty I was and how he would one day hit it big and we would run away together. But my dad got wind of it and one day I just couldn't find Charcoal. I had always blamed everything on my father and I guess that was my first approach, I asked if he had known what was going on. Father had always kept tabs on me and had told me I would not be seeing the colt ever again. Naturally I didn't listen and even today part of me wishes I had. In the end I finally tracked him down to an expensive housing complex in the eastern part of Canterlot. By then I was getting suspicious for a colt concerned with making the big time I wondered how he could afford to be here but I kept trying to rationalize it. So I finally went to his door and talked to him." once again Poppy choked on her words as her story proceeded. But Poppy couldn't stop the flow of words "He... he laughed at me he told me how stupid I was to fall for somepony like him that he only wanted my money and then I found out my dad paid him off to stop seeing me. It was terrible I ran home in tears and locked myself in my room for days. I came out of there a wreck hungry and thirsty finally leaving my safe place for something to keep me going. I met my dad in the dining room and he acted as if it was any other day I asked him why. What he told me it only served to hurt me more it wasn't out of love or a sense of duty he was going to arrange some dates with me and another colt whose father owned a large competing company I was a simple pawn to him to further his greedy desires. I refused but dad was far from pleased he cut me off from any money I had and he would force me to do it whether I wanted to or not. I was alright at first but then it might as well have turned into house arrest I was never allowed to leave, the staff kept an eye on me constantly. My only way out was to act like I was doing what he said and for a while I played the good daughter until he finally grew lax enough to give the servants less pay and I was able to slip out one night when one of the maids wasn't paying attention. I brought some left over dresses and jewelry with me and pawned it off at a local antique store for enough bits to get some train tickets. The shopkeeper was a nice stallion he gave me a fair price and was the kind of thing that kept me going on. It was then that I realized I was really doing it and there would be no turning back and I went on to face it." Poppy said with a trace of pride in her voice.

Poppy kept speaking "That night I took one of the later trains to the farthest stop the station could get me. Eventually I made my way to Trottingham and was going to hit the next station. I really had no place in mind and while I waited I just took a seat at a table outside the station and thought back on my life and I realized I had no idea what to do I was scared, alone, confused and most of all angry. But then that would be the day I met Azure he was going to be taking the same train as I was he took a seat at the same table. I snapped at him I told him there were other tables but he didn't listen and kept trying to start a conversation he even wore the same sunglasses he does today." she said giggling at the memory while Azure nodded with a slight smile. Poppy smiled thoughtfully "He was persistent I'll give him that, he wouldn't give up and he acted almost as if he knew exactly how I felt. I finally told him something but not much all I said was that I had moved out and I didn't know where to go. But he acted like he still knew I was hiding something, it really confused me but in the end he suggested I go to this small town called Ponyville at first I didn't trust him but there was something about him that spoke to me. We got to know each other on the train I still didn't tell him everything but enough for both of to learn about each other. By the time we got to Ponyville I realized I didn't have enough money for a house at all and since it was my first day there I didn't know a place to say. Azure told me that he had already gotten a house built for him and offered me a place to stay. By then I was really apprehensive but after all I had been through I thought I was right but in truth I was afraid." she said quietly but turned to look at Azure her features brightening "But we became friends almost immediately. When I was a little filly I would always sing it was what kept me calm and when I found out Azure was a musician the first time I saw one of his instruments leaning against the wall I was so excited. It's history after that both Azure and I became great friends and when we were walking through town we found _The_ _Skylight. _It was converted from an old concert hall and since there was already a stage Bistro decided to hire some musicians to entertain customers. Since I could sing and Azure could play we decided to take the job and we've been here ever since." Poppy said exhaling in relief with her story done.

Dusk was silent for a moment but soon his face adopted a calm smile "It really does make me happy to a pony like you, somepony that can still be so kind after all of that. I wish I could have done the same that you did." he said clutching at his chest, memories of earlier flooding his mind. Fluttershy once again adopted a look of empathy and rested her body on Dusk's one of her wings wrapped around his shoulder.

Azure shook his head "But you're wrong the proof that you overcame that fear is right next to you. The fact that you and Fluttershy can act like that around one another is a testament that you have overcome whatever you went through." he said with confidence. Fluttershy looked at Dusk and nodded obviously agreeing with what Azure said, Dusk touched his forehead to Fluttershy's lovingly while Fluttershy inched closer to him almost as if they were the only ponies around.

However that was not the case and soon Poppy was gushing and both Dusk and Fluttershy were shades of red. Poppy looked at the two and continued to prattle on "Aww you guys make such a cute couple! You are one right? Gosh you two look so adorable!" she squealed while the couple just shrunk farther back in their chairs.

Azure shook his head in exasperation "Poppy you're ranting again." he said in a matter of fact tone.

Poppy stopped before rubbing the back of her head giggling a bit "Sorry about that you two can't help it." she said with a bit of embarrassment.

Fluttershy looked at Poppy shyly "N-no it's okay both of u-us are a bit shy around other ponies t-that's why. But um... if you don't mind me asking aren't you and Azure going out?" she asked innocently.

Poppy turned beet red while Azure's eyebrows shot up over his sunglasses, Poppy stammered "No, no, no it's not like that at all Az and I o-only live t-together that's it." she said defensively once again referring to the blue unicorn by the nickname she had given him.

Fluttershy gasped "Oh my I'm so sorry if I said something wrong I didn't mean to." she said apologizing repeatedly. Poppy assured her it was alright and for a while there was silence at the table the chatter of ponies present in the background. Dusk however was the one to speak up "When we first talked you said I could help you with something what was it?" he asked even now faintly suspicious but likening it to paranoia and hoping he was wrong.

Poppy cocked her head to the side thinking back to that conversation before her eyes lit up "Oh that well you see there's this one song I really want to sing but I need a piano so I was hoping you could have worked here or something like that. But I guess that won't happen now pretty stupid huh?" she asked looking down at the ground sadly.

Dusk was surprised at this "Well actually I'm looking for a job right now that's what I was doing today until I came here. Not to mention wanting to play a song isn't stupid that's what being a musician and a singer is all about having fun preforming a song you enjoy, I guess I've lost sight of that lately." he said sheepishly.

Poppy was uplifted by Dusk's words and put out a hoof "Well if you're interested you're more than welcome to take the position." she said with a grin. For a time the four ponies chatted about no one topic in particular but something would soon disrupt the calm atmosphere. As waitress was passing by precariously balancing platter of drinks and food as she walked along her hoof collided with a pulled out chair sending her toppling over. Even though the waitress caught most of the items a single plate had gone flying towards the back of Azure's head.

Before anypony made a sound Azure's arm grabbed the plate effortlessly out of the air not even bothering to look in its direction. Azure left his chair and helped the waitress up setting the plate gently on the tray resting in the mare's hooves. "Are you alright?" asked Azure politely. The waitress was still surprised at Azure's action but as if a light went off in her head she nodded and gave him thanks and rushed off to the table she'd been assigned.

As Azure turned around Dusk scrutinized the unicorn " Okay I have to ask how do you do it all day, you've acted as if you know everything around you every movement and everypony I don't understand it." he asked the unbridled curiosity in his voice quite evident.

Poppy had a look of concern on her face and was going to say something but Azure stopped her "No, if he's going to work with us he might as well know now don't you think?" he asked with a knowing expression. Poppy was worried but she trusted that Azure knew what he was doing so she simply nodded and became quiet very unlike her usual personality. Azure turned to look at both Fluttershy and Dusk the polarized lenses of his sunglasses taking on a haunting quality while he took his seat once more "But I do have one condition you can't tell anypony and don't change how you treat me either I'm still the same pony." he said his voice low.

Dusk hesitated for a moment but pushed it aside "Okay." he said with a nod. Fluttershy was worried though, she could tell that Azure had been hiding something of importance and she felt as if it couldn't be good.

Azure sighed "I'll hold you to your promise." he said moving his hoof to his face. Azure had removed his sunglasses and wiped them against his sleek blue coat his eyes closed all the while. Finally Azure opened his eyes and both Dusk and Fluttershy stiffened at the sight, Azure's eyes were pools of unseeing white with only the faintest outline of where his irises might have been. Once the other two ponies had gazed into the pale orbs Azure closed them once more and returned the black eye wear that he had been cleaning to its former position.

Fluttershy became downcast "You poor dear that's terrible." she said with sorrow at Azure's situation.

Azure shook his head "No you don't have to feel sorry for me it happened years ago." he said quietly. Dusk was stunned silent but Azure turned his unseeing eyes towards the ceiling "And yet I still haven't answered your question have I?"

Dusk stood up "No you don't have to say anything you've already told me enough." he said with resolve.

Azure just laughed "No I can't very well do that we had an agreement and didn't I tell you to treat me the same it's an old story anyway so sit back down." he said only bringing more questions to Dusk's mind. Azure simply smiled "See you're only going to get more curious so let's begin shall we." he said leaning back in his chair and starting his story.

"You see I come from the Ravensweep family, we are one of the noble houses of Canterlot and our family has had a history of gifted mages for generations. Many years ago I was a prime example of that, I was the older of two brothers and a magical prodigy my father had already selected me to succeed him as head of the family when I was ready while my younger brother despised me for gaining my father's favor. I was young and arrogant then I thought my position was all that mattered that and earning my father's praise but then I was already blind not physically but mentally I never got what was really important. My mother was a sickly mare and she cared for me so much but I took it for granted not realizing how important it would become to me."

"Eventually I was accepted into a magical academy quite close to the castle and I was going to attend there for almost a month until the incident. It had been an average day in class and we were practicing illumination spells when it happened. I was acting like a moron and putting far too much strength into the spell trying to show my power but at that point I still had control over it. However right before I was about to set it off something terrible happened there was an accident some ponies told me it was caused by some filly in an entrance exam but even today I still don't believe it. A full grown dragon burst out of the castle it was chaos in the academy and that was enough for me to lose control and I fired of the illumination spell. The room was warded for situations like this but the structural disturbances has disrupted it and the spell went flying around the room bouncing off things until it finally exploded in a monstrous flash of light once it burst directly in front of me."

"I was promptly taken to a hospital but by then not even magic could heal me completely my face was covered in burns from the sheer force of the explosion but those would heal my eyes could not be saved I was blind forever. My mother was heartbroken and was a constant source of support and tried her best to help me. My father had given the successor-ship to my brother, my mother asked how he could be concerned with that but he said it was necessary for there to be a suitable heir. My brother on the other hoof was never unclear about how he felt, he was glad that I had finally fallen from my perch and so he took the title and I was left torn and broken. For a while I remained that way but there was a single pillar for me that was my mother she gave everything she had describing me every detail of what was around me and telling me stories of fantasy to take my mind off of my problem. Even if I was a noble I was still only a colt and it made me happy to have somepony that was with me a family member that loved me. My father had become detached he stopped acknowledging his crippled son and my brother had taken to his new position eagerly. But even with all the love my mother gave me I still felt hollow blaming my problem on the magic I had once coveted and I tried to bury it inside me falling into depression as well. Magic is complicated it needs an outlet yet I didn't summon it and kept forcing it back still wishing to be see again. However magic also responds to emotions it's one of its base principles and so the buildup of magic in my body coupled with my wish to see again finally achieved what I had dreaming of for a year since the incident."

"One morning I woke up to a world of color and majesty around me I was shocked and overjoyed I could see again, well you could call it that. You see when a unicorn uses magic their aura spreads over their horn and whatever they try to manipulate and even when they don't use magic it unconsciously flows from their body but not concentrated enough to be visible. If trained enough a unicorn can stop this flow in an effort to conserve power but it shouldn't be used in long periods. Usually what I did would have back fired terribly and might have killed me but my desire coupled with the gap left in my senses forced all traces of magic escaped my body. Now I'm surrounded by a field of aura spread too thin to be visible but anything that is within its area I can "see" I can't use traditional magic anymore but it's worth it all in the end. I can make out rough outlines of objects but not details so I usually have to wait for another pony to speak since I've made mistakes before, trust me stallions don't like it when you call them miss" Azure said chuckling at his own joke.

Azure sighed wistfully "But most of all what makes me more than grateful to receive this was the color. Every living thing has an aura of its own unicorn or not and now I can see that their emotions mirrored in the hues surrounding them. Ponies were transformed into beautiful figures wreathed in red, blues, slivers, gold's, every color imaginable even now it makes me feel blessed to have received something like this. I rushed to my mother and told what had happened how I could see again. But while my mother was hugging me crying with joy I realized something, that my going blind taught me something important that what I used to value wasn't important. I wanted things to stay that way so I asked mom to keep it a secret that she wouldn't tell dad I was content to fade and stay in the background. My mom agreed to my terms and I felt truly whole again. As the years went by I grew older and maybe a bit smarter, part of me was content staying in the background and yet I still felt restless I wanted to explore the world. However my mother tied me to Canterlot I couldn't bear to leave her there I had come to appreciate her and worry for her while she still gave me the love I needed. I had taken up music in my restlessness slowly improving my skill purchasing my bass from a nearby antique shop and the owner sure knew had a good eye for quality still use the same instrument today heck I even got my shades there too." he said laughing heartily but that faded soon replaced by a stony expression "But... soon my mother's condition had caught up with her and one day a the warm orange glow she gave off vanished leaving me alone. We had a service and my father my brother and I attended along with the rest of the family putting aside our differences for a time. I found out that mother had some savings left more than that really she had a substantial amount of bits stored up and at the reading of the will she named me the sole inheritor of her small fortune and also a notebook. When I leafed through the pages I found entries about us our family but once I reached the date of the accident five years ago all I saw were entries about me tear stained pages, her concern, her sorrow but she grew so happy once I had come back to her out of my depression and I was able to see the world again."

Azure paused for a moment and both Dusk and Fluttershy grew concerned while Poppy repaid Azure for the comfort from earlier wrapping an arm around him. Azure gave Poppy a grateful nod as he went on "The entries ended the day before she died she left a note almost as if she knew what was going to happen. It told me how proud she was that I had grown so much how I had become warmer kinder that I could find what truly was important. She left me with that money knowing that I had grown tired of this place and she told me that no matter where I went she would always be with me alive in my memory. I did what my heart told me to do I decided a change of scenery would help me deal with my loss and so I ordered a house to be built in a small town far from Canterlot by the name of Ponyville. I took a train there and one of the stops was Trottingham and that's where my story tied in with Poppy's and after that you know the rest." he said with a shrug.

Dusk and Fluttershy sat there in shock while Azure waited for one of them to say something, for once Fluttershy spoke first "I'm happy for you..." she began, Azure was surprised at Fluttershy's reaction he had expected sadness or pity but he didn't say anything out of curiosity to what the pegasus would say next. "After an accident like that you still pulled through and you helped another pony who felt alone that's what real kindness is." she said beaming all the while. Azure was compelled to smile back at Fluttershy, but soon the cream colored mare was looking down nervously "Um... I have a question." she said quietly.

"You're welcome to ask." Azure said nonchalantly.

Fluttershy rubbed her hooves together nervously "Um you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I kind of want to know what Dusk and I look like to you?" she asked timidly but as soon as she said this she became flustered "Oh but I'm only curious it's really okay if you don't feel like telling us." she said not wanting to offend Azure in any way.

"Oh no it's fine I understand it's just that this is the first time anypony's ever asked me." Azure assured Fluttershy. Azure stroked his chin thoughtfully "Well it's hard to describe it really. Fluttershy you give off a warm golden glow radiating a feeling of care and nurturing while Dusk resonates a soothing black flecked with light, calm and deep. But what strikes me most is the fact that the two of you are so deeply connected you aura's are constantly flowing through one another like a dance of light it's breathtaking." he said looking above the two ponies the only one privy to the vision of incandescence overhead.

Dusk and Fluttershy turned to each other with equal amounts of puzzlement and a bit of happiness that even a part of them they barely knew about was still drawn to one another. Once more a conversation started and the four ponies talked slowly becoming more and more accustomed the others but as they talked the topic of the conversation veered to Dusk. Dusk sighed as he turned his attention to Azure and Poppy "Listen since you two both told me your past I feel like I haven't been honest with you." he said bringing two strange looks from both his fellow musicians.

Poppy frowned "We didn't ask you to if you still don't want to tell us that's alright." she said in a well-meaning manner. Azure agreed with the green earth pony whole heartedly he felt that all four of them were becoming friends and he wouldn't want to jeopardize it either.

Dusk smiled at the two ponies in front of him "If you two care about my feelings that much then I know I can trust you with it." Dusk said with confidence. Poppy and Azure looked towards Dusk with expressions of acceptance and so Dusk began his story. Dusk spoke of his foalhood the years of shyness, learning the piano, losing his teacher. He talked about his shows how he had lost faith in others becoming more and more reclusive, how he had made his way to Ponyville and most importantly how he met Fluttershy how she had changed him for the better. Dusk spoke fondly of the time he spent with Fluttershy and how she had molded him and opened him up despite that she shared his reluctance to meet others, and yet they both found things to learn from one another. After Dusk had finished he looked down with shame "See why I felt bad after both of your stories now? Both of you went through terrible situations but mine isn't half as bad as yours were, so why? Why do you guys act like I'm so important I still don't get It." he said leaning his head on one of his hooves with a look of confusion and sadness.

Azure and Poppy both glanced at each other before turning back to Dusk with a smile while Poppy spoke "We changed for the better because we had somepony to help us. It doesn't matter what problem you have just so long somepony_ does_ help you through it that is all that matters. I bet Fluttershy agrees with that most of all." said Poppy while Azure nodded happily in agreement. Dusk turned to look at Fluttershy who proceeded to give him a supportive gaze and a nuzzle. Dusk was surprised his face filled with questions but soon those vanished replaced by a beaming grin as he began to laugh joyously the other three ponies joining in with the merry chorus.

**There's part two folks hope you didn't loathe it or anything. Nah just kidding if you're still reading this then I know you actually like the story ^^. Thanks for all the support and hope you guys who didn't read the first ridiculously gigantic edition tell what you think. To those of you who already have read the chapter do not fear an actual new chapter will be out soon so stay tuned!**

**P.S I am all-seeing and I see you reviewing right now!**


	22. Chapter 22 important announcement

**Hey guys and welcome to the final part of the split chapter 20. Before I delve into anything else I have some things to say. First of all I'm getting a YouTube reading courtesy of one of my faithful reviewers from day one. I'm really happy that something like this is happening and I hope you guys are too! The guy goes by the name Nate Collins here and has already done some great stories which you should check out. Nate has been doing a lot of good work on this and I think he deserves recognition for it! With the reading he also wants to include some artwork but since neither of us can draw that's where you guys come in. if there are any artists that read this or you know someone that can help out it would be a big help. I don't ever want to force you guys into anything so it's all up to you but if anyone wants to help out you're more than welcome. Here's a link to the video (/watch?v=LX1QTIpjmEw) you know the drill get rid of parentheses and put it after the .com in YouTube. Nate Collins goes by madgang201 at YouTube and also deserves some recognition there as well. It's all up to you to help but trust me that both Nate and I would be more than happy to receive any help at all from you guys. Well on to other news woot we hit 60 reviews already! Honestly a big thank you to all of my readers I really appreciate it ^^. Well my lengthy intro aside let's get this party started. I have never and never will own MLP.**

**Nocturne**

**Chapter 22: Moonlight**

After the three musicians had exchanged their stories and all four ponies shared a moment they felt as if the stress in the air vanished and laughed joyously their sounds of mirth ringing outwards. Dusk sighed in contentment while the group's laughter died down before a stray thought came to mind. Dusk glanced at Azure "Oh yeah I never asked what kind of instruments can you play, well anything besides bass?" asked Dusk realizing that if he actually would work with the other two musicians he would have to learn what they played.

Azure shrugged "I'm mostly centered around double bass but since Poppy went after guitar I decided to learn electric bass and a bit of drums for more of our... exciting pieces." he said the last part with a bit of a chuckle.

Dusk rose an eyebrow turning to look at Poppy "What does he mean?" he asked quizzically.

"Oh well we have a lot of different music fans here so I decided to expand and learn some guitar I'm pretty good at it." Poppy said with a grin. Dusk thought about it wondering how this could work out, soon the musicians had gone off into a conversation about Dusk's dabbling in keyboard.

However Fluttershy sat in her chair quietly although feeling left out, soon enough though she began to feel a little doubt. "What if Dusk started spending a lot of time here?" "What if he decided to work night shift and day shift?" "What if..., what if...," The questions and hypothetical ideas plagued her mind and her wings started to droop. It was true that she believed Dusk loved her but that didn't stop her from becoming the slightest bit worried her mind building upon each thought she came up with. Azure stopped mid-conversation looking towards Fluttershy before giving Poppy a nudge indicating the dejected pegasus.

Poppy frowned while turning looking towards Dusk "Oh Dusk, Azure and I will be back we have some stuff to talk about with Bistro." she said getting up with Azure and heading over to the counter leaving the couple alone.

Dusk was confused at first but turned to Fluttershy the moment he did realizing why the two left in the first place. Fluttershy looked up only to see Dusk staring at her intently "Oh um... where did Azure and Poppy go?" she asked quietly not noticing the two other musicians had left but more so try to divert attention from herself.

Dusk's eyes softened "Are you okay?" asked Dusk seeing the worry in Fluttershy's eyes.

Fluttershy looked down "No it's alright I'm just happy that you're having a good time." she said attempting to force a smile.

However Dusk continued to look at her intently before he sighed a frown on his face "You don't have to tell me I'm just worried about you is all since I probably have something to do with it." he said sadly.

Fluttershy immediately began to wave her hooves back and forth "Oh no it's not your fault you don't have to feel like that it's only that..." her voice faltered. Fluttershy averted her eyes "I'm worried that I won't be able to see you as much, I-I know it's s-selfish of me b-but I can't-" Fluttershy was stopped when Dusk pulled her into an embrace.

Fluttershy was surprised at first but soon fell deeper into the hug while Dusk shook his head "Don't ever think that, you mean the world to me nothing is more important to me than you are. Whatever you want is what I want; as long as you're happy I'm alright so smile. Always remember that I will never leave you because I couldn't live without you. I know we can find a way for this to work out I promise" Dusk said with complete conviction as he pulled back and looked at Fluttershy warmly. Fluttershy was speechless for a moment but soon a few tears came to her eyes and she kissed Dusk who returned the intimate contact with equal passion. The couple was so engrossed in the act they shared that they didn't even mind that they were in a cafe surrounded by other ponies. After a few blissful moments the two pulled apart their faces hued crimson but they didn't care and leaned on one another that they could stay like this even if only for a little while.

At the counter Poppy leaned on the wooden surface while Azure just sat on a stool both watching the couple they had met that day. Poppy grinned "I am the best relationship councilor ever." she said confidently.

Azure let out a sigh and if he could roll his eyes he would "Well as off topic as that is what do you think about them?" he asked piquing Poppy's interest.

Poppy cocked her head to the side "What do you mean?" she said curiously.

Azure was silent for a moment but resumed speaking albeit a bit quieter then when he started "Do you think either of us will ever find something like they did?" he asked his usually cool voice a bit sorrowful.

Poppy was surprised but soon developed a blush on her face "M-maybe one day if I-I'm lucky." she said her usual confidence replaced by a nervous stutter. Azure just cleared his throat awkwardly wondering if he should have asked that question and for a moment his mind drifted but soon he regained his focus on the table from earlier. However once he did he noticed that Dusk and Fluttershy had already begun to make their way over to the counter. Poppy smiled seeing that the problem had been easily resolved and waved at the couple "Hey guys!" she shouted enthusiastically.

Both Dusk and Fluttershy waved back happily and walked over to the counter, Fluttershy looked at the counter and saw Bistro already tending to a new batch of coffee. Fluttershy looked at the two curiously "Oh did you two finish talking to Bistro?" she asked.

Poppy and Azure both were quiet at first but then assured they had finished their business quickly trying to sound genuine. But Bistro soon appeared behind the two of them a questioning look "Since when did you two need to talk to me?" he asked blowing both Azure and Poppy's cover.

Poppy and Azure both gave Fluttershy nervous smiles expecting an unpleasant reaction from her since the two of them had lied. On the contrary Fluttershy had at first wondered at what they had been doing but soon she realized it and a faint smile graced her face "Oh... thank you for giving me a moment with Dusk." she said sincerely while sidling up next to the white maned earth pony. Dusk wore the same expression as Fluttershy with a nod of his head; both Azure and Poppy couldn't help but feel happy when they saw this that they had been able to help. There was just something about the situation that brought expressions of happiness to the faces of the four ponies.

While this went on Bistro gave the group a blank stare and shook his head "I'm never in the loop am I." he said with an exasperated sigh before once again walking away from the counter.

However Dusk noticed and put out a hoof "Oh Bistro I have a question." he said getting the cafe owner's attention.

Bistro shrugged and leaned at the front of the counter "Sure what do you need?" he asked.

Dusk looked toward the stage "Um well I was thinking if I could take up piano here I want to get some kind of job and I might as well do something I love don't you think?" he asked with a bit of a chuckle. Bistro nodded in agreement with Dusk's statement listening as the pianist went on "But when do I have to come in what are the hours like?" Dusk asked reluctantly still not sure if he was getting how this all worked.

Bistro shrugged "I honestly don't have a system, it's really laid back here you Azure and Poppy can come and go when you want to if you play a good song I can pay you. I've never been one for all of that hours and specific time's thing, mind you I can't do that with the waiters but I'd like to think I'm a nice boss." he said giving one of the rushing servers a wave which the pony returned gladly.

Dusk looked at Fluttershy and nuzzled her "See I told you it would work out." he said with a joking tone. Fluttershy stuck her tongue out playfully both ponies being able to make the other come out of their shell as they both shared a laugh.

While both Azure and Poppy stared at the joyful couple but they were soon brought out of their thoughts by a certain gray pegasus popped up behind them "Hi you two!" said Ditzy in a chipper voice while Poppy jumped a little in her chair. The green earth pony glared at Azure who obviously had known that Ditzy was coming and trying to suppress his laughter. Poppy whispered in Azure's ear "I'm going to get you back for this later." she said in a mock-threatening voice, Azure just smirked the expression almost saying "Bring it on." the two stared one another down for a moment before bursting into laughter leaving a confused Ditzy sitting by.

Ditzy looked at the two ponies with curiosity "What are you two laughing about she asked?" her voice lowering thinking it was something she had done. However both Azure and Poppy knew to be mindful of Ditzy's feelings and turned to the pegasus and began to strike up a happy conversation with her the mail mare's mood brightening considerably. Soon all five ponies began to speak Bistro popping into the conversation himself and the light-hearted mood of the cafe filling all ponies involved with a feeling of ease.

Time did what it always did and went on and the ponies all spoke to one another as day fell into night. Poppy looked up at the trademark skylight of the cafe and a grin grew on her face she turned to look at both Azure and Dusk "We'll start up in a few minutes you two ready?" she asked with excitement. Azure and Dusk both nodded before getting up and walking to the stage, but before Dusk left he turned towards Fluttershy and looked at her with adoration "Wish me luck?" he asked.

Fluttershy walked up to Dusk her lips brushing against his "Always." she said simply an expression of joy registering on her face. Dusk felt his heart soar and with one last kiss he left Fluttershy and walked up to the stage with his two new fellow musicians. Dusk took a seat at the piano already present on stage its sleek black surface smooth to the touch, with curiosity he wondered what song they were going to play and looked at the sheet music in front of him and his eyes scrolled across the title he felt a smile come on. Dusk finally understood why Poppy had chosen to wait this long to play on stage.

Azure had soon positioned himself next to his double bass the lights shining off of its wooden surface while he got into a playing position a calm look of satisfaction registering on his face. Poppy stepped in front of the microphone and gazed out across the crowd feeling the freedom of being onstage "How's everypony doing tonight?" she asked in return receiving a chorus of cheerful voices as the patrons of the cafe focused on the stage with anticipation. Poppy laughed and went on "Well I'm glad to hear it well I have a treat for you it seems we've just gotten a new pianist how about we give him a real Skylight welcome!" she said with energy and the crowd clapped loudly the sound of hooves coming together filled the eatery. Dusk bowed slightly a bit of a blush on his face but as he looked at one of the closest table he felt reassured since Fluttershy was the pony sat there giving him a small wave the joy prevalent in her face. Poppy looked up at the skylight that dominated the ceiling and sighed while she stared up at the pale white moon hanging in the sky "Well tonight were going to play a personal favorite of mine _Fly me to the Moon_." she said with finality and went silent as Azure began to pluck the strings of his instrument its mellow tones matching the beautiful chiming sounds of the piano while Dusk worked his hooves over the keys.

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_Above this sky of ours_

_In other words, hold my hooves_

_In other words, darling, kiss me_

The cafe had gone silent as everypony watched the three musicians preform the song masterfully. The deep tones of the bass reverberated across the room while the airy chimes of the piano danced along the walls and Poppy's voice rang out reaching the ears of each and every pony there. The alabaster glow of the moon cast its serene light on the stage as the song continued.

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

As the song continued Fluttershy was gazing at Dusk her eyes shining and a smile on her face as Dusk locked eyes with the creamy yellow pegasus mouthing the words of the song as he looked at her with reverence and bliss directing each verse at her. Dusk flourished across the keys smiling all the while with Fluttershy there he felt empowered and his new friends were truly a great compliment to his music and his to theirs.

_Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, in other words_

_I love you._

Poppy held the last note her voice rising until she finally stopped letting out a sigh, the room was filled with shouts, sounds of applause whistles and cheers all around, The three performers stepped forward offering a bow each one wearing a matching smile. The show was a success and ponies waved greeted and congratulated the three ponies on a great show most offering tips and extra bits to Bistro and the ponies themselves. As Azure Dusk and Poppy chatted a familiar yellow shape worked its way through the crowd and Fluttershy rushed up to meet Dusk. Fluttershy wrapped her arms around Dusk's neck and looked up at him with an expression of delight "You did wonderfully." she said with joy. Dusk beamed and pulled Fluttershy in close happy to hold on to the slim pegasus twirling her around which elicited a squeal followed by a fit of giggles once Dusk set her down. Fluttershy gazed up at Dusk her face tinged pink still giggling a bit "I really do love you." she said happily nuzzling the black colt, Dusk's face took on a similar hue like Fluttershy's but that didn't stop him from returning her affection as they rubbed against each other. Poppy cleared her throat which caused both Dusk and Fluttershy to stop embarrassed at the situation.

Poppy grinned "As cute as you two are to watch let's at least get to the counter first." she suggested and both Dusk and Fluttershy agreed with the terms quickly and walked behind both Azure and Poppy.

Once the four ponies sat down they were greeted by both Ditzy and Bistro, the older stallion beamed at the group "Well Dusk you sold yourself short that was nothing short of amazing all three of you did a spectacular job!" he said emphasizing his words with applause. Bistro looked at Dusk with a twinkle in his eyes "You my friend have yourself a job and I don't think you'll have any money problems in the future.

Dusk looked at Bistro in puzzlement "How did you know I had money problems?" asked Dusk giving Fluttershy a questioning glance who only shook her head not knowing herself.

Bistro let out a laugh "I've was in the same situation before i got this place so I know how it feels but remember you're welcome here any time and you as well Ms. Fluttershy." Bistro said giving the mare a respectful nod. Dusk and Fluttershy were happy to feel so welcome here for some reason this place seemed so calm and laid back, Bistro smiled at the two ponies before turning his attention to Ditzy "So what did you think of the show Ditzy?" he asked the bubbly mail mare.

Ditzy gasped "You guys were great! I loved the song and you all did a really good job!" she said truthfully as she nodded. Poppy Dusk and Azure all offered their thanks giving the blonde maned pegasus an appreciative look.

Poppy looked toward Dusk and Fluttershy "So you two going to be heading out soon?" she asked.

Fluttershy and Dusk nodded before turning to leave their seats, Fluttershy looked at both Azure and Poppy "It was really nice to meet you both." she said smiling at the two ponies.

Azure nodded towards bot Fluttershy and Dusk "It was nice to meet you two as well I hope we can all meet up again soon." he said with a bit of cheer in his voice. The couple said their goodbyes and headed to the door taking the path outside of town. Once they had gone Azure looked towards the ceiling his mind filled with thought though mostly focused on Poppy who sat next to him quietly in thought herself. Maybe things could be different maybe he could have what Dusk and Fluttershy had but that would be for another day for now he was content with just spending some time with his friend. Azure turned his head to Poppy the pulsating vibrant form he usually saw was at peace for the moment, Azure smiled softly "Hey, let's head home." he said offering Poppy his hoof. Poppy looked down at it before beaming at the unicorn and taking his offer and stepping down form her stool, the two waved to Bistro and Ditzy before walking through the door themselves.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy and Dusk walked down the moonlit path to their home chatting under the light of the pale celestial body that floated above them. Fluttershy looked at Dusk fondly "I really am happy that you were able to have a good time today." she said sincerely.<p>

Dusk looked at Fluttershy a serene look on his face "And it was all thanks to you." he said with admiration.

Fluttershy blushed and looked down "That's not true I only helped a little." she said bashfully.

Dusk just laughed before nuzzling the yellow mare's cheek "You've helped me more then you'll ever know." he said softly, Fluttershy couldn't help but feel his warmth and leaned in her head resting against his. The two sat there for a few minutes enjoying the solitude under the moonlight, but soon enough they resumed their journey back home. Dusk looked up at the pale moon and chuckled before glancing at Fluttershy "How about I play the song at home, just for the two of us?" he asked beaming at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy smiled back and nodded "I wouldn't give it up for the world." she said returning the expression as they both walked home the cool night air a contrast to the warm love they felt for one another.

**Well there you have it guy's chapter 22 done and done. Hoped you guys liked this new format of chapter 20 more and that it was helpful. On another note I will be using Azure and Poppy in later chapters I really liked them as characters and I hope you did too. If that explanation of the read aloud up there wasn't enough check out the video he does a better explanation then I do. Tell me what you thought of the YouTube reading and of the chapter. Now on to the final piece of business I promise to have an actual new chapter out by this weekend. Seriously no more giant absences I swear on my honor and my position as one of the seven great dromes that I will have chapter 23 out by this weekend! Well anywho I'm done here I have sleep to get and yet it will still not be enough tomorrow. Oh well life goes on anyway hope you leave a review and I haven't said this in at least two chapters Psychodrome awaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!**

**P.S REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE COUNCIL OF DROMES**


	23. Chapter 23 Actual new chapter!

**Well here's an actual new chapter sorry for the wait guys my bad ^^' Hope the last fragmented chapter helped and sorry that the first version was so ridiculously long. Well anyway I have a question... how many of you are still interested in this story? I know there are some of you guys that really like this story and are vocal about it but i wanna hear from the whole audience are you guys still following up on this? *sigh* I dunno I'm still feeling bad about my last unannounced absence and the fact that the last few chapters were just re-do's. But you're not here to listen to me mope are you? Well that still doesn't change the fact that I love writing this and I think it's time for the chapter! I don't own MLP in any way shape or form and I'd like to once again give thanks to all of my readers, now without further ado Nocturne.**

**Nocturne **

**Chapter 23: Bonding**

The sun streamed through the clouds during that warm sunny day on the outskirts of the Everfree forest. On the edge of the tree line lay Fluttershy's cottage and currently it was occupied by its two pony residents. Fluttershy gazed at Dusk lovingly while he whistled with a small mockingbird and a few other assorted birds following his progress as he went on. As Dusk spent more time here he had become a little more in tune with the animals Fluttershy watched over learning their quirks as he went along and yet he still felt as if he could barely help out. However Dusk was glad that he was at least able to make Fluttershy happy. Even now it astounded him that she had chosen him of all stallions but it made him the happiest pony alive. Dusk's whistling increased in pace the happy tune rising and falling and the birds went along with him and soon they hit the end and Dusk finished with a flourish. With the chorus of whistles ending Fluttershy clapped her hooves together in delight. Dusk looked at Fluttershy fondly as the birds flew from their perches and out into the open air, but one single mockingbird remained eyeing Dusk with curiosity before letting out a joyous sound and settling near Dusk the small creature adorably nudging him. Dusk just stared back at the small feathered creature blankly; Fluttershy giggled "I think he likes you." She said happily "You should keep him he's obviously is attached to you." She said knowing these kinds of things after taking care of animals for so long.

Dusk cocked his head to the side and the bird followed its namesake mimicking Dusk's movements. Dusk rolled his eyes with a hint of amusement before studying the bird closely "I can't put my hoof on it but this bird seems awfully familiar." he said peering at the mockingbird with curiosity.

Fluttershy smiled "Oh this is the bird from the first day we met." She said with a look of fondness in her eyes as she remembered those first moments they shared.

Dusk stopped staring at the bird and turned to look a Fluttershy "Well I guess this bird gave me the chance to meet the mare of my dreams then?" he said in a joking yet also adoring tone. Fluttershy's face turned pink before she nuzzled her coltfriend happily Dusk returning the gesture with an equal amount of commitment. The small bird gave a happy cheep flapping its wings and softly landing on top of Dusk's head. The couple stopped and looked up at the bird, Fluttershy tried to hold back her sounds of amusement but she couldn't help herself and her soft laughter rang in Dusk's ears. The pianist let out a sigh of content before once again wrapping his arms around the cream colored Pegasus. Fluttershy sunk into the embrace and for a while they just stayed like that but soon they were interrupted by another chirp from the small feathered bird resting on top of Dusk's head. The mocking bird looked down at Dusk from its perch and blinked once again as if it was waiting for something.

At first Dusk didn't understand but Fluttershy gathered what the bird meant once it let out a few more chirps. "I think he wants you to give him a name." she said looking at the odd duo with a smile.

Dusk looked up at the bird questioningly "Well is that it little guy?" he asked not able to suppress a smile he had to admit the small creature was kind of cute. The bird nodded almost as if he understood, maybe he did honestly Dusk was never sure of animals but he knew Fluttershy liked them so that was enough. Dusk shrugged putting a hoof to his chin as he thought about it. Suddenly Dusk's eyes lit up his mind finally clicking "How about E-Minor and maybe Minor for short?" he asked the bird before wondering just why he was asking the small creature. However Dusk could not even continue as the newly named Minor let out a happy tweet and flapped his wings and landed on the floor in front of his new caretaker.

Fluttershy looked at Dusk quizzically "Why did you pick that name for him?" she asked curiously.

Dusk chuckled "Hehe music puns." he said wearing a large grin. Fluttershy was silent for a moment but soon she could not stop giggling at how bad the pun was Dusk joining in. As both ponies started to once again started going on about their business Dusk was followed by Minor constantly the small bird happily tagging along. It was then that Dusk realized the obvious and turned to Fluttershy "Um Fluttershy... I realized that I have no idea how to take care of a pet do you mind teaching me?" he said with a nervous laugh.

The moment those words left Dusk's mouth a spark entered Fluttershy's eyes "Oh I'd love to!" she said with uncharacteristic excitement pulling at Dusk's arm as she led him outside. As the two ponies walked outside Minor flew through of the open door settling down on a fence post and watched as the couple stood in front of him the wind gently ruffling his feathers. Fluttershy smiled as she began to speak "You see having a pet is a big responsibility, you have to take care of it and give it a lot of affection. But your pet can be your friend to and it can be really fun." she said with a passionate look in her eyes while she continued to speak. Dusk began to smile the expression growing as Fluttershy went on until the pegasus finally noticed and turned to him with curiosity "What is it?" she asked.

Dusk beamed "Nothing you're just really cute when you get excited." he said happily.

Fluttershy blushed and pecked Dusk on the cheek before looking down bashfully "T-thanks." she said a tad embarrassed but Dusk merely kissed her forehead bringing a smile to the mare's face. Fluttershy once again resumed her lecture "Well you see you'll have to keep an eye on Minor if you plan on keeping him not to mention you have to remember to feed him too no shirking off your irresponsibility mister." she said in a mock stern tone wagging a hoof at Dusk.

Dusk bowed his head "Of course milady I would never stray from my sacred duty." he said with an exaggerated flourish. Fluttershy and Dusk both fell into a fit of laughter partly due to the bad jokes and partly due to the fact that it was just a relief to spend some time together. However the two ponies were interrupted by a loud chirp from Minor who looked at the couple with an expression of pleading. Fluttershy frowned "Oh the poor dear is hungry I'll go get some-" but as Fluttershy turned around she stopped and looked at Dusk with surprise as he had already brought a bag of birdseed and was leaning on it with a smug look holding a hint of amusement. Fluttershy was confused "But how did you..." she trailed off trying to think.

Dusk gave Fluttershy a look of mock offense "Hey I know things." he said with an overly loud huff. Fluttershy laughed the sound ringing through the yard and she kissed Dusk softly in turn surprising the pianist but that did not last and soon he returned the affectionate contact. Once they pulled apart dusk became flushed "Um what was that for? Not that it was bad or anything don't get me wrong I liked it well loved is more accurate and now I'm getting off topic but what I-"

Fluttershy stopped Dusk "You're ranting again." she said with a giggle. Dusk gave Fluttershy a sheepish grin the pink maned pegasus smiling in return "Well for one I just wanted to surprise for the birdseed thing." she said playfully sticking out her tongue which elicited a grin from Dusk. But as Fluttershy went on she became more soft-spoken "I guess I just relax a lot around you, I can be more playful and make jokes and things like that. I don't know I just feel at peace with you here like I can act less shy around you." she said her voice dropping low as she looked to the sky a smile growing on her face. Fluttershy noticed Dusk locking eyes with her and she began to blush "Oh did I say to much?" she asked her voice resuming its usual whisper.

Dusk gave the slight mare a look of reassurance and nuzzled her "No I feel the same way around you." he exclaimed affectionately. Fluttershy rubbed her cheek against Dusk but before they could go on Minor let out an impatient chirp. Dusk chuckled a little and reluctantly broke his contact with Fluttershy and slowly walking over to a bag of birdseed and grabbing a hoof-full of the seeds and letting the small mockingbird satiate his hunger. Fluttershy looked on with cheer as she watched Dusk most animals had been a bit reluctant to accept him especially since Fluttershy had been taking care of them alone for quite some time. It really did make Fluttershy happy to see an animal warm up to Dusk and vice-versa that he was able to find a kind of joy in the work that he helped her with. It had always worried Fluttershy that Dusk didn't like the animals or that he was forcing himself to help her and at this point she felt bad that she had doubted him but she pushed those aside and continued to smile as the small bird gave a happy chirp. Dusk glanced at Fluttershy giving the mare an expression of warmth as he petted the head of the small bird letting out brief sounds of enjoyment at the attention.

Fluttershy walked over to Dusk and rested her head on his shoulder the colt gladly stayed close to her enjoying the moment. Soon Fluttershy looked up at Dusk "How about we eat out here today?" she asked "It is a beautiful day outside." she said happily.

Dusk gazed at Fluttershy as the warm rays of the sun framed her face in a halo of light. Dusk's features softened "I couldn't agree more." he said lightly planting a kiss on Fluttershy's forehead. Fluttershy beamed before walking inside with Dusk close behind her all the while. The couple walked around the kitchen preparing food and slowly making their way around one another in almost a kind of dance. Both ponies still found it amazing that they were able to feel such love and compassion through a simple act like cooking and each one wore a smile on their faces. Once they had finished preparing the food the couple brought a simple cloth to set the food on outside and with that they took a seat outside.

The meal was a simple one just some tulip sandwiches with a side of salad and yet it felt exquisite to eat together. Fluttershy smiled at Dusk who grinned back at her before both ponies dug in to the food with enthusiasm. The two complimented each other on their cooking both acting as if it was the other who did most of the work. However mid meal Fluttershy's eyes lit up "Oh my I almost forgot the drinks." she said while motioning to leave.

Dusk began to stand up as well "No it's alright I can get them." he said always trying to be of help to his marefriend.

Fluttershy turned back to Dusk and gazed at him appreciatively "Oh no it's alright thank you though." she said giving Dusk a look that practically melted his heart. Dusk paused before giving Fluttershy a thankful nod and sitting back down. Fluttershy gave Dusk a small wave and headed back inside the house to get the drinks.

While Dusk sat outside he couldn't help but chuckle, he had never thought that he would be in a wonderful place like this in all of his days in Canterlot or that he would ever find somepony like Fluttershy. Yet here he was in a calm lush yard with a beautiful and all around amazing mare that he loved, he wouldn't trade it for anything. However Dusk was brought out of his thoughts by a white figure in the corner of his eye. Dusk turned to his left only to let out an exasperated sigh at the sight before him, it was Angel.

The white rabbit had been... less than accepting of Dusk into Fluttershy's home. Angel had either avoided Dusk completely when Fluttershy was around him and when she wasn't Angel pestered Dusk or acted unpleasantly every instance he could. Dusk was honestly getting fed up with the small creature and wondered what he wanted now "What?" he asked with a sigh. Angel looked up at Dusk and grudgingly offered him a carrot while Dusk on the other hoof just looked at the offering blankly "Huh?" he exclaimed. Angel face-pawed and once again offered the carrot this time more urgently. Dusk slowly took the carrot once gain giving Angel a questioning look who proceeded to roll his eyes. Angel put a paw to his chest and then pointed his paw to Dusk, for a moment Dusk didn't understand but then it hit him and yet he was still doubting his answer "Is this an... apology?" he asked. Angel nodded with a look in his eyes that said that it was about time. Dusk continued to stare at the rabbit incredulously "Really?" he once again asked still skeptical, Angel rolled his eyes before nodding more vigorously. "But why?" Dusk wondered aloud, Angel pointed to the cottage more specifically the window where Fluttershy was currently finishing up a newly made pitcher of lemonade with a smile on her face. Dusk looked back at Angel peculiarly "Is it because I make her happy?" he asked hesitantly. Angel was still for a moment before nodding once again with a look of something akin to remorse, Dusk was surprised but soon put out a hoof out and smiled. "Apology accepted." he said still wearing a smile, Angel looked at the hoof his eyes widening but once again scoffed and shook the hoof with his paw while still trying to put up a tough front.

Fluttershy watched the scene play out through the window and was happy to see one of her oldest friends getting along with the colt she loved. She walked up behind the pair and smiled before gladly setting down a pitcher of lemonade "It's nice to see you two getting along." she said cheerily. Dusk nodded eagerly while Angel just averted his eyes invoking laughter from both Fluttershy and Dusk. The couple chatted about the simple things, how the cafe was some of the newer animals that had fallen into Fluttershy's care uncomplicated topics like that. Eventually the meal ended and the two went to pick up the leftovers and head back inside.

During the process Dusk felt a weight on his and looked up to see Minor peering down at the pianist from his perch on his head. Dusk chuckled before petting the small bird and let him stay where he was. Once the cleaning was finished Fluttershy had started to walk inside and Dusk did himself with Minor perched on top of him but suddenly he stopped and turned to look behind him. Dusk's eyes focused on Angel and he grinned "Want to come inside with us?" he asked. Angel could see what his caretaker had found in Dusk and as protective of her as he was Angel could see that Fluttershy was in good hooves. Angel cleared his mind grudgingly accepted Dusk's offer and hopped inside.

The rest of the day was uneventful really; Dusk and Fluttershy spent quality time together and took care of the animals now and then. Soon the sun had begun to sat and the couple was currently resting on the couch with the one another. Suddenly an idea came to Dusk and he sat up gazing at Fluttershy with a spark in his eyes "I want to try something." he said. Fluttershy looked at him with curiosity but nodded; Dusk got up and sat by the piano patting some extra space on the bench. Fluttershy understood and sat next to Dusk snuggling up next to him and for a moment Dusk forgot about his thought and just enjoyed the close proximity he shared with Fluttershy. Soon Dusk remembered what he had in mind and looked to a shelf where Minor was and beckoned the bird over "Come on little guy." he said getting the small mockingbird's attention. Minor flitted through the air landing nimbly on the top of the piano and looking at dusk with a measure of curiosity. Dusk turned to Fluttershy beaming as he did "Doesn't this remind you of something?" he asked.

Fluttershy's eyes filled with joy at the scene before her, her mind went back to that first faithful day they met so much had changed and yet some stayed the same. In the end Dusk still gave her that warm smile she regarded so fondly. Fluttershy leaned against Dusk with a sigh "I could never forget." she said softly as she remembered the first moment they shared.

Dusk nodded "Yeah." he said sidling up against Fluttershy and occasionally nuzzled the pegasus smiling whenever she returned his affection. Soon Dusk had sat up sat straight and grinned "How about a song?" he asked with enthusiasm. Fluttershy nodded wearing the same expression as Dusk watching on as he flipped through pages of sheet music in that same book gifted to him by their friends. Dusk stopped on a page and his eyes scrolled over the title _Fairytale,_ Dusk's hooves slowly worked across the keys as he began. Minor had already started following Dusk's progress his whistling going along with Dusk's hooves which danced across. The keys the two were soon joined by Fluttershy's melodious voice that rang throughout the house and hit the notes in a beautiful union of the whistling and piano that accompanied it. The song continued and all three sounds hit a high point and the song finished the couple letting themselves fall silent for a moment.

Fluttershy looked at Dusk and giggled wrapping her arms around him lovingly "That was wonderful." she said quietly always happy when she and Dusk were together like this. Dusk brushed his lips against Fluttershy's and merely nodded at her his eyes filled with warmth as they sat together. Minor let out a happy chirp eliciting more laughter from the couple.

Dusk looked at Fluttershy with a beaming smile "How about another?" he asked. Fluttershy agreed whole heartedly and soon the home was filled with beautiful music that carried out into the air and in to the night.

On the outskirts of the Everfree forest there lays a cottage, usually one does not find their way to it but if they did that night all that would be heard was the sound of two lovers joined through song the notes flying higher and glowing brighter than any star.

**Well there you have it folk's chapter 23. Yeah I know not much happened this chapter but it's been awhile since I've done a light chapter something nice and adorable like that. Anyway that aside woo hoo release date on the YouTube reading it comes out March 3rd! I'm really excited and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts on it or just the chapter either is fine or both! Anyway I'd like to thank you all for reading still curious if you guys still like this story you know how bipolar I am DX. Well that aside I really am grateful to you all hope to see you next chapter and here's to a glorious new week!**

**P.S Hypnodrome commands you to review *insert swirly eyes here***


	24. Chapter 24

**RAGGLE FRAGGLE! That aside I'm happy to see that there are still some of you that still like the story, sorry about that always been insecure with writing even now ^^'. Gosh I'm so lucky to have such awesome readers like you guys thanks for the reviews it makes me happy that there are those of you who still read =). If you still read but didn't review that's okay too because if you guys enjoy reading this then it still makes me happy ^^. Anyway I can't really think of anything else to say except thanks. Oh well as always the usual disclaimer I don't own MLP….. still. Oh well let's get these miracles started bro :o)**

**Nocturne **

**Chapter 24: Experience **

That day in Ponyville the sky was overcast and with the looming threat of rain most ponies were hurrying towards their destinations. Fluttershy was no exception and hurried through town hoping that she would make it to the cafe before the rain started. It had occurred to Fluttershy that she could move some clouds out of the way but she was never quite good at it and she would hate to ruin the weather ponies hard work. So instead Fluttershy merely increased her pace trying to get to the eatery faster, as she turned a corner she was met with a familiar sight. Fluttershy smiled as _The Skylight _came into view and rushed towards the door getting inside just in the nick of time. As the doors closed behind Fluttershy the sound of pattering rain could be hear and a few grumbles along with it as some patrons cursed their luck for not bringing an umbrella. However the murmur was overshadowed by a louder sound that brought a smile to Fluttershy's face. Onstage the sounds of a beautiful piano solo could be heard and working the keys was the colt Fluttershy loved. Dusk's hooves danced across the keys and he smiled confidently all the while. Since Dusk played here over the past weeks he had slowly opened up just a bit at a time but enough to at least feel comfortable around here and he made more friends among the staff as well. Once Dusk had finished his piece clapping could be heard throughout the cafe and he gave a sheepish bow before he noticed Fluttershy waving from the door. Dusk gave another quick bow before hopping off of the stage and weaving his way through the crowd as he got closer to the door. Fluttershy met Dusk half way and wrapped her arms around her coltfriend with glee and Dusk returned her affection with equal enthusiasm.

Fluttershy giggled before planting a light kiss on Dusk's lips his outgoing attitude affecting her as well "Hi Dusk." she said with a smile.

Dusk grinned before kissing the slight framed pegasus back "Hi to you too." he said softly as he pulled her close. Fluttershy snuggled into the embrace enjoying it thoroughly before pulling back still smiling at Dusk.

Soon the two had begun to make their way to the counter talking to each other as they did. Fluttershy really was happy that she could always visit Dusk here, all of her previous fears about not being able to spend time with him had been blown out of the water. Dusk had a manageable schedule if they wanted to spend time at home and they were always able to talk together here when they wanted to. Once the two neared the counter Bistro waved at the two of them with a grin, Azure and Poppy had been sitting there as well and they both waved along with the older stallion. Dusk and Fluttershy took a seat in front of the counter happily chatting with their new friends about their day and any other future plans for it. But as they talked the couple noticed something strange both Azure and Poppy were acting tense as if they were anxious and they repeatedly lost track of the conversation.

Poppy was the one to finally act and she stood up "Um... I'm going to go onstage okay?" she asked her eyes darting away from Azure as she turned to Dusk and Fluttershy. Both ponies looked at each other a bit curious as to what was going on but despite this they just nodded and gave Poppy supportive smiles. Poppy's nervous look vanished for a moment replaced by a grin as she turned and walked onstage and went into one of the wings for her guitar.

So the conversation went on for a little while as Poppy sang but about halfway through Azure let out a sigh and turned to Dusk "Hey... do you mind talking with me for a minute I need some advice." he said before indicating an empty table. Dusk turned to look at Fluttershy with a questioning expression but Fluttershy nodded telling him to go on. The two fellow musicians made their way to the table and sat down and the more Dusk thought about the more curious he got, seeing one of his friends that was usually so calm now nervous and agitated he couldn't help but wonder.

Dusk was the one to break the silence "So what do you need?" he asked Azure who still seemed to be preoccupied with his own thoughts.

Azure visibly shook himself before once again speaking "Oh yeah that..." he said quietly as he seemed to be reluctant. Dusk was about to reassure his friend that he didn't have to talk if he wanted to but Azure stopped him before he could "No I really need the advice, do you mind helping me out?" he asked his voice once again low. Dusk frowned it was really eating at him now since Azure was always the calm level headed guy and seeing him act this way was really piquing his curiosity.

Dusk nodded "Yeah I'd be happy to give you any advice but I kind of need to know what it is first." he said with laughter.

Azure blanched "Yeah... I need dating advice." he said finally just saying it which stopped Dusk dead in his tracks. Dusk just looked at Azure blankly for a moment and tried his best to stay silent but failed.

"Why me?" Dusk asked incredulously.

Azure frowned "Woah calm down if you don't want to that's fine I was just asking." he said regaining that calm tone he usually had.

Dusk shook his head "No that's not it I'm more then happy to give you the limited advice I have just want to why you picked me. I'm pretty sure you have to had some more experience at this then I do." he said with a chuckle.

Azure sighed before his took off his sunglasses and massaged his temples "But I've never felt like this for a mare before all I've been part of were things that barely resembled a relationship. I don't know I just want to now what to do and I at least feel like getting some advice from somepony and you seemed the best choice." he said exhaling before returning his sunglasses to their former position.

Dusk just grinned "Wow you have it bad for Poppy don't you?" he asked quizzically.

Azure gaped "How... how did you know that!" he asked with disbelief.

Dusk's grin grew wider "I didn't you just told me." he said in a matter-of-fact tone while Azure groaned.

"Fine yes it's true she's the one, I can't get her out of my head. Sure I felt something for her but it's been getting worse and worse but I can't say it." Azure said with a groan turning his face skyward the cafe lights reflecting off the black lenses that obscured his sightless eyes.

Dusk cocked his head to the side his curiosity once again surfacing "What are you afraid of though do you think she doesn't feel the same way?" he asked.

Azure shook his head before resting his chin on the table "No that's not the issue it's that I know she likes me, a lot actually." he sighed with a pang of sadness in his voice.

Dusk rose an eyebrow "Okay two questions now. First off why is that the problem and how do you know that?" Dusk said still as full of questions as he had been before.

Azure stroked his chin trying to think of how to explain it "Well it's complicated really my way of seeing is different and I can detect subtle shifts in a ponies aura and those roughly translate into emotions. In other words I can pretty much read what ponies feel so I can tell your confused with that instead of whatever weird face you're probably making now." he said jokingly. Dusk huffed making Azure laugh even more but that was short lived as he once again grew somber soon after "It doesn't make it any better you know... The reason I can't tell her the reason I'm scared is that I'm not good enough. All I did was screw up when I was younger and what if I screw this up too, I don't care if I get hurt but what about her? I don't understand what she sees in me I'm a unicorn that can't use magic, I'm a screw-up, I... I can't even see her face." he said his calm voice finally breaking and his breath hitched. Azure removed his sunglasses and set them on the table and this time he opened his eyes. He turned to Dusk and with the other customer's attention were directed towards the stage a pair of unseeing white orbs stared into ones of warm brown "What can I do?" Azure asked quietly.

Dusk was stunned before he shook his head "You don't get it do you? Pardon my choice of expressions but love really is blind. She sees something in you that you can't and you feel the same way about her a relationship isn't simply saying you're in one but it's a partnership a dance even. Tell her how you feel and make an effort to be there for her that's probably all she wants. I can't say how she feels and I don't think even with everything you can see that you're truly able to either. What I'm saying is take the chance try and make it work she's not the kind of pony who would hate you for mistakes you've made. You'll hurt her more if you say nothing then if you try and mess up. She won't care if you can see her and even if you can't see her face does it matter? Love her for who she is that's really all you need to do." Dusk said with finality as his speech ended.

Azure just stared and he was amazed at the profound words coming from his usually soft-spoken friend. Azure cracked a smile which Dusk returned gladly, the blue unicorns closed his eyes once more and and put on his shades again. The bassist chuckled softly "Honestly and you said I had more experience well as I see it you're the one who has the most wisdom on the subject." he said in a good-natured tone.

Dusk laughed and denied it "No I'm no expert on the subject I was just in the same position you were, I'm just happy you didn't get to the point where I got to so tell her how you feel it'll make all the difference in the world." he said with cheer.

Azure nodded and put out a hoof, Dusk bumped it lightly the two friends sharing a laugh before they turned their attention back to the stage.

* * *

><p>Poppy slowly strummed her guitar and finally sang the last line of the song her voice rising and falling with the soft tones of her instrument. The sound of hooves coming together filled the eatery and she bowed extravagantly getting some laughter out of the audience before she scanned the cafe for the pony she was looking for. Her eyes came to rest on Azure and she became flushed for a moment but she shook her head and resumed her search. Finally she saw the mare she had been seeking and smiled as she hopped off the stage exchanging pleasantries with some of the customers who complimented her but still traveling with her destination in mind. Soon she had made her way over to a table and greeted one of her newest friends "Hey Fluttershy." she said with a smile.<p>

Fluttershy turned to look at Poppy and smiled "Oh hello how are you?" she asked happily. With Fluttershy having visited the cafe to see Dusk so much she had recently gotten to know Poppy and the two had grown to become friends.

Poppy's smile faltered but she hoped Fluttershy didn't notice and she sat down "So... I kinda need some advice willing to help me out?" she asked hopefully.

Fluttershy nodded "Of course I would what do you need?" she said always eager to help a new friend.

Poppy sighed "I... I sort of need relationship advice." she said reluctantly.

Fluttershy paled "Oh... Um I really don't think I'm the pony you should go to I don't know much." she said softly. Poppy looked downcast and thanked her friend anyway but before she could leave Fluttershy stopped her "No wait, I may not know much but I can listen will that be okay?" she said in the hope of her friend staying.

Poppy was a bit surprised but felt encouraged as she sat back down, she sighed before relaying her situation "Well you see... There's this colt he's really nice and I like him a lot maybe even more then that but I can't tell him how I feel. I just don't know what to do I want to tell him but I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way." she said with a cringe as she thought about him.

Fluttershy frowned "Who is he? I mean if it's okay for me to ask I would hate for you to be mad at me." she said timidly.

"Oh no it's okay if I'm venting to you I might as well tell you who he is..." her sentence trailed off and for a moment she remained silent. Poppy took a deep breath "It's... it's Azure he's the one I like him a lot no more then that I think I'm in love and I don't know what to do." she exclaimed sadly putting her head in her hooves.

However Poppy looked up once she felt arms encircle her and saw Fluttershy giving her a hug which she could not help but return. Once Poppy had taken a breather she smiled at the cream colored pegasus. Fluttershy smiled back at her before she gave Poppy a sheepish look "Um I was wondering how if you have asked Azure how he feels or are you just assuming things? Oh no I'm not saying you would but I'm just wondering." she said softly.

Poppy sighed "You remember how Azure perceives things right? Well he can also read emotions that's how he was able to see I was in pain when we first met and do that predicting thing when he talked to you two for the first time. But the more I've started to realize my feelings the more he avoids me he has to have figured out how I feel by now but he hasn't said anything. That's why I think he doesn't feel the same way and who can blame him I was just some spoiled rich filly obsessed with getting attention I don't deserve somepony like him I never have." she whispered as tears began to form in her eyes.

Fluttershy was shocked but quickly got over it and pulled her friend close the mare shaking a bit as Fluttershy slowly whispered soothing words to her. Fluttershy comforted Poppy for a few minutes until she had finally calmed down enough, Fluttershy let go of her and gave her a sympathetic expression "Are you feeling better?" she asked, Poppy wiped her eyes and nodded slightly giving Fluttershy a soft smile. Fluttershy was glad that her friend was in higher spirits but soon the conversation once again drifted back to Poppy "I think you should ask him directly." Fluttershy said with conviction.

As if roles had switched Poppy was the one unsure of herself this time "N-no way I couldn't I'm too scared. What if I am right it'll just make things harder on us since we live together, if he feels something to why has he been avoiding me?" she asked her voice filled with doubt and fear.

Fluttershy looked Poppy in the eye knowingly "You know I felt the same way to before me and Dusk got together and you know what I think Azure is the same way Dusk was. Love is complicated and you might not be the only one who is nervous about jumping into a relationship try and ask him he may be just as nervous as you are. Not to mention you two have been friends for a long time and he would never be mad at you for having feelings for him I'm sure of it." she assured.

Poppy still held her doubts but she still felt as if she could trust her friend "Do you really think so?" she asked a grain of hope in her voice. Fluttershy nodded with confidence bringing a beaming smile onto Poppy's face "You know for being so shy you really do know a lot about relationships." she said with a grin.

Fluttershy blushed "Oh no I'm just telling you some stuff I wished I had heard." the pegasus said sheepishly. Poppy thanked Fluttershy regardless, "So are you going to tell him?" asked Fluttershy.

Poppy swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded "Yeah I'm going to right now, wish me luck?" she said giving her friend a nervous look. Fluttershy merely gave her friend an encouraging nod and a pleasant expression. Poppy waved to Fluttershy before weaving her way through the crowd growing ever closer to her goal one that she feared and was eager for at the same time.

Dusk sat and talked with Azure for a while as the unicorn waited for Poppy to appear and once he saw her moving through the crowd coming in his direction he stood up giving Dusk a brisk nod and walked towards Poppy. Dusk smiled a bit wondering just how this would turn out but for now he decided on meeting up with Fluttershy first.

Fluttershy looked on as both Poppy and Azure met up and stared at each other in a sort of nervous silence before picking out a table where they could talk in peace. Fluttershy really was hoping for the best and that the two of them could recognize their feelings but her musings were interrupted once she saw her coltfriend walk up giving her a warm gaze that she returned. Dusk took a seat before glancing over at the other table that Azure and Poppy now occupied "So did you talk with Poppy?" Dusk asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

Fluttershy nodded a small giggle escaping her lips "Yeah I did I'm not sure why she thinks I know so much about relationships but I'm happy that I could help her. Oh did you talk with Azure?" the cream colored mare asked.

Dusk chuckled before giving a slight nod "Yeah it was pretty easy to tell they felt this way and I was sure it would have happened one of these days I just didn't think we would be matchmakers." he said laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Fluttershy joined in the laughter, once the two had fallen silent the watched the table where Azure and Poppy sat and even though they couldn't hear what was being said they still looked on.

* * *

><p>Poppy looked at Azure with a mixture of anticipation and anxiety while he was still trying to muster up the courage to speak. Azure finally swallowed the lump in his throat "Hey... listen I know how you feel about me..." he trailed off trying to think of how to word what he was going to say. Poppy on the other hoof was beginning to fear what would come next she was getting less and less confident but she remembered what Fluttershy said and took a deep breath and tried her best to calm down "I feel the same way." said Azure abandoning fancy wording or articulate sentencing and just saying it.<p>

Poppy's eyes went wide "Really you... you mean that?" she asked in shock.

Azure couldn't help but give her a smile "Yes I do, you are the single most amazing mare I know you are beautiful talented and wonderful. I'm sorry I avoided you but I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you after everything I messed up and what happened to you with that colt years back I thought I didn't deserve to have something with you I thought it would hurt you. But in the end me not saying anything made it worse but I know what I want now are you still willing to try and be with me even after all of this?" he asked with a joking laugh but under that there was something deeper that Poppy could hear.

Poppy sniffled and rubbed a hoof against her face a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Azure at first thought he had said something wrong and got up walking over to her but was quickly pulled into a tight hug by Poppy "Of course I'll go out with you dummy I feel the same way." she said bubbling laughter in her voice with a few hiccups from the joy she felt. Azure smiled before hugging Poppy back as his mental vision was clouded by the intense light of Poppy's aura surrounding him.

Dusk and Fluttershy watched both were happy to see their friends realizing each other's feelings. Fluttershy glanced at Dusk "You know I'm really happy we could help them." she said with a smile.

Dusk nodded "Me too." he said softly turning to Fluttershy and giving her an unexpected hug. Fluttershy only smiled and hugged him back snuggling into the embrace as they watched the newly formed couple talk to one another with hooves on top of one another.

Fluttershy beamed "We should go talk to them." she said with glee. Dusk thought about it for a moment before nodding cheerfully and the two left their seats working their way through the crowd.

Azure and Poppy looked away from one another as they noticed Dusk and Fluttershy come by. Poppy waved "Hey you two!" she said with enthusiasm, Azure waved slightly in a similar fashion at the two ponies. Fluttershy and Dusk greeted their friends warmly and asked if they could take a seat "Oh yeah that's fine right Az?" Poppy said adopting her nickname for the unicorn but this time putting a bit more love into the tone of her voice. Azure smiled a bit and if one looked close enough maybe even notice a hint of a blush, that fact aside Azure nodded as Fluttershy and Dusk sat down. Poppy looked towards Fluttershy gave her a thankful expression "Thanks for the advice from earlier." she said gratefully.

Fluttershy assured Poppy that it was no problem but Azure looked on with curiosity "Wait you got advice too?" he asked his new marefriend. Poppy nodded and was going to ask what he meant when he said "too." but she then noticed Dusk with a smile on his face.

"Wait so you both gave us advice on our relationship issues?" Poppy asked with a hint of surprise. Dusk gave a sheepish nod causing Fluttershy to giggle a bit.

"We sort of knew you two were having issues with each other we just didn't think you would come to us for it." Fluttershy said her giggling getting a bit more pronounced. Azure and Poppy laughed as well the joyous sound was infectious.

Once they had finished Azure looked at the couple what he could not convey with his eyes he did instead with his expression one of thankfulness "Thank you for helping us we do owe a lot to you." he said wrapping an arm around Poppy who happily returned his affection and hugged him back. Both Fluttershy and Dusk were happy to help and assured them that they would be there to help. So the night went on and the four friends and now two couples talked to one another about the simple things, future plans, and daily life.

Love blossoms bonds are forged and experience will be gained all of these makes life what it is.

**Well here it is folks chapter 24. Hoped you liked it and please review tell me how I did. Anyway that aside on to other business only six more days till the youtubve reading guys it's gonna be amazing! If you are a good artist and really generous you can help out to just refer to the first author note in chapter 22 the video info. Onto other, other things YAY we hit the 70 review mark seriously you guys are amazing thanks sooooo much! Well can't think of much else to say to writers of stories I usually review or people who have messaged me I apologize for being so late on those and I promise to get to those at a later time since it's kinda 4 in the morning and I feel like I'm going to pass out. Well anyway I got to go gud night... wait it's technically morning isn't it? Oh well wwhatevver Psychodrome awwaayyyyyyyyy.**

**P.S I PSYCHODROME WRITER OF MANY TITLES SAYS REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh look a human being! Well hey there anyway well here we are again at the precipice of a new chapter exciting isn't it? Anywho I have had this chapter pretty much finished but I wanted to wait for certain reasons that will be explained later. But on another note I want to apologize, if you have either suggested a song or something else and I haven't done it I'm sorry. I try and do my best with songs but some story suggestions just don't go with the tone I don't want to sound mean or anything I just am saying but if you did suggest a song I'll do my best to get to it. Well then on to other business um…. Well can't think of anything else to say really so let's skip the rant and get on with the good stuff =3. I still and never will own MLP but eh whatever I'm in it for the story maaaaannnnnn.**

**Nocturne **

**Chapter 25: Alive**

Dusk grinned as he continued to play his two friends following along with their own instruments as the merry song continued. It had been an average day not much had been happening and Dusk had simply done a few shows at the _Skylight, _and yet it felt as if he was forgetting something but he pushed aside for now determined to finish along with the others. And finish they did, both Azure and Poppy played masterfully matching Dusk's speed and vice versa finally hitting the end of their number. The café resounded with applause that Dusk had gotten a little more comfortable with but he was still unable to hide a hint of a flustered expression on his face as he took a slight bow.

With their part over the three musicians stepped off of the stage taking a few moments to speak to one another. Poppy and Azure's relationship had blossomed over the last week and the two were quite open about it at this point. Dusk was happy to see his two friends like this and it filled him with a sense of accomplishment that he helped them out even slightly. "So got any plans for today?" Poppy asked Dusk a look of gleaming curiosity in her eyes.

Dusk thought about for a moment before shaking his head "No not really just going to hang around here for a bit Fluttershy has some business in Cloudsdale but since I can't go with her I guess I won't be doing much." He said with a sigh still feeling a bit down about it.

Suddenly Azure's ears perked "Actually you seem to be wrong." He said before giving an indicating nod to the door. Dusk looked over to see Fluttershy at the doorway and making her way over to him quickly. At first a look of surprise made its way onto Dusk's face but it was washed away as Fluttershy gave him soft smile that Dusk couldn't help but return.

Fluttershy nuzzled Dusk although with a light blush on her face but smiling even more once Dusk returned the gesture. Once they separated Dusk looked at Fluttershy with confusion "Didn't you say you would be in Cloudsdale?" he asked.

Fluttershy smiled albeit a bit reluctantly "Oh yes I finished up there and I wanted to see if we could spend some time together outside? I mean I don't want to pull you away if you don't want to go." She said in a whisper.

Dusk shook his head "No of course not I'd love to go with you." He said insistently. However Dusk turned to look at Azure and Poppy with pleading expression "Do you two mind if I go with Fluttershy, didn't you two want to do another song?" he asked with a hint of guilt.

Poppy merely laughed "Do you really have to ask? Of course you two can go I don't know why you're asking us. Besides me and Azure can spend some time together ourselves." she said her grin fading to a softer smile as she sidled up next to the taller blue unicorn. Azure nuzzled his marefriend softly before giving the separate couple a simple nod and grin.

Dusk thanked them before he looked at Fluttershy with a gleam in his eyes hers reflecting that same gleam before they left the cafe together. Azure sighed "Honestly that guy is so nice I almost feel bad for lying to him." he said with a sigh.

Poppy matched his expression "Yeah me too but hey in the end it works out for him and think of it as a surprise." she said with a smile. Azure chuckled with a nod while Poppy went on "Well let's go we have stuff to prepare honestly as happy as I was to find out about this that filly had way to much energy. For such a quiet colt Dusk sure has loud friends." she said reflecting back to earlier.

Azure laughed "Yeah I know what you mean." he said with mirth. The couple soon made their way over to Bistro the older stallion at the time brewing a well-deserved cup of coffee, Azure and Poppy waved at him "Hey Bistro everything set up for tonight?" Azure asked.

Bistro looked up from his drink and smiled "Yeah everything is ready we just need her to get the rest of the materials but with all of them and Ditzy working on it I think we'll be okay.." he said reassuringly.

Poppy grinned "Awesome we'll get to work on our end." she said with cheer before beckoning Azure to follow her.

Azure looked on while Poppy walked a bounce in her step, Azure smiled softly "You really are adorable when you're excited you know that?" he said jokingly. Poppy just blushed before giving him a quick peck on the cheek making even Azure's usually calm face become tinged with pink. Poppy continued to blush "L-let's get g-going okay?" she said with embarrassment Azure simply nodded and walked along sharing his marefriend's feelings.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy and Dusk chatted pleasantly as they walked down the street and as usual their walk was unplanned and had no destination in mind. However the two were interrupted by a grey figure rushing by only to crash into a nearby wall. Dusk and Fluttershy rushed over to see Ditzy rubbing her head with a groan but soon noticed the couple looking at her with concern. Ditzy blanched "oh... um hi guys how's it going?" she asked reluctantly.<p>

Dusk walked up to her and held out a hoof "You alright?" the pianist asked aloud the worry in his eyes evident.

Ditzy nodded rapidly one of her crossed eyes focusing on Dusk "Oh yeah I'm just fine but uh... I got to go!" she said rapidly before zipping off her wobbly flying still a bit off.

Dusk looked over to Fluttershy questioningly but the pegasus merely shrugged her eyes wandering as if searching for something. So the couple went onward settling at a small diner to spend some quality time together. As they sat down at a table Dusk had a habit of drifting into thought throughout their conversation, Fluttershy finally cleared her throat snapping Dusk out of it "Huh?" he muttered looking up at Fluttershy to see a look of curiosity and slight worry. Dusk's features softened "No need to worry about me I'm just thinking." he said reassuringly.

Fluttershy cocked her head to the side "About what?" she asked.

Dusk stroked his chin thoughtfully "Well have you ever gotten the feeling you're forgetting something but you just don't know what?" he asked.

Fluttershy's eyes widened but returned to normal quickly as they could "Oh yes sometimes I do, but how about we eat before thinking too much about it okay?" she asked with the slightest hint of nervousness about her voice.

Dusk for a moment picked up on the undertone but decided to push it aside laying his hoof on Fluttershy's looking her in the eye. "Whatever you want." he said giving her a smile, Fluttershy shared the smile giving Dusk a loving nuzzle. It was a simple order really nothing special just some hayfries and some glasses of lemonade it might have been average to another pony but Fluttershy and Dusk always found time spent together enchanting in its own special way.

As time wore on Fluttershy's eyes lit up once she looked down the street and began to wave. Dusk turned to where Fluttershy was indicating to see Twilight walking down the road. Soon the lavender unicorn made her way over to the couple's table "Hello you two." she said in a friendly manner. The group had struck up a good conversation about the days event and some other things as well. After the incident with Dusk's home and since he was a bit of a reader himself he had been going to the library a little more often and he and Twilight had become much better friends. Once the subject had worn into a familiar book series the two had read an idea had hit Dusk's mind.

"Hey Twilight is there like some kind of big event going on or something?" Dusk asked. "I'm feeling as if I'm forgetting something." he said with a frown as a little part of him kept telling him this.

Twilight's eyes adopted a peculiar light but she just gave a large smile and shook her head "Er not that I know of but maybe later when you have some time you should retrace your steps. Well sorry to leave so soon but I have some urgent business to attend to." she said quickly before gathering her things and giving farewells to her friends giving a small nod towards Fluttershy as she left.

Dusk frowned "What is it? What am I forgetting it's like I can't think of anything else but that one little bit missing." he said with exasperation. Fluttershy had grown quiet her face a bit downcast, Dusk stopped immediately and kicked himself for not noticing earlier and proceeded to then wrap his arms around Fluttershy "I'm sorry, that shouldn't matter right now. After all of this I'm still pretty oblivious but I'll stop stressing over that right now it's you and me okay?" he said with a well-meaning look. Fluttershy was surprised at first but then realizing she shouldn't have doubted him she giggled a bit before hugging Dusk back gleefully. The two renewed their conversation with vigor and enjoying it all the while. As they ate Dusk noticed a familiar orange coat out of the corner of his vision and turned to see Applejack rushing down the road. He waved at the farm pony but she merely gave a brisk nod and rushed onward not slowing down. Dusk was perplexed by the fact and turned to Fluttershy "Is it just me or are a lot of our friends busy today?" he wondered aloud.

"Well I guess they have been a bit busy today." Fluttershy said quietly.

Dusk facehoofed "Ugh and there I go again starting to get distracted again, I'm really sorry." he said with a sigh. Fluttershy frowned before nuzzling Dusk telling her coltfriend that he didn't have to be sorry and this managed to cheer him up quite quickly. Once they had finished their meal the waitress came by for the bill and as this was happening Dusk turned pale "That was it!" he said standing up quickly.

Fluttershy's eyes widened "What is it is everything alright?" she asked in a bit of a panic.

Dusk sighed "No you don't have to worry so much I forgot my saddlebag that's what I've been forgetting and here I was thinking it was something important." he said laughing a little. However his laughter soon dimmed "All my bits were in there though do you mind paying?" he asked guiltily.

Fluttershy noticed the sadness in Dusk's eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek "You don't have to worry it'll be fine." she said smiling softly before setting down the amount of buts to pay for their modest meal. The two ponies were soon weaving their way through town heading to where he last remembered having his saddlebag. Fluttershy looked to her coltfriend with curiosity "Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it's at the cafe." Dusk said at first unsure but gaining confidence in his answer as they walked. Fluttershy's expression froze on the outside she was trying to keep a reassuring face on the inside though she was panicking; it wasn't supposed to go this way. The couple continued onward Fluttershy growing more and more distressed as time went on. In time they had arrived outside _The Skylight _but the windows had darkened and it seemed to be closed. "Huh that's weird it should be open it's not that late." Dusk said looking up at the sky to see the sun setting it's orange light bathing the town, usually the cafe would stay open well into the night. Fluttershy was unsure what to say but suddenly as Dusk was scrutinizing the door Fluttershy looked up and saw a familiar cyan shape flitting above the clouds. Rainbow Dash touched down on the roof and giving her friend a grin and nod before she flew off once more going around the back of the eatery.

Fluttershy tried her best to suppress a smile as she turned towards Dusk once again "Try opening the door maybe they're starting a show and wanted to turn off the lights." she said trying her best to sound convincing. Dusk was doubtful but he didn't want to leave his saddlebag so he slowly pushed at the door, to his surprise the door was open and he took a small step inside the dark cafe.

There was not a sound as Dusk went inside with Fluttershy close behind "Hello?" the pianist called out his voice echoing through the building. Dusk sighed and tried again "He-"

"SURPRISE!"

Dusk shot backwards as a flash illuminated the cafe shedding it's light on a multitude of party decorations dotting the room. Dusk just looked around in shock still a bit jittery from the surprise he saw his friends come out of hiding all of them wearing happy expressions. Dusk stammered "What's going on?" he asked with confusion.

Dusk felt somepony behind him and looked to see Fluttershy sidle up next to him giving the black-coated pony a nuzzle "Happy birthday." she said simply giving him a quick kiss.

Dusk looked at her blankly "It is?" he said in a questioning manner. Fluttershy was confused wondering how Dusk wouldn't know "Usually I would've gotten a letter from my parents by now." he said wondering why he didn't but soon his question would be answered.

The town mailmare Ditzy Doo walked up to Dusk her crossed eyes conveying a feeling of guilt "Um hi I was the one who found out. While I was sorting through mail it said happy birthday Dusk on one of the letters. Oh I didn't read it though I was just looking at the envelope! Pinkie Pie appeared out of nowhere I don't know how I didn't notice her but she got really excited and wanted to plan a party. After I delivered the letter to your house and you weren't there I wanted to tell Fluttershy and soon a lot of us were involved in the party. I just wanted to say thanks for playing here and you're a really nice pony sorry if I was nosy." she said in a downcast voice taking her duty as mailmare seriously and still feeling guilty about the letter.

Dusk was about to say something but suddenly Pinkie Pie hopped next to Dusk pulling him into a tight hug "Happy birthday! Ohmigosh it's really awesome we have presents and cake and balloons and streamers it's gonna be so much fun!" she said twirling around still not letting go of Dusk.

"Pinkie Pie you're kind of crushing me." Dusk said with strain. Pinkie Pie let go of him on cue as he gasped for air, he took this time to scan the room. All of his friends were there and he couldn't help but grin at the fact "You guys would really go to all this trouble even if that letter might have been late or something?" he said curiously. He was answered by a chorus of agreement not one of them saying otherwise, Dusk was a bit shocked but soon he felt warmth and happiness his grin growing even wider "That means a lot you guys." he said touched by the friends that surrounded him.

Pinkie Pie beamed before bouncing upwards "Alright guys let's PARRTAY!" she said with enthusiasm. The ponies mingled and spoke to one another some ponies previously unacquainted with one another had quickly become friends. Dusk had finally understood why some of the others had been so quick to avoid him today it was all in preparation for this, it had been years since he had a proper birthday part it was actually kind of refreshing after all this time. The cafe had been rented out courtesy of Bistro for the party and Dusk had thanked the older stallion very much for such kindness. Bistro told Dusk it was no trouble and he said that the pianist deserved something nice for his hard work and it's always nice to celebrate with friends.

As the party went on Azure and Poppy looked at one another knowingly before proceeding to make their way onto the stage "How about some music!" Poppy said loudly into the microphone. The small group nodded in approval at the idea and Azure and Poppy both gathered their instruments. At this point Dusk had decided to take a seat next to Fluttershy and listen to the music wanting to take a bit of a break from the festivities.

Once Azure had acquired his double bass and Poppy her guitar Azure was the one to step up the microphone "This piece is a little different then most but I think it fits tonight perfectly this is _Uncommon __Ritual_." he said quietly before stepping back and beginning to play along with his marefriend. It was a folk song of sorts starting off slowly but increasing in tempo and soon the others had started to clap along with the beat. Eventually everypony danced around twirling among one another laughing all the while. Dusk looked at Fluttershy gracefully swaying on along to the music, he couldn't hold back his smile and thought one of these days they should dance just the two of them. But that would be for another day for now he was more than happy to enjoy the festivities exchanging happy glances with Fluttershy who beamed back at him. Soon enough the music came to an end and the group clapped joyously congratulating the couple who bowed and hopped down from the stage receiving the praise gratefully.

After the song the group sat down for some cake prepared by none other than Pinkie Pie all of them enjoying the delicious pastry. However as it went on Rarity spoke up "Darling you spoke as if you didn't know it was your birthday. Why didn't you know it?" she wondered. The others spoke up as well wondering the same thing.

Dusk sighed as he leaned back in his chair "Well you see I never had many friends so my parties were never that big and it was only my family. That's not to say I didn't appreciate them I love them but after I moved out there was never really a reason for me to celebrate it I guess. They send me a letter telling me happy birthday and it does cheer me up though. For a while though I didn't see the point of celebrating it after I left home I just lived in solitude hopping between shows. but now I'm here and this is the first party I've had in years thank you guys for making this time of year special for me again." he said with a grin. Soon Dusk felt arms around him soon more joining in his friends hugging him getting pats on the back a kiss from Fluttershy making him blush from all the attention he was getting.

"Alright how about ya open yer presents?" exclaimed Applejack with a grin. Soon Dusk set to work opening the presents assembled by his friends, it made him giddy as he tore open the wrapping paper it had been a while since he had gotten so many presents. He had gotten some classic pieces of sheet music some even he had never been able to come across. Dusk asked Twilight where she had gotten these but she told him that the Ponyville library had been around a while before she was here so there were some leftovers from time gone by. Dusk was a little confused by Rarity's present a slick black suit tailor made for him.

When she was asked Rarity told Dusk "You may never know when you need to dress for a formal occasion." Dusk still felt grateful knowing that Rarity meant well.

Surprisingly enough Rainbow Dash had gotten Dusk a book from the Daring Doo series he had never pegged the cyan mare for a reader. However rainbow Dash surprised him summing up the series pretty well and despite the fact that Dusk was more of a fantasy fan himself Rainbow Dash had persuaded him to take up the series.

So gift after gift was sorted through Dusk grateful for each and every one of them, and so after the moon had risen above the horizon taking its dominion over the sky the party had come to a close. Despite Dusk's objections his friends made a point of helping him take the gifts to the cottage where he and Fluttershy resided. They parted with their friends and waved goodbye all of them wishing Dusk a happy birthday.

Once both Fluttershy and Dusk walked inside they flopped down on the couch since the festivities wore on through the night both were already drowsy. For a while the two just sidled up next to each other not saying a word because they weren't needed. However Fluttershy soon realized something and reached over to a nearby table by the couch and grabbed a letter before handing it to Dusk "This is the letter Ditzy brought." she said happily handing the paper over. Dusk thanked her and smiled before he began to scan the page, Dusk's smile grew as he continued to read. Like every year his family all added notes to the letter and for the first time in quite a few years Dusk saw Noon's writing as well. There were as usual the wish for an even better year that Dusk should visit sometime but this letter was different than most. All spoke of how he had gained friends and how hopefully been able to open up to them and have a proper birthday this time around. In the end they all wished him a happy birthday and to come see them some time around.

Dusk felt warmth within before folding the letter and setting it down gently on the table reminding himself to write back soon. But Dusk noticed Fluttershy looking down bash fully "What is it?" Dusk asked.

Fluttershy looked up at Dusk "Well I was saving your present for when we got here..." she trailed off while Dusk only looked on curiously. Fluttershy locked eyes with Dusk "I want to give you a birthday wish so I'll do anything you ask." she said with determination.

Dusk blinked in surprise "Anything?" he asked in mild surprise. Fluttershy continued to blush knowing what it sounded like but nodding nonetheless. Dusk face didn't register anything at first but soon a smile grew on his face "Well then I want to spend some time with you tonight let's stay here and talk." he said in a good-natured voice.

"What? But we do that all the time you don't want a special meal or anything like that?" Fluttershy asked feeling a bit bad she would be doing so little for her coltfriend's birthday.

Dusk merely chuckled before sitting up and pulling Fluttershy into an embrace "I don't need any big meal or fancy present I want to spend time with you because you're more to me then all of that." he said nuzzling the pegasus. Fluttershy couldn't help herself and hugged Dusk back loving every minute of it.

The couple spoke to one another for a time but as Dusk spoke of the new musical pieces from Twilight he felt something warm on his side. Dusk turned to see that Fluttershy had fallen asleep her eyes closed and her quiet rhythmic breaths were steady. Dusk lay a soft kiss on her forehead and started to pick her up but she stirred and looked up at him with large eyes "Can.. can w-we stay d-down here tonight? I mean i-if that's okay." she said her face tinged pink.

Dusk was blushing himself but nodded before setting Fluttershy down gently sitting down next to her. Fluttershy snuggled up next to Dusk as he grabbed a blanket to set on the two of them. As Dusk began to fall asleep one last thought came to mind "This is what it's like to really feel alive." he thought to himself as he fell asleep smilling while he shared a beautiful bond with the mare next to him.

**And there's chapter 25 for you! Yeah I know I disappeared for a while and as much as i hate excuses there were reasons. Well you see I store my chapters in a pendrive it's a habit of mine... well it was. Let's just say my pendrive had a friendly meeting with a large stack of textbooks and a tile floor not pretty. So I had to redo the chapter and about halfway i started writing a large portion of it in FF's editing feature not sure why I did it now I kinda regret it but oh well. The error on Sunday stopped me from saving and lost me a ton of progress and with my booked schedule this week it's been annoying to say the least. Not the point though right now *ahem* IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TIME! Alright guys guess what came out saturday? Chapter 1 of the read-aloud HOORAY! A big thanks to Nate Collins for all his hard work! If you want to see the video just plug this in at the end of YouTube (/watch?v=s2NKLHIu-C0) Hope you love it as much as I did! The song I used this chapter was uncommon ritual by Edgar Meyer if you wanted to know. Sorry about being so late this week hasn't been kind I've had to see my friend at the hospital multiple times and I'm spending a lot of time with her and I'm worried so i hope you can bear with me. Well like I said sorry for being late and review if you want to wouldn't blame you if your mad at me. Well as always I wish you all luck in whatever endeavors you participate in! And now I take my leave a big thank you to you all!**


	26. Chapter 26

**DEPLOY THE SMOOTH JAZZ! *jazz music comes on* Ah much better. Welcome back my dearest friends to another chapter of Nocturne. . This chapter will be more focused on Fluttershy since the last couple of chapters were based around Dusk. Woohoo this story is at 80 reviews hooray! Thank you all so much for reading and it makes me happy that there are still those who enjoy my story ^^. In other news I'm actually updating in less than a week, crazy huh? Well honestly can't think of anything else to say. Ah well still don't own MLP but that's not the priority here is it? Well let's get to it!**

**Nocturne **

**Chapter 26: Cloudy Skies**

That day on the edge of the Everfree forest was an average one, a cool breeze blowing across the rolling hills that dotted the grassy plane. Fluttershy hummed as she flitted through her yard with a small hummingbird at her side. At the time Fluttershy was alone, Dusk was at the cafe but now that Fluttershy thought about it he said he would have been back around this time. Fluttershy smiled happy to know that Dusk would be home, for a moment she thought back to all the times she had just been content being here alone with the animals. The Pegasus giggled thinking how much falling in love can change somepony her laughter getting even louder while she thought how embarrassing that would have sounded to her only a little less than a year ago. Once her laughter had faded she heard a faint sound in the distance her ears perking up hoping it would have been hoofsteps down the dirt path near her home. However Fluttershy's excitement soon turned to curiosity when the sound was revealed to be the sound of flapping wings getting ever-closer. Fluttershy made her way to the front of the cottage and saw a familiar grey shape flying through the air and smiled. Since Dusk had gotten his job she had come to the cafe much more often and since then she had become acquainted with a certain mail mare. Fluttershy had grown to like Ditzy the grey pegasus was a very nice pony not to mention smarter then others made her out to be. Sure she had some quirks but that didn't make Ditzy any less of a pony.

Ditzy touched down on the ground in front of Fluttershy "Hi Fluttershy got some mail here for you!" she said in a chipper voice.

Fluttershy gave Ditzy an appreciative look "Thank you very much." she said softly taking a carefully folded envelope from Ditzy. But before Fluttershy opened it she remembered something "Oh did you see Dusk on your way here?" she asked a bit anxious to see her coltfriend even if it hadn't been that long of a time since he'd left. Ditzy gave Fluttershy a knowing smile while the cream colored pegasus just blushed.

Ditzy giggled "Don't worry I saw Dusk on the way here I'm sure he'll be by soon." she said in an effort to cheer up Fluttershy. Fluttershy smiled back at Ditzy and gave her a slight hug, Ditzy beamed before once again spreading her wings and lifting off the ground. "Well duty calls and there is mail to be delivered, bye Fluttershy!" Ditzy shouted before flying away accidentally bumping into a tree in the nearby "I meant to do that!" she said loudly before once again flying in the direction of Ponyville. Fluttershy felt a smile on her face at the quirky actions of her new found friend before once again turning her attention to the letter in her hooves. Fluttershy stepped inside the house and took a seat on her couch and turned over the letter. As her eyes scrolled across the writing she couldn't help but feel as if she had seen it before, it was obviously addressed to her but she couldn't put her hoof on who could have written it.

Fluttershy dismissed it and slowly opened the envelope pulling out the letter and began to read it. However as she continued she began to tremble, disbelief registering in her eyes. "No that's impossible." she said shakily, it had been years since she had seen him there was no way he could have just come here out of the blue. Yet as she kept reading she had finally recognized the writing as his after so many years it had stayed relatively the same but part of her still didn't believe it. Fluttershy had begun to cry her sniffles becoming audible in the house as she set the letter down on a table nearby so not to wet the paper. However as tears trickled down Fluttershy's cheeks a knock at the door broke the silence. Fluttershy looked up and panicked, if it was Dusk she would hate for him to worry once he saw her so she tried her best to wipe away her tears and took a deep breath. Fluttershy opened the door with a large smile "Welcome home." she said happily.

At first Dusk returned the expression but with a closer look he noticed Fluttershy's eyes were rimmed red and he could tell almost instantly something was wrong. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

Fluttershy shook her head vigorously "Oh I'm fine you don't have to worry." she said with a forced smile. Suddenly Dusk's expression turned from worry to outright sadness and at first Fluttershy didn't understand but she then felt a wet sensation on her cheeks and wiped at them with a hoof to see tears, she had started crying and hadn't even noticed. For a moment neither of the two made a move but Dusk soon wrapped his arms around the slight figured pegasus, Fluttershy soon began to sob and shake holding on tightly as Dusk rocked her back and forth reassuring her and whispering softly that everything would be okay. Dusk slowly led Fluttershy inside and sat down on the couch with her letting her have a moment to calm down and just gather herself.

Dusk sighed and looked at Fluttershy in a well-meaning manner "If you want to you can talk to me about it if that will help." he said hesitantly not wanting to hurt her more by saying too much.

Fluttershy gave Dusk a weak smile before leaning on him "Yeah that would be nice." she said quietly. Dusk wrapped an arm around Fluttershy and let her just rest next to him until she was ready to speak. It was a few minutes before Fluttershy finally gave Dusk a gentle squeeze and stood up walking over to the table where the letter lay. She slowly picked up the folded piece of paper with a trembling hoof losing her semblance of calm just thinking of who had written this letter. Fluttershy once again took a seat next to Dusk taking a breath as she started to shudder. Dusk cringed before pulling her tightly against him once more and as her shaking had begun to cease Dusk wondered what could drive his marefriend into such a state. Fluttershy looked up at Dusk and nuzzled him softly "Thank you." she said in a quiet whisper.

"I'll be right here." Dusk said meaning those words whole-heartedly.

Fluttershy felt truly blessed to have somepony that cared for her so much as to stay with her like this. Fluttershy steadied herself just a little bit before beginning "Well I got a letter today and it was from my... my brother." she whispered a twinge of sadness as she said it.

Dusk looked at Fluttershy in confusion "Brother?" he asked "But I never heard anything about him, Canary never mentioned him and neither have you." Dusk said , surprised by the new development.

Fluttershy sighed and looked out the window wistfully "Mom and Dad Don't like to talk about him much he left home a long time ago. To tell you how I feel I think I'll have to start from the begging, I mean if you want to." she said uncertainly.

Dusk gave Fluttershy a tender kiss on her forehead looking his marefriend in the eyes "I will always listen when you need me to." the seriousness of his statement evident in his voice.

Fluttershy gave Dusk a thankful smile before she began to relay her story "You know I wasn't always shy I was even a bit outgoing when I was growing up, but it was so long ago even before I met Rainbow Dash. The reason I had confidence then was because I was part of a pair. My big brother and I were inseparable he made me feel safe he was the pony who supported me and I thought that would last forever, I was wrong." she paused as sadness swept over her features. "My brother was a happy colt he was always smiling and joking around when I was with him I could act just like that, but that all changed when I was learning to fly. He took it upon himself to teach me, mom and dad always told him to be careful when he was helping me practice but he always blew it off saying he would be fine. One day when he was teaching me he gave me the courage to fly over the edge of Cloudsdale but he forgot to tell me not to look down the first lesson of open air flying. I looked below and was scared beyond belief after that I plummeted, he went after me but didn't catch me in time. I hit a cloud on the way down instead of the ground which practically saved my life. But clouds, as soft as they are, are still partially solid surfaces to us so when I hit it at the wrong angle I sprained a wing and twisted an ankle it was terrible really." Fluttershy trailed off a grimace on her face.

Dusk frowned before wrapping an arm around Fluttershy's shoulder trying to console her, Fluttershy once again looked at Dusk her eyes conveying how much that meant to her "Thank you." she said just resting her head in the crook of Dusk's arm. Fluttershy went silent for a while but Dusk didn't mind he would wait till she was ready to speak up once more, Fluttershy sighed before starting again. "Big brother carried me home as fast as he could panicking all the while. I never told you this but Dad is a doctor so I was in good hooves once we got home. However my parents were beyond furious that my brother hadn't listened, I never blamed him and I tried to make them give him some lenience but they wouldn't listen. After that I was confined to bed rest for weeks and dad waited on me wing and hoof, never once did I see my brother he avoided me at all costs and rarely left his room. A few days into my recovery I had heard something during the night and I hobbled out of my room to see my brother his saddlebag packed and walking towards the door. I asked what he was doing but he didn't say anything, he didn't have to. I figured it out in moments he was going to run away I begged him not to I pleaded and pressed him but he didn't even look at me. Finally when I had begun to cry he glanced over his shoulder at me stopping my cries dead. Something inside him had broken he wasn't the smiling joker that I had known his eyes were dead and lifeless filled with anger and sorrow, all he did was say a quick goodbye and with a beat of his wings he vanished." Fluttershy exclaimed as she gazed out the window wistfully tears brimming in her eyes.

"I started crying again just sitting on the floor of our house in the dark, mom and dad woke up and ran over to see what was wrong. I told them how he had left that he had flown off to Celestia knew where, in the days to come mom and dad looked everywhere asking friends and neighbors if they had seen him but nothing helped. Nopony was the same the house had become gloomy and it went like that for almost three months until suddenly we got a letter. He had written to us simply saying he had gone off somewhere not even giving specifics and saying to stop the search and he would be fine. My brother never said when he would come back or if he would ever that's all the letter said. I guess it was a comfort of sorts but things never truly went back to normal. Mom went off on tours much more often and Dad became much more soft spoken tending to his patients to keep his mind occupied, as for me all my confidence had vanished with my brother leaving me withdrawn and lonely. I had become afraid of flying but I tried my best knowing I would have to learn, I wasn't that good and even now I only use it occasionally. Later on I met Rainbow Dash and the others after a fall I found out about how nice it is down here and later on I would move down here. After that you know the story, but now my brother is back and he wants to meet all of us again and... I-I don't know w-what to think anymore, I'm scared to see him after so long." Fluttershy choked out as she started to shake again.

Dusk pulled the pegasus in for an embrace effectively silencing the mare's sobs as he rocked her back and forth "It's okay I'm right here you don't have to cry anymore." he said in a low voice as Fluttershy gratefully received the contact happy to have somepony listen and hold her. The two remained latched on to each other Dusk offering comfort that Fluttershy was glad to take.

Fluttershy sniffled "I'm scared I'm not even sure I should go." she whispered her eyes still bearing a hint of sadness and fear but they were washed away as Dusk tilted her chin up.

"You don't have to be afraid maybe he does have a reason to see you and I think you should, I'll be right here whenever you need me though." Dusk told Fluttershy softly before giving her a kiss. Fluttershy giggled wiping the tears from her eyes before kissing him back happy for the support he gave and the love they shared.

Fluttershy wiped her face some more clearing the blurry tears from her vision "He'll be here in one week and the meeting is in Cloudsdale, I wish you could come." she said glumly wishing there was a way for Dusk to accompany her.

Dusk touched Fluttershy's forehead with his "Whether I can come or not doesn't mean that I won't give you comfort or spend time with you when we are together." he said simply, smiling as he did. Fluttershy blushed a bit before nuzzling her coltfriend and snuggling closer to him, the day wore on and the two spent it all together. Once the moon graced the land with its pale visage and the two slept Fluttershy looked to the days ahead with fear and uncertainty but also hope, hope that she could meet the brother she had lost years ago and that Dusk would be with her and to support her.

* * *

><p>The next week went by fast, faster than Fluttershy had expected them to go bringing the day closer all too soon. In the days that had gone by Dusk was gone most of them busy for a reason Fluttershy didn't know at times she missed him feeling a need for support but once Dusk got home the nights were filled with times of calm, walks through the night air songs flitting in the breeze and time well spent with one another that they would never give away.<p>

In time Fluttershy did leave, she gathered a saddle bag and walked out the door staring into the open blue sky feeling of anxiety and anticipation all at once. Dusk had not been able to see her off still claiming he had his own work to do and wishing he could but it was something important. Fluttershy still wondered what it had been and was discouraged when she could not see him but she steeled herself knowing that what Dusk had been doing must have been important and she was beyond grateful for his company over the days. With a soft beat of her wings she ascended into the air flying in the familiar direction of her childhood home nestled in the clouds. She couldn't help but be reminded of that faithful day so many years ago the fall her brother disappearing and now his return how would this all play out it really was a lot to take in.

Fluttershy finally touched down on the plush white surface of Cloudsdale, the city hadn't changed much its large sprawling white architecture still dominated its area of the sky and rainbows dotted the many towers adding splashes of color and life to it. As Fluttershy looked at her birthplace she didn't notice the soft hoofsteps behind her until she felt a soft tap on her shoulder making her flinch out of surprise and turned around quickly only to find somepony here that she never expected to see in this place. "Dusk?" she said in bewilderment and joy as well before wrapping her arms around him. The pianist beamed hugging Fluttershy back, Fluttershy pulled back looking at him with confusion "But how did you get here?" she asked in wonderment seeing Dusk standing on the clouds with her felt almost surreal.

Dusk smiled softly "The business I've had over the week was me heading over to Twilight's the reason I never told you was because I was waiting to surprise you up here. I wanted to learn how to fly her hot air balloon and have her cast a cloud walking spell on me so I could be here with you when you needed me. It was a lot of hard work learning to fly one of those things and I barely made it up here with trying not to look down and almost making the balloon a huge ball of fire but it was well worth it." Dusk said with a hint of weariness but happiness as well looking at Fluttershy with eyes filled with adoration.

Fluttershy couldn't help herself and pulled Dusk into an even tighter hug far beyond grateful that he would go to these lengths to help her. "Thank you so much." Fluttershy said with an amount immeasurable gratitude and love. Dusk looked at the mare her visage framed in the unfiltered sunlight and now that he was here with her he knew that moments like these were worth anything and everything, he thought this with joy as he returned Fluttershy's affection.

For a time they stayed like this but eventually Fluttershy looked up at Dusk "I guess we should go to the meeting place..." Fluttershy trailed off her eyes still filled with uncertainty.

Dusk sighed, smiling softly before nuzzling his marefriend "Take as long as you like I'm sure your brother can wait, you deserve it." he said with a well-meaning look in his eyes. Fluttershy gave Dusk a light peck on the cheek and giggled making the pianist blush slightly before following Fluttershy to the aforementioned meeting place.

The couple soon made their way to a pavilion of sorts surrounded by cloud pillars with a large open roof that pegasi darted in and out of it a few sparing dusk some glances since it was uncommon to see an earth pony up here but most were too busy to notice themselves. Both Dusk and Fluttershy went 0over to a rainbow fountain that stood in the center of the pavilion and waited. As Fluttershy scanned the wide open sky she noticed a shape headed their way, squinting a bit to get a closer look Fluttershy blanched once she saw who it was.

As Fluttershy's brother got closer she found herself unable to stop herself from smiling sadly, how long had it been now? He looked so familiar to her the same coat and mane and his flying was still as captivating to her as ever. He drifted across the wind currents, it wasn't anything spectacular but it had a certain flair to it one she hadn't seen in some time. Dusk watched on himself as the pegasus touched down on the cloud layer his movements hesitant as if he didn't want to be here that he didn't want his hooves to touch the clouds. However the pegasus soon turned his attention to the fountain and smiled once he saw his sister and slowly made his way over. At first a smile was growing on Fluttershy's face but once her brother came close enough it faded, his eyes were not those of somepony who was happy they were hurting, desperate, and full of loathing and yet he merely kept smiling and in an instant that had become unsettling to Fluttershy.

"Sister it's so nice to see you again!" The pegasus said in a cheerful voice trying to pull in Fluttershy for a hug who merely flinched backwards at the look in his eyes. The pegasus stopped but didn't show any outward signs of emotion besides the bizarre smile still framed on his face just shrugging and turned to see Dusk. "Oh hello there my name is Luster it's a pleasure." he said offering a hoof.

Dusk tentatively took Luster's hoof and shook it, Luster's name fit him well his coat a shining gold his mane a pale silver and his eyes emerald green almost like a cache of treasure and yet Dusk could see the storm brewing in his eyes and why Fluttershy was so scared. "It's nice to meet you too." Dusk said quietly not sure what else to say besides this still glancing at Fluttershy with concern.

"So are you a friend of my sister's? It's quite rare to see an earth pony in a pegasus city." Luster said eyeing Dusk curiously with a fascination and almost a kind of hostility barely detectable but Dusk could feel it and drew back.

Dusk locked eyes with Fluttershy's brother "No, I'm more than her friend I'm her coltfriend to be precise." he said with a measure of confidence that stunned both Fluttershy and Luster. Dusk turned to look at Fluttershy his features softening as he nuzzled her making the mare feel a bit better to have somepony to help support her.

Luster on the other hoof wore a sickly sweet smile his emerald eyes becoming darker than poisoned swamp water and yet that expression refused to leave his face. "That's so sweet it's nice to see my dearest sister happy. So I wonder when our parents will make their way here?" he said trying to steer the coversation in another direction more suitable for his purposes.

While Dusk was watching Fluttershy he saw her hopefulness dim once more replaced by a look of sorrow "Why are you doing that?" she asked her voice beginning to waver.

"Pardon?" Luster exclaimed.

Fluttershy had begun to cry tears running down her face "Why won't you say my name why won't you say mom and dad? What happened to make you like this?" she pleaded seeing her brother after so many years only for him to have changed so much, becoming bitter the loathing pouring out of his emerald eyes. "Can you see yourself now? You keep on smiling acting polite and cheerful but your eyes can't lie we were brother and sister even after years I can still see when you're lying to me. On the inside you're angry and bitter, if you feel this way you didn't have to see me or Mom and Dad, so why did you come here!" her voice finally breaking as her sorrowful sea green eyes peered into ones of emerald filled with noxious feelings of desperation and loathing.

Luster and Dusk were shocked about the outburst but there reactions were as different as night and day. Dusk on one hoof pulled Fluttershy close and tried his best to comfort her, Luster on the other hoof was a different story altogether. It started as a chuckle really but it soon turned into laughter loud and slightly unstable as Luster cackled wildly twirling around a bit. Dusk and Fluttershy watched in horror, Fluttershy felt as if her heart was breaking was this really what her brother had become after his years of absence? However Dusk seethed on the inside, how could anypony put Fluttershy through this just what was going through Luster's head? But none of this would matter as soon Luster broke into a fit of coughing and was soon on the ground, despite earlier Fluttershy couldn't help herself and rushed over to her brother.

Luster covered his mouth with a hoof as he hacked and coughed and Fluttershy tried her best to help him patting his back beginning to distress, Dusk soon rushed over to Fluttershy's side attempting to help. Once Luster's coughing fit had stop he smirked in a twisted manner looking up at the couple "How sweet trying to help little old me. Well dear sister the reason I came here is quite simple, I'm dying." he said in a matter-of-fact voice taking away his from from over his mouth to reveal his golden coat stained red. Fluttershy's eyes were filled with terror mirroring Dusk's expression as well while Luster laughed even more. "Tick tock goes the clock, you better hurry if you want to save me _Flutter._" Luster said the last word with an ever present grin the nickname he used for his sister so many years ago only served to distress her more. Before falling unconscious Luster turned to his right and noticed the pony he had been waiting for had arrived and just in time his fogged mind filled with even more desperation and his smile for a moment wavered until he fell backward. Fluttershy and dusk noticed where luster had looked and glanced to see Fluttershy's parents, Canary and Zephyr, arrive both with looks of shock as they saw their son for the first time in years who was at the time was sprawled on the clouds in front of them.

**Well there you have it a juicy cliff hanger for chapter 26. Honestly another spur of the moment idea and I changed the chapter then this happened, aren't I great at planning! Ah well whatever anyway, hate it liked it? If it's not to much of a bother leave a review it helps keep your unstable writer here keep some sort of pacing and helps me improve it only takes a second. Well that aside hoped you like the chapter and another chapter of the reading came out in my inexcusably long absence (sorry ^^') link as always right here! (/watch?v=H-irZfvAltg) honestly I don't think i'll be able to keep up with all the postings so if you wanna keep up please subscribe to Madgang/Nate Collins he's really a great guy an awesome editor and a helpful reader! Well hope you guys leave a review sorry if I've been bad at acknowledging it but I really appreciate you guys putting in time to read my story it makes me really happy, i never thought people would ever enjoy my writing and yet here I am all thanks to you guys ^^ If you have a song I'll try my best to get to it apologies to those i haven't used really sorry hope I didn't offend you guys you're all great! Well this is me Psychodrome wishing you all happy random day of March! Psychodrome awaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**P.S Please review I'd be ever so grateful 38(**

**P.P.S glub glub**


	27. Chapter 27

**STRONG UPDATE! Alright here I am again folks with a new chapter. Well time to address things one apologies for my spelling my usual spell checker wasn't working and I wanted to get out the chapter hope you can forgive me ^^' As for Luster yes I get he's a bit… unpleasant for lack of a better word but there is a method to my madness you gotta trust the writer who pulls the strings *evil hand wringing* nah just kidding like I said it's alright if you didn't like the chapter I'll try my best to do better 38( glub. Anyway well here's to the newest chapter and let's get this show on the road!**

**Nocturne **

**Chapter 27: Awaken**

Zephyr and Canary rushed over to the three ponies with haste; there was no time for formalities at this point. Canary froze once she got a close look at Luster "Dear Celestia." she whispered, this wasn't exactly the ideal state for a mother to see her son after so many years. Fluttershy ran over to her mother who embraced her, the two of them still trying wrap their minds around the situation. Zephyr on the other hoof was more focused on Luster, as a father and a doctor he had an obligation to help his son. The older pegasus turned to Dusk not even bothering to question how he got here and looked at him with pleading eyes "The hospital is close by please help me carry him." he said with sadness as he looked down at Luster. Dusk nodded solemnly helping Zephyr heft up Luster the two of them rushing the golden pegasus to the hospital with Fluttershy and Canary close behind.

A simple secretary sits at the front desk of Cloudsdale Hospital flipping through a magazine before he hears the doors slam open, and looks up to see Zephyr "Oh hello direc-" He stops mid-sentence noticing Zephyr carrying Luster with the help of Dusk.

Zephyr looks at the secretary with intensity "Get this patient to the E.R right now." he said with a measure of authority.

The secretary nods briskly "Yes director!" He said standing up quickly and calling over more of the hospital staff who wheel in a stretcher quickly setting Luster on it and taking him down a hallway.

Zephyr looks at Dusk, Canary, and Fluttershy with a solemn expression "I'm going to treat Luster wait here I'll make sure you'll know what's happening as soon as I find out." he said in a serious manner very unlike his usually meek personality. Zephyr began to rush down the hall calling over nurses and other staff along with him.

The three ponies that were left took a seat in a small waiting area a silence descending over them. Canary spoke first looking at the couple "Do you two know what happened to Luster?" she asked. Canary's usual exuberance was gone replaced by a tired sadness as she looked at the two.

Both Fluttershy and Dusk looked downcast and began to relay the story of Luster's strange behavior and later collapse. Canary's mood didn't improve in the slightest a look of sadness and worry growing on her face. Canary turned towards Dusk "I'm sorry you're involved in our family issues and this might not be the time to ask but how exactly did you get up here?" she asked with a hint of curiosity under her other somber emotions.

Fluttershy looked downcast hearing her mother's words, it had been her fault Dusk had gotten into this all of her issues with her brother seemed like nothing now as she hung her head. Dusk saw Fluttershy out of the corner of his eyes before meaningfully wrapping his arm around the mare giving her a small smile, he looked over at Canary "I wanted to come up here with Fluttershy once I heard she was meeting with her brother." he said softly nuzzling Fluttershy bringing a smile to the mare's face. A sad smile grew on Canary as she watched still a bit upset that's Dusk's first visit here had turned into a nightmare like this. However Canary soon noticed Dusk's attention was on her once more "Um... I hope it's alright if I ask something as well. Did I mishear or did that secretary call Zephyr 'director'?" he asked.

Canary nodded "Yes Zephyr is the director of Cloudsdale hospital; he's always loved to help others." She said with a half-hearted smile. Dusk understood before falling silent once more the other two soon following suit as they waited. In time Zephyr had exited a room farther down the hall walking towards his wife, daughter, and Dusk. The three stared at Zephyr expectantly but out of them Canary knew when something was troubling her husband and once she had locked eyes with him she could tell that it wasn't good. Once Zephyr stood in front of them Canary averted her eyes "What is it?" she asked but the words carrying a large weight to them.

Zephyr's eyes looked between the three ponies looking solemn and fearful "Thanatos." he said simply his eyes turned downwards.

"W-what?" asked Fluttershy confused and most of all scared seeing her father's face.

Zephyr cringed before continuing "I diagnosed Luster, his lungs are filled with Thanatos spores. They're a rare kind of fungus that lay around Equestria's borders far from civilization; if they were even remotely close settlements would be easily wiped out. They're fatal to the body and mind causing aggression, instability, and more physical symptoms later on unless treated with the right herbs which are not local to this area. He's currently stabilized and is resting we're trying our best to treat him but it's a gamble with the medicine we have here at the hospital..." he trailed off not needing to say more the looks on the three in front of him more than enough.

Fluttershy blanched "D-dad please tell me y-you have a way t-to fix him, you d-do don't you?" her eyes wide and fearful.

There was silence and that was all Fluttershy needed as tears began to come to her eyes and she latched on to Dusk her face in his shoulder as she trembled. Dusk did his best to comfort the pegasus while Zephyr looked down defeated. However he too felt a comforting embrace as Canary pulled him close "It's alright honey you've done what you can." she said quietly. Zephyr pulled his wife close holding her and for a while the four ponies merely stood there trying their best to comfort one another.

It was Fluttershy who broke the silence as she looked up from Dusk's embrace "Can I go see Luster?" she asked barely above a whisper.

Zephyr gave his wife one last squeeze before pulling back turning his gaze to Fluttershy "Are you sure about this? I can't vouch for his mental stability right now I wasn't able to sedate him strongly only some minor doses but you should at least be able to talk with him, later I plan on trying to find out if her knew where he made contact with the spores. I can't say I know how Luster will react to seeing you though just be careful." He said with concern. "I'll be speaking with some of the staff about your brother." Zephyr's voice grew somber before he turned to leave but he was stopped by Canary.

"I'm coming with you." canary said with a look of determination. Zephyr looked at his wife for a moment until a half smile graced his features and he agreed. As her parents walked off Fluttershy waved at them her arm slightly trembling as she put it down.

Fluttershy locked eyes with Dusk her eyes full of uncertainty and a bit of fear "C-can you walk me to his r-room? I do want to speak to him alone though is that alright?" she asked timidly.

Dusk couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart before he touched his forehead to Fluttershy's "You are fine I understand your feelings completely you don't have to explain. Just know that I'll be right here when you need me." he said encouragingly. Fluttershy smiled softly giving him a quick peck on the cheek before walking down the halls with Dusk in tow speaking to staff for directions.

In time the couple stood outside a single door Fluttershy motioned to open it but pulled back "I-I don't t-think I can do this." she stammered. Dusk said nothing merely nuzzling her neck giving her the same look he did earlier. Fluttershy pulled Dusk into one last hug which he returned trying his best to support his marefriend, Fluttershy gave a slight wave to the pianist one last time before stepping into the hospital room.

There was some sunlight streaming through windows of the room and laying on the bed was Luster merely staring out into the open air wistfully. The sound of the door brought his attention over to Fluttershy who waited for a reaction. there was no sickly sweet smile no eyes of rage or anger but just a look of regret. Luster once again turned his eyes back to the window "Hey." he said simply not making eye contact with his younger sister.

"Hello Luster..." Fluttershy trailed off now that she was here not even sure what to say standing there nervously.

A pair of emerald eyes locked on to Fluttershy's, Luster looked at her his eyes still unreadable "Why are you here?" he asked with a sigh.

"I-I came t-to talk to you." Fluttershy choked out expecting her brother to snap at her or just laugh.

Luster regarded his sister coolly before just shaking his head with a sigh and turning back to the window "I'm not worth your time you might as well leave."

However these words set something off inside Fluttershy "That's not true it doesn't matter to me what you said or if you're sick I'm here I can talk with you." she said in a compassionate tone.

Luster whirled around a sneer on his lips and fire in his eyes but clutched at his head soon after a hissing in pain through gritted teeth. Fluttershy tried to run over and help her brother but Luster held up a hoof stopping her his eyes filled with something close to fear "No just stop! I'll say something I don't want to I can't control myself anymore all I do is hurt you. So stop wasting your words on a dying pony I'm already falling apart so please go, for my sake." he said grinding his teeth together.

Fluttershy's eyes were filled with panic and sadness as she walked closer "No Dad can fix you I'm sure everyt-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Luster boomed making Fluttershy flinch backwards making Luster's eyes go wide before he looked away from her disgusted in himself "Don't you get it your words won't matter all I'm doing is living up to what I've made myself, a worthless excuse for a son and brother and soon I won't even live at all. Do I deserve to get off scot-free for what I've done all the idiotic things I've attempted?" he finally turned back to Fluttershy his eyes filled with regret and sadness.

However once Luster's eyes had found his sister she was standing at the side of the bed looking down at him not with fear or anger but compassion and soon she wrapped her arms around him shocked at Fluttershy's reaction "We're family it doesn't matter that you've been gone for a long time or you've done things you're not proud of. I'm not lying to you dad is doing everything in his power to help you and he will never give up. Mom, Dad, and I all love you that won't change so if you really want to atone then smile for me just be happy." she said slowly releasing Luster a meaningful look in her eyes.

Luster stared at his sister in shock before he slowly began to tremble, tears welling in his eyes and smiled at her pulling her close in an embrace that Fluttershy gladly returned. As Luster calmed down and the siblings drew back from one another Fluttershy's brother looked at her a smile on his face "You've grown into a caring and forgiving mare I'm happy that you didn't become like me..." he said a hint of regret in his voice.

Fluttershy frowned "You don't need to say that the fact that you're acting like this right now means you're not so different you may have been gone long but you're still my big brother." the pegasus said smiling.

Luster looked at Fluttershy quizzically before grinning back at her "Honestly you truly have grown into a wonderful pony you know that?" he said his voice filled with pride. However Luster's eyes drifted to the door with curiosity "I have a request." he said simply. Fluttershy cocked her head to the side but nodded waiting for her brother to speak "I want to speak with that colt... Dusk right?"

Fluttershy nodded a bit curious to what her brother was thinking but soon headed to the door taking a step outside into the hall. Dusk looked up quickly and sighed with relief seeing Fluttershy unharmed and surprisingly wearing a smile. The pianist stood up quickly "Oh thank goodness I heard shouting, are you okay?" Dusk asked a look of concern on his face.

Fluttershy nodded and smiled "It's alright everything is fine you don't have to worry." she said nuzzling Dusk calming him down quite effectively. Once Fluttershy had reassured Dusk she glanced back at the door "Do you mind talking to Luster a bit? I know he was hard to interact with when you first met him but he's okay now so would you?" she asked quietly.

Dusk was still a bit apprehensive of his marefriend's brother but he could never refuse a request from her so he nodded happy to see her smile. The couple stepped into the room the moment they did both Luster and Dusk locked eyes each analyzing the other. Luster sighed "I wanted to apologize for what I said as you've heard I'm not at my best right now." he said with a weak laugh.

Dusk walked to Luster's bedside and extended a hoof "I understand no hard feelings." he said smiling. Luster was a bit surprised but took the hoof gratefully looking at Dusk intently.

Luster smiled "Thank you." he said simply. Dusk looked at Luster in confusion but the golden coated pegasus merely laughed "What I'm trying to say is that you made my sister happy, she always came to me for help when we were younger I can imagine my absence didn't make it easy. But you have done more than replace me you are better than I ever and made her truly happy thank you for making this bad excuse for a brother happy." he said weakly laying back into the hospital bed

Dusk just shook his head "Don't you get it? None of that matters to Fluttershy you're still her brother and she'll accept you no matter what. She's kind, caring, and sweet it's what made me fall in love with her in the first place." He said with a smile looking back at Fluttershy a small smile on her face.

A look of disbelief registered in Luster's eyes but soon a smile grew on his face "I can see that you mean that." he said a grin unable to leave his face a small peal of laughter exiting his lips. However that laughter turned into a hacking cough and he was doubling over in his bed, both Fluttershy and Dusk rushed over to him trying their best to help him. Soon the cough subsided and Luster merely gave them a weary smile "It was nice seeing you again Fluttershy and it was nice to meet you as well Dusk. I was happy I could do these things when I could." he said softly.

Fluttershy shook her head her eyes filled with fear "No Luster don't talk like that you're going to be okay I promise!" she said her voice rising as she tried to reassure her brother with Dusk at her side.

Luster was about to say more but at the sound of the room door opening he turned there only to have his eyes widen in shock. One pony was Luster and Fluttershy's father, Zephyr, the other however Dusk and Fluttershy hadn't seen before. She was a pegasus her coat a deep caramel brown and her mane jet black on her arms were some golden bracelets a single earring in one ear and a saddlebag slung on her back a few leaves sticking out from under the flap. Luster looked at the new arrival in shock "Gemini?" he asked in disbelief.

The pegasus standing at the door merely wiped some tears from her eyes a smile on her face "I made it in time." she said with relief.

**And that my readers was chapter 27. Alright you probably know what's coming next *deep breath* I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry! I am beyond sorry here! My computer broke down and was fixed only recently I haven't been able to write or do much else so my most extreme apologies! To those of you whose stories I read and have not reviewed that would be the reason and i wanted to say SORRY! *huff* alright all apologies done hope you all don't hate me for it and stuff juts wanted to get that out there. Well... I don't know what to do now that I've apologized profusely so I guess I'm done here then. I hope none of you have vendettas against me and I also hope you will all leave a review. I'll understand if said review is filled with harsh words TT^TT Well that aside toodles Psychodrome awaayyyyyyyyyyy!**

**P.S Reviews for a beggar?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Greetings my subjects! Well back again after another long absence with more things wrong with life but ah well what can you do? Anyway Nocturne's release dates are gonna be a little slower for a bit (Yes I already know they're slow please don't hate me DX ) I'm having some health issues and treatments along with classes are going to be a big strain on my schedule thank you for being understanding you guys. But who cares about my well-being (not me since this is currently being written at 4 in the morning) there is a chapter to be read! But before this can be said and done there is ONE piece of good news that came out of this fiasco. Nocturne now has an official editor instead of just my spellcheck hooray :D Once again I find myself indebted to Nate Collins who has graciously taken the position on! Seriously guys he's awesome go check out his stuff here right now! He deserves your attention more than i do XP Ah well now finally we get onto proper business. No matter how much I have to visit the local clinic they still won't give me mlp out of pity so nope I don't own it. **

**Nocturne**

**Chapter 28: Journey**

Luster stared at Gemini with tired eyes that still managed to deliver a look of shock.

"But why are you here?" he asked. He was still trying to put the pieces together as of how this pegasus was here and why.

Canary drifted into the room with her husband looking at two with eyes of reluctant hope, not sorrow, something that perplexed Dusk as he noticed. He however shook it off and focused on the scene unraveling in front of him.

Before Gemini could say more, Zephyr gave her a pained look. "Please, I know you two have catching up to do but do what you have to do. I don't think I can wait any longer and I'm not sure if he can either." Zephyr eyed what remained of his son, his feathers dingy and unkempt, his face ashened, and his eyes slowly revealing a pained misty look to them.

Gemini nodded quietly and walked over to Luster's bedside. Fluttershy moved to the side next to Dusk with her head a little low. He gave her a supportive squeeze which managed to calm her down a bit as they watched.

Luster frowned, "Listen Gemini I'm sorry but I don't-" The tan pegasus merely held up a hoof and Luster fell quiet once more.

Gemini stood by him, a sad expression on her face. "You don't come and see me for months and this is how we reunite?" a small hint of hurt in her voice leaked as she asked him. Luster stared at the mare a bit surpised before looking down ashamed. He opened his mouth but couldn't get anything out and continued staying silent. Gemini removed her bad and pulled something out, a simple glass flask and inside, a bubbling green liquid. She looks down at it and sighs.

"Luster, I can help you if you let me so please." She stated as she removed the lid, the pained look not going anywhere. "Look... this is going to hurt but you have to drink it. okay? No matter how much it hurts, no matter how much it burns or stings, this is the only thing that can help, so please, take it."

The bedridden pegasus looked at Gemini with confusion but also one of happiness, happiness at the fact that she had gone to these lengths. Luster couldn't help but crack a crooked grin as Gemini helped his head up and brought the flask to his lips.

"Well, bottoms up, eh?" he joked, the first time in ages and gulped down the mixture. For a moment, there was only silence. Everypony looked around as if waiting for something, anything to emerge, but then, almost as if a switch had been flipped, Luster was now finding himself clawing at his chest, retching and heaving as his eyes watered, trying his best not to vomit.

Gemini rushed over to comfort Luster, patting his back, trying to soothe him while the others looked on in concern and worry, all but one. Zephyr's usually calm demeanor was gone, replaced by a look of fury. "I knew it! I knew this was a mistake! I'm getting the-"

"Dad!" Luster shouted forcefully between retching, capturing his father's attention the minute that single word flooded the older pegasus' mind with memories. Luster turned to his father as spasms went through him, doubling over but still managing to put on a weak smile as he chuckled in agony. "I ngh! K-know we're not on the... best terms but p-please... don't, I'll be fine- I- I t-trust her." he twitched as he saw his father with conviction between the pained spasms running through him. Zephyr stopped and gritted his teeth before looking away, not being able to continue watching but abiding by his son's wishes.

Luster continued writhing in pain on the bed. Fluttershy nearly broke through Dusk's squeeze just to help, but over time, his grunts and lances of pain spiking through him faded as he finally laid back on the bed with his eyes closing once again. Gemini sighed with relief having not left his side as well as everypony standing near her.

Luster then opened his eyes and his arm moved to the railing, making everypony jump. He grabs on the other side and tries to sit up with his slowly building strength. Everypony just stayed silent and had their eyes glued to him. Once doing so, Luster cleared his throat and gave the group a wobbly grin.

"Ugh, that stuff... tasted terrible. Could I have some water?" he asked weakly, a light joking tone to his voice, his face already getting some color back.

Everypony in the room let out a sigh of relief before Zephyr looked at the others. "I'm going to give Luster a final examination to be sure everything is alright now." He said still wanting to be sure but praying to Celestia that this would all be resolved.

Everypony filtered out of the room and waited in the hall letting Zephyr do his work in peace. After what felt like hours, in actuality being only twenty minutes or so, Zephyr walked out of the room and just as the group was about to pelt him with questions, he held out a hoof, stopping them mid-sentence and gestured toward the door behind him revealing a slightly unsteady but smiling Luster.

In an instant, Fluttershy's eyes brightened. She turned to Dusk then back to her brother and immediately went up to him, giving him a long overdue hug which he gladly returned.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy hiccuped as the tears came down.

"It's okay, I'm alright." A much calmer Luster said simply.

"I missed you... so much"

"I missed you too, sis. More than you think."

Canary stood by her husband and smiled as both watched their two children speak for the first time in years and seeing their son adopt a look of brotherly affection, one they definitely missed seeing.

Dusk stood back, happy to see Fluttershy smiling and able to reconect with her brother after being so scared to see him again. However, out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but notice the presence of Gemini. Her eyes averted from the scene and filled with an emotion he couldn't place.

Luster hugged Fluttershy one last time before making his way toward Gemini softly smiling. "You know, it still-"

*Crack!*

A loud sound echoed through the hallway as Luster was cut off by a stinging blow across the face. He blinked in surprise as he moved his jaw up and down and let out a simple, "Ow." He turned his eyes toward her and noticed the heavy tears streaming down her face. His face softened, the tenderness in his expression a contrast to the shock in everypony else.

"Gemini..." he said in a well-meaning tone as the chestnut colored pegasus sobbed. He tried to put his arms around her but she quickly noticed and banged on his chest with her hooves. He ignored the blows and continued the attempt.

"Idiot, idiot, you idiot! You big dumb idiot! Why did you do that? Why?" Gemini sobbed as she continued. Luster got his arms completely around her and Gemini stopped now burying her face in him and crying nonstop.

Luster placed his hoof on her mane and caressed her until she calmed down. "Hey, I'm okay. It's gonna be alright now. I'm sorry. I had to do it."

The mare looked up at him with teary eyes ."Do you have any idea how worried I was! Ugh, how could you be so stupid?" she cried, her eyes not leaving his.

Luster just shook his head, his eyes filled with guilt. "Yeah, I know... I know I'm an idiot, that I'm stupid, that I'm a moron and the scum of Equestria and so on but I couldn't have resisted."

Gemini pulled back her face and looked back up toward him. "Why?" she asked with a mix of anger and something more.

Luster smiled at her despite the look he was getting. "I did it for you, for them. I couldn't just sit by and I knew if I hadn't done it first, you would have gone in my place." Gemini simply looked back at him in shock. "I know you said I shouldn't have, that if I did something so stupid and got hurt you'd never forgive me. I understand if you hate me, if you don't trust me anymore or if I don't deserve your loyalty anymore. But I will say this though, even with every screw-up that I've pulled off, I would've been happy doing one single thing right, something that needed reckless stupidity and not the strength that I lack." he chuckled.

Gemini looked at Luster with intense eyes growing. "If you think I hate you, then you're even dumber." she said quietly and before Luster could respond, she leaned up and kissed him. The golden coated pegasus blinked in shock, eyes wide. Everypony else shared the same look Luster did, wondering how an argument quickly changed into something completely different. It didn't take long for Luster to return the affection as he kissedthe slighter pegasus back with a permanent smile on his face.

As soon as they separated, Gemini proceeded to go every shade of red possible. "I j-just did that, d-didn't I?" she said as well as thinking to herself. She had just kissed Luster, as well as in front of everypony in the hall including his parents and sister.

Luster chuckled slightly at Gemini's embarrassment. "Yeah, you did." However, his sounds of mirth stopped the second Gemini turned to him with large eyes filled with insecurity. Luster softened before hugging Gemini again. "So what do you really think about me if you don't hate my guts?" he asked, his words nonchalant but the meaning behind them having far more weight on him.

Gemini couldn't help but giggle. "If you need me to spell it out for you, I really do like you... maybe even more than that." she said hugging Luster back, burying her face in his shoulder. Luster's expression softened as he pulled Gemini close, the two staying like this for a moment.

After a few moments, Zephyr coughed. "Um... well, I'm at a complete lost for what just happened." A touch of awkwardness leaked due to all of this making little to no sense along with the fact that they were all still in a hospital hallway. Gemini went back a shade of red leaving Luster chuckling once more only to receive a glare that silenced him quite quickly.

In turn, Zephyr received a glare from Canary that was a good match for the one Gemini gave. "Honey, they're having a moment. Young love isn't something without them." she said, a small pouting tone to her voice, part of her still gushing as Luster's mother.

Zephyr raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, okay, I don't have a problem with any of the but please do keep in mind that we're in a hospital hallway." he stated. Canary groaned at his tone but nonetheless agreed as the six ponies left the hall and headed towards the hospital lobby.

As they walked, Dusk finally broke his long silence after having listened in on most things. He glanced towards Zephyr curiously. "Is it alright to just discharge Luster so quickly?" he said as his mind went back to the incident in the plaza, making him shuddering a bit.

Zephyr laughed. "He's not getting out for at least another week."

Just then, Luster joined in. "I get roughed up and Dad's the one to patch me up, almost like old times..." Luster continued laughing wistfully but Zephyr's stopped dead as noticed the fondness in that tone that made him think back.

Fluttershy and Dusk however, walked at the back of the procession. Dusk's eyes kept wandered back and forth to Luster, Zepyhr, Canary and Gemini. Questions ran through his mind as he tried to make sense of everything but he soon noticed an apologetic look from Fluttershy.

"I guess all of this must be awkward for you. I'm sorry you came because of me..." she said looking a bit downcast.

Dusk stopped walking and smiled at Fluttershy as she noticed and followed. He raised her head back up with his hoof as always. "You apologize too much, you know that?" he laughed slightly. "You always think you drag me places or that I don't want to but that's not true. I came here because I wanted to see you happy. I wanted to encourage you and keep you smiling and make sure that everything between you and your brother went well and it did. You two were able to talk things out and he's going to get better. I don't regret a single action I've taken coming here with you because your smile was worth every second." the curl on his lips widened to a beaming grin.

Fluttershy smiled as well as tear slowly falling down her cheek. "Thank you." she whispered and kissed his cheek lovingly making his cheeks go slightly pink but a lot happier than before.

"Come on, let's keep going." Dusk stated and continued walking with her.

After some time, the group walked outside toward a large cloud platform where the hospital stood, a slight breeze dancing across the floating clouds they stood upon as they glanced down at the huge expanse of land below.

Luster took a deep breath and sighed. He turned to Gemini who gave him a reassuring look. It worked for a moment but he knew that it was going to take more than that to reassure him. He backed up and turned towrd the others with a sad look in his eyes. "I guess it's time to give you all an explanation isn't it? " he chuckled. Canary and Zephyr wore looks of reluctance but curiosity as well, not sure what their son would have to say.

"Uh, Luster?" Fluttershy spoke up. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We'll understand, we're your family." she said with an air of conviction around her surprising both her parents and Luster, except for Dusk who merely wore a look of happiness on his face as she spoke.

Luster's surprise soon faded into one of soft serene as he shook his head. "No, you deserve to know. I haven't been much of a brother to you for so many years. The least I can do is say what I've been through while leaving you to fend for youself. Some big brother I turned out to be." he sighed again as he lowered his head. Fluttershy got closer and lifted it with hers, reassuring him once again. He turned to Zephyr and Canary. "Same to you... Mom... Dad. I'm sorry I did what I did but I still feel you should know everything." His parents immediately felt the warmth in their hearts come back to them. It's been so many years since they've been called that by him.

Luster turned his eyes to the sky once again. "I never told any of you how I really felt about flight school nor of the plans I had for after graduation. That was because there never were any..." he trailed off, his parents looked at one another as they thought back to those days years ago. Luster turned his eyes to Dusk and chuckled, "Ah, but I guess I'll need to be more specific for my sister's coltfriend, won't I? I mean, who knows, he could be family soon." he laughed. Fluttershy and Dusk however turned shades of red, the mood lightening as everypony involved laughed, slowly lifting the tension.

Another sigh however left Luster's mouth as he continued."You see, every pegasus foal goes to flight school at one point or another in their lives, mostly for flight training but also for branching off into many different sections for fly-related work and other fields. As for me... frankly, I hated them all." he chuckled awkwardly at his own comment while the others looked shock by it. Despite this, he kept relaying his story.

"I never really liked what choices I had because none of them fit me. Too many constraints, too many rules, regulations, and the like; I just hated it. But I kept going because I had a family who believed in me as well as a sister who looked up to me." he paused.

"Then it happened... and I was brought back down to Equestria. One day, Mom and Dad trusted me to take care of Fluttershy and give her some flying lessons. I was supposed to be the responsible older brother but I left out so many important rules that she should've known because I wanted her to learn in her own way. Stupidest mistake I ever made in my life, I was such an idiot. She fell, and she was hurt, and it was all my fault. Mom and Dad were beyond furious and most of all, disappointed in me. I was young and I hated myself. I stayed away from Fluttershy because I didn't want to hurt her again. I couldn't even take all the help ponies wanted to give to me and my family because I felt like I didn't deserve any of it. But I guess with all the self-loathing I had for myself it seemed logical at the time." he let out another exasperated laugh.

"So I ran away." his eyes still focused skyward. "Did I know where I was going? Not in the slightest. I just flew for days on end until I got exhausted. When that happened, I practically fell out of the sky and crashed in a small village in the outskirts. I went unconscious for days. Turns out I had went far beyond my natural limits and was starting to get sick from all the late night flying. I woke up, tired, hungry and in dire need of water, inside a small house and was surrounded by a ton of foals all clamoring and climbing up on top of me asking me questions and telling me stuff until one moved them and made her way toward me.

"She was a filly around my age, calling me an idiot for tiring myself out and that she had gotten me there. From then on, I owed her my eternal gratitude." A smile worked its way onto Luster's features. "In the next few days, I found out that the place I was staying at was an orphanage and the filly who had saved me was the adopted daughter of the mare who ran the place. She took care of me, never once asking what had happened to me, not like the other foals there who kept bugging me about where I was from and why I was here and whatnot, and when I finally asked why, she didn't. She simply told me,"

"This is an orphanage. Foals come here all the time for many different reasons. So what if you came here a bit more tired than some and maybe a little more empty headed? In the end, you had a reason and you'll tell me if you want to. Not to mention, I have much better uses for your debt than just some story."

A large grin broke out on Luster's face as he reminisced, but the confused looks from all but Gemini, who simply smiled, signaled him to continue. "Anyway, it took time but eventually, I was able to get back on my hooves and make a full recovery. For a while, I helped around the orphanage just trying to think of what I was doing. I didn't understand but for some reason, being in a new place after living in Cloudsdale all my life made me feel... I don't know, alive. I found out interesting little tidbits in the town, the local customs, heck, even how to cook using some of the known ingredients in the area. I realized I loved seeing such a wonderful new place and I wanted to see more of them. I realized that what I really wanted to do with my life the most, was explore. I wanted to see so many places, cities having all kinds of different ponies and maybe even other kinds of creatures. I wanted to do everything, maybe even have an adventure like Daring Do would. I couldn't help it, it just called out to me. So I decided to leave, I said all my goodbyes to the foals in the orphanage, the kind mare that ran the place and most importantly, to that single filly who took care of me for so long. You know, in the end, she finally did call that debt, she told me never to forget her name and to one day meet up again... and I never forgot her. Isn't that right, Gemini?" he said looking at the mare happily. She merely laughed and gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"So that's how you two met?" Canary said, more pondering than actually asking a question.

Luster nodded, "Mmhmm, but that's not it. There's still more." he continued, his happy expression now faltering. "As more and more time went on, the more guilty I felt. I thought you would hate me for just running off without a note or saying goodbye or anything because that's what I did. But I knew you'd also hate me if I never told you I was safe so after a while, that's what I did. I sent you guys a letter and that was it... I was a coward, the son who ran off because he couldn't do a simple little flying lesson for his sister and after he ran had actually found something he'd rather do and pursue it while leaving everything behind. It's pathetic, isn't it?" he said bitterly glowering but soon receiving a nuzzle from Gemini that made a soft sad smile appear on his face.

His attention soon turned to his father who looked back at him intently. "Son, don't ever think that your mother and your sister and I would hate you for finding your calling and wanting to pursue it. You found something you enjoyed, didn't you? Well, then be happy you did, and now you're here talking to us and we forgive you, so don't dwell too much on the past." he said sportively, a sincere look in his eyes that Canary and Fluttershy also shared.

Yet another look of surprise crossed Luster's face but one of appreciation as well. "Well, as always, there is still more, you know. Years went by and I went so many places, I've seen sprawling cities, small towns, even foreign kingdoms, some older than Canterlot,mind you, not all of those worked out perfectly." he chuckled slightly.

"One day, I was in need of a navigator to get me to the nearest city. I had been out of Equestria for a bit so I wasn't exactly up to speed on everything. I was looking around the town and an innkeeper told me that one of the best was staying in the city so I decided to go meet them. Imagine my surprise when the filly I met all those years ago turned out to be one of the most respected navigators in all of Equestria who knew most of the land like the bottom of her hoof?" Luster held out a hoof and Gemini held it.

After Gemini and I caught up and got close again, I got to learn a lot of what happened in my absence. She had used most of the profits she gained as a guide and even as an escort for forms of royalty to help the orphanage. Afterwards, we became partners and we would go out on adventures and see the world together. I swear, it was just like I said I would. Just like Daring Do... or at least that's what I thought. Then a couple weeks ago, something went wrong... horribly wrong." Both Luster and Gemini went a bit stoic as they began to grasp each others hooves. Luster shook his head though and turned to give Gemini a supportive look, knowing that everything would be okay. Gemini smiled and nodded.

"We both brought souvenirs back to the orphanage. It was a holiday and we wanted to surprise the foals." he sighed but remained his ground as he continued. "You see, in one of our last excursions, we found some ruins full of ancient fascinating objects and we brought back some things that we thought would either look good in a museum or as a gift to the foals. One of them included a sealed vase. It was really just a simple gift, something to add a little character to the orphanage, but had I known what was inside, I never would've brought it back with me. I was unaware that the vase had shattered by the time we got back. Few days later, everypony started coughing violently and turning pale. Turns out there were spores inside that vase and not just any spores, these were dormant thanatos spores, some of the deadliest and rarest of them all. They came back into affect... and everypony in the orphanage came down with it... and we didn't have much time. There is only one cure for an infection of thanatos spores and that would be extracts from a hades mushroom, the origin of the spores. Luckily, they came down with a much less severe case since the spores had been dormant so long. For a full fledged spore infection, you'd need an extract from a mature mushroom but we only needed one from at least a third way grown. But it was the season where the mushrooms began to give off spores and if you weren't prepared, it could be dangerous. I knew that neither Gemini or I could just stand by and I didn't want her to get hurt. So I went alone as fast as I could to an area called the Gates of Tartarus which is a wasteland on one of the far borders of Equestria that has been ravaged by the continued growing of hades mushrooms sprouting into almost entire forests wiping out all remaining life there. I only got a couple of meters in before I started having trouble breathing but I kept on going until I finally found what I was looking for, a slightly maturing mushroom and the fibers of its stem were just what I needed. By the time I got out, I knew I was already infected and I knew that if I went in farther to find a mushroom old enough to cure live spores, I'd die before I ever got there." he shook his head sighing.

"In the end, I found a way to contain the extract and send it to a doctor close to where the orphanage was. But by then, I was already having blackouts and my mind was already going hazy. Part of me recognized landmarks and I knew I was a lot closer to home than to the orphanage. I wasn't sure why I did it, maybe I wanted to make amends with my messed up past knowing that things were already getting worse so maybe my half addled mind was trying to rationalize that Dad might be able to fix me though I knew he couldn't have. I'm not sure even now..." Luster said softly, a smile dancing on his lips, him never having expected this outcome.

At this time, Canary decided to speak. "You did it knowing that the odds of you living would be next to nothing, didn't you?" she asked, her voice filled with a flurry of emotion. Luster simply nodded quietly, aware of the tone of his mother's voice, unsure of how she would act. However, Canary simply smiled. "You did more than just protect other ponies, so much like your father, don't you think so, Fluttershy?" she turned her eyes to daughter who nodded happily. They both turned to look at Zephyr seeing how Luster's face resembled his during an important procedure. The family as a whole felt happiness during this moment, a connection between them all.

Luster couldn't help but overlook the change his family went through since the many years that he had been gone. "Well after that, you know how it goes."

"But wait a minute," Fluttershy added. "Luster, you said that a live spore would have needed something from a full grown mushroom. So how'd Gemini get one?"

Luster shrugged and chuckled slightly. "You know what, I'm not exactly sure myself. I'm honestly just enjoying being alive at this point." he gave Gemini a look radiating fondness and affection that brought a loving expression to her face.

She turned to Fluttershy and her parents. "I called in a favor from an old friend. She actually moved into a forest close by. She's a zebra I met on my travels that had decided to move to Equestria. We became good friends and her potion making skills are fantastic. I thought if anypony could help me, she could. She brewed something using some of the leftover fibers Luster sent and told me that it could cure him although not without a lot of pain. Eh, it still worked and I couldn't be happier." she said quietly filling her voice with relief. Fluttershy smiled knowing just who Gemini talked about and how she would have to thank her later.

Zephyr looked at the scene before him. He felt more completed seeing his son here after so long, as well as relieved beyond anything. His family was back together again and he couldn't have been happier. However, as much as he loved it, he knew what had to happen. "Luster, you can't stay out too long. We should get you back inside, alright?" he said expectantly.

Luster simply smiled and nodded stepping away from the edge of the clouds. Fluttershy stepped forward. "I'm going to see Dusk home, okay? I'll be back soon." Before she took another step, she hugged him again. "It's so good to see you again."

"Same to you, baby sis." embraced Luster. He let her go and went back inside with his parents leaving only Fluttershy and Dusk standing among the clouds.

She stepped beside Dusk with a thankful expression. "You know, I don't think I could have seen all of this without you." she said with a look of affection in her eyes.

Dusk chuckled shaking his head. "No, I just told you what you needed to hear. You could have done it on your own, I'm sure."

A giggle escaped Fluttershy's mouth before she leaned over and planted a kiss on Dusk's lips. "Thank you anyway. It really means a lot to me." she said sincerely as Dusk smiled back at her fondly.

"I love you." Dusk stroked her cheek as the two continued staring at the sparks in their eyes. After a few endless seconds, Dusk blinked himself out of it.

"Um, we should get going now. I think I'm starting to feel the spell wearing off."

Fluttershy giggled and so the two then made their way to Twilight's balloon as they continued speaking of today's events and of course, the future.

One Week Later

****Luster had made a full recovery in the space of a week, his coat finally back to its lustrous gold, his mane a shining silver and his emerald eyes filled with laughter and happiness once more.

As soon as he recovered, he and Gemini made the decision to head back to the orphanage. The day had come and everypony had come to see them take off.

"Come and visit soon." said Canary as she gave her son one last embrace.

Zephyr gave his son a fatherly look and extended a hoof. Luster looked at it confused for a second, then bypassed it by wrapping his arms around him. It surprised Zephyr at first but he soon found himself beaming, laughing and embracing his son like he used to those many years ago.

Finally Luster turned his attention to Fluttershy with a grin. He extends his arms again but she beats him to it and squeezes him with all of her might. He couldn't breathe for a bit but it was still worth it. "Alright, alright, I love you too. I'll visit you soon, I promise. I wanna hear everything. Promise to hold that story for me?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Hmm?"

"I'll teach that to you also." she giggled before leaning forward and kissed his cheek. "Good-bye."

Once the two separated, Luster turned his eyes on Dusk and looked him over. It didn't take long for him to and extend a hoof/ "Take care of my sister, okay?" He said in a friendly tone. Dusk wore the same expression and bumped the hoof, the two sharing an understanding.

Gemini turned to them all with a kind gleam to her eye. "It was nice meeting all of you." she said happily. The others nodded giving her thanks and telling her and Luster to visit soon.

Afterwards, the two stood at the edge of the clouds, their wings outstretched and the wind ruffling their feathers. They jumped off and with a beat of their wings, both Luster and Gemini flew into the open sky, the four ponies on the clouds waving at them and the two pegasi waving back until they faded out of view.

As Luster flew, he turned to Gemini curiously. "So what now?" he said above the breeze that whipped through the sky.

Gemini giggled before drifting closer and planting a kiss on his lips. "Does it matter?" she said softly, a bright gleam on her face. Luster looked at Gemini ia bit surprised before exploding in laughter, the clear joyous sound soon finding a match from Gemini as they echoed in the open sky for all to hear.

Life can be fragile, life can be hard, but no matter what happens, through every trail, one must be strong and if they are, they can find a happiness even if only a shard.

**Well here you are after so very very very very very VERY long I am done with chapter 28. Now I just wanna apologize in advance for all of the slow updating that'll probably be occurring. In short I have some heart problems and a few other things thrown in there which has already brought me to the hospital more then I care to be as well as a few faceplants on solid concrete (stupid black outs e_o) In short good health is not something I am in the possession of at this point. I can't promise an absence like this will never happen again cause my internal organs are being TOOLS! I can understand if you guys aren't happy with me and the fact that i broke my promise of reviewing other stories (I sorry Q^Q ) So if you all hate my guts I understand. But health problems or no I'll try to keep up Nocturne as best I can for those who read it which may be less do to my horribly long absence. Well anyway I'm going to sleep now because I feel like someone stuffed roadkill into my heart, does that make sense? Not in the slightest to tired to care though. You are as always more then welcome to review and I can't even do a proper exit, so *flip tables* I'm going to bed. **

**P.S On a more serious note. To those of you who have read this thank you for all of the attention you've given me as a writer and even with my health problems I'll try my best to keep up. A toast, to many successful chapters to come.**


	29. Announcement!

**Hey there! That's right guys I'm not dead! Wow it's been a while since I've been here, I mean seriously! Anyway if anyone still keeps up with this you're probably wondering where the hell I have been. Well ya see it's a long story, heart virtually came close to falling apart and that led to surgery and quite a while spent in a hospital. Faced massive depression and my clunky computer finally keeling over, started dealing with my emotional issues and after some soul searching found inner peace and became a MUCH happier person ^^ and in time I got a new computer, hooray! Anyway, I knew I used to say this a lot before my absence and I'm not even sure if any people care anymore but thank you, from the bottom of my heart thank you, Nocturne was quite the big chunk of my life and having so many people enjoy it really made me happy, hell thinking about it still does! And no this is not an announcement that I'll be killing off Nocturne, in truth I very much do want to continue this story and I think after I can rework things in my head back to the point where I'm inspired to write more I think chapters will be coming out once again. Erm I'm not really sure if anyone still follows this and I still hope that at least some still want to ^^". Oh and I almost forgot, OHMIGOSH 100 REVIEWS ! *ahem* sorry got that out of the way now hehe, anyway sorry if this is clunky, first sole announcement I've ever made not accompanied by a chapter. Well anywho I just wanted to give the love out to anyone who still reads this, if any do, and I can tell you that soon enough chapters will return! Anyway I've sure missed my time here and I'm glad to be back, and now with great pride I can say this once again, Psychodrome awaaaaaaaay!**

**Signed your most humble drome,**

**-Psychodrome-**


End file.
